It's Never Too Late
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: Stephanie has a problem that even Ranger might not be able to help her with. Babe story, not Cupcake friendly. Warning: High angst and touchy subject matter. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Warning: Angst. Spoilers up to LMT**

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter One**

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**  
_**Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**_

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you**_

"_**Numb" by Linkin Park**_

Stephanie Plum didn't know if she could take another minute of this hell.

Like a dutiful daughter, she was sitting at her mother's dining room table, trapped between her mother and Joe Morelli. Over the prerequisite pot roast and mashed potatoes, they both made a point to dwell on how she was ruining her life by not quitting her job and marrying Joe.

Joe had proposed to her the night before. Stephanie had said no. That led to a heated argument in the middle of Pino's, which Mrs. Plum had found out about before Stephanie even left the restaurant. Stephanie had told Joe that they were through, and her mother took it upon herself to force her daughter to attend a family dinner, not bothering to tell her youngest child that Joe Morelli would be in attendance.

The second Stephanie walked through the door, she knew that she had been ambushed. Joe and her mother were the Burg, and no matter how hard she tried, Stephanie couldn't escape the bonds of her "loved one's" expectations.

Maybe if Ranger had been around, then things would be different. But he was "in the wind", and had been for the past two months. Her life had gone downhill since the day he left town. Work was not going well. With her best friend gone, she had been distracted. Another car had been blown up, she had rolled in garbage almost daily, and the bets at the police station were going in full swing. Every time she showed up to turn a skip in, those she had thought were friends had taken time to tease and belittle her.

"_Gee, Steph, can't you do anything the easy way?"_

"_Thanks, Steph. I just made $200 off of you."_

"_Damn, Steph, what dumpster did you crawl out of?"_

Even Lula had commented on her lousy mood.

"_Damn girl, you need to get laid. Can't you get Super Cop to do the deed?"_

For the last two months, any shred of confidence and self worth Stephanie had managed to hold onto had gone out the window. In her mind, she was a failure. A thirty-year-old nobody who couldn't grow up. Who couldn't settle down and become what she was meant to be.

Stephanie was losing control. It was becoming harder to find a reason to get out of bed in the mornings. Every night when she came home, there were a barrage of messages on her answering machine, usually from her mother, recapping every mistake she made that day. Every message from her mother ended with "why can't you be like your sister?".

Stephanie slowly began to withdraw into herself. She didn't stop and chat with Connie and Lula at the office anymore. She just grabbed her files and left. When one of the Merry Men called to invite her to a club, she didn't return the phone call. She only hung out with Joe because her mother demanded it. And she only went to family dinners because if she didn't, her mother would show up at her door and declare her a bad daughter and a Burg failure.

Stephanie would give anything to have Ranger there with her. She desperately needed his unconditional support.

But he wasn't there.

Now, stuck at the dining room table between her mother and Joe, Stephanie felt herself slipping further away. She knew she had changed. She knew everybody noticed. But she just couldn't muster up the strength to care anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Stephanie stared at her plate, mindlessly pushing the food around with her fork. She had lost her appetite. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed food. The jeans that were once too tight to breathe in now hung limply on her thin frame.

Her mother refilled her wine glass and studied her with a critical eye. "Stephanie, quit playing with your food and eat. You look like a skeleton. If you would learn how to cook, you wouldn't be so skinny."

Stephanie closed her eyes and tried to block out her mother's voice. Wasn't it enough that she was there in the first place? Why did everyone expect her to give up herself and follow in her mother's footsteps? What was so great about Ellen Plum's life that everyone had to imitate her? What was so damn great about cleaning house and taking care of a brood of children and cooking all day? Why was it so important that she give up everything to take care of a fully-grown man? Why couldn't he take care of his damn self? Why did it have to be all on her shoulders?

Stephanie sat quietly as her mother and Joe talked over her about how she was wasting her life by being immature. It wasn't as if she were any good at her job. Lately, she couldn't pick up a skip without getting covered in old garbage.

"You need to act like an adult, Stephanie. Joe wants to marry you and give you a home and children. What, do you think you're too good for him? I didn't raise you to be stuck up."

Usually, Stephanie would just tell her mother that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of marriage again. Her first shot with Dickie had been a nightmare. She couldn't go through the pain and humiliation again. But now, Steph had lost the energy to fight. What good would it do? They never listened to her anyway.

When her mother got up to get dessert, Stephanie excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she was out of the dining room, she quietly grabbed her purse and snuck out the front door.

She stood on the front porch, staring out at Joe's Ducati. She had planned to borrow Big Blue now that her car had been destroyed, but it seemed like too much trouble to ask. It would mean going back into the house and sitting through another hour of criticism. She couldn't take anymore.

Stephanie started walking towards her apartment. She didn't even bother to check her surroundings. In her mind, she would be lucky if someone jumped out to kill her. One more disappointment and her family could go on as if she never existed. Joe could forget about her and marry a perfectly respectable Burg girl who wanted nothing more than to bear his children and make his lasagna. Even Ranger would be better off. He would save a fortune with her out of the way. No more cars and bodyguards to lose because of her incompetence.

Stephanie stared straight ahead, not noticing her surroundings. She never noticed when she passed her building. She just kept walking. The air became chilly and she was wearing short sleeves, but she didn't notice. So what if she got sick? At least it was an excuse to hide in bed all day.

Stephanie walked around for hours. By the time she made it back to her apartment, it was past midnight. Shivering from the cold, she walked into the lobby of her building and up the stairs. She walked into her apartment and shut the door, not bothering to lock up. Dropping her purse, she went straight for the cookie jar. With trembling hands, she removed her gun and carried it into the living room.

Stephanie stood in the dark, staring at the cold steel in her hands.

_Has it really come to this?_ She wondered, amazed at how far she had fallen. _Am I really so far gone that this is my only way out?_

She wavered on her legs and fell to her knees, holding the gun tightly in her hands. The harsh glare from the streetlights filtered through her window, giving the weapon in her hands a strange sort of glow.

_Is there anything else I can do to make things right?_

Stephanie shook her head. No matter what she said, her mother wouldn't listen. It didn't matter that Stephanie didn't want that kind of life. In her mother's eyes, she was a failure if she refused to follow in her footsteps.

Stephanie stared at the gun, wondering what would happen if she actually went through with it. She was raised Catholic, so she had an idea where she would end up. Was one Hell really worse than the one she was already living in?

_God help me! What do I do?_

She knew that she really didn't want to die. She was afraid of death, afraid of what was there. Would she end up in the fiery pits or would God take pity on her and let her into Heaven? Did Heaven and Hell really exist? Or would she pull the trigger and find out that there was nothing after death. Nothing at all but spending eternity in a wooden box six feet under.

Stephanie didn't want to die. But she didn't want to live, either.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black boots that appeared in front of her. She didn't notice the man kneeling down before her, pain and worry etched in his tired face. She didn't notice the warm, strong hand that covered hers, carefully removing the gun from her grasp. All she knew was that she couldn't keep going on the way she had been.

**Chapter Two**

**_This world will never be_**  
_**What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**_

_**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late  
It's never too late.**_

"_**Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace**_

Ranger Manoso knew that something was wrong when Tank called him out of the blue. His first thought was that Stephanie had gotten hurt.

"You need to get home now, Ranger." Tank's voice was strained with worry and Ranger felt like throwing up.

"What happened to her?" Ranger had asked right away. The only reason that Tank would call him while he was away could only mean that something had happened to Steph.

"Something's not right with Bombshell," Tank had said. "She's been withdrawn lately. She won't talk to us and she's going around town like the living dead."

"What happened to her?" Ranger couldn't imagine what had turned his beautiful, spirited, lively Babe into the picture that Tank had described.

"I don't know." Tank's lack of answers weighed heavily on the man. "She's been going after skips distracted. Her car's been blown up and apprehensions that she usually had no trouble with have been disastrous. I think she needs to talk to someone, but she won't let anybody close enough to help."

The job Ranger was on was almost over. He could leave someone else in charge to take care of the rest. Even if he didn't have a backup, Ranger didn't care. Something was wrong with Steph and he needed to get to her.

Without a second thought, he found himself on the next plane to Newark. The entire flight he was in a panic. What had happened to her? Had somebody hurt her? The thought left Ranger breathless as the fear gripped him.

He got back the following evening. He was exhausted, but his fear had left him with a constant stream of adrenaline. Tank was waiting for him when he landed and they got into the Bronco, heading straight for Trenton. Thankfully, the GPS tracker was still in her purse and Lester called to tell them that she was at her parent's house.

Ranger dropped Tank off at RangeMan and headed straight for the Burg. Parking down the block from the Plum's house, he noticed Morelli's Ducati parked out front. There weren't any other cars except for Steph's parents' vehicles, and he remembered that another one of Steph's cars had been destroyed.

He sat there, watching the house for about thirty minutes. A little after six thirty, the front door opened. Ranger watched as his Babe walked out and he froze in shock at her appearance. Even from this distance he could see how thin she was. Her expression was numb as she stood on the front porch, staring into space. Ranger thought about getting out and going to her, but he needed to know what she would do. Something just told him to wait.

Without looking around, Steph walked down the steps and headed down the sidewalk. She stared straight ahead but Ranger had a feeling that she wasn't really seeing anything in front of her. Starting the Bronco, he slowly followed behind her.

Normally, she would notice if she were being followed, but she never looked back. Stephanie seemed to be in a daze as she kept walking. When they neared her apartment building, he expected her to go inside, but she just kept walking. Ranger didn't even think she noticed where she was.

God, what happened to her? He never thought he would see her this way. It was like she was dead inside and all that was left was a barely functioning shell. Seeing her that way scared him. She was the strongest person he knew. She had been kidnapped numerous times, shot, beaten, drugged, threatened, and almost raped and killed, and Ranger had never seen her in this bad of shape.

He followed her for hours. It was getting cold outside and she was only wearing a little tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She had to be freezing, but she showed no signs of noticing. Finally, a little after midnight, she made her way back to her apartment. Ranger watched as she went inside before parking near the dumpster. With his eyes glued to her window, he waited for a light to come on.

It never did.

He was hit with a sudden, overwhelming wave of dread. Making up his mind, he got out of the Bronco and ran into the building, taking the stairs three at a time. At her door, he leaned closer, listening for any sound of her moving around. He didn't hear a thing.

Ranger reached down for the doorknob, planning on breaking in. The knob twisted in his hand and the door swung open. She hadn't even locked up behind her.

The apartment was dark, but once inside, he could hear her quiet sobs. Closing the door behind him, he made his way toward her. The sight he encountered in the living room left him cold with horror.

She was on her knees on the floor, clutching her .38 in her trembling hands. By her posture and the way she was staring at the gun, Ranger knew exactly what she was planning to do.

_Dear God, how did she get to this point? _

He would never have imagined that Stephanie would get to the point where she would contemplate suicide. His heart stopped in his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. If something happened to her, he didn't think he could go on. What would his life be without her? She brought light and joy into his dark little world. She made him laugh. She made life unpredictable. And now, she was staring at the barrel of a gun, thinking about ending it all.

All that flashed through Ranger's mind in a split second. Careful so as not to startle her, he made his way into the room and kneeled down in front of her. She didn't even notice him, just stared straight ahead as he reached out and covered her hand with his. When she didn't move, he pulled the gun out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table, out of her reach.

Turning back to her, Ranger studied her face. She had lost so much weight. Her face was too thin, her eyes haunted as she stared straight ahead. It broke his heart to see that the spark, the fire that had once lived in those baby blues was missing.

"Steph…Babe…"He whispered, covering her cold hands with his. Jesus Christ, she was cold as ice! She never blinked and he reached out, pulling her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her frail body, he held her tight against his chest and rocked her.

"Babe, I'm here," Ranger said, running his fingers through her hair. Shit, even her hair looked lifeless. The once wild curls now hung limp, framing a face that looked empty and gaunt. The lump in his throat expanded and he gasped for breath. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to make her better. He would give his life just to see that spark in her eyes, that wonderful, bright smile on her face.

Stephanie went limp in his arms and Ranger held her even tighter, listening to her ragged breathing. She had stopped sobbing and now, she just stared into space, not seeing. Making up his mind, Ranger reached for his phone. Tank answered on the first ring.

"Yo."

Ranger cleared his throat, trying to mask his emotion. "Tank, I'm taking Steph to my house. I need you to come to her apartment and pack a bag for her. Bring her stuff and Rex back to my place."

"Is she okay?" Tank detected the worry in his friend's voice.

Ranger glanced down at the woman in his arms. She hadn't moved a muscle. "I don't know. I just need to get her out of here."

"I'm heading over now."

Ranger snapped his phone closed and stood up slowly, bringing Stephanie with him. Looking down in her face, he saw that her eyes were closed. By the way she was breathing, he knew that she had fallen asleep. By the dark circles under her eyes, he guessed that she had passed out from exhaustion.

"I'll take care of you, Babe," he whispered in her hair, inhaling the scent that was still her. At least that hadn't changed. "We'll fix whatever's wrong. I promise."

**Okay, I know this is much darker than "the distraction" was, but just go along with me. I have the songs on my mp3 player and I hear them every time I write, and I ended up with this idea in my head. I hope you like it. Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 3

**They still don't belong to me**

**Warning: Angst and spoilers up to LMT**

**Chapter 3**

Stephanie hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. She knew before she opened her eyes that she wasn't in her own bed. It was so much softer than hers and she was tempted to just let sleep claim her again. Before she could do that, though, she felt the bed sink slightly and she knew that somebody had climbed in beside her.

Without moving a muscle, she opened her eyes and found herself staring in the chocolaty depths of Ranger's eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the worry in his face. He gave her a tiny smile as his hand came up to brush the hair out of her face.

"Welcome back, Babe," he voice was low as he studied her intently.

"When did you get back?" Stephanie whispered, her throat dry and scratchy.

"A few days ago." He paused before scooting closer, carefully wrapping her in his arms. The way he held her made Stephanie think she was a fragile porcelain doll.

Feeling his warm strength surrounding her, Stephanie closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time. Nestling into his chest, she felt herself sinking back into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up, she was surprised to find Ranger still lying beside her, holding her close. His eyes were open and he was staring into her face. The worry was still there and she couldn't figure out why he was looking at her that way.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice deep from the sleep.

"Seven in the morning."

Stephanie chuckled dryly. "I haven't been up this early in a long time."

Ranger didn't smile. "You've been sleeping for fifty-four hours, Babe."

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise. _Fifty-four hours?_ How in the hell was that possible? She knew she could sleep, but that was ridiculous!

Clearing her throat, she untangled herself from Ranger's arms and sat up slowly. "I guess I was tired."

That was the understatement of the year. She hadn't slept well in a long time and she knew it. Apparently, her body decided it was time to make a change.

Ranger sat up, still watching her. Stephanie stared at her hands for a long moment before averting her eyes to the room. It was a beautiful room, large and airy with walls the color of sand. There was a stunning stone fireplace in the corner in front of a pair of matching white loveseats. The bed she was sitting in was a massive mahogany four-poster that looked like it had been carved out of the wall. It took her a few moments to realize that she didn't know where she was or how she got there.

"Where am I?" She asked, still not ready to look at him.

Ranger paused for a second. "You're at my house. I brought you here the other night."

Stephanie nodded slowly, as if waking up in a strange place was the most normal thing in the world. "You have a nice bedroom."

"Thank you."

"Mind if I use your bathroom?"

Ranger nodded toward a closed door. "Go ahead. It's right through that door."

Without another word, Stephanie climbed out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. It was huge, with white ceramic tile and sage green walls. There was a double sink, a sunken Jacuzzi tub, and a massive walk in shower. There was also a separate water closet for the toilet. She had never been in such a place before. She felt out of place, like she was a beggar panhandling in the palace court.

Taking a deep breath, she answered Mother Nature and washed her hands. There was a toothbrush still in its packaging and a tube of her brand of toothpaste on the counter. Now that she thought about it, her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She assumed that the toothbrush and toothpaste were for her. She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face before staring at her reflection in the huge mirror.

_God, I look like shit!_ She thought, studying her face. She was much thinner, but not in a good way. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, her skin didn't glow anymore. Her mouth probably didn't even remember how to smile. Stephanie didn't like what she had become. But she had no idea how to fix it.

Taking one last look at herself, she turned and walked back into the bedroom, shutting off the light behind her. Ranger was still in the bed, sitting up against the headboard. His eyes watched her as she stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry. I look like shit." She said suddenly, her eyes glued to the floor.

"You're beautiful."

Her eyes lifted to meet his and the look on his face was sincere. "You need your eyes checked."

Ranger shook his head and slowly got out of the bed. With tiny steps, he made his way towards her. "Babe, what happened to you?"

Stephanie's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she took a step back. He stopped where he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ranger studied her for long minutes before heading for another door. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out a duffel bag. Stephanie recognized it as her own.

"Tank brought some of your clothes by," he said, walking back towards her, the bag held out in front of him. "Why don't you take a shower and change while I make you some breakfast?"

"Don't bother. I'm not hungry." Stephanie did take the bag, however. It would be nice to get cleaned up.

"You've lost a lot of weight, Babe. And you haven't eaten in over two days." Ranger watched as she clutched the duffel bag to her chest. "Just humor me, okay?"

_Might as well do what he asks_ she thought. _After all, you've been passed out in his bed for all this time._

Stephanie nodded and took another step back into the darkened bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

Stephanie reached out and flipped the bathroom light back on. Another few steps backwards and she shut the door, locking herself in. She turned and faced the shower, noticing for the first time that her brand of shampoo and conditioner was sitting on the bench inside the glass door. She didn't stop to think about how kind it was for Ranger to have her own things present in his home. She just stripped off her tee shirt and panties and turned the water on full blast.

Stepping under the hot water, she stood still and let it wash over her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on how she physically felt in the moment, trying desperately not to let her mind wander to darker thoughts. Running her hands through her hair, she stood under the showerhead, letting the water soak her dark curls. Reaching out for the shampoo, she squeezed a liberal amount into the palm of her hand and ran it through her hair, working up a rich lather. She would probably need to wash her hair a few times just to get it clean enough.

She rinsed her hair, shampooed again, and rerinsed. Letting the conditioner sit in her hair, she lathered up with Ranger's shower gel. The smell hit her and her heart skipped. God, she had missed that smell. She remembered a time when just smelling Ranger's scent would give her the warm fuzzies. But she was a different person now, and she didn't think that things would ever be the same between them.

Despite her best efforts, her mind wandered. Her mother had been after her for years to grow up and get married. Joe had been after her for just as long, trying to convince her to warm his bed and wear his ring. She couldn't figure out why it was bothering her so much now. What had changed inside of her that their words and actions could leave such a lasting effect?

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Stephanie once again tried to concentrate on the present. Washing the suds off of her body, she shut off the water and wrapped herself in one of Ranger's big, fluffy towels. Digging through her duffel bag, she pulled out her sensible underwear, a pair of blue jeans, and a plain blue tee shirt. Drying off, she quickly pulled on the clothes and towel dried her hair. She briefly considered styling her hair and putting on makeup, but the thought passed just as quickly as it came. What was the point anyway?

Stephanie took a few minutes to tidy up the bathroom before flipping off the light and walking back into the bedroom. Ranger was sitting on one of the loveseats, waiting for her, a breakfast tray on the coffee table in front of him. She must have been in the shower longer than she thought.

Glancing down at the tray, she saw two plates loaded down with French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. Large glasses of orange juice and a pot of coffee were set up beside a slender vase holding a single white rose. A familiar twinge fluttered in her stomach before she quickly tamped it back down. He was just trying to cheer her up. There were no ulterior motives in the act.

She hesitantly sat down on the loveseat across from him and met his gaze. "I can't picture you contaminating the temple with that."

Ranger managed a small smile. "I can splurge too, you know."

Stephanie stared at the tray again, remembering a time when seeing all that food would make her stomach rumble in ecstasy. Now, she couldn't even imagine eating a few bites. Nothing tasted good anymore. What was the point of eating if you couldn't enjoy it?

"If you stop eating, you get sick," Ranger spoke up, his eyes never leaving her face.

She managed to roll her eyes. "Your ESP works as well now as it did before."

He didn't smile. Instead, he handed her a fork and set one of the plates in front of her. "I haven't made French toast in ages, Babe. I need your opinion on my cooking skills."

Stephanie held the fork in her hand, but didn't move. "I don't think you have to worry about ever screwing anything up. Cooking included."

Pain flickered across his beautiful face. "I've screwed up plenty of times, Babe. I'm nowhere near perfect."

Stephanie watched the emotions flicker in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried a bite of scrambled egg, hoping to appease him. He watched her chew and swallow before setting her fork down and reaching for her coffee cup.

"You're not eating," she said, meeting his eyes. Ranger grabbed his fork and took a bite of the eggs on his own plate. He chewed, swallowed, and set his fork back down, mimicking her actions.

The silence was deafening as they sat there, staring at each other. Finally, Stephanie cleared her throat and set her coffee cup down. "Why are you doing this, Ranger?"

"I'm worried about you, Babe," he said quietly, waiting for any kind of reaction. "I need to know what happened to you so we can see what we need to do to make it better."

"What makes you think that anything's wrong?" Stephanie knew she couldn't put anything past Ranger. She just wanted to stall for time.

Ranger's eyes clouded over slightly. "Steph, do you remember the other night? When I found you in your apartment?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Stephanie narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Ranger sat up straight, watching her closely.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to come up with an answer. She had gone to the office, grabbing her files and leaving without a word to Connie and Lula. There was only one FTA, a nasty drunk who ended up throwing up all over her. The cops teased her mercilessly when she brought the man into the station and she headed straight home to shower and change. Dinner at her parent's house… being ambushed by her mother and Morelli…sneaking out before dessert…walking…getting home hours later…staring at her gun…

Stephanie's eyes snapped open and Ranger knew that she remembered. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. He nodded slowly and moved around the coffee table to sit down beside her. Covering her hands with his, he moved his head until he got her to look him in the eye.

"Stephanie, what made you even think about killing yourself?" He was trying to keep his voice steady, in control, but he couldn't stop the waver at the words.

"I…" Stephanie swallowed, looking away from his intense gaze. "I don't know. I didn't…I didn't know what else to do." Pulling her hands back suddenly, she scooted back in her seat, away from him. "Why did you come to my apartment in the first place? You've been away for so long. I didn't' expect you to come back."

Ranger took a minute to think about his next words. "Tank called me. He was worried about you." He reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I got on the next plane and came home. I needed to find out what was wrong."

_Great, now I'm getting in the way of his work!_ Stephanie sighed. "I wish you hadn't have done that, Ranger. I don't want your work to suffer because of me."

"You know better than that." Ranger's voice was low as he tried to get his point across. "You're more important than any damn job that I do. And nothing suffered from it. I'm grateful that I got to you when I did. You were about to make a huge mistake."

Stephanie blushed, embarrassed by her actions. She turned her attention back to her food, now cold from sitting untouched. Trying to avoid the topic of suicide, she picked up her fork and forced a few bites of French toast into her mouth. She chewed mechanically, not even tasting what she was eating.

Ranger remained silent. If he couldn't get her to talk, at least he could get her to eat a little more. One thing at a time. He watched as Stephanie slowly ate a quarter of her breakfast before setting her fork aside. Picking up her coffee cup, she sipped the now cold liquid.

"Would you like some more coffee," he offered, reaching over for the pot. Stephanie nodded and held out her cup with both hands.

With hot coffee in hand, Stephanie stood up and walked over to the window. She was surprised to see the ocean just out back. "You're house is in Point Pleasant?"

"I've always liked living on the beach," Ranger replied from the loveseat. His eyes never left her. "It's a little far to commute from here to the office every day, so I usually stay in the apartment."

Stephanie stared out at the ocean for a long time. "Can I go down to the beach?"

"You're not a prisoner here, Babe. You can go wherever you want."

With a nod of thanks, Stephanie set her coffee cup down on the table and walked out of the bedroom. Not wanting to crowd her, Ranger took her place at the window and stared down at the beach. A few minutes later, Stephanie emerged from the back door and made her way down the stairs and across the sand. He watched as she walked slowly toward the water, stopping when the gentle waves lapped over her bare feet. Usually, she would kick her feet and splash around like a little kid, but this new and disturbing Stephanie just stood there, staring out into the horizon. Ranger was almost afraid that she would walk out into the water until she slipped below the surface. He watched her, tense and ready to run after her. But she just stood there for a long time. It felt like an hour had passed before she took a few steps back and sat down in the sand, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Ranger grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby's number. Bobby was the company medic. Maybe he would know what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The warm breeze blew through Stephanie's hair as she sat in the sand, staring out at the endless blue water. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she inhaled the tangy salt air. She only had good memories of her time at the shore. Maybe it would help to clear her head.

Stephanie was beyond embarrassed. She couldn't believe that Ranger had witnessed her worst moment. The weakest point of her life and Batman had a front row ticket. God, he must think she was a freak. Everyone else did, including herself. Why shouldn't he?

She sighed and stared down the beach. She hadn't seen this part of Point Pleasant before. She had spent most of her visits at the boardwalk. A tiny smile graced her lips when she thought about running through the arcade when she was a child, quarters in her pocket and an ice cream cone in her hand. Dragging Mary Lou to every game because Valerie wasn't into that sort of thing. Eating enough cotton candy and hot dogs to make her sick. Screaming with joy while her and Mary Lou splashed down the new waterslide.

Stephanie didn't realize she was crying until her vision became blurry. God, she missed those carefree days. Even with her mother's constant nagging, she had been resilient, able to brush it off and store it away for future reference. Nothing had bothered her then. She had the pleasant knowledge that one day, she would grow up and move out and that would be the end of her mother's control over her. Stephanie chuckled without any humor. How naïve she had been, thinking that just because she was an adult that her mother would stop trying to change her. Would stop trying to mold her into another Burg success.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to be. She had been doing so well, at least in her own eyes. She was doing well as a bounty hunter. She was bringing in all her skips, despite having a few tumbles through garbage. When things got too dangerous, Ranger would be there to assist her. Meals at her parent's house had been few and far between. She didn't let Joe push her around. It hadn't been perfect, but it had been pretty good.

And suddenly, it was bad. Ranger was "in the wind" and in a heartbeat, her support system was gone. Like a vulture stalking it's pray, her mother and Joe had swooped upon her, taking advantage of Ranger's absence. Sure, the Merry Men were always available, only a phone call away, but it wasn't the same. Stephanie had never realized how crucial it had been just to hear Ranger say "proud of you, Babe". Those words, his actions, had made all the difference. With that gone, it had been easy for her mother and Joe to completely throw her off balance. It wasn't long for her confidence, which had been shaky before, to shatter around her into a million tiny pieces.

Stephanie wiped her tears away and fell onto her back in the sand. She didn't want to need Ranger like that. It wasn't fair to either one of them for her to depend on him so much. He was only a man. He couldn't protect her from everything. And he didn't need a clingy fragile woman attached to his side, begging for assurance.

She wanted so desperately to be strong. She needed to depend on herself, to trust herself completely.

But she had no clue how to start the process. And until she figured it out, she was lost.

**Wow, I'm blown away by all the amazing reviews. Thank you all so much. I was able to post this chapter fast because it had already been written, but I can't promise updates so quickly all the time. I'll do my best, though. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Nope. I checked and they're still not mine**

**Warning: The usual angst and depressing subject matter**

**Chapter 4**

"Yo."

"Bobby, it's Ranger." Ranger watched Stephanie from the window, his heart in his throat. He needed to help her. He needed his Babe back.

"Is Bombshell okay?" Bobby's voice was filled with concern. He had noticed the change in his friend and he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't think she is," Ranger admitted sadly. "I think she's suffering from depression, but I can't be sure. I need your help."

"Do you want me to talk to her or should I call a psychotherapist?"

"Honestly Bobby, I'm not sure." Ranger wasn't used to having his hands tied. He was used to being in control. This was nearly killing him. "What I'm going to tell you must be kept between you and me. I don't want this getting out."

Bobby agreed immediately and Ranger told him in perfect detail about the events leading up to that moment. Needless to say, Bobby was stunned. Never would he imagine the beautiful, lively Stephanie Plum being so desperate and out of control. The very thought of her dying by her own hand made his heart ache. The world would never be the same if she weren't in it.

"Ask her if she would rather talk to me or someone she doesn't know," Bobby suggested, his mind racing. "I know a good psychiatrist in Point Pleasant who should be able to be of some help. He'll come to the house if I ask him to."

"I'll call back and let you know." Ranger hung up, still staring out the window. He was afraid to look away from her, afraid that when he turned back, she would be gone.

He watched as she lay back in the sand. He would give anything to know what was going on in her head.

Making up his mind, he stepped back from the window and gathered up the plates and glasses. Carrying them back down to the kitchen, he quickly cleaned up before walking out the back door and down the steps that led to the beach.

Stephanie was still on her back, her eyes closed. Without a sound, Ranger walked slowly towards her, settling down in the sand beside her. They sat there for a long time before she opened her eyes and turned her head to him.

"I'm scared, Ranger," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Ranger's heart clenched. He didn't want to admit to her that he was too. "Why, Babe?"

She turned her head back and stared up at the overcast sky. "Something's wrong with me and I don't know what."

He waited for her to continue, but she remained quiet. Scooting closer to her, he reached out and took her hand tightly in his. "I'll do anything to help you, Steph. Whatever you need, I'll do."

She closed her eyes and a few tears escaped, leaving jagged trails down her smooth face. "I'm sorry you found me the way you did."

"I'm glad I got there when I did."

Stephanie took a ragged breath. "I don't think I would have gone through with it. I just needed to know that it was something I could control."

Ranger let her words sink in and he squeezed her hand tighter. "What can't you control, Babe?"

She sobbed then and suddenly, she was crushed against Ranger's chest, wrapped tightly in his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt and skin as she wept into his neck. His hands moved to pull the ponytail holder out of her hair, releasing her curls as he ran his fingers through them.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" She wept, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. "I don't know why their words do this to me now! I don't know what changed inside of me to let them upset me so much! I…I don't _know_!"

With her broken words, Ranger knew exactly who she was talking about. The anger boiled inside of him and he would gladly drive back to Trenton and kill both Mrs. Plum and Joe Morelli. Those two had finally managed to break her spirit. After years of nagging and belittling and criticizing, they had succeeded in their plan. The pain and rage and anguish crashed through him and Ranger pulled her tighter against him, desperate to comfort her.

"You'll be okay, Steph," he promised, running his hands down her spine and back up again. "Together, we'll make it better. Trust me, Babe."

"But it's not fair to you," she said brokenly. Her sobs lessened, but her tears still fell, pooling in the space between his neck and collarbone. "It's not your problem to deal with. It's not fair of me to ask you to help."

_God, don't you understand, Babe? You are my life! I can't breathe without you!_

"It's my problem when it hurts you this badly." He said instead. "I need you, Steph. I need to see you the way you were before. I'll do anything it takes to get you back to yourself."

Stephanie's tears slowed and she clung to Ranger like a lifeline. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down completely. She trusted him. If anyone could help her, it would be him. There was no doubt in her mind that he could fix this somehow.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" She whispered, desperate for his opinion.

"Not at all." Ranger sat up, taking her with him. Once Stephanie was settled in his lap, he continued. "I'm guessing you're suffering from depression, but since I'm not a doctor, I can't be sure. If you want, you can talk to Bobby. If not, he knows of a psychiatrist here in Point Pleasant you can see. It's up to you, Babe. Always."

"But don't you need to get back?"

Ranger shook his head. "Tank's in charge for as long as it takes. All the guys just want you to be okay. They miss you."

"I miss them, too," she whispered, swallowing hard. "They kept calling me, inviting me to hang out, but I just couldn't. I was embarrassed for them to see me like this. I was afraid they would criticize me, too."

"The guys love you, Babe. They would never do or say anything to hurt you."

"Deep down, I know that," she admitted. "But everything that's me is buried beneath all this…I don't know what. I'm just so tired of everything. I don't want to do anything. I can't eat. When I sleep, I can't stay that way. I can't believe that I slept so long here." Stephanie swallowed hard. "And I know when I go back, Mom and Joe are going to start in on me all over again. They're going to harass me because I've been gone and I didn't let them know."

"Don't worry about them." Ranger said, pulling her closer, trying to absorb her into his body. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have Tank call them and tell them you're on vacation. Or working. Whatever you want." He paused. "Hell, if you want, we don't ever have to go back."

Stephanie snorted. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

His voice told her he was. She pulled back slightly and studied his face. "You can't just leave Trenton. It's your home. You have a business to run."

"Fuck all that," Ranger said fiercely, cupping her face in his hands. "I want to be where you are. I want to be where you're happy. Steph, just say the word and we can leave all that behind. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

_God, I wish I could! I'd give anything to just run away with you!_

She shook her head, just as fiercely. "I can't ask that of you. And I can't depend on you like that. I need to be able to depend on myself."

Ranger wanted so badly for her to depend on him. But he understood her need to be able to trust in herself. And what she needed was so much more important than what he wanted. "Whatever you want to do, Babe. We can stay here or go away. You don't have to decide now."

"Thank you," she whispered, settling more comfortably against him. Looking around, feeling the breeze against her skin, she felt a little better. "I love it here. When I was younger, I used to come here with my family or Mary Lou and her parents." She smiled at a memory and suddenly wanted to share it with Ranger. "There was this one time that I came out here and Mary Lou's parents rented a beach house for the week. We must have been about thirteen or so."

Ranger was quiet, rubbing her back soothingly as she spoke. She continued.

"Every night, after her parents went to bed, Mary Lou and I would sneak out the upstairs window and camp out on the beach. We had all the stuff to make S'mores hidden under our beds and we would start a campfire in the sand and pig out until the sun came up." Stephanie chuckled. "The second night, all the other kids who were vacationing with their parents nearby snuck out of their own beach houses and joined us. Every night after that, they would meet us in our little spot, bringing hot dogs or marshmallows to roast over the fire. One kid brought cans of Spaghetti-O's and plastic spoons. He put the cans on the fire to cook and we all got caught up eating the marshmallows and hot dogs. I don't know how long it took, but the cans exploded from the heat and we all ended up covered in Chef Boyardee."

Stephanie shook with laughter and she could feel the rumble against her chest as Ranger laughed with her.

"Did Mary Lou's parents ever find out?" He asked when they finally settled down.

"Nope. The only thing they noticed was the missing Hershey bars and graham crackers."

"I'm glad you have so many good memories here," Ranger said softly, moving his hands back up to her hair. God, he loved her hair.

"There was another time I came out here with Mary Lou," Stephanie seemed to be lost in her memories, but Ranger was glad that she was at least talking now. He couldn't bear her silence. "The water park had just opened and we had bought our very first bikinis. We figured what better place to wear them than at the water park? So on our first trip down the slide, Mary Lou kinda hit the side of the slide hard and the string on her top snagged on something. Her top came off and stuck to the slide!" Stephanie was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. "She freaked out and spread her legs out to stop herself in the middle of the ride. I was right behind her and I smacked into her. She actually _crawled over me_, one arm across her chest to cover herself, and managed to climb _up _the slide to get her top back."

Ranger was laughing again, imagining the scene that Stephanie described. It was a classic Stephanie and Mary Lou moment. Stephanie was shaking in his lap, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Oh God, she was so embarrassed! I tried to be sympathetic, but all I could picture was a topless Mary Lou with her legs spread wide, at a dead stop in the middle of a water slide. I was laughing so hard and she got pissed and punched me in the arm. The crazy bitch left a bruise!" She gasped in pain then, clutching her sides. But she kept laughing.

They both finally settled down and sat quietly, Stephanie still held protectively in Ranger's arms. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, finally relaxing. If only she could feel like this all the time. With Ranger, she could concentrate more on the good memories than the bad. Unfortunately, Ranger couldn't be with her all the time. She would have to learn how to remember the good when she wasn't with him.

Stephanie prayed that she could figure out how.

After a while, Ranger kissed the tip of her nose and met her eyes. "Do you think you could manage to eat a little bit?"

Stephanie sighed. She wasn't hungry, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She didn't want him worrying about her anymore. "I guess I could eat a little. Nothing too heavy, though."

They stood up, brushing the sand off of their clothes. Ranger immediately took her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Giving him a tiny smile in return, she followed him back into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In hopes of getting Stephanie her appetite back, Ranger prepared a feast. He made marinara sauce from scratch, coaxing her to help him chop the onions and peppers and tomatoes. He took chicken breasts out of the refrigerator and taught her how to make Chicken Parmesan. Besides the fresh angel hair pasta and green salad, he had bought her fresh cannoli from the bakery down the beach. Soon, the large, modern kitchen was filled with the wonderful scent of basil and oregano.

Stephanie was amazed at this side of Ranger. She had never known him to cook before that morning, and here he was, cooking an amazing meal for her twice in one day. Taking the time to teach her to cook, even though she was a disaster in the kitchen. She was grateful that she didn't burn the house down.

When they sat down to eat, Stephanie was a little surprised to find that she was finally hungry. Ranger watched with a smile on his face as she loaded her plate down with pasta and chicken. He was so relieved to see her eating that he didn't even nag her to eat more of the salad.

Stephanie managed to eat half of her chicken breast and a quarter of the pasta on her plate. Ranger was pleased, but when she set her fork down and pushed her plate away, she looked upset. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

A single tear slid down her smooth cheek and she quickly brushed it away with her hand. "I'm sorry, Ranger. You worked so hard to make such a wonderful dinner and I can't seem to eat more of it."

He reached out and grasped her hand. "It's nothing to be sorry about, Steph. You did good. And I had fun cooking with you. I don't get a chance to do it very often."

She sniffled. "You made it fun. When Mom tried to teach me to cook, she kept telling me that if I didn't learn how to do it right, I wouldn't be able to find a man to take care of me. She kind of sucked all the enjoyment out of it."

His expression was serious as he studied her. "Never do something just to please someone else, Babe. It won't be enjoyable unless you do it for yourself."

"Wouldn't that be selfish, though?" Stephanie spoke so low that he could barely hear her.

"Not at all. You can't take care of someone else's needs if you don't take care of your own first. Nothing about that is selfish."

Stephanie stared at her plate for a moment. "Does Bobby know anything about depression?"

Ranger sat up in his chair, his hand still holding hers. "He's dealt with soldiers suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder quite a bit. I don't know if he's helped with anything else, other than bullet wounds and broken ribs. He'd be a good person to talk to, but he wouldn't be able to prescribe any medication for you. You'd have to talk to a psychiatrist for that."

Stephanie chewed on her lip, thinking that over. "I don't know if I want to take anything. Pills scare me. I don't want to take anything that will mess with my head."

"You never know, Babe. You might not have to take anything." Ranger thought for a minute. "If you'd like, Bobby can come out here and talk to you. He wants you to get better."

"What would I have to talk about?" She didn't want to tell one of Ranger's men anything too personal. After all, she would have to see him around all the time.

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," Ranger promised. "He won't push you into anything."

Stephanie pondered the idea of talking to a friend versus a stranger. She didn't really want to tell anyone about her fears and insecurities. She didn't want anyone looking at her with pity. She didn't want anyone to criticize her thoughts and abilities. But if it came down to talking to someone or taking anti depressants, she would much rather talk. If it could help her, she would talk about anything.

"Can you call Bobby for me?" She whispered, praying that she was doing the right thing. "I think I can try talking to him first."

Ranger nodded. "Whatever you need, Babe."

**Wow, you guys are blowing me away with the reviews. Thank you so much! Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Warning: Angst and touchy subject matter**

**Chapter 5**

Bobby arrived at the house an hour and a half later. Ranger let him through the door and he went straight into the living room, where Stephanie was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television screen. She looked up in surprise when he sat beside her.

"Bobby!" She didn't even hear the doorbell ring. "When did you get here?"

"Just got here, Bombshell," Bobby gave her a small smile, studying her face. "It's good to see you, sweetie. We've missed having you around."

Guilt swept through her at his words. Her face fell slightly. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately."

Bobby reached out and covered her hand with his. It was a comforting feeling. "No need to apologize, Steph. You've had a tough time."

Stephanie began to fidget. She began to wonder who else might know about her "tough time".

"Ranger said you wanted to talk to me," Bobby continued, his voice even and soothing. "Are you still comfortable with that?"

Stephanie paused a minute before nodding.

"Do you want Ranger to stay in the room or do you want him to leave us alone?"

Stephanie swallowed nervously. She didn't want to be a bother to them. "He can stay if he wants, but I really don't want to burden either one of you."

"Stephanie, you've never been a burden." Bobby said firmly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ranger slowly walk over to one of the club chairs in front of the picture window. He sat down silently.

Bobby turned slightly on the sofa, facing her. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Stephanie snorted. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

"Can you tell me when you started feeling differently?"

Stephanie thought back. Wracking her brain for the right answer. "I…I'm not exactly sure. I think it was right after Ranger left. So I guess about two months ago?"

Bobby nodded, reaching over on the coffee table for a pad of paper and a pen. "Would it be okay if I wrote some of this down, Steph?"

"You're not going to show it to anybody else, are you?" The last thing she needed was for a report on her mental health to end up as front-page news_. Extra Extra, The Bombshell Bounty Hunter Loses her Marbles!_

"Nobody will ever know about it unless you decide to tell them," he promised, setting the paper on his lap.

Stephanie stared at the pen in his hand. "I guess it's okay, then."

Bobby wrote something down before looking back up at her. "Did anything happen after Ranger left this last time? Any problems with skips or friends and family?"

"Just the usual. Rolling in garbage and my car blew up. But you already knew about that."

"What about friends and family?"

Stephanie thought back. "The usual there, too. Mom and Joe hounding me to quit my job. They said I needed to grow up and marry Joe. I needed to take care of him and have children. Same old same old."

"Did Joe propose to you again?" Bobby was writing, but his eyes never left hers. One day, she was going to ask him how he did that.

"Yeah. In Pino's."

"How did you respond to that?"

Stephanie sighed. "I told him no. I don't want to get married right now."

"How did he take it?"

Her vision started to blur. "Like he takes everything else that has to do with me. He yelled, he made hand gestures, he called me incompetent."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Embarrassed. Stupid. The usual."

"Why were you embarrassed about it?" Bobby stopped writing and watched her intently.

"Why do you think, Bobby?" Stephanie looked at the other man in exasperation. "He took a private matter and aired it out to the entire world. My mother found out about it before I even got out of the building! Every Goddamn thing that happens in my life ends up on everybody's gossip list. I can't go to the bathroom without someone calling my mother to tell her about it! My so-called friends are making bets about my life everywhere I go. Whenever I roll in garbage or my car blows up, somebody wins the pot for the day. How the hell would that make _you_ feel?"

"It would piss me off," Bobby answered, his face serious. "Usually, it makes you blow up, too. Why didn't you blow up this time?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Stephanie cried, pulling her knees up to her chest.. "Maybe I just realized that blowing up didn't help the matter. No matter what I do, I'm going to get the same fucking reaction out of everybody. Why waste the energy blowing up anymore? It's a waste of time." Tears were falling freely down her face. She buried her face in her knees so Ranger and Bobby couldn't see them.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Steph?" Bobby asked. She nodded silently, reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"How often do you feel worthless or hopeless?"

She sniffled. "All the time."

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

Stephanie glanced over at Ranger. "At first, I had trouble falling asleep. When I finally would, I would wake up a few hours later. When Ranger brought me here, though, I slept for over two days."

Bobby wrote something on the paper before speaking again. "How's your appetite been?"

Stephanie sighed, not understanding why she had to state the obvious. She was getting really self-conscious by his questions. "I don't have one anymore. There's no point in eating if nothing tastes good."

"Have you been avoiding friends and family lately?"

Another obvious question. "Yes."

"Why?"

Stephanie blinked. "Because I don't feel like dealing with anybody. Why bother if they're only going to criticize me?"

Bobby looked up and met her eyes. "Why do you think everybody would do that?"

"Because that's what they always do," Stephanie began to cry harder at the memory of the police station. The jokes, the sneers, the bets. God, she was humiliated just thinking about it. It was always the same. Why deal with it when she could just hide out in her apartment? She was so caught up in the memories that she didn't notice her tears dripping down her face and onto her jeans.

"Have you had any difficulties with concentration?"

Stephanie held back another sob, swallowing hard. "Yes."

"Can you describe any instances?"

She leaned over, laying her head against the arm of the couch. She was starting to get a headache. "I can't concentrate when I'm working. I get headaches and body aches and all I can think about is that I'd rather be home in bed. I can't screw anything up if I'm home in bed."

Bobby wrote on the paper again. Without looking up, he continued with the questions. "Have you ever attempted suicide?"

Stephanie jerked upright, her eyes wide. Looking over at Ranger, she could only see his blank face. No, he wouldn't tell Bobby about the other night. Would he?

"Stephanie," Bobby repeated, bringing her out of her daze. "Have you ever attempted suicide?"

More tears spilled over and she tried to blink fast, willing them away. She didn't want to talk anymore.

Standing up, she took a deep breath. "I'm tired. I don't want to talk anymore."

Ranger looked like he was going to stand up, but Bobby gave a slight shake of his head. He sat back in the chair, his body tense.

"Why are you having such a hard time answering the question, Stephanie?" Bobby asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Yes or no. Have you ever attempted suicide?"

Stephanie was humiliated. Why the hell was he asking her that? It wasn't any of his damn business. "I'm done talking. I'm going to bed."

Without a backwards glance, she turned her back and headed for the stairs. The men watched as she disappeared. A minute later, they heard the sound of a door closing.

Bobby looked down at his notes while Ranger stood up, walking toward the stairs. He stopped and looked up, desperate to follow Stephanie and comfort her.

"What do I do, Bobby?" He asked, wishing he knew the answer himself.

"From her answers, I'd say she's suffering from clinical depression," Bobby sighed and finally looked up from the paper. "I don't think she's going to be comfortable talking to me. She's embarrassed and she thinks that we'll be mad at her for everything. I'm equipped to get her only so far, but I think she is beyond what I can do for her on my own."

"So what the hell do we do?" Ranger hissed. He didn't only want to know what was wrong. He wanted to know how the hell to cure her and bring her back. He was a man used to taking action. He would find a problem and set out to fix it right then and there. He found this problem and he wanted to fix it, for all of them.

"Ask her tomorrow if she'd be willing to see a psychologist. Let her know that he'll come to the house to see her." Bobby stood up, papers in hand. "If she agrees, give these to him. He'll take it from there." He set the papers down on the table and straightened up. "Ranger, I don't know how serious she was with the gun, but if she gets worse, it might be best if she were in the hospital. They can keep her from hurting herself."

Ranger shook his head vehemently. "I can look after her. I can keep her from hurting herself."

"You're not a professional, Ranger."

"Fuck that," Ranger spat, his eyes flashing. "I'm not going to lock her up in some fucking hospital where they'll keep her drugged out of her mind. I'd die first."

Bobby sighed. He didn't want that, either, but it was more important to keep Stephanie safe and alive. "It's not going to be easy. You'll have to keep an eye on her at all times. Keep an eye on her behavior and keep her away from anything that could be used as a weapon. Empty out all the medicine cabinets and get rid of your razor and blades."

"She said she didn't think she would go through with it," Ranger said quietly, his eyes still on the stairs. "She said she just wanted to know it was something she could control."

"It doesn't matter, Ranger. She was thinking about it and that's enough to take precautions."

Ranger was torn. On the one hand, he would do anything to make sure she didn't hurt herself. On the other hand, if she felt like a prisoner in his home, she wouldn't trust him to help her. And he didn't want Stephanie to face this alone.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I'll take care of her. I won't have her locked up like a criminal."

Bobby nodded, writing something down on the notes he had taken. "I wrote down the doctor's name and number. Tell him I sent you and he'll make a house call."

Ranger showed Bobby out and locked the door behind him. He shut off all the lights on the way upstairs, pausing outside the bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and grasped the doorknob. He prayed that Stephanie would talk to him. He didn't think he could handle her silence again.

The room was dark. Letting his eyes adjust, he saw that Stephanie was already in bed, curled up in fetal position under the covers. From the sound of her breathing, though, he knew that she was wide awake.

"Babe?" He said softly, closing the door behind him. When she didn't answer, he walked across the room and sat down beside her on the bed. He reached out and touched her soft, curly hair, savoring the texture and feel of it against his skin.

"Are you sending me to a padded room?" Stephanie asked softly. He could detect the anxiety in her voice.

"No. You're staying here with me."

"So did you figure out what's wrong with me?"

"Bobby says it's clinical depression."

"Can he fix it?"

Ranger paused. "He left me the name and number of a psychologist here in Point Pleasant. It's up to you if you want to talk to him."

Stephanie didn't answer him. She had no idea what she wanted to do. She had freaked out talking to Bobby. She didn't want to piss of a complete stranger.

Ranger stood up and stripped down to his boxers. Pulling back the covers, he slipped in behind her, pulling her into his chest. He needed to comfort himself with her presence. He needed to know that she was safe with him. He promised himself that she would be herself again. She had to be.

Stephanie straightened her body out and melted against him. No matter how bad she felt, being this close to Ranger always made her feel safe. And comfortable.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

Ranger held her close, breathing in her sweet scent. He listened to the sound of her breathing and knew the second she fell asleep.

Her question and answer session with Bobby had shaken him to the core. What he had loved most about Stephanie was her spirit, and that included blowing up at people who pissed her off. Hearing her say that it wasn't worth it anymore, that she didn't have the energy left to fight, made him physically ill. Her attitude was a huge part of her, a part that he had admired since the day he met her. With that gone, he knew that a huge piece of his Babe was missing. And hearing that all this started right after he left…Christ. She had never had this reaction before when he was "in the wind". He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so different about this time. He had first thought that something had physically happened to her. Maybe she had been beaten or God forbid, assaulted in some way. Thankfully, that hadn't seemed to happen. But it made it all the more confusing.

Morelli had proposed to Stephanie before and she never had this kind of reaction. Her mother had been treating her like shit since birth, and Stephanie had always managed to roll her eyes and ignore it. She was the Queen of Denial. Never before had she looked at a gun as something to use on herself. Hell, she was afraid of the damn things.

Why now?

Ranger lifted his head off the pillow and looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms. The desire to help her was overwhelming. He was frustrated that he couldn't do that. He had always managed to be her hero. When the problem was physical, he had been able to deal with it. He was lousy with emotions and emotional problems were out of his realm.

Settling back against the pillows, he held Stephanie and let the worry wash over him.

For the first time in years, Ranger felt helpless.

**Special thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help. Thank you all for the great reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Warning: Angst**

**Chapter 6**

Ranger was getting desperate. It had been thirty-six hours since Stephanie talked to Bobby and she still wouldn't voluntarily get out of bed. She had slept the entire time, only getting out of bed to use the bathroom. Nothing he said would convince her to get up. He had made her all of her favorite foods, even sending Lester out for Tastykakes. She still wouldn't eat. Hell, she could barely stay awake long enough to pee.

When he called Bobby for help, Bobby once again suggested hospitalization. If she refused to eat, they would have to insert a feeding tube and force nourishment into her body. Ranger hung up on him after that comment. Not being in control and not being able to fix a problem was not something Ranger experienced often, and it was never a pleasant experience for him or anyone around him.

Pacing the room, Ranger wracked his brain for any idea that would get his Babe out of bed and eating. He was beyond terrified. If this kept up, she would waste away and die right in front of him.

He suddenly stopped mid-pace as an idea formed. Grabbing his cell phone, he left the bedroom and made a call.

A few minutes later, Ranger walked back into the room and headed for the bathroom. Turning the faucets on full blast, he watched as the bathtub started to fill up. He added jasmine scented bubble bath and watched as the foam spread throughout the water. Stalking towards the bed, he ripped off the comforter and lifted Stephanie in his arms.

"Come on, Babe. You're getting up," he said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Don't want to," she murmured, barely trying to get free. Ranger ignored her and set her down on the counter. Without a word, he peeled off her clothes and lowered her into the warm water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, trying to get up. Ranger reached down and held her so she couldn't move.

"I'm getting you out of that damn bed, Stephanie. You're wasting away and I'll be damned if I let you die on me!" He grabbed the detachable showerhead and soaked her tangled curls. She gave up fighting and sat in silence as he shampooed and conditioned her hair.

Tears filled Stephanie's eyes at the thought of her best friend being angry with her. God, even staying in bed she had managed to fuck up. "What kind of loser managed to mess up while staying in bed," she thought, desperately fighting the tears.

"I'm not mad at you, Babe," Ranger said, reaching over to wipe her tears away. "But I'm not going to sit around and watch your life waste away. I'm a selfish bastard and I want you around with me for a long time."

Stephanie sniffled as he began to wash her body with a Bulgari filled sea sponge. "I don't know why you bother with me. Get on with your life. I'm not worth it."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't do this for you, no one can. I can help you, hell, everyone at RangeMan would like to help you, but you have to do most of the work. I can help you get the tools and the people to help you help yourself, but you will ultimately have to do the work."

Stephanie remained silent as he rinsed the soap off of her body. Letting the water drain, Ranger lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. Setting her down on the counter, he left the room, only to return with a change of clean clothes.

"Are you going to get dressed or am I going to have to do it for you?" He asked gently, watching her face.

"I can do it," she whispered, staring at the floor.

"Good. When you're dressed, come down to the kitchen. You've got ten minutes."

Stephanie watched as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Did Ranger really drag her out of bed to bathe her? Maybe it was just another dream. Her dreams had been so vivid lately.

Sighing dejectedly, she slid off the counter and dried herself off. She pulled on her underwear and the sensible jeans and tee shirt that he had given her. In a fog, she brushed her teeth and pulled her damp hair back in a messy ponytail. No need for makeup. There wasn't enough mascara in the world to give her confidence.

In the bedroom, she found a pair of Ranger's socks and her beat up sneakers. Pulling them on, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find Ranger at the stove, mixing up something that looked suspiciously like Cream of Wheat. She watched in amazement as he added a packet of vanilla Carnation instant breakfast and a packet of cocoa mix.

"What's that?" She asked, nodding toward the pan.

"Farina. It's like Cream of Wheat. The chocolate and vanilla will add flavor and calories. You need them."

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. You're eating." Ranger glanced over at her. "You haven't eaten a complete meal in almost a week. I already told you that I'm not going to sit by and watch you waste away. Go ahead and have a seat."

Not wanting to start an argument, Stephanie shuffled toward the table and sat down. A minute later, Ranger set a bowl in front of her. It was the stuff from the pan, but he had added whipped cream and mixed it in. He set a glass of milk and a bowl of sliced strawberries beside the bowl.

"You're letting me eat sugar?" Stephanie tried to tease him, but his expression remained serious.

"The cereal is whole grain and the vanilla powder has vitamins. The cocoa and whipped cream are for calories and flavor. Try it."

He sat down across from her and folded his arms across his chest.

Stephanie knew that if she didn't eat, he would really get mad. Terrified of disappointing him, she picked up her spoon. It took almost an hour, but she managed to finish her food. By the time she swallowed the last bite, she felt like her stomach was going to explode.

But Ranger looked pleased. The blank face had melted away and Stephanie could see the relief in his eyes.

He stood up and cleared her dishes away, rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher. Stephanie stayed in her seat and watched him. When he turned around and saw her staring, he smiled.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, reaching out to take her hand. Stephanie was surprised, but she let him drag her out of her chair. Following behind him, she walked out the back door and down to the beach.

They walked in silence, hand in hand. Stephanie closed her eyes and concentrated on the breeze blowing across her face and the feel of the soft sand under her shoes. She focused on the warm strength of Ranger's hand and how it completely enclosed her own small one. She kept her eyes closed, not afraid of stumbling. She knew that Ranger was there to catch her.

After a while, Stephanie noticed that she wasn't walking on sand. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Ranger leading her across the tarmac of a tiny airfield.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up into his face. A tiny grin played at the corners of his mouth, but he refused to answer.

She swallowed hard as he led her to a tiny building off to the side of the runway. They walked inside and were greeted by a tall man with graying hair and kind eyes. With his muscular build, he would have made a good addition to the Merry Men.

"Carlos, you good for nothing bastard!" The man said good naturedly, slapping Ranger on the back. "I haven't seen you in years."

Ranger smiled at the man. "I've been busy. Steph, this is David. He's been a friend of the family since I was born. David, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Hello," Stephanie said shyly, accepting David's outstretched hand. He brought it to his lips and grinned.

"What's a pretty young lady like you doing with this heathen?" he teased, his eyes twinkling.

Stephanie blushed and David laughed. Ranger shook his head. "Quit picking on her, David. She's not used to crazy old men like you."

David chuckled. "What a shame. If I were twenty years younger, I could take her right out from under you."

Stephanie was stunned by his bluntness. If it weren't for his wide smile and the constant twinkle in his eye, she would be a little afraid. But seeing him in front of her, she knew he was just teasing Ranger.

"I'll quit yammering so we can get ready to go," David said, heading toward a door on the other side of the room.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie whispered, her eyes wide. She didn't want to go anywhere.

"Do you trust me, Babe?" Ranger asked seriously, his gaze intense. Stephanie swallowed hard and nodded. "Then just trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Well that comment didn't help much. Stephanie felt her stomach clench as the nervousness took over. She watched as David came back into the room, carrying a backpack and what appeared to be a large harness. Handing the backpack to Ranger, David grinned. "I know you don't trust me enough to pack your own chute."

Chute? What the hell was going on? Stephanie looked back at Ranger, fear clearly etched into her face. Ranger reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going skydiving, Babe."

"Skydiving?" She squeaked, her mouth dropping open. "I can't go skydiving! Are you crazy?"

"And why can't you go skydiving?" Ranger demanded.

"I…" Stephanie took a deep breath. "I've never done it before. I'd probably forget to open the parachute!"

"I'm the one opening the chute, Steph," Ranger said, crouching down on the floor to inspect the parachute in the backpack. "You'll be harnessed to me. You won't have to do anything but enjoy the ride."

"Don't worry, honey," David said, grinning at the look on Stephanie's face. "Tandem jumping is safe as long as the person you're strapped to knows what they're doing. And Carlos here has jumped out of almost as many planes as I have. He's the safest person in the world to be harnessed to."

David left them alone and Stephanie watched in shock as Ranger put on the backpack and buckled it in front of him. Holding out the harness, he gave Stephanie an almost smile.

"Climb on in, Babe."

"You're serious," she gasped, eyes wide. "You're really making me do this?"

His face became serious once again. "I've watched you waste away in that damn bed for the past day and a half, Stephanie. Before that, it was two days. This is the only thing I know to do that might make you realize what it feels like to be alive. Obviously, you've forgotten what that feels like." He held out the harness again. "You wanted to fly before. Has that changed too?"

Stephanie was floored. Despite the waves of fear rolling through her, she did as she was told and stepped into the harness. Ranger pulled it up, sliding it over her shoulders and buckling her in at the chest and waist. Their eyes met and the look in Ranger's softened.

"Don't be afraid, Babe. I told you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

She nodded and took his outstretched hand. He led her out the door and into the bright sunlight. They walked toward the small plane that David was piloting and Ranger boosted Stephanie inside. Once safely inside, Ranger climbed into the harness behind her and made sure everything was secure. David double-checked the straps and backpack before climbing behind the controls.

Stephanie was stunned. Everything was happening so fast that she almost believed that she was in bed dreaming. No, there was no way that she was really sitting on the floor of a tiny plane, strapped to a man who was planning on jumping when they reached God knows how many feet. She blinked and turned to Ranger.

"How high are we going?"

"13,500 feet, Babe."

"Oh God," she murmured, crossing herself. Ranger chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It'll change your life, Steph."

"As long as it doesn't kill me," she grumbled, trying to take deep breaths.

She released a tiny cry when the plane started moving. Ranger held her tighter, brushing kisses across the top of her head. Her stomach dropped when she felt the plane going up and she closed her eyes, trying to will herself back into Ranger's warm, comfortable bed.

"You've done this before," she whispered once she realized that this wasn't a dream.

"More times than I can count," Ranger assured her. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought there was a chance of you getting hurt."

Stephanie nodded and concentrated on keeping her breakfast down. She suddenly wondered if vomit dropped out of the sky at 13,000 feet could kill a person on the ground. Sort of like dropping a penny off the top of the Empire State Building. Hopefully, nobody would find that out.

"When we jump out of the plane, I want you to keep your belly toward the ground," Ranger said in her ear. "It's more natural than head first and probably would be more comfortable for you."

She nodded, unable to form words. She sat there for a few minutes as the tiny plane gained altitude and almost expected to see her life flash before her eyes. She really shouldn't be so scared. She had wanted to fly since she learned to walk. And God knows she needed to feel something other than fear and uncertainty. She desperately missed the excitement and the adrenaline rush from her former life. Ranger had been right. The way she had been lately wasn't really living. Just because your heart was beating didn't mean that you were alive.

Stephanie felt Ranger moving them forward, toward the open door. Her body began to tremble as the unfamiliar surge of adrenaline rushed through her. Her heart pounded and the blood rushed in her ears as she gripped the frame of the door and looked down, Ranger's hands covering hers. Dear God, they were so high up! She could see the tops of some low lying clouds and a haze below that. Below, the people and buildings on the ground looked like ants.

"Ready?" She heard his voice in her ear. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

With his strong arms, Ranger thrust them forward and Stephanie gasped as her feet left the safety of the plane floor. She expected to start free falling, expected to have her stomach drop to her shoes, but it didn't happen. For a few seconds, they continued on the path of the plane, caught up in the aircraft's momentum. Stephanie stared down and her mouth went dry. Despite her fear, she managed to follow Ranger's previous directions and kept her belly towards the ground.

The wind whipped past her ears as the gently flew across the sky. She was amazed at how they just glided through the air, like birds. The weightlessness almost left her light headed as she stared at the ground below.

_God, it's so beautiful up here!_

The fear left her in a rush and was replaced with astonishment. She wasn't scared anymore. She felt light and free and she couldn't help but laugh.

A minute or so passed and Ranger opened the parachute. They were lifted up a ways while the wind caught them, but they soon settled into a peaceful glide. They floated for long minutes, the ground slowly coming closer. Ranger was steering the parachute above her, so she couldn't actually see what he was doing. She didn't need to, though. She trusted him.

Stephanie loved it up there. There was no pressure. No criticism. No unrealistic expectations. It was just her and Ranger sharing the moment.

She had always known that flying was a good dream to have.

Finally. She felt alive.

_God, I've missed this feeling!_

It didn't last nearly long enough. It couldn't have been more than nine or ten minutes later that Ranger was steering them back to the airfield, where a big black "X" was marked in the grass. Stephanie prepared herself for the jolt of landing, but their feet softly hit the ground, Ranger taking most of the impact.

With her feet planted firmly on the ground, Stephanie wished to be back in the air. She felt Ranger's hands working to unbuckle the harness and she felt the weight of it being lowered to the ground. Stepping out of the straps, she turned to face Ranger.

He noticed the glow in her eyes and his heart soared. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"What'd you think, Babe?" He asked, knowing the answer by the look on her face. He just needed to hear the words.

"You were right," she whispered, standing up on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I finally felt alive. Thank you for that."

**I've never been skydiving before, so all the information was from the Internet. What Ranger made Steph for breakfast was also on the Internet, a recipe for people who are sick and can't gain weight. I've actually made it for my mother when she couldn't gain weight and it tastes pretty good. Again, big hugs and thank you's to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help. You're a lifesaver!**


	6. Chapter 7

**The characters don't belong to me**

**Chapter 7**

The walk back to the house went by in peaceful silence. Stephanie felt better than she had in a long time. She paused to take in the scenery, breathing in the warm salt air and enjoying the feel of the soft breeze on her skin.

When they were almost home, Stephanie stopped and turned to Ranger. "Can you call the doctor for me?"

Ranger studied her face and a tiny smile tilted up the corners of his mouth. "Of course, Babe." He was relieved to hear her ask him for help. He felt as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

They continued on, a little slower this time. Stephanie bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind. "You'd better find out how much he charges first. I don't have medical insurance."

"Don't worry about that, Steph. Just concentrate on getting better."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want you paying for it. You've already done enough for me."

Ranger stopped and took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "I already told you, there's no price for what we give each other. Besides, you're still employed by RangeMan. You've had medical insurance since day one."

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise. Ranger just grinned. "I had no idea."

He chuckled. "I didn't think you read your contract before signing. Better be careful about that from now on, Babe."

Grinning slightly and relieved that he wasn't paying for her treatment, she continued on. As they walked up the stairs leading to the back door, Ranger glanced at her.

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Whatever you want is fine."

"You want to help me cook?"

She grinned. "You trust me in your kitchen?"

"I trust you with my life, Babe."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she just followed him into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she watched as Ranger opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. After a minute, he pulled out a package of steaks and a couple of baking potatoes. Handing the potatoes to Stephanie, he nodded towards the sink.

"Can you wash these while I get the grill ready?"

She snorted. "I think I can manage that."

Rolling his eyes, Ranger took the steaks and a few ears of corn onto the deck. Stephanie grabbed a fork and a vegetable scrubber out of a drawer and ran the water in the sink. She scrubbed the potatoes and poked a few holes in them so they wouldn't burst on the grill. Drying her hands, she took the potatoes and carried them outside.

Ranger was standing by the grill, pulling bottles of spices out of a drawer. He set the potatoes on the grill and started sprinkling the meat with dry mustard and garlic powder. Stephanie sat down in one of the patio chairs beside a large, round table and watched him. Seeing the more domesticated side of Ranger was an entirely new experience for her. She was seeing a whole new side of Batman. It made her feel a little special, that he was letting her see this side of him.

Ranger placed the cover back on the grill and reached down into an attached cabinet. It was a small refrigerator, and he pulled out two bottles of Corona. Sitting beside her, he opened a bottle and handed it to her before opening his own. Stephanie nodded in thanks and took a small sip.

"How long have you lived in this house?" She asked, hoping to shy away from the more serious discussions.

Ranger took a big swig of the beer before answering. "About seven years. I spent a lot of time at the beach in Miami when I was younger. Not being close to the ocean felt wrong somehow."

Stephanie nodded slightly. She knew how he felt. When things were tough, she always drove to the shore. Somehow, seeing the water go on forever usually put things into perspective. Problems seemed so small and insignificant when you were staring at something so infinitely big. She hoped that her problems now would fade like they used to. But somehow, she knew deep down that staring at the water wouldn't help her this time.

They were quiet for a while and Stephanie was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Setting her bottle down on the table, she kept her eyes pointed at the Atlantic. "Thank you for today. You always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"Not always, Babe," he said, glancing over at her. "But you're welcome just the same."

A few more minutes passed in silence until Ranger stood up to check the food. He turned everything before replacing the cover and returning to his seat.

"Has Tank spoken to my family yet?" Stephanie asked softly. She really didn't want to bring up anything having to do with her mother or Morelli, but she was afraid that she would find her picture on the side of a milk carton soon.

"He called them yesterday." Ranger said, taking another sip from his bottle. "You are officially on an undercover assignment in California."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "I bet that went over real well."

Ranger grinned back, remembering the conversation with Tank. His friend had called both Mrs. Plum and Morelli, telling them both that she was in Los Angeles and they didn't know when the job would be complete. Mrs. Plum had thrown a fit over the phone and Morelli had threatened to have Tank and Ranger both charged with kidnapping. Tank had ended up hanging up on both of them. Ranger sighed. At least this way, nobody would be looking for Stephanie in Point Pleasant. Nobody would know what was wrong and the Burg wouldn't be informed about her condition. The last thing Stephanie needed was for everybody in the state to think that she had been locked up in some mental hospital.

Finally, the food was done. Ranger put everything on two plates and set one in front of Stephanie. Everything looked perfect and she was a little surprised to find she had an appetite. Ranger watched Stephanie eat and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if he could handle force-feeding her again. Forcing her to do anything drained him more than he wanted to admit.

Stephanie shoved a huge piece of steak into her mouth and moaned slightly, closing her eyes at the flavor. When she swallowed and opened her eyes, she noticed the look on Ranger's face.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I enjoy watching you."

"Can't you do both?"

Ranger just grinned and dug into his own food. They ate in comfortable silence and when both plates were empty, Ranger took them inside, only to return with a plate of Italian cookies and a bowl of espresso gelato.

Stephanie's eyes lit up at the sight of dessert. "Where on earth did you find gelato?"

Ranger smiled and set the treats in front of her. "Ella just got a new ice cream maker and wanted to surprise you."

"Ella's a Goddess," Stephanie sighed with pleasure as she tasted the first spoonful. "Try some."

She held up a heaping spoonful and he leaned forward, taking the spoon in his mouth. She was surprised that he would willingly put sugar into his body, but it pleased her.

He further surprised her when he grabbed a Florentine cookie off the plate and popped it into his mouth.

"You're going to hell in a handbasket," Stephanie teased, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Tainting the temple like that."

Ranger chuckled. "Once in a while won't hurt me."

She grabbed one of the cookies and dipped it into the gelato, taking a huge bite. Ranger was beyond ecstatic at the sight of her now. She seemed more like his Babe than she had in the past week. He was practically floating on air.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know what could beat today. That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it."

She grinned. "You knew I would."

Ranger just nodded and watched as she finished off her dessert.

Stephanie sat back, about to burst from all the food she ate. "We should probably stay in. There could still be people out here who would recognize me. It wouldn't do to have Mom and Joe find out I'm not in California."

"I have a private jet at my disposal," Ranger said, watching her intently. "Anywhere in the world you want to go, I'll take you there. Just name it."

If there had been any food in her mouth, Stephanie would have choked at his words. Instead, she just gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

His lips tipped up at the corners in an amused grin. "Try me."

She cocked an eyebrow. "So if I wanted to go to Venice, you would take me there?"

Ranger pulled out his cell phone and started to dial. Stephanie practically flew across the table to stop him. "No! I was just kidding!"

It was Ranger's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You didn't believe me, did you?"

She waited until he put his phone down before she settled back in her chair. "I do now. And I don't want to go anywhere. I'm happy just being here with you."

Ranger leaned back and smiled. "The feeling's mutual, Babe. How about if I take you somewhere special another time?"

Stephanie nodded. "Okay. That will give us something to look forward to."

They sat on the deck for a little while longer before going inside. Stephanie went upstairs to change into her pajamas while Ranger called Dr. Childress to set up an appointment. The doctor would be at the house the next afternoon around three. Hanging up the phone, Ranger breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, his Babe would be getting the help she needed.

He went into the living room, grabbing a stack of DVD's that Lester had brought over the day before. A new copy of "Ghostbusters" was on the top, just in case Stephanie wasn't in the mood to watch any of the other movies.

Ranger set the DVD's down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps and looked up. His heart stopped in his chest at the sight of Stephanie, wearing only a tiny pair of shorts and an even smaller white tank top. God, she was the sexiest woman he had ever known. And the funny thing was, she didn't even know it.

Stephanie saw the stack of movies on the table and grinned. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Ranger was always prepared.

"You'd sit through 'Ghostbusters' with me?" She teased, giving him a big grin.

"It's not such a bad movie," he grinned back at her and forced his libido to behave. There was no way in hell he would try to seduce her, not when she was so vulnerable. There would be plenty of time to get closer to her when she was better.

Stephanie plopped down beside him and leaned forward, looking through the DVD selection. All the Batman movies were there, along with 'Indiana Jones', 'Men in Black', 'Gladiator', and 'The Crow'.

"I love this movie," she said, holding up 'The Crow'. "Can we watch it?"

"Sounds good," Ranger said, standing up. "You set it up and I'll make some popcorn."

Stephanie grinned. "You rock, Batman."

He threw his head back and laughed. God, she was incredible. He loved how she could be herself in front of him. Usually, women would hang all over him and flutter their eyelashes, agreeing with him on everything from war to cars to toothpaste brands in hopes of getting into his bed and near his bank account. Women like that made him sick. But Stephanie was like a breath of fresh air. She had her own opinions. She had her own style. And, at least around him, she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

Ranger disappeared into the kitchen while Stephanie put the movie in the DVD player. Once it was on the main menu, she settled back on the sofa, pulling the afghan down over her bare legs. She watched as Ranger walked back into the room, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn, a bottle of water, and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Even better than the theatre," she said as he sat down beside her. She accepted the soda and took a drink before twisting the cap back on and placing the bottle on the floor.

" I live to please," he joked, sitting down. "If you share that blanket I'll share this popcorn."

"Deal." Stephanie pulled the afghan so it was settled across both their laps and Ranger pulled her closer and settled the popcorn bowl in his lap.

"Comfortable?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

She curled up against him as the movie started. They didn't speak during the entire movie, but there were a few scenes where Ranger's arms tightened around her. When 'Eric' told 'Sarah' in the movie that "it can't rain all the time", Stephanie stopped to think about that one little phrase and how it fit into her life. Sure, life had been pretty rough for the past few months, but it wouldn't be like that forever. That day had actually been really good. Granted, every day wouldn't be like that, but some days would. And those days would make the bad ones not so unbearable. Funny, as many times as she had seen that movie, she never stopped to think about those words.

By the end of the movie, Stephanie was furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. 'The Crow' never failed to make her sob like a baby. When one of her tears fell onto his arm, Ranger tilted her chin up to look at her face.

"You okay, Babe?" He asked, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Stephanie sniffled and nodded. "I'm fine. I always cry at the end."

Shaking his head in amusement, Ranger picked up the remote. "Another movie?"

She nodded again and sat up. "You pick this time."

A few minutes later, they settled back against each other to watch 'The DaVinci Code'. It was a good movie, but halfway through, Stephanie felt her eyes grow heavy. Curling up against Ranger's chest, she sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

Ranger knew the exact moment when Stephanie drifted off. Her body relaxed completely and her head fell back against his shoulder. Staring down at the sleeping woman in his arms, Ranger couldn't help but lovingly brush the hair out of her face. She looked so young and innocent when she slept. Like always, she was beautiful.

Ranger settled back against the arm of the sofa, pulling the afghan up over her. He was exhausted from the past week and with Stephanie finally sleeping peacefully, he decided to follow suit.

He was asleep in seconds.

**Many thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help. Also, big hugs out to RangerCraving for the suggestions. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy this one.**


	7. Chapter 8

**They're still not mine**

**Chapter 8**

Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed trying desperately to calm her pounding heart. Dr. Childress was due at the house in less than half an hour and she was terrified. She couldn't understand why her heart was pounding so hard, why her body trembled with adrenaline, why her palms were cold and sweating. Stephanie could barely breathe and she had no idea why. Was she having a heart attack? Had Ranger been right all along when he'd said, "that stuff will kill you, Babe"?

She had never felt that way before. Even when her life was in danger, all the times she had been kidnapped, all the times someone had threatened to kill her, she had managed to control her body, at least somewhat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control herself now. It was a horrible, frightening feeling.

A wave of dizziness hit her then and she slid down on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and tilting her head back against the bed. Her chest felt hot, but the rest of her body felt cold as ice.

_Oh God, don't let me be dying! What's wrong with me?_

Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob. The feeling had come out of nowhere. One minute, she was getting ready for her doctor's visit and the next, she couldn't breathe.

_God, make it stop! I don't want to die!_

She wondered if this was what dying really felt like. It scared her, even more so when she remembered the night with the gun. But then again, the only thing she really remembered from that night was what Ranger had told her. It had been surreal. This, unfortunately, wasn't.

Ranger picked that moment to walk into the room. Seeing Stephanie curled up on the floor, crying and shaking made his stomach lurch. He rushed forward and kneeled down on the floor, pulling her tightly against him. He could feel her heart pounding against him and he wondered what on earth had upset her so badly.

"Babe. Calm down, it's okay," he soothed, running his hands slowly up and down her spine. "Stephanie, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I…don't know…can't breathe…" she gasped through the tears "Chest…hurts…dizzy…"

Ranger's eyes narrowed at her symptoms. Sounded like a heart attack, but he was leaning more towards a panic attack. He had suffered through a couple himself, years ago, and knew how frightening and painful they could be.

"Babe, listen to me," he said, keeping his voice soothing. "I think you're having a panic attack. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Thought it was…heart attack…" she choked, clinging to his arms desperately. "Thought…maybe the gelato was a bad idea."

If he hadn't been so worried about her, Ranger would have chuckled at her words. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and called Dr. Childress. When the doctor answered, Ranger relayed what was going on. To rule out any physical problems, the doctor told Ranger to get Stephanie to the emergency room. He would meet them there.

Lifting her in his arms, Ranger carried her down the stairs and into the garage. After buckling her into the passenger seat, he ran to the other side and climbed in behind the wheel. He drove one handed, his other hand firmly grasping one of Stephanie's. She was lying back against the seat, her eyes closed tightly. She was still trembling and Ranger's heart nearly broke. It tore him up that he couldn't fix this for her. As far as he could tell, this was the first time Stephanie had ever suffered a panic attack. He wanted so badly to take it away.

Ranger ran three red lights and was going at least 30 miles over the speed limit, but there wasn't a policeman in sight. He pulled in front of the ER entrance at Ocean Medical Center, throwing the car into park and jumping out. In seconds, Stephanie was in his arms and he was walking through the doors.

A doctor and two nurses rushed over, bringing a stretcher with them. Ranger gently placed her on it and took back her hand. Stephanie grasped his hard enough to make him wince, but he didn't try to let go. He felt he had to hold on for both their sakes. He couldn't do much right now; she was in the right place with qualified professionals there to care for her. But at least he could do this one small thing for her and for himself.

"Dr. Childress called to inform us about her," the ER doctor said, pushing the stretcher towards one of the empty rooms. "We're going to hook her up to a heart monitor and perform an EKG to check for a possible heart attack. We're also going to run a few blood tests to rule out a thyroid problem. Has she had any medical problems recently?"

Ranger looked down at Stephanie. Her eyes were wide open and filled with fear. "She was going to meet with Dr. Childress for the first time today for a diagnosis. Possible depression. Nothing else that I know of."

The doctor nodded and moved out of the way so the nurses could draw blood and hook Stephanie up to the heart monitor. "Most likely, it's a panic attack, but we just want to rule out anything else."

Another nurse came in pushing a cart with the EKG on it. The doctor turned to Ranger.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while the nurses get her into a gown."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she grasped Ranger's hand tighter. "Please don't leave me!"

Ranger gave the doctor a look that told him that he wasn't going anywhere. The doctor finally nodded and left the room.

The three nurses worked together quickly, trading Stephanie's jeans and tee shirt for a very thin cotton gown. They stuck the small, round patches to various parts of Stephanie's body and when they were finished, two of the nurses left the room.

The remaining nurse, who introduced herself as Marjorie, spoke to Stephanie in a soothing voice while she performed the test. Stephanie must have calmed down some, because her death grip on Ranger's hand relaxed slightly. With his free hand, Ranger pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Ranger," Stephanie whispered, her eyes closing. "I keep causing you trouble."

"You've never caused me trouble, Babe," he promised, reaching out to stroke her hair back. "We just want to make sure that you're physically okay."

Stephanie stayed quiet, concentrating on calming her palpitating heart. The nurse announced that the test was finished and began to remove the patches. She promised that the doctor would be back once he read the test results.

Ranger was silent as he continued to stroke Stephanie's hair. She was relieved when, after a few more minutes, her heart rate went back to normal and the dizziness went away. She was still cold, though, and she shivered.

"Want me to get you a blanket?" Ranger asked. Stephanie nodded wordlessly and he kissed her hand before placing it on the bed. Standing up, he made his way out of the room and to the nurse's station. The same nurse who performed the EKG quickly took a blanket out of the warmer and handed it to him. He was back in Stephanie's room a few seconds later, covering her up.

Taking his seat back, he watched her intently. The adrenaline seemed to have worn off and he could tell that she was asleep. Finally, her face looked peaceful and relaxed despite the jagged tear tracks lining her smooth cheeks. Ranger just held her hand, alternating his gaze from her face to the heart monitor beeping rhythmically above the bed. Thankfully, her heartbeat was strong and steady.

About fifteen minutes passed before another man walked into the room. He was tall and slender, with kind green eyes and short gray hair. He was looking at a chart in his hands, but he looked up a second later.

"Mr. Manoso, I presume?"

Ranger nodded and took the man's outstretched hand.

"I'm Dr. Childress. According to Miss Plum's EKG, her heart is in excellent shape. I didn't think that she was having a heart attack, but you can never be too careful with these things."

Ranger nodded, relieved that she was physically okay. "What about the blood tests?"

"Just a formality. We want to rule out any thyroid conditions, but according to Mr. Brown, she's never shown any kind of symptoms to assume that."

Ranger nodded again, feeling somewhat like a bobble head doll. "So now what do we do?"

Dr. Childress pulled a stool up to the bed and sat down. "I'll need to talk to Miss Plum in depth about everything that's been going on. I need to make a clear diagnosis of depression before anything else. After I get a grasp of the situation, most likely I will prescribe medication and suggest therapy sessions a few times a week."

"No medication," Stephanie grumbled, opening her eyes slightly. Dr. Childress gave her a soft smile.

"Miss Plum? I'm Dr. Childress."

She stared at him for a minute. "You're the psychiatrist, right?"

He nodded and moved a little closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Stephanie sighed. "What happened to me?"

"It seems as though you had a panic attack, my dear," he said, his eyes kind. "Do you remember when it started?"

She thought about that for a moment. It had come up all of a sudden, with no warning. "I was getting ready for your visit when my chest suddenly got really hot. My heart started pounding and I couldn't stop shaking. I thought I was dying."

The doctor nodded. "It's a pretty scary feeling, isn't it?"

She nodded. "The worst. I couldn't control it."

"Was this your first attack, Miss Plum?" He asked.

"Call me Stephanie. And yes, I've never felt like that before." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't understand why it happened. I wasn't doing anything. Even when I'm chasing skips or blowing up cars, I've never felt like that."

"Sometimes, there's no reason for them to occur. Other times, something traumatic or unnerving will bring them on." Dr. Childress looked down at his chart. "Would you like Mr. Manoso to stay in the room while we talk, or would you like him to step out for a little while?"

Stephanie swallowed hard and looked at Ranger. "I don't want to keep you from anything important. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"You're important, Babe." Ranger assured her. "And if you want me to stay, then I'll stay. It's your choice."

She paused, absorbing his words. "Ranger stays."

Dr. Childress nodded and looked up from the chart. "How have you been feeling the past few months, Stephanie?"

Stephanie paused again to think about that. "Like I'm not myself anymore. Nothing interests me. I don't want to embarrass everyone, so I just try to stay in."

"What makes you think that you would embarrass everyone?"

"Because every time I try to do my job, my mother or my ex has to call me and tell me how much of an embarrassment I am and how I need to find a nice, safe job." Her voice became lower and she took a deep breath to control her tears. "Nothing I do is right. Everyone makes bets on the next time I'm going to screw things up. I'm entertainment."

Ranger cringed at her words. When he told her that during the Slayer mess, he had never meant for her to take it that way. What he'd hoped she got from it was that he and his men loved to be around her. She made them smile, not because she blew up cars or rolled around in garbage, but because she was a genuinely good person who cared about them as people. She could walk into a room and just smile and it was like someone had turned on the lights. He wished that he would have clarified his words when he said them. The thought of her taking them out of context like that and dwelling on it made him sick.

"If those people hadn't said those things to you, how would you feel about your job performance?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know. I know I screw up a lot, but in the end, things seem to work out. Nobody seems to care about that, though. They only seem to see what mistakes I make and point out my errors over and over and over again."

"Do _you_ care about that?"

She was quiet for a while before she nodded slightly.

Dr. Childress pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Try to answer them as honestly as possible, okay?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I'd like for us to write down a timeline of your life, Stephanie. Come up with as many memories as you can, both positive and negative, that you feel has impacted you and how you are today."

Stephanie blinked, not understanding why this was relevant to her panic attack. Deciding that it didn't really matter anyway, she stopped to think. "Do you want the negative first?"

"Just name the memory and tell me if you think it was positive or negative."

She was quiet for a while, trying to come up with something. Funny how hard it was to remember the easy things when put on the spot like this. "I always wanted to fly."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "To you, is that a positive or a negative?"

"Both, I guess," Stephanie decided, staring at the ceiling. "Usually, my mother gave me a lot of grief for it. Like I should be learning to make a pot roast instead of daydreaming. When I fell off the garage roof, I thought she was going to have me committed."

Dr. Childress wrote something down before looking up again. "Okay, pretend your mother wasn't in the equation. How did wanting to fly make you feel?"

A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth. "It made me feel special. Nobody else I knew wanted to fly. When Ranger took me skydiving, it felt like I was free."

"So wanting to fly is a positive memory?"

Stephanie nodded and watched as he wrote.

"Any more memories come to mind?"

"I remember spending the night at my Grandma Mazur's house when I was little. That was a positive memory."

"What made it positive?"

Stephanie smiled. "Grandma's a little crazy like me. She doesn't fit into the "Burg" mold and she never wanted to. Speaks her mind and expects others to do the same." Stephanie's forehead crinkled slightly as she spoke. " I remember one time my mother got mad at me for something and I ran away to Grandma's house. Grandma draped a blanket between an end table and the sofa and made a little fort for me to play in. When I was playing, I overheard her on the phone with my mother. Grandma was mad at her for upsetting me and when I went home for dinner, Mom didn't say anything more about it. She acted like nothing had happened."

By the end of Stephanie's story, Ranger had decided to send a dozen roses to Grandma Mazur. She still scared him with her looks and her not so subtle remarks about his "package", but he was grateful for the support she had given Stephanie over the years. At least his Babe had someone to count on growing up.

"Your grandmother sounds like a remarkable woman," Dr. Childress agreed, watching Stephanie's reaction. She just nodded.

"What about your father, Stephanie? Any memories, good or bad, about him?"

Stephanie thought for a minute. "He's pretty quiet. He worked all day before he retired and now he drives a cab. I do remember, though, he would ride the roller coasters with me when the family went to an amusement park. Mom and my sister, Valerie, didn't think that roller coasters were 'ladylike', so they wouldn't go. Mom didn't like that I wanted to go on them, but Daddy didn't care. One time, we rode the biggest coaster in the park eight times in a row." She chuckled suddenly and a sparkle lit up her eyes. "He would raise his arms and scream along with me for the big drops. It made me laugh hearing him like that."

"Sounds like you had a good relationship with your father."

Stephanie nodded. "He never said it, but I think he has more fun with me than with Valerie. She's too much like Mom. In a way, I was kind of like the son he never had. I was too much of a tomboy to be a real 'lady'."

"You don't think that you could be a tomboy and a 'lady' at the same time?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Not according to my mother and not according to Burg rules. You were either one or the other, and I sure wasn't a lady. That was Valerie's department."

"Did your mother ever make you feel like you were less of a person than your sister?"

She sighed at the memory. "All the time. She still asks me why can't I be more like Val. Val's married and has three children. Val can cook and clean. Val doesn't run around blowing up cars and funeral homes." She stopped talking before her voice got too high pitched. The last thing she needed was for the doctor to see her in hysterics. She couldn't handle being locked away in some mental hospital.

"Stephanie, do you think Valerie's a better person than you? Don't think about what your mother has told you, but just think about how you feel."

She paused. Did she really look at Valerie as the superior Plum sister? She was most definitely the superior 'Burg wife'. Stephanie hadn't been able to last a year with that title. She was definitely the superior 'Burg mother'. Even though Stephanie didn't have any children to compare, she knew that her mothering instincts were close to none. Valerie seemed to be born with them. Every doll she owned was perfectly dressed and brushed and babied. Every doll that Stephanie ever had ended up covered with dirt and had tangled hair from the garden hose. If that was any indication of Stephanie's mothering skills, then she was in serious trouble.

"Valerie's better at a lot of things than I am. She's a good wife and a good mother and she doesn't cause trouble and end up the main story on the local news. I guess that makes her superior"

"But why would you think that being a mother and a wife makes her better than you? Do you want to be a mother and a wife?"

"Not anytime soon," Stephanie admitted. "But maybe someday."

"Let's try something," Dr. Childress suggested, drawing a line down the middle of his paper. She watched as he wrote "Stephanie" on one side and "Valerie" on the other. "Why don't you tell me all the words that describe your sister?"

"Perfect." Stephanie said immediately, her voice more than a little bitter. Dr. Childress looked up at her.

"Is that your own word, or your mother's?"

Stephanie sighed. "My mother's."

"I only want your own words for this, Stephanie."

She paused. "Great mother. Great wife. Great cook."

Dr. Childress wrote that down and looked back up at her as if to say "Continue".

Stephanie paused, trying to think. There would have been a time when she would have used "calm" and "serene" to describe her sister, but not anymore. Valerie hadn't been "Saint Valerie" since the divorce. Her forehead crinkled as she tried to think of more.

"Any other words to describe your sister?" The doctor pressed. Stephanie sighed and shook her head.

"I can't think of anything else. That's who Valerie is. A mother and a housewife."

"Okay, now what are some words to describe you?"

Ranger sat forward in his seat slightly, waiting to hear what she would come up with. He had a few words of his own. Remarkable. Beautiful. Fun. Smart. Beautiful. Sexy. Fearless. Beautiful. Caring. Loyal. Beautiful.

The crinkle was back in her forehead as she thought.

"Unpredictable," she finally said.

Dr. Childress nodded and wrote it down. He waited for her to continue.

"Not Burg."

"In your opinion, is that good or bad?"

"Both," she answered immediately. "Bad because everyone is disappointed in me. Good because if I was a typical Burg wife, I would be miserable."

He nodded. "What else, Stephanie?"

She paused. "Open minded."

Ranger definitely agreed with that one. If she had been narrow minded like her mother and sister, then Stephanie never would have become close to all her friends. Himself, the Merry Men, Lula, would never have had the honor of knowing her. It was a trait of hers that he was most grateful for.

"What else?" Dr. Childress prodded.

She was quiet for a long time. Finally, she shrugged. "I can't think of anything else."

Ranger was stunned. Of all the wonderful qualities she possessed, all she could come up with was "unpredictable", "not Burg", and "open minded"? Christ, if she had been any other woman, she would have been bragging about her amazing traits. And rightly so.

Dr. Childress wrote a few things down before looking back up at Stephanie. "Those are all wonderful traits to possess, Stephanie. I'm hoping that after a while, you'll be able to add to your list."

Stephanie fought the urge to snort. She had never really thought much about herself, except for what everyone else had told her. She didn't think, though, that telling the doctor not to hold his breath on that one would be a good idea. He still probably had the power to stick her in a padded room.

"Stephanie, I know you don't want to take any medication, but there are many good options out there in anti-depressants. I'd like to start you out on Lexapro. It's a good choice and there are very few side effects."

Stephanie glanced over at Ranger. He was sitting forward in his chair, watching the emotions flash across her face. "I don't know. Can't you fix me some other way?"

Dr. Childress smiled kindly. "I can't be the one to 'fix' you, Stephanie. That's all up to you. I honestly think that without the medication, it would take you much longer."

"Will you lock me up in the hospital if I don't take the medicine?"

"Are you a danger to yourself or others?"

"No." She whispered. Dr. Childress and Ranger watched her for a second before the doctor spoke again.

"Then no, I don't think you need to be hospitalized. And I can't, nor won't, force you to take your medication. The choice is yours."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger. "What do you think?"

Ranger shook his head slightly. "Not my decision, Babe."

She sighed. Of course, Batman wouldn't have an opinion about the situation. "What side effects are we talking about here?"

Dr. Childress named off a list of various side effects, including headaches, tremors and nervousness, nausea, dry mouth, a decreased sex drive, and difficulty achieving orgasm. Stephanie did snort at that last one. She hadn't had an orgasm in months. At the sound, Ranger smothered a tiny grin.

"And you think it will help me?" She asked, staring at the doctor. He nodded.

"I think it will. Besides the medication, I would like to talk to you some more. Maybe an hour three or four times a week until you're starting to feel better. Then, just twice a week for a while after that."

Stephanie sighed. What the hell, she might as well give it a try.

"Fine. I'll take it."

**Big thanks to Alfonsina del Mar and RangerCraving for all the help. You guys are the best. Sorry about the delay, Real Life is being a pain in the bum. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Characters don't belong to me**

**Chapter 9**

Ranger filled her prescription at the hospital pharmacy before they headed home. Stephanie curled up in the passenger seat, mentally and physically drained from her panic attack and the talk with Dr. Childress.

Ranger glanced over at her. She was pale and looked exhausted and his heart ached for her. He was relieved, though, that she had voluntarily taken the first step. She knew that something was wrong with her and she was determined to fix it. As always, he was so proud of her.

"Do you want to stop and pick up a pizza on the way home?" He asked, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything for hours. Roots and twigs be damned. He would buy her a Big Mac and Supersized fries as long as she ate something.

Stephanie sat up in her seat. Now that he mentioned it, her stomach was feeling a little empty. "Can we go to Lenny's?"

Ranger grinned. "Anywhere you want, Babe."

She smiled back and they both laughed when her stomach growled loudly. Ranger kept driving and less than a few minutes later, they pulled into Lenny's Pizza. They ordered a large Supreme to go and Stephanie ordered a Coke while they waited. Despite the rough day, she was determined to make the evening better. And an evening filled with Ranger and gooey pizza was a great start.

"I liked Dr. Childress," she said, sipping from her straw. Ranger nodded in agreement.

"I did too."

"Though I don't really understand why he asked all those questions about my memories."

Ranger was mindlessly playing with a napkin, shredding it into long, thin strips. "He's just trying to understand where you were getting your ideas and beliefs from."

"If he spent a day in the Burg, he would find that out," she teased lightly, chewing on the end of the straw. Ranger was quiet and she narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ranger finally met her eyes and there was something in his that she couldn't quite read. "I was just surprised when he had you list all of your qualities. I figured you would have a longer list."

Stephanie was surprised by that. "I told him what I could come up with. I'm actually surprised I could come up with as many as I did."

Ranger shook his head in wonder. "I can't believe you don't know how amazing you are. Any other woman would be bragging about herself, but you…" he paused and shook his head again. "I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Hmm, that was something to investigate. "How _do_ you see me?"

Ranger stared at her, his eyes darkening slightly. "I see a beautiful, intelligent, fun woman who makes life exciting. I see a woman who is brave and sexy and kind hearted who would do anything to help the people she loves. I see a woman who could look at me and my men and see human beings worthy of friendship instead of brainless street thugs." He gave her a tiny, sad smile. "I see a woman who is so much more than the people around her. I see a woman who is above and beyond the empty, monotonous lives of the people who try to bring her down to their level."

Stephanie was doing her fish impersonation. Never before had anyone said such beautiful things to her. She felt a little heady just thinking about it. Did he really see her that way, or was he just trying to make her feel better?

"I'd never lie to you, Babe." Ranger said seriously. "I meant every word."

Stephanie didn't know what to say after that, so she focused all her attention on the soda in front of her. Before the silence could get uncomfortable, their pizza was ready. Ranger paid and carried the box out to the car, holding the door open for Stephanie. They buckled in and Ranger headed back toward the house. Stephanie breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of leather and pepperoni. It felt good to be hungry again. She had missed it.

Back at the house, she set out plates and bottles of water. She would have preferred beer, but Ranger reminded her that alcohol wouldn't mix with her new medication. Settling for boring old water, they sat down across from each other at the table and dug into the pizza. The sound of her pleasured moans brought on mixed feelings for Ranger. On the one hand, he was thrilled that she was enjoying food again. On the other hand, his pants were becoming painfully tight and he knew that there was no way he would try to sleep with her now. It would be quite a while before she would be ready for anything like that, but he knew that she was worth waiting for.

When the pizza was nothing more than a blob of grease in the box, they quickly cleaned up. Ranger picked up the bottle of Lexapro off of the counter and read the instructions.

"Do you want to take this now or before bed?" He asked her, glancing up. Stephanie shrugged.

"Might as well do it now before I chicken out," she decided, holding out her hand. He opened the bottle and shook one of the pills into her palm. With a sigh, she popped it into her mouth and chased it down with the rest of her bottled water. Tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan, she turned back to him. "I guess its goodbye to orgasms now."

Ranger couldn't keep the wolf grin off of his face. "When the time is right for us, Babe, I don't think those pills will stop anything."

Stephanie grinned. "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you, big boy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Big boy?"

A twinge of anticipation filled her belly as his eyes darkened to liquid chocolate. When a low growl sounded from his lips, Stephanie released a high-pitched shriek and bolted out of the room. Ranger gave her a second's head start before chasing after her.

"No!" she shrieked, laughing uncontrollably, dodging tables and chairs to get away from him. When she tore into the living room, he caught up with her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he hauled her off of her feet and playfully tossed her onto the sofa. Before she could scramble to her feet, he was on top of her, tickling her.

"Shit!" she gasped, alternating between laughing and choking. She writhed beneath him, trying to squirm out from under his body. Ranger was relentless, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand while tickling her with the other. Shrieking with laughter, Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could, trying to roll him off the sofa. When that didn't work, she tried to buck against him, hoping that she could at least break his grip on her wrists. All that did was send a flicker of desire straight through her body. She stilled suddenly, surprised at how quickly she had gone from playful to lustful. At that moment, all Stephanie wanted was for Ranger to bury himself deep inside of her.

Ranger stopped when she went still beneath him. When their eyes met, he could read exactly what was going through her head. He hardened instantly and he silently cursed his own body's reaction to her. This was definitely not happening tonight.

When he moved to get up, her legs tightened around his waist, keeping him in place. Without stopping to think it through, Stephanie gripped his shoulders and lifted her head to crush her lips against his. When he didn't respond, she kicked it up a notch and outlined his lips with the tip of her tongue. She felt his restraint dissolve and he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She was feeling brave and didn't care about the consequences of her actions right now. All she knew was that this man had the ability to make her feel alive and she desperately needed that feeling at that moment. Stephanie moaned, pulling him down on top of her. His hands wound tightly through her hair, holding her head in place while he ravished her mouth. Liquid fire shot through her veins and she ground her hips up over his erection, sending another bolt of electricity through her. God, she was so close already. Just another minute longer…

With a groan of frustration, Ranger pulled back suddenly, gasping for breath. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"We can't do this, Steph. It's not the right time."

Stephanie froze at his words. When she paused to think about what she had done, her face flushed in humiliation. God, he was just trying to be her friend and she practically attacked him in his own home!

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to push him away. She desperately needed to get away from him before he could notice the tears prickling her eyes.

"Don't run away from me, Babe," he murmured, pinning her with his body. "I'm not rejecting you. God, you have no idea how badly I want to make love to you. But this isn't the right time. I won't take advantage of you."

"How are you taking advantage of me when I started this?" Stephanie wondered aloud. Ranger sighed and sat up, bringing her with him. When she was settled comfortably in his lap, he began to stroke her hair.

"The first time we were together, I fucked up badly. I don't want to do that again." He lifted her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze. "The next time we make love, I don't want there to be any mistakes, nothing for either of us to regret. It has to be the right time. And until you're starting to get better and stronger, it won't be." Ranger grinned wryly. "I'm a very patient man, Babe. I'll wait as long as it takes."

Stephanie blushed slightly when she noticed his eyes darken at his last words. Tamping down the remnants of her lust, she sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But I warn you, when it is 'the right time', you're going to have a lot of work cut out for you."

Ranger laughed and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. I'm a hard worker."

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Stephanie was seconds away from drifting off when Ranger's cell phone rang. Without letting her go, he pulled the phone off of his belt and answered it.

"Yo."

He was silent, but Stephanie could feel his body tense beneath her. Looking up to see his face, she noticed that his eyes were hard.

"Both of them?"

Stephanie could just hear Tank's voice on the other end, but couldn't make out the words. Whatever he was saying, though, seemed to frustrate Ranger.

"Keep an eye out. Put a man on him…Yes…Thanks."

Ranger snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the coffee table with a frustrated growl.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, studying his face for any clue as to what happened. Unfortunately, his blank look was firmly in place.

"We were spotted at Lenny's," Ranger said, settling back into the sofa, pulling her with him.

A twinge of anxiety curled in her stomach as the meaning of his words hit her. "Mom and Joe know I'm here, don't they?"

His only answer was to squeeze her tightly. Stephanie tried to sit up, but Ranger wouldn't let her. Instead, she just curled up tighter against him.

Ranger was beyond pissed. Whoever had seen them at the pizza place had immediately informed the Burg grapevine. It didn't take long for Mrs. Plum and Morelli to find out that Ranger and Steph had been spotted looking cozy in Point Pleasant. So much for the job in California.

Morelli had called Tank right away, demanding to know what the hell was going on. When Tank didn't give him a satisfactory answer, the cop threatened to press charges for kidnapping. As if Stephanie wouldn't go willingly with Ranger or his men. He was thinking of her and treating her like a child, like he always did. Ranger wanted nothing more than to have five minutes alone with Morelli and a pair of brass knuckles. No way in Hell would he let that son of a bitch interfere with Stephanie's recovery. He had caused enough drama in her life as it was.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. She was quiet and thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip. He could read the anxiety in her eyes and he began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Babe," Ranger promised. "Nobody knows about this house except for Tank, Bobby, Lester, and my attorney. None of them would ever tell where we are."

His words didn't make her feel any better. Tears prickled behind Stephanie's eyelids as she buried her face in his chest. God, all that he had done for her and all she did was cause him trouble. Now, her mother and Joe would be butting in and starting problems in Ranger's life. Threatening police action, no doubt. That was always Joe's way.

_Oh God, look how I've managed to fuck everything up for Ranger! Maybe it would be better for everyone if I killed myself tonight_

Ranger grasped her shoulders suddenly and pulled her back, his eyes harsh and his jaw clenched. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again! Don't even _think _it, Stephanie!" She tried to look away, but his hand came up to grip her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes His face was still tight, but the look in his eyes had changed dramatically. Instead of anger, she only saw his fear. "Do you have any idea what I would have done if I found you dead? Do you know how many nights I have woken up with nightmares at the idea of something happening to you? Jesus Christ, Steph, if you died, I don't think I could handle it. It would kill me."

She couldn't control the tears anymore and they slipped down her cheeks in jagged trails. A choked sob escaped her throat and Ranger pulled her into his chest, hugging her so tightly that she could barely breathe. "I love you, Stephanie. More than I've ever loved another person. Don't you ever, _ever_ think about doing anything like that ever again!"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, clinging to him desperately. She sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she choked, her voice trembling. "I didn't mean it, Ranger. I swear I didn't!"

Ranger buried his face in her hair, stroking her back until she finally calmed down. When her sobs had lessened to an occasional hiccup, he stood up, bringing her with him. Looking her in the eyes, he held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded quickly and watched as he picked up a remote and hit a button. Music began playing from the surround sound as he took her in his arms. Stepping away from the coffee table, they began to move slowly to the music, pressed against each other. Stephanie could just make out the words to the song and the lump in her throat returned. Ranger's arms tightened around her as the words hit him as well.

_**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**_

_**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_  
'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_  
'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone **_

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**_

"_**Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee**_

The song ended, but they continued to dance to the same beat, the words ringing true in both hearts. Stephanie held onto Ranger as if he were the only thing to keep her from drowning. He held her just as tightly, breathing in her scent, trying to memorize the feel and smell of her. They stayed that way long into the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They woke up the next morning, arms and limbs tangled together. Despite Ranger's "no sex" policy, they couldn't stand to sleep apart. They both sought the comfort of each other's body; the touch, the nearness, the trust of being so close was something that they both craved, even if it didn't garner either of them sexual release. Ranger thought about it and realized that she was the only woman he had been satisfied just to sleep with.

Stephanie's eyes were red and puffy from her tears the night before, but she woke up feeling pretty good otherwise. After a quick shower, she changed into a pair of soft black drawstring pants and a baggy pink sweatshirt. In the kitchen, she found Ranger standing at the stove, pulling a pan of blueberry muffins out of the oven. Stephanie stopped in her tracks, amazed to see him once again in the kitchen.

"Wow, you can bake too?" Her eyes were round as she watched him set the muffin pan on the counter. Ranger glanced over at her and chuckled.

"I can do a lot of things, Babe."

"Where did you learn to bake?"

Ranger set the potholder he was using beside the hot pan and wiped his hands off on a dishtowel. "My mother and grandmother spent a lot of time in the kitchen. When I was grounded as a kid, my punishment was to help out with the baking and cooking." He grinned. "Obviously, I spent most of my childhood in the kitchen."

Stephanie grinned back. "Was Ranger a bad little boy?"

He looked like he was thinking about rolling his eyes, but instead, he just smiled wider. "The worst, Babe. I'm probably good enough to open my own bakery."

"Hmm," Stephanie walked towards him, putting her best Miss America smile on. "So does that mean you can make me homemade Boston Cream donuts?"

Ranger pulled her the last few feet into his arms. "I plead the fifth on that one, Babe. I'd hate to spend the rest of my life making donuts."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing on tiptoes, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Glancing over at the kitchen table, she noticed two tall glasses filled with what looked suspiciously like his infamous smoothies. She wrinkled her nose. "Do I have to drink that?"

She felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled. "You'll like this one. Just fruit and ice blended together. I promise there's no twigs or roots in it."

"I guess it's a fair trade then."

They sat down at the table and dug into the muffins. Stephanie moaned with every bite. Good God, the man's muffins were better than the Tasty Pastry's! Ranger ate one and Stephanie managed to eat five in a row along with her smoothie, which turned out to be pretty good. Even better than the calorie and sugar filled ones at the mall food court.

They cleaned up together and settled down on the sofa.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, glancing up at him. "Do you need to get any work done? You've been away for so long."

Ranger shook his head. "Tank has everything under control. I thought we could take a little trip today."

"A trip?" Stephanie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Shouldn't we stay inside now that Mom and Joe know we're here?"

Ranger gave her a strange look. "Do you want to hide out in the house all day?"

"Not really. But I don't want them to find me."

He grinned. "He'll be looking in Point Pleasant. Not Boston."

"Boston? You want to take me to Boston?"

Ranger chuckled. "Salem, actually. I thought you might get a kick out of it."

Stephanie thought for a minute. "The place where they had the witch trials?"

"Yeah. They have a bunch of museums and tours there. I thought you might have fun there."

Stephanie was silent. His idea sounded like a lot of fun. She had never been to Salem and she had to admit that the whole witch thing was intriguing. It was the reason she loved Halloween so much. But she didn't want him to go out of his way to entertain her. He had done so much already. She would never be able to repay him for his kindness as it was.

"No price, Babe. Don't forget that." He said, watching the expressions cross her face.

She wrinkled her nose. "Stop with the ESP already. It's spooky."

"Don't need ESP, Steph. It's written all over your face." He pulled her into his lap and turned him so she was facing him. "Actually, you're doing me a favor. I've wanted to take you on a vacation ever since the day I met you. I know this would be a short one, but it's a good start. When you're sessions with Dr. Childress become less frequent, we can take a longer trip. And believe me, I need a vacation, too."

She narrowed her eyes. "You promise I'm not being a pain in the ass?"

This time, he did roll his eyes. "Steph, I've never lied to you and I'm not about to start. I think we could have a lot of fun. There are a lot of places I want to take you and most of them are a lot further away than Salem."

Well if he wanted to take her that badly, who was she to stop him? She gave him a brilliant smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Sounds great. I'm game."

**Thanks again to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help. You're a lifesaver. Thanks to everybody else for the great reviews.**


	9. Chapter 10

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, they were landing at Logan International Airport in Boston. Stephanie couldn't get over the fact that Ranger had just up and flew her to another state. It was a heady feeling.

They walked down the stairs of the plane and Stephanie stopped short and gasped in amazement. Parked in the private hanger was a stunning black Lamborghini Gallardo Coupe. Ranger stopped near the bottom of the stairs and looked back up at her in time to see her eyes bug out and her mouth drop open. He turned his head to see what she was staring at and chuckled.

"You'll swallow bugs that way, Babe."

"You have a Lamborghini?" She squeaked, suddenly finding her feet again. She tore down the stairs and nearly sprinted towards the car, coming to a halt about three feet away. She was afraid to breathe on it.

"I needed a car in Boston," he said as if it were just a Toyota. Stephanie snorted.

"You needed a car," she teased, rolling her eyes. "Ranger, nobody buys a Lamborghini because they _need_ a car. I've never even seen one in person."

A tall, burly man in black walked up to Ranger and handed him a set of keys. They did some silent communication for a second before the man turned and climbed into a waiting SUV. Ranger walked over to Stephanie and held out the keys.

"You want to drive, Babe?"

"Yeah right," she said, shaking her head. Like he would really trust her behind the wheel of such an amazing machine. Ignoring the keys, she circled the car, her blood pumping with what could only be described as lust. When she looked back up at Ranger, he was grinning, still holding out the keys.

"I'm serious, Stephanie. Do you want to drive it?"

For a second, she swore her heart stopped. He was actually going to let her drive his car? His _Lamborghini_? Good God, he must have hit his head somewhere between Point Pleasant and Boston.

"I don't think so, Ranger."

"Why not?" He pressed, coming closer to her. Stephanie stepped back.

"I feel bad enough destroying your Porsches. If I ruined this car, I'd lock myself in my room and never come out."

"It's just a car, Babe."

"This is not just a car, Ranger," she argued, spreading her arms wide. "This is the mother of all vehicles! This is a two hundred thousand dollar sports car! This is sex on wheels! No way in Hell am I going to be responsible for its safety."

Ranger shook his head and pulled his arm back. "One of these days, I'm going to convince you to drive this. I'm looking forward to seeing you behind the wheel."

Stephanie's eyebrows were in danger of shooting off the top of her head as she watched him load their two small overnight bags into the car. Before she could question him, he opened the passenger door for her. She forced her eyebrows back into their original position and slid into the seat.

_Oh God, I could have an orgasm just sitting in this car! _

Hmm, maybe if her hormones started to kick in, she could just go sit in Ranger's car. If she couldn't convince him to give her an orgasm yet, she could just do it herself. Just her and the Lamborghini. She ran her hands lightly over the buttery soft leather and the dashboard that looked as if it was connected to NASA. Wait until Mary Lou heard about this!

Ranger slid in behind the wheel and buckled in. When he turned the key in the ignition, Stephanie almost came from the vibrations. She leaned back in her seat and moaned low in her throat.

Ranger looked at her with dark eyes. "Playing with fire, Babe."

She grinned, a very satisfied grin. "Can't help it. I'm in the Batmobile."

He chuckled and pulled the car out of the hanger. He disappeared into his zone and Stephanie stared out the window. The fourteen and a half mile drive ended up taking 45 minutes with the traffic, despite being in a car that if let loose, could probably get there in about five minutes.

Ranger made a left turn and Stephanie could see a mix of historic and modern buildings and homes.

"That's the Salem Commons," he said, coming out of his zone. He pointed to a huge, open park surrounded by trees. Past the playground, Stephanie could see an elegant white gazebo in the distance.

"That's the old bandshell," Ranger said, following her gaze.

"It's beautiful," she replied, still staring out the window. Ranger made another turn and Stephanie found herself looking up at an elegant, six story brick building. He pulled the Lamborghini in the front and turned off the engine.

"The Hawthorne Hotel," he said, grinning over at her. "I hope you're not afraid of ghosts, Babe."

Her eyes bugged out as she turned to him. "We're staying in a haunted hotel?"

Ranger chuckled at her expression. "Lot of history in this town. There are a lot of places that are said to be haunted."

Stephanie couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "I can't believe you're doing all this for me. You know me way too well."

He smiled and leaned towards her, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "That's my job, Babe. You ready to get settled in?"

Stephanie looked back up at the hotel. "Hell yeah!"

He laughed and got out of the car, jogging around to open the passenger door. The valet came out and took the keys while Ranger took her hand and helped her out of her seat. Grabbing their two small overnight bags himself, he led her through the doors and into the lobby. Stephanie was surprised at the instant calm that settled over her. Looking around in awe, she walked beside Ranger while taking in the old fashioned beauty of the room. The walls were a warm cream color with gold trim. The floors were covered with green carpeting and large red and gold rugs. The furniture was sleek and dark and masculine. Stunning.

She stood silent and took in her surroundings while Ranger checked in at the front desk. A minute later, key and bags in hand, he took her hand again and led her to the elevator.

"You like?" He asked, knowing by the look in her eyes that she loved it. She grinned and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"I was thinking," Ranger started as the elevator moved up. "There's a Halloween Ball here every year. It's a pretty big deal. Would you like to spend a few days here with me for Halloween?" He grinned and his eyes darkened. "We could have a lot of fun planning your costume."

Stephanie was beyond surprised. She never thought of Ranger as someone who would celebrate her beloved holiday. To suggest coming to Salem, quite possibly the Halloween capital of the world, floored her.

"Really?" She squeaked. He grinned and nodded, loving that look of surprise and joy that kept crossing her face. "You'd actually dress up too?"

"Don't I look scary enough to go as myself?" Ranger teased. Stephanie laughed.

"No, not nearly. It'll be great. We can dress you like Zorro or Riddick or something!"

"Riddick?" Now his eyebrow was slanted upwards in worry. "Babe, he was bald."

"Yeah, but you probably have all the clothes in your closet already," she joked, reaching up to play with his ponytail. "And you're a million times hotter than Vin Diesel. And he's pretty fucking hot."

The wolf grin appeared and Ranger pulled her closer. "So you want me to shave my head?"

She shuddered at the thought. "God no! I love your hair the way it is. But we could get you a bald wig."

He laughed, a full blown, head thrown back, teeth showing laugh. The sound warmed her heart. "I can probably manage that, Babe. Just don't come at me with a pair of scissors."

"Bite your tongue," she chided as the doors opened. Squeezing her hand, Ranger led her out of the elevator and down the hall. Stopping at a door, he unlocked it and pushed it open, leading her inside. Again, Stephanie was floored by the old fashioned beauty of the décor.

The floors were carpeted in a beautiful gray and the walls and thick curtains were cream colored. There were dark wooden tables and armoires and a maroon sofa and armchairs in the sitting area. A television, dry bar, and a mini refrigerator also adorned the room. The bedroom was connected to the living area by a small foyer, and was also decorated with dark furniture and a sinful maroon bedspread. Mini chandeliers and lamps in gold and white were scattered throughout the suite, giving off a soft, golden glow. Despite the modern amenities, the room had an 18th century feel to it. It was stunning.

"Wow," Stephanie breathed, taking it all in. It was, by far, the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

"It is pretty impressive," Ranger admitted, setting their bags down on the bed. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you want to do first?"

A low growl sounded from her stomach and they both laughed.

"I guess that settles it," he teased, pulling her closer for a kiss. "The Tavern on the Green is downstairs. We can eat something there and go exploring after."

"Sounds good to me," she said. Once again, he took her hand and led her out the door.

They made their way downstairs and into the restaurant. It was decidedly masculine, with wood paneling on the walls and fireplace. It felt like an old world pub.

They were seated and ordered fairly quickly. It wasn't long before the waitress came back with their food. Stephanie shook her head at the Mediterranean Vegetable sandwich and garden salad in front of Ranger.

"You have to learn how to eat, Ranger," she teased, digging into her own food, a pasta dish with lobster and plum tomato sauce. He raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You think I don't know how to eat?"

Stephanie swallowed a mouthful of angel hair and pointed her fork at his plate. "We're on vacation and you order a vegetable sandwich."

He chuckled and picked up the sandwich, holding it out to her. "Try it. I bet you'll eat your words after that."

She wrinkled her nose and eyed the contents between the bread first. It looked like eggplant, tomatoes and peppers. With a sigh, she leaned forward and took a bite. If he wanted her to try his scary vegetables, who was she to say no? Hmm, probably wouldn't be wise to tell him it was actually pretty good. He didn't need any extra ammo to get her to eat healthier.

By the way his dark eyes were twinkling, though, she guessed that he already figured out that she liked it. Playing for nonchalance, she sat back and wiped her lips with her napkin.

"It wasn't that horrible," she declared. Ranger laughed. Grinning, she returned to her own meal.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, sipping her Coke.

"I thought we could walk down Essex Street," he answered, wiping his hands on his napkin. "There are a lot of shops and museums down that way. It's not far to walk it."

"Museums…like witch museums?" Stephanie asked with interest. He nodded.

"There's one I'd like to check out. They do reenactments of the witch trials and it's supposed to look like Salem Village inside. There's also a pirate museum that you might like."

Stephanie chuckled. "Who knew the Great Ranger Manoso would be interested in witches and pirates? Do you read romance novels in your spare time, too?"

Ranger actually rolled his eyes. Maybe he had some "Burg" in him after all. "Not hardly, Babe. I just think it's interesting that something like that could have really happened here."

She leaned forward in her seat, her blue eyes sparkling. "You're fun."

He smiled back at her and reached out to touch her hair. "So are you, Babe."

They finished their meal and headed outside. It was hot outside, but it wasn't unbearable. Hand in hand, they walked down the street, Ranger taking the time to point out certain places of "historic interest". They passed the visitors center, the Peabody-Essex museum, and a number of stores and restaurants. They made a right turn on Lynde Street and he stopped in front of dark, ancient looking house. A brick receding wall surrounded the house and Stephanie could just see the stocks from where they were standing. She shivered at the thought of being forced to stand in the stocks in front of a crowd of angry villagers. At the thought, she realized how similar the Burg was to Salem. Just because she was different than everybody else, they felt the need to stop her. She was thankful that stocks and lynchings and burning at the stake hadn't reached Chambersburg. She would be in a world of trouble if that were the case.

"Welcome to the 'Witch Dungeon Museum', Babe," he teased, giving her his half smile. Stephanie shivered at the sight of the building, but she was bouncing with excitement on the inside. Filled with impatience, she led the way, pulling Ranger behind her. He laughed.

He had been right. It looked like an old village on the inside. Stephanie felt like a kid in a candy store and couldn't help but gape at what she was seeing. The people who worked there were dressed in period costumes; Puritanical high-necked, long sleeved blouses and heavy looking long skirts and trousers.

"Maybe I should try wearing that on a distraction," Stephanie whispered, her breath warm against Ranger's ear. He chuckled.

"As long as it was you, I think it would still work," he answered, his eyes warm. She grinned at the compliment. She was feeling particularly wicked at the moment and leaned towards him again.

"Maybe when 'the time is right', we could do a little role playing. You'd look pretty sexy in one of those black robes." She whispered. Her belly tingled in triumph at the sudden tightness of his pants. Looking at her with dark eyes, he reached out to tug on a dark curl.

"You're so bad, Babe," his eyes were black but his lips were twitching. "I think it's a terrific idea." He leaned closer so no one else could hear. "I'd really like to rip one of those blouses off of your body."

Stephanie moaned quietly, feeling a rush that was almost as strong as an orgasm sweep through her. Realizing suddenly that they were in a public place, she stood up straight and tried to put a blank look on her face. Ranger chuckled and squeezed her hand.

They went on the dungeon tour and watched a reenactment of one of the trials. There were a lot of black robes and yelling and wailing and Stephanie shivered at the emotion that the actors conveyed. How horrible it must have been for those who had been accused. To know that they were telling the truth but nobody believed them. How sad that a jealous brat could have started such a thing, just to be cruel. It seemed like such a "Burg" thing to do to someone.

After the reenactment, Ranger and Stephanie walked back outside into the bright sunlight. They continued toward Derby Street and stopped at a building that had fake pirates scaling the walls.

"The New England Pirate Museum," Ranger said, leading her into the building. They went on the walking tour, with the guide leading them into an artifacts room filled with "authentic pirate treasures". The tour continued on through a colonial seaport, on board a pirate ship, and then to explore a large cave. Throughout the entire tour, actors dressed as pirates and thieves and cave-creatures kept roaming around. On the lower deck of the ship, one of the actors startled Stephanie and she gave a tiny shriek and plastered herself against Ranger's front, burying her face in his chest. Ranger chuckled and hugged her protectively. He loved to see her this way. She was like a little kid, all innocence and wide-eyed wonder.

Back on Essex Street, they stopped at the little shops. Stephanie bought herself a pentacle coffee mug, a pewter Christmas ornament of a witch on a broomstick, a black tee shirt that said "Got Magic?", a black and red velvet witch's hat, and a deck of Tarot cards. When Ranger tried to pay, she refused.

"You've already done so much for me," she said, holding his arms so he couldn't reach for his credit card. "The last thing you need to do is pay for my souvenirs."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her words. He had spent years working and saving money, but except for buildings and cars and more business ventures, he hadn't had the pleasure of spending on something truly enjoyable. Buying things for Stephanie was one of his simple pleasures. It made him happier to buy her a silly witch's hat than to buy himself a Lamborghini. But the look in her eyes told him that the subject was closed.

_We'll see about that_, he thought, watching her hand her own credit card to the cashier. He had seen a jewelry store on the way from the hotel. Maybe a little stop was in order.

They stopped for dinner at Victoria Station, and enjoyed the food and each other's company on the patio. Stephanie had never felt so relaxed in her entire life. Teasing Ranger for his healthy salmon selection while she clogged her arteries with coconut shrimp made them both laugh. For a while, at least, they didn't have a care in the world.

"Next time we come back, we'll have to check out the House of Seven Gables," Ranger said, taking a drink from his bottle of water. "And the Willows. You'd like that."

"You want to bring me back?" Stephanie couldn't hide the surprise from her voice. She thought that he would be bored with the tourist thing. He seemed like he'd be more at home touring a jungle or playing a rousing game of paintball with the Merry Men.

Ranger lifted an eyebrow. "Of course I want to bring you back here. I like watching you have fun. Besides, we have to come back for Halloween."

Stephanie studied the crumbs on her plate. "I don't want you to go out of your way for me, Ranger. You've done so much for me already. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time today. It was probably the best day of my life, after skydiving," she admitted, feeling brave enough to look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to put your life on hold just for me. It isn't fair to you and someday, you might resent me for it."

Ranger leaned forward in his chair, his eyes firmly holding hers. "Don't think for one second that I could ever resent you, Babe. I had just as much fun today as you did. I wanted to bring you here because with my line of work, I don't get to enjoy myself very much. I haven't taken a vacation in God knows how many years and I'm due for a break. Today was one of the best days of my life. And I'd like to do it again, if you'll let me. Please let me."

Stephanie studied his face while he spoke, trying to find any sign that he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. Either he was good at masking his true feelings, or he was honestly enjoying his time with her. She was hoping for the latter. She'd never been with anyone who had been so much fun. She hadn't had fun in a long time until Ranger came along.

She smiled and nodded slightly. "Well, we are coming back for Halloween. That would probably be the best time to see those other places too."

Ranger relaxed and settled back in his chair. "You're probably right. We might have to stay a week to get everything in that we want to do."

Stephanie grinned. "You spoil me. Thank you for wanting to spoil me."

He returned her grin and his eyes twinkled. "There's nobody else on this earth that I'd rather spoil. Besides, you deserve it."

By the time they left the restaurant, it was dark outside. Hand in hand, they walked back to the hotel. They passed a jewelry store along the way and Ranger saw the perfect gift for Stephanie as they walked by. Committing the name of the store and the phone number to memory, he continued along as if nothing had happened. Stephanie didn't even notice.

Back in the room, Stephanie excused herself to take a bath. When he heard the water running, Ranger pulled out his phone and dialed the jewelry shop. He spoke to the owner and made his purchase over the phone, paying a little extra on his credit card to have the gift delivered to the front desk of the hotel. The owner promised to have the piece delivered that night. Hanging up the phone, Ranger couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face.

A half hour later, Stephanie came out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of drawstring shorts and a purple tank top. Her damp hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her face was wonderfully free of makeup. Ranger thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator in the sitting area, she took her pill and settled back on the sofa, flipping on the television. Ranger sat beside her, pulling her legs across his lap. She moaned and dropped her head back as he began to massage her feet. She didn't even notice how much they hurt from all the walking until his magical hands began kneading them.

"Were you a masseuse in a past life?" she asked him, her voice husky. His eyes darkened as he watched her melt into the sofa.

"Not hardly," he replied, just as low. He continued to massage her feet until her deep, even breathing told him that she was fast asleep.

There was a light knock on the door just then and he got up quickly so as not to wake Stephanie. A short, pudgy man in a three-piece suit was standing on the other side of the door, holding a medium sized box.

"Mr. Manoso?" the guy asked, shaking a little at the sight of Ranger.

"Yes."

"I'm Charles Merriweather, the owner of Merriweather Jewelers," the man stuttered. "I just wanted to deliver your purchase in person."

"I appreciate it, Mr. Merriweather," Ranger said, reaching for his wallet. He took the box from the trembling man and handed him a hundred dollar bill for the trip. "Thank you."

The man's eyes widened at the unexpected tip. "No, sir, thank you."

Ranger nodded and shut the door. He didn't feel like standing there for the next half hour while the nervous little man sputtered his thanks. Opening the box, he smiled at what was inside. It was even more beautiful than it was in the window.

Lying on a soft bed of cotton was a delicate necklace. It was five tiny butterflies in varying stages of flight, each studded in tiny sapphires, garnets, rubies, and yellow diamonds and suspended on a delicate white gold chain. It was a perfect symbol for Stephanie.

Grinning to himself, he placed the lid back on the box and walked into the sitting room. Stephanie was still asleep on the sofa. He left her alone for a minute and went into the bedroom to pull the blankets down. Setting the box on the nightstand, he went back to the sofa and gently lifted Stephanie into his arms. She curled up against his chest automatically and mumbled something that he couldn't quite understand.

He savored the feel of her warm, soft body in his arms for as long as he could before placing her in the bed. Pulling the covers up over her, he watched as she rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up. The sight of her made his groin tighten almost painfully and he disappeared into the bathroom to take a very, very cold shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie woke up to the warm cocoon of Ranger's arms. Sighing in contentment, she scooted back against him, feeling his body heat seep into her. His arms tightened around her and his face moved to her hair.

"Morning, Babe," he mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning." She smiled and rolled over to face him. God, even just waking up the man was beautiful. In an extremely masculine and macho way, of course.

"Sleep okay?" He asked, leaning forward to place tiny kisses on her face. She savored the feeling before answering.

"Like a baby."

They stayed in each other's arms until Ranger sighed and sat up. "If we're going to be back to Point Pleasant in time for your appointment, we'd better get ready now."

"You can have the shower first," she offered, stretching out on the bed. It had lost its delicious heat with him not in it. He nodded and headed toward the bathroom.

Stephanie stretched with a satisfied groan and sat up. A small box on the nightstand closest to her caught her eye. There was a tiny card beside it, the word "Babe" written on the front. With a grin, she reached out and picked up both. Setting the box in her lap, she opened the card.

_**Here's to a lifetime of flying. **_

_**Love, **_

_**R.**_

Love? He signed it with "love"! Stephanie's heart fluttered in her chest at the simple message that spoke volumes. With trembling hands, she reached down and pulled the lid off the box. Her mouth dropped open.

Inside, nestled on a bed of cotton, was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. Five platinum butterflies in flight, all of them covered with sapphires, rubies, garnets, and yellow diamonds. She lifted the necklace out of the box and held it up. The jewels sparkled and flashed in the stream of sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Her mouth was as dry as cotton. It must have cost Ranger a fortune.

She stared at the necklace for a long time, until the bathroom door opened and a wet, towel covered Ranger stepped out. He stopped and watched her staring at her gift. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Babe?" The worry was evident in his voice. Obviously, tears were not the reaction he was expecting.

Stephanie set the necklace back in the box and placed it on the nightstand. Throwing the covers back, she jumped out of the bed and launched herself into Ranger's arms. He caught her easily and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," she whispered, burying her face in his neck. "It's the most beautiful gift anyone has ever gotten me."

Relief coursed through his body. For a minute there, he was afraid that she had hated it or she wouldn't accept it. Having her accept his gift was important to him on so many levels. He wanted to see the joy on her face when she looked at it. He wanted her to understand how much he appreciated her need to fly. He wanted her to know that he would help her find her wings. He wanted her to remember their day together. Ranger was a little amazed that one small piece of jewelry could convey so many meanings.

"You're welcome, Babe," he said, his voice husky.

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I have never been to Salem, so all the information was from my husband's memory and the Internet. Someday, I hope to make it there to see everything for myself. A great big hug and a "thank you" to Alfonsina del Mar for the editing and the suggestions. You rock, Alf.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 11**

Everything was quiet when they got back to Point Pleasant. Stephanie was surprised to walk into the kitchen to find Rex's cage on the countertop. He was asleep in his can and had a bowl full of blueberries and Cheerios. Looked like Rex was living the high life as well.

"How'd he get here?" Stephanie asked, turning to Ranger. He grinned.

"Tank brought him by with some more of your clothes. Lester's been watching him since you've been here."

"You think of everything," she said, smiling brightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She watched Rex sleep while Ranger carried their bags upstairs. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw that she only had about forty-five minutes before Dr. Childress would be there. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from his visit. Her pills hadn't really had a chance to kick in yet and she couldn't possibly imagine what else they could talk about. She had bared her soul to the man already at the hospital. At least she hadn't had another panic attack since then.

Stephanie stood in the kitchen and looked around. It dawned on her that she was in the Batcave. For the past few years, she had wondered what Ranger's home was like. Here, she had been there for almost a week and still hadn't snooped around. Yet even more proof that she wasn't herself.

The familiar tingle traveling up her spine told her that Ranger had just entered the room. Turning around, she found him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a broad smile on his face.

"Smell something burning, Babe."

She rolled her eyes. "It just occurred to me that I've been in the Batcave for a week and I haven't even checked the place out. Do you mind if I look around?"

"Have at it. Do you want the guided tour or would you rather check it out on your own?"

"I'll do it alone. You might have some work to do."

He looked like he was going to reply to that, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I know you're dying to call Tank and get an update. You can't hide it from me."

Ranger chuckled. "Can't put anything past you, Babe. I think your ESP clicked on."

Stephanie shook her head in amusement, pausing to kiss his cheek before she went exploring.

The kitchen and living room were familiar territory. She noticed a short hallway on the other side of the living room. She followed it and found four doors. Opening the first one on the left, she found herself in a large garage. Besides the Explorer, there was also a shiny black Jaguar XKR and a copper colored Cadillac Escalade. Stephanie was more than a little surprised to see a vehicle that wasn't black gracing Ranger's garage. She would have to ask him about it later.

Closing the door, she explored the other three doors. One was a decent sized bathroom with brass fixtures and light gray ceramic tile. Behind the third door was a medium sized bedroom that had been converted into an office. A large mahogany L shaped desk took up a majority of the room, along with three huge leather armchairs. The floors were a dark hardwood and the walls were covered with dark wood paneling. Very masculine. It suited Ranger to a T.

Stephanie closed the office door and walked over to door number 4. Inside was an impressive home gym. Hardwood floors and cream-colored walls made the room look larger. There was a massive treadmill and a Bow-Flex machine along with a simple weight bench and a rowing machine. A rack in the corner was stacked with folded white towels and a mini refrigerator beside it was stocked with bottled water. Stephanie stood in the doorway and studied the room. She had a sudden, surprising urge to have Ranger start training her. Maybe getting fit would make her feel better. Maybe if she were more confident in her physical abilities, she would be more confident with everything else. Something else to talk to Ranger about later.

Leaving the home gym behind, she made her way upstairs. Besides the master bedroom she had been staying in, there were three other bedrooms, complete with their own bathrooms. Each room was decorated to be calm and serene, done up in neutral colors. It was really a beautiful house. Not what she expected from the Batcave, but better. It was calm, soothing, and open. It would be easy to make a home there.

Stephanie stopped in her tracks. Easy to make a home there. Where on earth had that idea come from? She shook her head and pushed it out of her mind. No need to go there. No need to set herself up for disappointment.

The sound of a doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. Walking down the stairs, she heard Ranger at the door and a masculine voice she recognized to be Dr. Childress. She stepped into the entryway and waited to be noticed.

It didn't take long. After shaking hands in greeting, Ranger and the doctor turned to see her standing there. Dr. Childress smiled and took her hand in his.

"It's good to see you, Stephanie. How are you feeling today?"

Stephanie smiled back. She couldn't help it. She really liked her new doctor. "Pretty good, doctor. Thank you."

"If it's more comfortable for you, you can call me Arthur," he said, grinning. "After all, we'll be talking quite a bit with each other."

"Okay, Arthur," she replied.

Ranger led them into the living room and turned around. "You can use any room in the house, Arthur. Whatever's most comfortable."

Dr. Childress turned to Stephanie. "It's up to you, dear."

Stephanie glanced out the sliding doors. "Could we do this on the deck? It's such a nice day out."

Both men nodded. Stephanie waited for them to head out before following. Once they were settled at the table, her "Burg manners" kicked in. "I'm sorry, Arthur. Can I get you something to drink?"

Ranger stood up. "I'll get it, Babe. You can stay out here."

"Water would be fine. Thank you."

Ranger nodded slightly and went back into the house. Dr. Childress turned to face Stephanie.

"Would you like Mr. Manoso to stay like before or would you prefer to do this alone?"

Stephanie bit her lip. She felt better having Ranger around, but he had to be tired of sticking so close to her this past week. Hell, the man owned his own company and he'd been away for so long. Surely, he had work he needed to be doing. "He probably has work that needs to be done. I've kept him from it for so long."

"You haven't kept me away from anything, Steph," Ranger said, coming back out with two bottles of water. "If you want me here, just say so. Same goes for if you want to do this alone. It's up to you."

Stephanie wanted him to stay, but she didn't want him to feel obligated. She was terrified of getting on his last nerve, terrified he would leave her for good and she would be all alone. "I'll be fine out here. Go ahead and get some work done."

Ranger stared at her for a second, reading her face. He knew what she was doing. He wished he could figure out how to make her realize that everything at work was fine. That she was so much more important than meetings and clients and contracts. But that would take time. And he wasn't going to push her, just like everybody else had pushed her.

"I'll be inside if you need me, Babe," he said finally, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. With a slight nod at Dr. Childress, he left them alone.

Stephanie watched him leave and felt her heart sink a little. She always felt that way when he was gone. Sighing, she turned in her seat to find the doctor watching her face intently. Blushing slightly under his scrutiny, she let her eyes wander to the ocean in the distance.

"I can tell how much you wanted him to stay. Why is it that you asked him to leave, Stephanie?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't want to become a burden. He's done so much for me and I don't want his business to suffer. If something happened with his company while he was busy with me, he might resent me for it."

He sat back in his seat and nodded slightly. "He means a lot to you." It wasn't a question.

"He's saved my life more than once," she replied, still staring out at the water. "Ever since the day I met him, he's been there for me."

Dr. Childress nodded. "It's good to have someone like that in your life. It makes things a lot easier."

Stephanie nodded but didn't respond.

"You mentioned before about certain people in your life being overly opinionated about what you do. How do they feel about Mr. Manoso?"

Stephanie snorted. "My mother thinks he's a thug. My ex boyfriend thinks the same thing, but he's also jealous of Ranger." A tiny smile touched her lips. "My grandmother has a crush on him."

"Do you have any idea why your mother and your ex think that of him?"

"My mother wants to marry me off to my ex so I can take care of a house and a roomful of babies. My ex wants the same thing. They both want me to live up to their expectations of what my life should be. They see Ranger as a threat to their plans. He doesn't expect that of me. In fact, he encourages me to do what I want to do."

"What _do_ you want to do with your life, Stephanie?"

Stephanie thought about that. "I want to keep bounty hunting, but I want to get better at it. I want to be able to ignore all the bad things people say to me. I want to be able to stand up for myself."

"How do you plan to get better at your job?" Dr. Childress asked, writing in his notebook.

"I need to get fit. Ranger always tries to get me to run with him. I think I should start doing that. Maybe learn self defense."

"Those are all admirable ideas. Getting stronger and more knowledgeable about your physical state will help you some with your confidence."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. She could use a little confidence at the moment.

"Stephanie, I'd like to talk a little more about your family," he said, getting comfortable in his chair. Stephanie's stomach clenched, knowing that they would be on that topic for a while. "Do they know about how you've been feeling lately?"

"They've noticed that something was off," she started, looking down at her nails.

"How did they respond to that?"

"Mom and Joe told me that if I would grow up and marry Joe, then I'd be fine. They think the only problem is that I won't act my age."

"Do you think you're acting your age?" He asked.

"I don't know. Not by Burg standards."

"Don't think about Burg standards. Think about your own."

Stephanie chuckled, but it lacked any humor. "I don't know anything else. I don't know how a normal thirty year old woman acts outside of the Burg."

"You've never lived outside of your neighborhood?"

"I lived in Newark when I was working for E.E. Martin. But I had just been through a divorce and I needed to get away. Mom was so disappointed that I got divorced. I couldn't face her every day. So I got my own place and found a respectable job."

"Were you happy working there?"

Stephanie sat up in her seat, trying to keep her butt from going numb. "I guess so. It was a job. I could pay my bills and put a little money aside for a rainy day."

"Why did you stop working there?"

"I got laid off. I was unemployed for about six months before I got my current job."

"Does your current job make you happy?"

"Usually I like it. I can set my own hours. Each day is different from the day before. I mean it does have its downsides too, like any other job. For example, I roll around in garbage a lot and I've had more than my fair share of psychos after me, but I always got my skip."

"Does that make you proud?"

Stephanie squirmed in her seat. Did it make her proud? It usually did until someone had something smart to say about it. "Sometimes."

"How many skips have you caught?"

"All of them."

Dr. Childress looked up, his eyebrows raised slightly. "You've caught every skip you've gone after?"

"Yes, sir."

"Arthur," he said. She nodded. "That's quite impressive, Stephanie. For a woman to go from working for a department store to becoming a bounty hunter, that is more than impressive. From what I've heard about bounty hunting, that's amazing."

Stephanie blushed. "It might be if I had done it the normal way. But every time I bring someone in, I end up covered with something gross. Or I get shot at. Or I blow up a car. Or a funeral home."

A tiny smile played at the doctor's lips. "But you caught them, Stephanie. Despite your methods, your success rate is at a hundred percent." He wrote something down in his notebook. "That's something to be very proud of."

She shrugged. "Not many people agree with you."

He took a sip from his bottle of water. "What matters most is what you think, Stephanie. Nobody else's opinions should matter."

Stephanie started fidgeting. "I know, but I can't help it. When so many people constantly tell you that you're a screw up, after a while you can't help but believe them. After all, not everybody can be wrong."

"When you say 'everybody', Stephanie, who do you mean?"

"Mom, Joe, the cops at the station. The cops have pools going on when I'm going to blow up another car. Or when I'm going to get another stalker. Or if I'm going to marry Joe. My entire life is one big game to them."

"What about your friends? Do they say those things to you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Mary Lou is pretty understanding. She's been my best friend since we were in diapers. She's the perfect Burg wife, but she thinks my life is exciting."

"Sounds like Mary Lou is a good friend."

Stephanie managed to smile slightly. "She's one of the best."

"What about your other friends?"

"Well, Lula works with me. She used to be a prostitute and her life was pretty rough before. She doesn't pass judgment on me."

"Anyone else?"

"Ranger. He's my other best friend besides Mary Lou. He helps me when I need it and he never really tells me what to do."

"Really? So he's tried before?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. "A few times, he's tried to make me go to a safe house. But that was when I had a stalker or a gang after me."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Pissed at the time," she admitted. "I don't like people telling me what to do. But now that I look back on it, he was only trying to keep me safe."

"Did you go to the safe house?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I convinced him not to make me go. He just helped me find the stalkers instead."

"So he gave you choices."

She nodded. "He's pretty good about doing that."

Dr. Childress shifted in his seat. "Stephanie, I have a serious question to ask you. If it's too hard to answer it right now, we can go back to it later. Is that alright?"

The knot in her stomach tightened, but she nodded, dreading what he had to say.

"Have you ever thought about suicide?"

Stephanie felt the blood drain from her face. God, it was like when Bobby asked her that. The shame and embarrassment flooded her and she felt her limbs clench. She didn't want to admit it to the doctor. But then again, he probably already knew. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Yes."

"How often?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still closed. "Once or twice."

He was silent for a few minutes. Stephanie finally opened her eyes and watched as he wrote something down.

"Have you ever tried to complete a suicide?"

She thought back to the night that Ranger found her and she shuddered. "I was holding the gun in my hands, but I don't really know if I would have gone through with it. I guess I was weighing my options."

"What made you decide not to?"

She looked back towards the water. "Ranger walked in."

"So he walked in and stopped you?"

"He took the gun out of my hand and brought me here."

"Have you thought about suicide since then?"

She remembered the night after her panic attack. When she found out that Joe and her mother were looking for her in Point Pleasant. "I might have thought the other night that everything might be better if I had died."

"Did something happen to make you think that?"

She didn't look at him when she answered. "Someone saw us out at a restaurant the other day and word got back to my mother and Joe. We found out that Joe's out here looking for me. I got upset that Ranger got dragged into this crap because of me and now Joe and my mother are going to cause him trouble. All I do is complicate his life. I'm not worth all that trouble. I figured Ranger and everybody else would be better off if I were dead."

"Why is it your fault that your mother and ex boyfriend are looking for you?" Dr. Childress watched her reaction. "You're a thirty year old woman. You're an adult. They have no say in what you do."

"I know that," Stephanie sighed. "It's just really hard to pull away from them."

"What's the worst thing that could happen if they found you?"

"Joe might try to have Ranger arrested for kidnapping. He's a cop and has a habit of pushing his authority. The tirade of my mother would begin and never let up. She would harass me and tell me how childish I am and how I'm ruining any chance I have of getting married because I'm not with Joe. She'll tell me how I'm ruining her life by not giving her grandchildren. How she's the laughingstock of the Burg because her daughter is a disgrace." Stephanie ran out of breath, tears streaming down her face. "I'm a failure as a daughter. I'm a failure as a girlfriend. And if Ranger gets into trouble, I'm a failure as a friend. There isn't a lot more that I can be a failure at."

"Stephanie, you don't have to worry about Ranger getting into trouble. Since he didn't kidnap you, there are no grounds for him being arrested. Just wipe that fear off the slate." Dr. Childress moved his chair closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "As for what you think your mother will say to you, just remember that you are an adult and your own person. You are not a failure. I don't know why she's the way she is, but she's in the wrong, not you. You can't change her and I'm guessing that no matter what you do, she'll always have something negative to say. You've heard of the saying 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'?"

Stephanie nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Well that saying applies to your mother and Joe. And if you spend your life trying to please them, you won't have a life that will make you happy. You need to concentrate on yourself. You need to work on making Stephanie happy. Only then will you be able to stand up to those who bring you down."

Stephanie sniffed back snot and wiped her eyes with the bottom of her shirt. "I know, but it's so hard. I don't know where to start."

Dr. Childress ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and placed in front of her, handing her his pen. "I want you to make a list of the things you want to accomplish. Anything you can think of that will help to make your life happier, write it down."

She took the pen and stared at the blank sheet of paper. Biting her lip, she wracked her brain, trying to come up with something, anything, to write. Remembering her words from earlier, she quickly wrote down "get fit and learn self defense". Thinking of all the things that she'd need to learn for work, she continued on down the list: practice at the gun range; learn to be aware of surroundings; learn B and E from Ranger. When she stopped writing, Dr. Childress looked at the list.

"Those are all good, but they're mostly for work. What are you going to do for you?"

Gripping the pen, Stephanie stared down at her list. Taking a deep breath, she continued to write: stand up to Mom; stand up to Joe and make him understand that I will never marry him; work at giving the cops nothing to bet on.

When the doctor looked back at the list, he smiled. "That's much better. I want you to keep this list and add on to it whenever you think of something else. Whenever you accomplish one of these goals, I want you to put a checkmark beside it. That way, you'll have something in writing to prove that you're improving. And that in itself will make you feel better about yourself."

Stephanie nodded and reread the list. It seemed like such a long list. The physical parts she thought she'd be able to accomplish. The last three seemed like a pipe dream. Nothing she could do would get her mother and Joe off her back. And the cops at the station would always be betting on her. At least until something more exciting came up.

"Stephanie, do I need to worry about you attempting suicide again?" Dr. Childress asked, bringing her back to the present.

"I hope not," she whispered honestly. "I don't think so, but then again, I never thought I would think about it in the first place."

He nodded at her answer. "I want you to promise that if you have any more of those thoughts, you'll call me. Or talk to Ranger. You're not in this alone and there are a lot of people who want you to get better. We'll all be here for you."

She nodded and finally looked up to meet his eyes. "I promise, Arthur."

"Good." He smiled and stood up. "Is day after tomorrow okay with you for our next talk?"

"That's fine," she replied, standing up to shake his hand. "Thank you for today."

"You're starting out well, dear. Even though you'll still have bad days, I think you'll be able to get through them. Just have a little faith in yourself. You won't be down for long."

She nodded again, praying that he was right.

**Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Big hugs to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help. I hope you all like it. Please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 12

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just bothering them for now.**

**Chapter 12**

After her session with Dr. Childress, Stephanie went upstairs to take a nap. When she was out of earshot, Dr. Childress turned to Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, it's a very important thing that you are doing for Stephanie. She's very lucky to have you."

"Call me Ranger," he said, showing the doctor to the kitchen table. "And I'm the one who's lucky to have her. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten to her in time."

The men sat down across from each other at the table. Dr. Childress eyed Ranger intently. "You must love her very much."

"More than I've ever thought possible," Ranger replied, looking right back at the doctor. "It took almost losing her to realize that." He paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Am I doing right by her? Is there anything else I should be doing?"

Dr. Childress pulled a few pamphlets out of his bag. "I think you are doing wonders for her. I am a little concerned that with you being so close to her, you might not recognize the warning signs. These pamphlets were created by a local suicide prevention coalition and it tells you the signs you need to look for in case of a possible down turn. I'd like for you to look through them and watch Stephanie for any of the signs."

Ranger stared at the pamphlets on the table, his heart heavy in his chest. "Arthur, when you say down turn, what exactly are you talking about? Is it just a bad day where I will need to cheer her up? Or is it more serious than that?"

"Sometimes it's a little of both. The signs in the pamphlet are for you so you will be able to know when it is serious enough to bring her to my office for immediate therapy or a change in medication. But if you can stop a bad day from becoming more than just one bad day, you might be able to prevent a cycle of suicide ideation from starting. Once the cycle starts, it can be very difficult to stop."

"Do you have recommendations for me to use to help her on the bad days?" Ranger leaned forward in his seat, all his attention on the doctor. " I'll do whatever I can to get her through them."

"Well, for the bad days, you might want to have a few things on hand, like comfort food or a special piece of clothing. You might want to take her out of the house to break the mindset, even if it's just to go to the movie theatre. You don't need to screen her visitors or her callers unless you believe they're going to make a bad day worse. Some families leave notes for the patient to find around the house on both good days and bad."

"What kind of notes?"

"Not quite love notes, but notes that say things like 'I love your smile' or 'let's take a walk' or 'my favorite memory of you is…' or 'this note entitles you to one extra scoop of ice cream at a vendor at the boardwalk'. You get the idea. Notes of things that will make her smile." Dr. Childress looked thoughtful for a second. "You could also start a gratitude journal to do with her at night."

His suggestion sounded a little too "Oprah Winfrey" to him. "How would a journal help her?"

"You will want to write down things with her every day for a while of things you can both be grateful for. Little stuff, things like "I'm glad dinner turned out so well" "I am grateful for bubble baths after a long and hard day" "I love the sound of the birds outside my window first thing in the morning" You can repeat stuff, and the things you record don't have to pertain to both of you it can be one or the other. The point is to get her to see what good things she does have all around her all of the time."

"Do you really think it will help?"

Dr. Childress chuckled. "I'm the doctor and I do it on a regular basis. The more things I say I'm grateful for, then the more things I _am_ grateful for. Even we 'professionals' need to be reminded that life is worth living." He turned serious again. "She is doing well right now, but I need for you to have some tools in case things get rocky. My hope is that her road has very few bumps and dips, but it is not always true for everyone all of the time. Medication and therapy can only do so much. She will have to do the rest of the work."

Ranger sat up in his chair. "What kind of work are we talking about?"

"She has a list of goals that she would like to achieve, many of them right now are work related. I know you will be able to help her with those. It will need to be her idea to ask you for help on the goals and she may not even choose you to help her."

"Why wouldn't she choose me to help her?"

"Your approval of her means so much she doesn't want to disappoint you. Her expectations might be a little too high right now. If she doesn't reach her expectations with someone else, it would be OK, but to think she has failed or disappointed you might be too much for her to stand. Always give her choices, not too many and always choices you can live with. The word of the day is choices."

Ranger sighed. He had never thought she would be so afraid to disappoint him. He wanted to tell her that nothing she could do would disappoint him, as long as she was doing what made her happy. Focusing on Dr. Childress, he spoke again. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to meet like this at least once a week during Steph's therapy. Just to make sure that I'm on the right track."

The doctor nodded his agreement. "I was thinking the same thing." He stood up then and picked up his bag. Ranger showed him to the door. "I have to head back to the office. I have an appointment I have to prepare for." Shaking Ranger's hand, he nodded again. "I'll see you and Stephanie in two days."

After Dr. Childress left, Ranger returned to his office to review the pamphlet he had received. Stephanie had shown many of the signs and he was glad he hadn't missed them. He couldn't bear the thought of what might have happened if he hadn't gotten there on time.

Ranger booted up his computer to bring up his work schedule. He realized it was long since time to delegate some of his out of town trips to others in the office. It was also time to add responsibilities to the core members to ensure he could be where he needed to be when he needed to be there.

That done, he thumbed the brochure one more time. Reading through the signs again, he mentally checked the ones that Stephanie had exhibited.

**Talking about suicide, including making such statements as "I'm going to kill myself," "I wish I were dead," or "I wish I hadn't been born"**

**Withdrawing from social contact and having an increased desire to be left alone **

**Wide mood swings, such as being emotionally high one day but deeply discouraged the next **

**Preoccupation with death and dying or violence **

**Changes in routine, including eating or sleeping patterns **

**Personality changes, such as becoming very outgoing after being shy **

Risky or self-destructive behavior, such as drug use or unsafe driving

**Giving away belongings or getting affairs in order**

Saying goodbye to people as if they won't be seen again 

Some people don't reveal any suicidal feelings or actions. And many who consider or attempt suicide do so when you think they should be feeling better — during what may seem like a recovery from depression, for instance. That's because they may finally be able to muster the emotional energy to take action on their feelings.

"Babe," he whispered to himself, setting the pamphlet down on his desk. "I'll never let you fall apart ever again. I'll do whatever it takes. I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie woke up from her nap a few hours later. Stretching in the big bed, she inhaled deeply and her stomach growled at the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Smelled like Ranger was in the domestic mood again. She could really get used to such wonderful treatment.

She made a quick trip to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she followed her nose down to the kitchen.

Ranger was standing at the stove, stirring a large pot of what looked like stew. He looked up when she walked into the room. He smiled, taking in her presence with twinkling eyes. She looked so beautiful at that moment. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was simple and pulled back. In her blue drawstring pants and white tank top, she looked younger than usual. Her feet were bare. Ranger couldn't help but think how perfect she looked in his home. Like she belonged there.

"Smells great," she said, coming closer to peer into the pot. Her stomach growled and Ranger chuckled.

"It's called Ajiaco. It's a Cuban stew," he said, setting the long spoon on the counter. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Stephanie said, looking up from the pot. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Ranger nodded and tilted his head towards the refrigerator. "Will you make the salad? Everything else should be ready in about ten minutes."

"I can do that," she said, opening up one of the cabinets. She pulled out the big salad bowl and started pulling fresh vegetables out of the refrigerator. While she chopped the lettuce and broccoli and carrots, Ranger pulled a loaf of French bread out of the oven. Ten minutes later, they were seated at the table, bowls of salad and stew in front of them.

While they were eating, Stephanie couldn't help but grin. "Did you learn how to make this as one of your punishments?"

Ranger smiled, a little surprised that she remembered that. "Mama and Abuela made this a lot. The first time they taught me to make it, I was grounded for driving the car to the end of the driveway."

"How old were you?"

"I think I was about seven," he answered. Stephanie burst out laughing, imagining little Ranger sneaking behind the wheel of the family car. "It was either being grounded to kitchen duty or having my father send me off to kiddie boot camp. I had chosen the boot camp, but Mama thought I would do better learning the fine art of Cuban cooking."

"I've never even heard of kiddie boot camp," Stephanie said, buttering a slice of the bread. "Does that really exist?"

Ranger nodded and took a drink from his water glass. "My father had a retired Army buddy who ran a boot camp for troubled youths. I was most definitely a troubled youth at the time, and Dad threatened to send me there at least once a month. Mama always convinced him that I would learn my lesson in the kitchen."

"It must have worked," she said, watching his face as he spoke. Even though he was discussing his childhood punishments, he had an almost wistful look in his eyes.

"It did until I hit thirteen," he set the glass down and gave her a wry grin. "By that time, I was getting into so much trouble that my parents ended up sending me to my grandparents house in Miami."

"Boot camp wasn't the answer by then?"

Ranger shook his head. "Not for long term. I lived in Miami for four years."

Stephanie played with her soup spoon for a moment. "Were you happy that you moved?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't care either way at the time. It worked out well in the end, though. I guess that's what matters."

She looked up and grinned at him. "Yes, you did turn out pretty well."

Ranger gave her a wolf grin before nodding at her empty bowl. "You want more?"

"Sure."

He refilled both bowls and they spent the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished and all the dishes had been washed and put away, Stephanie turned back to him.

"Arthur had me make out a list of goals today. I was wondering if you could help me with them?"

Ranger smiled. He was thrilled that she wanted his help with something so important. Dr. Childress' comments about Stephanie being afraid to disappoint him had bothered him. He didn't want her to ever worry about that. "I'd be glad to, Babe."

"I want to get stronger and more fit. I was hoping that you would help me start up a fitness program. And maybe some self defense lessons." Stephanie's face turned pink and she hurried to add, "That is if you have the time. I don't want to take you away from anything important."

"You're important, Steph. And I'd be happy to help you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had always tried to get her to join him for a run or in the gym, a part of her had been afraid that he wouldn't want to help her. And if she didn't have Ranger there to push her, she probably wouldn't get very far.

"We can start in the morning," he continued. "Are you willing to get up at six for a run on the beach?"

Stephanie fought the urge to groan in protest. After all, this had been her idea. She nodded in agreement, but a sudden thought struck her and her stomach clenched. "But what about Joe? If he's here looking for me, he might see us out in public."

Ranger stepped closer and took her in his arms. "Do you really want to stay in hiding just because of Morelli? He can't do anything to you if you don't let him. I promise, Babe, I won't let him hurt you again."

"But he could cause trouble for you," she whispered, burying her face in his solid chest.

"He can't do anything to me. We haven't done anything wrong."

Deep down she knew that. Even Arthur had told her that. But she couldn't shake the feeling that if Morelli knew where they were, he would make their lives a living hell.

"I need to be able to stand up to him," Stephanie said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I need to be able to stand up for myself. You're right. I can't keep hiding. It's important for me to stand up to him. I'm just glad I won't have to do it alone."

Ranger smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "Proud of you, Babe."

She took a deep breath and pulled away. She managed a tiny grin. "So does this make you my personal trainer?"

"I live to serve." He teased, reaching out to brush a stray curl behind her ear.

"Can you teach me self-defense training?" She groaned once the words left her. Of course he could. What was she thinking? Ranger just grinned.

"Anything you want, Babe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Ranger woke Stephanie up bright and early. He knew it made her miserable, but she held in the complaints and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra instead. Shrugging into a tee shirt, she tied her hair back in a messy ponytail and declared herself ready to roll.

Ranger cut down his usual five mile run to three. Running in sand was a lot harder than on solid ground and he didn't want Stephanie to get discouraged on the first day. She managed to keep up with him and by the time they got back home, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling. Ranger was glad to see that the early morning exercise agreed with her.

They ate whole grain bagels and drank fruit smoothies for breakfast before he took her to the home gym. Showing her how to use the machines, Ranger made up a fitness schedule with her. In the mornings, they would run on the beach, unless the weather was bad and then she would run five miles on the treadmill. After breakfast, she would spend thirty minutes on the rowing machine and thirty minutes on the Bowflex. After lunch, four days a week, Ranger would teach her self-defense moves. After that would be dinner and free time. Ranger was surprised when Stephanie agreed without complaint. He noticed she complained less when she had a part in the decision making. The schedule left very little time alone, but Stephanie seemed determined to get through it. Just more proof that she was ready to make a change for the better.

Ranger also suggested that every night, they would make dinner together. Knowing that he wasn't offering so she would make a better housewife, but to broaden her horizons, Stephanie agreed. Cooking with Ranger had been fun before and she was looking forward to being able to do more for herself. And she was pleased when he promised that there would be no pot roast or roast chicken or any other "Burg wife favorites" in the kitchen. She hoped that that meant he would be teaching her how to cook Cuban. She had a strange urge to cook something special for him someday.

For the first day, the fitness schedule went surprisingly well. Despite her aching muscles, Stephanie could feel her confidence taking a much needed boost. Huh, maybe all that "exercise releases endorphins in your brain" crap wasn't really crap after all. The Bowflex was a bit of a pain, but she really enjoyed the rowing machine. Maybe she should see about buying one for her apartment when she went back.

Since it was her first day, Ranger decided to hold off on the self defense lessons until the next day. They made a trip to the farmers market, picking up shrimp, lobster, mussels, and red and yellow peppers. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen, making paella. Stephanie was a little wary that he was starting out her cooking lessons on something so complex, but he made it fun. And it helped that he was teaching her how to make the kind of food that his mother and grandmother taught him to make. It was another thing that they could share, something just between the two of them. It made it all the more special.

When they finally sat down to eat, Stephanie couldn't keep the moans down as she took her first bite of the paella.

"Oh my God," she moaned, swallowing the rice and seafood combination. "I can't believe I had a hand in making this!"

Ranger chuckled. "You did great, Babe. This is better than what my mother makes."

Stephanie blushed at the compliment. "I don't see how, but thank you just the same."

Ranger just shook his head and they ate in companionable silence. After the dishes were washed and put away, Stephanie headed upstairs to take a much deserved bubble bath. Her muscles were screaming and she groaned as she lowered her body into the hot, bubbly water.

As she let the jets do their job, she thought about the day. It had been busy, that was for sure, but she felt great. She felt as if she really accomplished something and that thought made her smile. She could just imagine everybody's reactions when she got back to Trenton and they would see how physically fit she had become. And with her training, she would hopefully be much better at her job. No more bets, no more disappointments, no more garbage. Everything was going to be great.

The water started to turn cool and Stephanie hoisted herself out of the massive tub. She dried off and moisturized every inch of her skin until she smelled like vanilla and lavender. Towel drying her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail before pulling on her bathrobe. She was heading out of the bathroom when she heard the slight rustle of paper in her pocket. Reaching her hand in, she drew out the paper and stared at it for a second. A tiny smile graced her lips when she saw the word "Babe" written on the front. Opening it, her eyes misted as she read the note.

_**Proud of you, Babe. You never disappoint.**_

**Special thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for co-writing this chapter. I couldn't do it without your help. And thanks to everybody else for all the great reviews. I hope you like this latest chapter. Please let me know.**


	12. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 13**

Dr. Childress had warned Ranger that Stephanie would have bad days. He had read the pamphlets and researched on the Internet in hopes of preparing for those days. Stephanie had been doing so well lately, working out and joking around in the kitchen. She seemed to be beating the odds.

But suddenly, she wasn't.

She seemed fine during their morning run. When they got home, they ate their usual whole grain bagels and drank the fruit smoothies. They spent an hour in the gym, alternating between the Bowflex and the rowing machine. Ranger told her that she was doing great and that he was proud of her. She smiled at his words and headed up to take a shower.

When she came back downstairs an hour and a half later, something had changed. It was as if all the self-esteem she had been building up had drained out of her body. Looking at her, Ranger didn't see the Stephanie who was taking medication and talking to a therapist. He didn't see the Stephanie who had been working so diligently to improve herself. The woman he was looking at reminded him of the lost, broken Stephanie he had found on her apartment floor, staring at a gun as if it were her salvation. The sudden change left Ranger stunned.

Stephanie couldn't bear to look at him. She didn't know what had gone wrong. Everything had been fine until she started working on her hair after her shower. It wasn't anything new that her unruly hair wouldn't cooperate. Usually, she would just say "fuck it" and pull it back in a ponytail. Today, however, her hair not cooperating left her frustrated and in tears. Stephanie didn't want Ranger to have to look at her scary Halloween hair. Someone like him should only see beautiful things. He shouldn't have to be subjected to the unattractive mess that was Stephanie Plum.

When she finally went downstairs, she wanted nothing more than to run and hide- from him, from herself, from the world. Ranger was watching her closely, his blank face replaced with one she couldn't identify and that made her want to hide even more.

_God, I must be a mess!_ Stephanie thought, humiliated. _He can't even look away. I'm like a train wreck! So gruesome he can't look away! I knew it was all too good to be true. I knew it would all end. I never deserved him anyway!_

Tears burned behind her eyelids and she blinked fast, trying to keep them back.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Stephanie plastered an obviously fake smile on her lips. "Nothing's wrong. Just got a little soap in my eyes."

Ranger's eyes narrowed slightly as the lie slipped out of her mouth. _Soap my ass_, he thought, taking another step closer to her. He couldn't figure out what in the world had upset her so quickly.

Clearing her throat, Stephanie looked away from his stare. "I was wondering if you had any searches for me to do. You've been helping me so much that I thought it would be nice to help you out for a change."

"I have a few in my office if you really want to," Ranger finally said, his eyes never leaving her. "Come on back with me and I'll get you started."

Nodding, she silently followed him into his office. He got his laptop set up and placed a few manila folders beside it on the desktop. Without another word, Stephanie sat down in his chair and got to work. Ranger watched her for a moment before leaving her. He needed to figure out what to do for her. Somehow, he doubted that running searches for RangeMan would make her feel better, but he knew it would buy him some time for now.

Stephanie drowned herself in her work and got up to get something to drink an hour later. On the way out of the office, she stubbed her toe hard on the edge of the desk. Biting back a shriek of pain, she hobbled to a chair and dropped into it, her vision blurred by her tears. After ten minutes of fast blinking and deep breaths, she made her way into the kitchen, avoiding any eye contact with Ranger. He would know the instant he saw her face that she had been crying again. Grabbing a Coke from the refrigerator, she quickly slipped back into the office.

She was almost finished with her searches when she accidentally bumped her hand against her soda can. It tipped over and she watched in horror as the Coke spilled across the keyboard of the laptop. Jumping up, she burst into tears.

_Jesus Christ, he's going to ship me off to Cambodia!_ She thought, her stomach clenching painfully. _I'm a fucking menace! I shouldn't be allowed out of bed!_

Ranger heard her crying from the living room and rushed into the office to see what was wrong. He found Stephanie staring at his newly fried laptop, a can of soda overturned on the desk. He took in the situation calmly, trying to figure out why she was so upset. She couldn't be crying over the fried laptop, could she?

Stephanie looked up at him, her eyes overflowing. "I'm so sorry, Ranger! I accidentally knocked over the soda can. God, I'm such an _idiot_! I'm sorry!"

"Babe, it's just a computer. An easy fix. Please don't cry." He walked closer to her in hopes of comforting her, but she jumped back, hugging herself tightly. Sighing, he left the room to grab a roll of paper towels. When he got back, she was gone. Fear gripped him and he dropped the paper towels, rushing around the house to find her. He searched the entire downstairs and couldn't find her. He took the stairs three at a time and stopped outside the bedroom door. Reaching out, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. His heart broke instantly.

Stephanie was sitting on one of the loveseats, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the window. Silent tears were streaming down her face. She wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't look away from the window. She never even blinked. On a better day, there would at least be a mountain of Kleenex beside her, but these tears ran unchecked and free flowing.

With a deep sigh of resignation, Ranger wondered _why today?_ of all days. She had been doing so well lately, working on her goals list from the doctor. She was taking her medication. She was having fun learning how to cook. They were eating together, so he knew that she was eating and most of it healthy. Why did everything have to change today? Her sudden change scared him. It made him realize that no matter what he did for her, he still couldn't make things better for her on his own. It wasn't in his hands, it was in hers and she would have to be the one to work through it.

It was then that he remembered something he had done with Julie. On his last visit to Miami, his daughter had been upset over some worthless boy from her class. Ranger hadn't known what to tell her. Somehow, he didn't think that offering to send the boy to South America would make things any better for his little girl. That was when Rachel had appeared with a copy of "The Princess Bride", which was apparently Julie's favorite movie. Julie had curled up on the sofa, holding a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate and marshmallows and wrapped in her old baby blanket. He had sat there with his daughter and watched the movie, which he had mercilessly teased Tank for in the past when he found out in basic training that it was the big guy's favorite movie. He had to admit, it was a funny movie, and the sword fights were pretty entertaining. By the end of the movie, Julie was all smiles again and couldn't even remember the stupid boy's name.

Ranger took another look at Stephanie and thought, "What the hell. It couldn't hurt to try".

Slipping out of the room quietly, he made his way down to the living room. He dug through all his DVD's until he found the copy that Julie had given him before he left Miami. He set the movie up, leaving it on the menu before heading into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. While the milk was heating, he searched the hall closet for his old childhood blanket. It was the only thing he had kept from home when he left for boot camp. It was a dark green and thinned out from years of wear and tear, but it was still warm. It would have to do in place of Julie's baby blanket.

Setting the blanket on the sofa, he went into the kitchen to finish the large mug of hot chocolate. He placed a spoon and a handful of miniature marshmallows in the mug before leaving it on the coffee table. Ranger then went back upstairs and into the bedroom. Stephanie was still in the same position, crying softly and staring into space.

Walking over to her, he gently reached out and lifted her in his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and choked back another sob. "I'm so sorry, Ranger. I didn't mean to ruin your laptop."

"Shhh, Babe," he whispered, carrying her out of the room and down the stairs. "I've told you before. Things don't matter. People do."

She didn't say a word as he carried her through the living room and set her carefully on the sofa. He wrapped the blanket around her and placed a pillow behind her back.

"What's all this?" She sniffled, taking in the blanket and the mug of hot chocolate. She glanced at the screen and her swollen eyes widened marginally. "The Princess Bride?"

Ranger grinned and sat down beside her, pulling her feet across his lap. "When Julie has a bad day, she likes to curl up on the sofa in her old baby blanket and watch this movie. She always feels better afterwards." He reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I figured maybe it would make you feel a little better."

Stephanie was touched and more than a little surprised at his words. Why he would want to do this for her after she destroyed his laptop was beyond her. "Why are you going through all this trouble, Ranger?"

"Because I love you and I want to see you smile," he answered, reaching for the remote. Without another word, he started the movie and settled back, massaging Stephanie's feet.

He paid little attention to the movie. All his focus was on Stephanie. The ache in his heart lessened as the movie sucked her in. She gasped in all the right places and laughed at the humor. She even made a joke that he reminded her of the "dread pirate Robert", all in black and scaling cliffs and getting into swordfights. At the end, she sighed in pleasure as true love prevailed. God, he was starting to turn into a sap.

When the credits rolled across the screen, Stephanie sat up and crawled into Ranger's lap, pulling the blanket over them both. He held her tightly and nuzzled her soft, out of control curls.

"Where did this blanket come from?" She asked quietly, pulling it up to rub against her cheek.

"It was the blanket on my bed when I was little," he answered, tucking it in around her. "I took it with me to boot camp. I figured it was manly enough, being green and all."

She was silent for a long time. Finally, she looked up at him with a tiny smile. "I was having the worst day and you made it better. Thank you for that."

Relief coursed through him at her words. Thank God he had helped. He didn't know what he would have done if he had managed to make things worse. "You're welcome, Babe." Glancing at the clock on the entertainment center, he noticed that it was almost time for dinner. "What do you want to eat?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I could go for an MLT."

Ranger laughed and hugged her closer. "Don't know where we'd find mutton out here, Babe. Would a BLT do?"

"With soup?" She asked, thinking that her favorite childhood meal would be just the thing to round out her much improving day.

He grinned. "As you wish."

Recognizing the quote from the movie, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're one in a million, Batman. I love you, too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Stephanie woke up in a much better mood. She didn't even complain when Ranger pulled her out of bed at six to go for their morning run. She quickly pulled on a pair of drawstring sweats and a black tank top. Tying her hair back in a messy ponytail and slipping on her beat up sneakers, she was ready to go.

They started out with their usual stretches, enjoying the cool breezes blowing in from the ocean. When they were limber, they started running. Even though it was a little more difficult in the sand, Stephanie preferred running on the beach to a track or the park back home. When Ranger tried to get her to turn around and head back, Stephanie shook her head.

"A little further?" She asked. Ranger grinned and nodded, and they continued on.

Five miles later, the house was just coming into view. Stephanie was breathing hard, but she felt great. They slowed down to a jog and then stopped to do their cool down stretches.

Sitting on the sand, she pulled her knees up and stared out at the ocean. It was strange. The day before was such a bad day, at least the middle part of it. Today, she felt great, as if the bad never happened.

Ranger sat beside her, watching her face. "You okay, Babe?"

She looked over at him and smiled brightly. "I'm great, Ranger. I feel really good today."

He smiled back and reached out to run his fingers across her cheek. "It's good to see you smile. I've never seen anybody who has a smile as beautiful as yours. You light up a room with it."

Stephanie blushed and he chuckled, pulling her against his side. They just sat there, comfortable in each other's presence. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky.

And then it came crashing down.

"Cupcake! Where the hell have you been?"

The voice startled Stephanie so much that she shrieked, jumping to her feet. Standing not two feet away was Joe Morelli. His face was filled with rage as he took in the sight of her sitting so peacefully with Ranger.

Ranger immediately stepped between Stephanie and the other man. He wasn't comfortable with the rage rolling off of the cop and he wasn't about to let him hurt his Babe. "This is a private beach, Morelli. I suggest you leave."

Morelli turned to Ranger, his eyes filled with fury. "Fuck you, Manoso. And get your hands off of my fiancée. Get away from her!"

"Not when you're in that mood," Ranger's kept his voice deadly calm, but he was itching to put his fist into the cops face. He was furious with himself. He hadn't been aware of his surroundings.

Ignoring Ranger, Morelli turned his angry stare to Stephanie, who was cowering behind her protector. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the adrenaline coursing uncontrollably through her body.

_Oh God, I'm not ready for this_, her mind screamed. _God, please make him go away!_

But Morelli didn't go away. He took a step towards her and Ranger's hand came out, blocking him from getting any closer. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Now get off my property."

"What the fuck is going on, _Cupcake_?" He sneered, his eyes shooting daggers at Stephanie. "You decide to be Manoso's whore? You just up and leave your family and fiancé to go fuck this maniac?"

"It's not like that, Joe," she whispered, her voice trembling. Her legs went the way of her voice and she fell to her knees. Ranger was immediately at her side, ignoring Morelli and focusing on Stephanie.

"Babe. Are you okay?" He whispered so only she could hear him. She raised her tear filled eyes to his and shook her head. She could feel the panic attack taking over, the tightness in her chest sucking the breathe out of her body. _Oh God, not another one! Please, not now!_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Steph?" Morelli demanded, taking another step towards her. Ranger jumped up then and blocked the cop once again.

"Now is not the time, Morelli. Now get off of my property before I make you," he hissed, his eyes filled with barely controlled rage. "You have no idea about the circumstances here, and you're not welcome. Now leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Morelli yelled, glaring at Ranger. "I've been looking for her for over two weeks! Your goons call and tell me that she's in California and what do I find out? She's out here cozying up to you, you fucking piece of shit!"

A choked sob escaped from Stephanie's lips. Gasping for air, she managed to climb to her feet. Fighting the dizziness, she stumbled toward the house, blinded by the tears.

Morelli started after her, but Ranger grabbed him by the arm, knocking the cop to the sand with a right hook. Leaving the other man in the sand, Ranger took off after Stephanie, catching her in his arms right as she stumbled. Lifting her effortlessly, he carried her into the house, locking the doors behind him.

She was clutching his shirt, gasping for breath and choking on her sobs. He sat on the sofa, keeping her in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"You're okay, Babe. It'll pass, I promise," he whispered, holding her loosely. "Concentrate on your breathing, Steph. Deep breaths…breathe deeply through your nose and exhale through your mouth." He began to practice the deep breathing until Stephanie began to follow his lead. It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. Her body still trembled and he held her against his chest, rubbing up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, snapping her eyes shut tightly.

"For what?" Ranger had no idea what she had to apologize for.

"He found us," she tried to hold back her tears, but they fell anyway. "He knows where you live now, and he'll never give us a moment of peace as long as I'm here and it's all my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself, Stephanie," Ranger demanded, holding her a little tighter. "None of this is your fault. Morelli's out of control and he needs to learn how to curb his temper. You've done nothing wrong, Babe."

"He's gonna bring my mother here, I know he is," she whimpered, curling up against him. "And then everyone will know where you live."

"Babe, Morelli was unconscious when we came in the house. This isn't the only house along this strip. He won't know which one we're in."

"That won't stop him," she sniffled.

"Then we'll go somewhere else," he said simply. "This isn't the only house I own."

She managed a tiny chuckle. "You have an answer to everything, don't you?"

He smiled and buried his face in her hair. "I try to, at least."

Ranger continued to stroke her back and hair until her body stopped trembling. When she went limp in his arms, he knew that she had fallen asleep.

Careful not to wake her, he reached for his phone on the end table. He pressed Tank's number on speed dial and waited.

"Talk."

"It's me," he said, his voice low enough so as not to wake Stephanie. "We had a run in with Morelli on the beach."

"Fuck." The tone of Tank's voice told Ranger that his friend was not happy with that bit of news. "What now?"

"Send the plane out here," Ranger said, his eyes on the door. "We're going to Miami."

**Sorry it took so long to update. I just couldn't seem to get into it this week. Big thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for the writing and suggestions and all the help. You're the best! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. They mean so much to me, each and every one.**


	13. Chapter 14

**All familiar characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 14**

Stephanie woke up to the familiar warmth of Ranger's body curled around hers. Turning slightly, she saw that he was wide awake and watching her intently. She blinked and managed a tiny grin.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said, his own tiny grin tilting up the corners of his mouth. "I was about to wake you up."

She rolled over on her other side to face him and settled back in the warmth of his arms. "What time is it?" She knew she had fallen asleep right after the incident with Morelli. Sleep had always been her plan of escape and she had wanted nothing more than to escape Morelli She hadn't even had breakfast yet, and the emptiness in her stomach reminded her that food would be needed soon.

"Almost noon," Ranger replied, reaching out to brush the curls out of her face. "Lunch is ready, if you're hungry. We have a few things to discuss."

A knot of dread formed in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly found herself without an appetite. Sitting up slowly, she avoided Ranger's gaze as she gathered up a change of clothes. "I'll grab a quick shower and be right down."

Before she could escape to the bathroom, Ranger was out of the bed and pulling her back against his chest. "Don't avoid me like that, Babe. There's no reason for it."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep the tears at bay. The only thing she could think of that they needed to discuss was how Morelli found them and that she was getting to be more trouble than she was worth. Stephanie had a feeling that Ranger was about to ship her off to some third world country where she wouldn't be a hindrance anymore. He had put up with more from her than anyone else ever had. He had to be tired of it by now.

Ranger turned her around to face him and stared down into her face. His eyes were warm as he read the emotions flashing in hers. "Someday you'll realize that I would never send you off like that, Babe. And we're not going to some third world country. Nothing to fear."

His words finally clicked in her brain and her eyes widened. "But you are sending me somewhere?"

Ranger grinned and reached out to run his index finger down her cheek. "_We_ are going to Miami for a while. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Miami?" Stephanie was more than a little surprised. Miami was definitely not a third world country. "Why?"

"To avoid anyone interfering with your progress. You've been doing great lately, and I'll be damned if somebody comes along to shake that up for you. When you're a little stronger and you feel up to it, then you can deal with them; on your own terms and in your own time."

Stephanie was about to object when she remembered that he had a RangeMan office in Miami. He would be able to get back to his work and still stay out of Trenton. Maybe this was a good thing for him.

"Okay," she agreed immediately, not even trying to hold back the smile at Ranger's look of surprise.

"Really?" He couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. "You're not going to argue?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope. This way, I can get away from Trenton and you can get back to work. I won't have to feel bad about you being away from your company down there."

Ranger shook his head in amazement. Trust her to worry about the status of his company while she was dealing with her own crushing problems. "I called Dr. Childress while you were asleep. Lucky for us, he has a colleague down in Miami that you can see while we're there. They'll be working together with you."

Stephanie chuckled in wonder. "Only you would be able to manage that, Batman."

Ranger grinned and planted a kiss on top of her messy hair. "This time, I honestly had nothing to do with it. I think luck is on our side, Babe." He turned her around and gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom. "Now get in the shower. We can leave after lunch."

She could hear his soft laughter as she hurried off to do his bidding. Closing the door behind her, she quickly stripped off her running clothes and turned the water on hot. Stepping into the shower, she quickly washed her hair and lathered up with the Bulgari. Inhaling the scent of Ranger, she was pleasantly surprised to feel the usual twinge of desire low in her belly. Obviously, the medication hadn't done anything to her hormones yet.

Climbing out of the shower, she dried off and pulled on a pair of low rise jeans and a stretchy white tee shirt. She took the time to run gel through her hair and blow dry it before pulling it back into a ponytail. A swipe of lip gloss and three coats of mascara later, she was ready to go.

Back in the bedroom, she found her duffel bag in the closet. Looking inside, she saw that all her clothes had been washed and folded. She chuckled, imagining Ranger washing and folding her clothes. It appeared that a little role reversal had taken place since coming to Point Pleasant. She would have never imagined Ranger doing the cooking and the laundry if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

She went back into the bathroom and added her makeup and accessories to the bag before zipping it up. Taking one last look around the room, she flipped off the lights and headed downstairs.

Ranger was just setting two plates on the table when she walked into the kitchen. Stephanie's nose wrinkled at the sight of salad and nothing else. Ranger caught her look and chuckled as he took her bag from her. Setting it on the floor by the garage door, he went back to the table and held out her chair for her.

"Are you making me eat rabbit food as penance for all the junk food lately?" She asked warily, sitting down. Ranger sat down across from her and pushed a bottle of raspberry vinaigrette towards her.

"Just eat it, Steph. A little salad every once in a while won't hurt you. I promise."

Sighing, she looked down at her plate. It looked like there were three or four different types of greens on the plate, along with grilled chicken, slivered almonds, cherry tomatoes, and little tiny red things. "What are those?" She demanded, pointing at the offending things.

Ranger chuckled. "Dried cranberries."

Now who the hell ever heard of almonds and cranberries in a salad? And where were the croutons and cheese and bacon bits? Stephanie watched him eat his own salad for a minute before she reached for the bottle of dressing. Sprinkling it over the rabbit food on her plate, she quietly picked up her fork and ate. She was surprised that the combination on her plate actually tasted pretty good. Hmm, maybe Ranger had something going here. And if she mixed her fruits and vegetables at one meal, then she could go back to her fat and grease and sugar for the rest of the day. A small price to pay.

They quickly finished up lunch and together, they washed the dirty dishes and put them away. Drying her hands, Stephanie watched as Ranger picked up Rex's cage and her duffel bag and disappeared into the garage. Following him, her eyes were glued to his back as he loaded her stuff into the back of the copper colored Escalade.

"No black today?" She asked, taking in his blue jeans and olive drab tee shirt. Staring at his profile, she caught his smile.

"Not today, Babe," he said, shutting the door to the Escalade. "If Morelli's in the neighborhood, he'll be looking for a black car. He won't expect anything else."

Her eyebrow lifted. "Good thinking."

"Glad you approve," he teased, walking towards her. Pulling her into his arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "When does the plane leave?"

He chuckled. "Whenever we get there. Private jet." He took in her look of surprise, brushing her hair back with both hands. "Can't have Rex spend the next few hours stuck in the cargo area. Wouldn't be fair to the little guy."

Stephanie laughed at his words. "I didn't know you liked hamsters so much."

Ranger grinned. "I don't. But Rex kind of grows on you."

"He'll be glad to hear you say that."

Ranger laughed and squeezed her hand before opening the passenger door for her. She climbed in as Ranger went back into the house, returning a minute later with her purse and his own small duffel bag. Closing the door behind him, he placed his bag in the back before climbing behind the wheel. Stephanie took her purse and checked inside, finding her bottle of medication on the top. Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she zipped it back up and placed it at her feet.

"Ready, Babe?"

She looked over at him and grinned. "Lead the way, Batman."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, they were landing at the Miami International Airport. Stephanie was glued to the window during the plane's descend, taking in scene below her. For once in her life, flying in a plane didn't frighten her. Probably the result of jumping out of one.

When the plane was on solid ground and the doors opened, Ranger grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her out of her seat. On the way to the door, she reached out and grabbed Rex's cage off of another seat before walking out into the hot, humid air.

Excitement ran through her body and she fought the urge to laugh out loud. Following Ranger down the stairs, they made their way across the tarmac to a black H3 Alpha. A huge Merry Man looking guy dressed in black was already loading their bags into the back. The man and Ranger did some ESP thing and the man turned and climbed into the passenger seat of a waiting Bronco. Stephanie watched as the Bronco took off.

"Boy, none of your men are big on talking, huh?" She teased as Ranger took Rex's cage out of her hands. Ranger just chuckled and placed Rex on the floorboard in the back.

The drive from the airport was silent. Ranger was lost in his zone and Stephanie's face was pressed to the window, watching everything that went by. She was beyond excited. She had never been to Miami before.

Less than forty five minutes later, Ranger turned the H3 onto a small paved road. A moment later, they came up to a tall wrought iron gate. There was a small keypad off to the side and Ranger leaned out the window and pressed his thumb against the tiny screen. After a second, the gate slowly opened. Ranger drove through and Stephanie stared wide eyed out the window. The narrow road seemed to go on forever, and was surrounded by palm, magnolia, and dense Laurel oak trees. Finally, the trees cleared and they came up to a wide, circular drive that led to a magnificent white stucco plantation style house. Stephanie's mouth dropped open. Never before had she seen such a beautiful house. It was two stories with huge white pillars and a welcoming wrap around porch. The second floor was surrounded by a wrap around balcony. It almost reminded her of Tara in _Gone With the Wind_. She would have never imagined Ranger living in a house like that.

The lawn was lush and green and beautifully manicured with fountains and tropical bushes. Stephanie had the sudden urge to take her shoes off and run barefoot in the grass.

"You like?" Ranger asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded wordlessly, her mouth still open. He chuckled and reached over to push her chin up.

"Bugs are pretty big down here, Babe. And they fly," he warned, opening his door. "Might want to keep your mouth closed."

Stephanie blushed and reached for the door handle. A blast of hot, humid air assaulted her and she was immediately covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She reached in the back for Rex's cage while Ranger grabbed their bags. She followed him up the steps and onto the porch, watching as he unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he stepped inside and placed the bags on the floor.

Despite his warning about bugs, Stephanie's mouth dropped open again. Dark, shining hardwood floors ran through the entire house, except for the copper colored ceramic tiles in the entryway and kitchen. The walls were a soothing cream color, except for a few cranberry colored accent walls. The furniture had a comfortable, masculine look that seemed to fit in the house. She could easily picture herself living in that house. The second she walked inside, she felt at peace, at home. She knew that she would have a lot to add to her gratitude journal later on that night.

Ranger led her up the winding staircase to the second floor, where the hardwood floors and cream and cranberry walls continued. There were a total of three bedrooms with adjoining baths upstairs, along with an open sitting area and a small library/office. From the bay window in the sitting area, Stephanie could see an infinity pool in the backyard that appeared to drop down below to the ocean.

"Wow," she breathed. It was stunning in the middle of the afternoon. She could just imagine how beautiful it was at night, with the moonlight glowing on it and the stars out.

Ranger came up behind her and looked out the window. He had seen the view from that window many times, but it was the first time that he could see it through Stephanie's eyes. He was surprised to see just how beautiful everything was. Funny, he had always taken everything for granted before. Turning to face Stephanie, he couldn't help but smile at the innocence and wonder on her face.

"So I take it you approve," he teased, watching her do her fish impersonation.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," she admitted, turning her head to look at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure, Babe," he said. "Let me show you the bedrooms and then you can go out there if you want."

She nodded and followed him as he showed her the bedrooms. The first two were huge and welcoming, and she couldn't tell which one was the master suite. And then he opened the third door and she knew.

The room was even larger than the first two. A bed that was bigger than her entire bedroom back in Trenton actually looked small in the room. The walls were ivory and mocha and led up to the crown moulding and tray ceilings. A sitting area was set up with overstuffed rattan loveseats and a beautiful white marble fireplace was situated between two huge bay windows. The bedroom furniture was dark wood and rattan and had a tropical, yet masculine feel to it.

The bathroom was just as droolworthy. The floors were natural slate and the tiles continued into the massive walk in shower and surrounded the Jacuzzi. Stephanie gave a squeal of delight at the small fireplace set into the wall at the foot of the Jacuzzi. She had never seen anything like it before.

"My God, why in the world would you live in Trenton when you have a place like this?" She couldn't help but ask. Trenton was everything that was dirty and dreary in the world. He could be living down here in paradise but he chose to live in the armpit of the United States.

"Because you were in Trenton," he said honestly, watching for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed as she whirled around to face him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Me?" She choked.

Ranger chuckled. "Yeah, you. Why would I want to live down here when you were up there? Didn't make sense to me."

Stephanie was at a loss for words. She would open her mouth to say something when her train of thought would vanish and her mouth would automatically close. Finally, she cleared her throat. "I don't understand."

Ranger took Rex's cage out of her hand and placed it on the counter between the double sinks. "When Connie called me and told me that there was a new bounty hunter that she wanted me to train, I was about a week away from moving back down here for good. When I met you, I decided to stay in Trenton. I wanted to see if you could catch Morelli." His eyes sparkled as he took in her expression.

"But you stayed after that," she stuttered.

He nodded. "I didn't want to leave after that. I found the one good thing about New Jersey and it was more than enough reason for me to stay."

"Wow," she breathed, sitting down hard on the lip of the Jacuzzi. She loved the wonderful things he said to her, but she had a hard time believing that she was as important as he made her out to be.

Ranger kneeled down in front of her and lifted her chin so their eyes were level. "I've never lied to you and I don't plan on starting. That's how I feel and you'd better get used to it, Babe." Grinning, he stood up and reached out for her hand. She immediately put hers in his strong grasp. "So do you want to unpack now, or find something to eat?"

"Food please," she said, smiling as he pulled her to her feet.

"Anything in particular?" He asked, leading her out the door and across the massive bedroom.

"Whatever you want."

He thought for a minute before he grinned. "Feel like going out?"

Stephanie smiled. "Of course."

Ranger nodded toward another door. "I'll call for reservations. There are some extra clothes for you in the closet there. Can you be ready in an hour?"

She thought for a second before nodding. "What's the dress code, boss?"

His smile lit up his face and he nudged her playfully. "Dressy casual, smartass. I'll be back for you in an hour."

Stephanie saluted him and he grinned again, reaching out to smack her on the ass as she passed him. She squealed in delight before disappearing in the bathroom.

Since her hair was still looking pretty good, she pinned it up and started the water in the Jacuzzi. Adding the citrus bath salts she found in the towel cabinet, she stripped her clothes and slid into the welcoming warmth of the water. She soaked for a while before filling a bath sponge with citrus shower gel. She inhaled the sweet scent of oranges and grapefruits and wondered if Ranger had stocked the bath products just for her. They had never been opened before. Something to think about.

Stephanie shaved quickly before she climbed out and dried off, wrapping a big fluffy towel around her body. She moisturized and headed back into the bedroom to check out the closet.

"Holy shit," she whispered, taking her first glimpse of the biggest closet she had ever seen. It was bigger than her entire apartment back home! The left side was filled with Ranger's clothes, mostly in black. There were a few pieces of clothing in charcoal gray and a rich burgundy and even a couple white shirts. She was amazed, though, at the right side of the closet. It was filled with women's clothing, and they all appeared to be in her size! Ranging from fancy gowns to casual shirts and there were even blue jeans folded and stacked on one of the shelves. When did Ranger have time to do all of this? Her mouth watered at the sight of all the shoes on one of the racks. There had to be at least 50 pairs of FMP's, all in different colors, ranging from Manolo to Prada to Gucci. It was her biggest fantasy come to life!

Stephanie was tempted to spend the rest of the night going through the closet, but she was on a tight schedule. Flipping through the clothes, she decided on a beautiful black Versace knit belted sheath dress and a pair of black Prada square toed FMP's. She didn't even want to think that her outfit must have cost Ranger over three thousand dollars. Best to imagine that he bought it at the Dress Barn on sale.

Slipping into her dress and shoes, Stephanie raced back to the bathroom to put on her face. Light blush and pale lip gloss and dark eye makeup and she declared her face finished. Letting her hair down, she arranged it in loose curls. Smiling at her reflection, she decided that she looked pretty damn good.

Stephanie was halfway across the bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Ranger, looking incredibly edible in perfectly tailored black dress pants and dark blue silk button down shirt. His hair looked like he had just washed it and pulled it back into a ponytail. Yum.

His eyes darkened as he took her in. His gaze slowly moved from the top of her head to the tips of her Prada covered toes. When his eyes reached hers again, he caught her blush.

"Do I look okay?" She asked timidly, suddenly afraid that she could have done more.

"Babe, there isn't a woman in this town who could hold a candle to you," he said, his voice sincere. "You're absolutely stunning."

Smiling at his answer, she took his outstretched arm and let him lead her down the stairs and out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger took her to Casa Juancho. When Stephanie stepped inside, she felt as if she were in Spain. The floors were red tile and the walls were brick and the whole atmosphere was cozy. The smells surrounding her made her stomach growl in ecstasy. Ranger grinned at the sound as they followed the hostess to a corner table.

Since Ranger had been there many times, she trusted him to order for her. He felt a rush of satisfaction that she would trust him with something as important as her dinner and he aimed to please. They started out with _Pulpo a la Gallega_ (boiled octopus topped with paprika and olive oil) and _Mejillones a la Marinera_ (mussels in a tomato and white wine sauce). They both had _Cordero Sepulveda_, which Stephanie was relieved to discover was roast lamb with rosemary and garlic. For dessert, he ordered her _Flan de Caramel_ and an espresso. By the time they were finished with dinner, Stephanie was ready to explode.

Ranger watched her, his heart soaring and his groin tightening. She looked amazing in her new outfit. He was very glad that he had filled the closet with things for her. She deserved to have the world handed to her on a silver platter. The least he could do was spoil her with designer clothes. And she made them look even more beautiful.

He had another surprise for her for later in the week. A Latino designer who was a client of RangeMan's was working on a one of a kind dress for her and Ranger hoped that it would be finished in the next couple of days. He was planning on taking her dancing at one of the local salsa clubs and he couldn't wait to see her in it. Just the idea of her dancing with him left him breathless. She would catch the eye of every man and woman in the club when he took her there. And the best part would be that she would be there with him.

It had taken him a long time to admit it to himself, but at last, he could. She was his woman.

**Thanks again to Alfonsina del Mar for the editing and suggestions. Thanks to everyone else for all the incredible reviews. Of course, I have never been to Miami, and everything from Casa Juancho was from the Internet. Maybe one of these days, I'll send Ranger and Steph to a place that I've been to. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 15

**They're not mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter 15**

Stephanie fell asleep on the way home from the restaurant. Ranger was in his zone, focusing on the road when a song on the radio caught his attention. Turning it up slightly, but not enough to wake Stephanie, he listened closely to the lyrics.

Well I was movin at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down Yeahh, Yeahh  
Where I been, well it's all a blur  
What I was lookin' for, I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming Yeahh,  
Yeahh

Then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away

Some how I couldn't stop myself  
Just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong I couldn't hold on Yeahh, Yeahh  
Now I'm just tryin to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened  
Where were headed, there's just no knowin Yeahh, Yeahh

And then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning into me  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need  
Ohh, just what I need

And then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away

Then I crashed into you (x5)  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away

Crashed by Chris Daughtry 

Ranger couldn't keep the grin off his face. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was written especially for him and Stephanie. She had given him everything he needed, just by being in his life. She consumed him, breathed life into him. No matter how hard he had tried to deny his feelings, he couldn't walk away from her. He thanked God for that every day.

Ranger was surprised when a small, pale hand settled on his thigh. Glancing over, he saw Stephanie looking at him through lowered lashes, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"I think we found our song," she murmured, her voice husky from sleep. Covering her hand with his, he smiled back.

"I think you're right."

She chuckled softly and shifted in her seat. "Cool. I've always wanted a song."

He laughed and squeezed her hand lightly, listening to the sound of her breathing as she fell back to sleep.

The rest of the way home, Ranger was planning the next day's activities. If she was up for it, he wanted to go ahead with their morning run. After that, he wanted to play tour guide. He knew Stephanie had never been to Miami and there were so many places he wanted to take her. Places that he went to as a teenager when he lived there.

Pulling up to the gate, he did the thumbprint scan and went through as the gates opened. Driving down the extended lane slowly, he could finally see his home through her eyes. Funny, he had always taken so much for granted. He had bought the house and land because it had been a good investment. Ranger had purchased it over ten years earlier, at a fairly decent price. Extensive remodeling had made his home worth at least ten times more than he had paid for it. But now, with Stephanie there, it felt more like a home than a business venture and an occasional place to stay. He had been thinking about selling the house, but now, he pushed that thought out of his head. If Stephanie liked it so much, he was keeping it. Maybe he could convince her to move there with him.

He parked the car and got out, jogging to the passenger side. Careful so as not to wake her, he unbuckled Stephanie and lifted her into his arms. Pushing the door closed with his backside, he headed up the stairs and keyed the door open. The house was dark, but he could see perfectly as he carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he went to the closet and emerged with one of his tee shirts. She never woke up as he slowly undressed her down to her panties and slipped the shirt on. God, she was beautiful. It was getting harder and harder to abide by his "no sex until it's the right time" policy.

Pulling the covers over her, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and headed into the closet to grab a pair of boxers. After a quick and very cold shower, he pulled them on and headed back into the bedroom. He checked on her again before pulling a laptop out of the bottom drawer of the dresser. Sitting on one of the loveseats, he booted up the computer and started to make plans for the next day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie woke up to find Ranger standing above her, a tiny grin on his lips. She grinned back and stretched, groaning loudly as her muscles strained. Ranger held back his own groan at the sight of her nipples showing through the thin black cotton.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night," she said, sitting up slowly.

"Not a problem, Babe. I had a great time," he said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to six," he answered, waiting for the groan of protest that he knew was next. He was surprised when it didn't come. Stephanie saw the look on his face and laughed.

"I guess I'm used to getting up at this ungodly hour," she teased, climbing over him to get out of the bed. "And I fell asleep kind of early last night. Are we still going running?"

"It's up to you," Ranger said, happy that she seemed to want to.

"I think I'm starting to like our morning runs," she said, walking towards her duffel bag on the floor. Pulling a pair of sweats and a tank top out of the bag, she straightened up and gave him a dazzling smile. "I bet you never thought I'd say that, huh?"

Ranger chuckled and stood up, crossing the room in two strides to take her into his arms. "You constantly surprise me, Babe. Every day, you make me even more proud of you."

She surprised him further by changing her clothes right in front of him. His eyes narrowed at the creamy skin she exposed and he caught her mischievous grin.

"See something you like?"

He growled low in his chest and fought the urge to sweep her off her feet and take her right against the wall. "You're so evil, Steph."

She laughed, a wonderful sound that oddly enough, reminded him of Christmas bells. "I try. Now that we have a song, I think this "no sex" thing isn't really necessary anymore."

Ranger raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out why having a song meant that they should be rolling around naked on the floor. He could never really understand Stephanie's train of thought. "Explain."

Stephanie just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Actually, that didn't make much sense to me, either. I was just hoping to get a Ranger induced orgasm out of it."

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, so hard that he had to lean forward and brace his hands on his thighs to keep from falling over. Stephanie pulled on her sports bra and tank top and gave him one last grin before disappearing into the bathroom.

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she quickly brushed her teeth and pulled her messy hair back into a ponytail. She answered Mother Nature's call before walking back into the bedroom to find Ranger still chuckling.

"There's no one in this world quite like you, Babe," he managed to say.

"Thank God for that," she teased, wondering why she was in such a great mood. Stuffing her feet into her sneakers, she stood with her hands on her hips. "You ready to go, Batman?"

"Lead the way, Wonder Woman," he said, grinning. They headed down the stairs and out the back door. There was another gate in the back with a thumbprint scan. Getting past that, they headed down the narrow wooden stairs and down to the beach.

During their run, Stephanie took in the new surroundings. It was fairly quiet on the beach, being so early on a Saturday morning. She took in the sights, the deserted boardwalks and sidewalk cafés, the huge Mediterranean style hotels and boutiques. She saw a tiny candy store that advertised salt water taffy and made a mental note to stop there while they were in Miami.

In no time at all, their five miles were up. Stephanie was amazed that she wasn't exhausted and on the verge of throwing up. Back at the house, Ranger took her hand and led her up the stairs and through the gate.

"Am I meeting with the new doctor today?" She asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"No, she's coming here tomorrow afternoon," he said, opening the refrigerator and peeking in. Damn, he forgot to go grocery shopping. He had a housekeeper who came in whenever he called her, but he had forgotten to pick up the phone and order groceries. Straightening up, he turned to Stephanie and caught her wide grin.

"Did Batman forget the food?" She teased, leaning against the counter. He actually felt his face heat up at his mistake. He never forgot things like that.

Stephanie chuckled at his silence and stood up straight. "Never fear. I'm sure there's a McDonalds around here and a McMuffin with my name on it."

Snapping out of his stupor, he grinned back at her. "I think I can do better than that, Babe. Why don't you head on up and get ready. We're going out for breakfast."

"Sticks and twigs, or something edible," she teased. Ranger swatted her ass playfully and she shrieked before taking off up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Dress comfortably," he called after her, right before he heard the bathroom door click shut.

Stephanie couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she showered, shampooed, shaved, and exfoliated. She wrapped a towel around her body and ran back to her fantasy closet, finally deciding on a white Ralph Lauren pleated skort and a light blue camisol top. Eyeballing the impressive shoe rack, she picked out a pair of three-inch white platform sandals. Once she was dressed, she grabbed a barely there black bikini that was in a drawer with about three dozen other suits and a pair of flip flops. Stuffing her beach wear into a small canvas bag, she headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, she was skipping down the stairs, her stomach growling. Ranger was standing by the window, staring out at the beach and he turned when she entered the room. Stephanie fought the urge to moan when she saw him wearing light khaki pants and a white button down shirt. His long hair was pulled back in the usual ponytail, but she could see the diamond stud glittering in his ear.

_God, I could eat him up!_

Ranger's head tilted back as he laughed. "As much as I would enjoy that, Babe, I think you would prefer food for breakfast."

"I'm not so sure about that," she said, giving him her best cheesy grin. Shaking his head, he came up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You look beautiful, Babe. As always."

"You look pretty damn good yourself," she blushed. "But I think you already figured that out."

Grinning, he took the canvas bag from her hands and led her outside. Instead of the Bronco, there was a black Ferrari F430 Spider parked in the circular drive. Stephanie about fell over when she saw it, but Ranger's hand kept her upright.

"Won't your hair get messed up in a convertible?" She teased. She knew_her_ hair would be a gigantic tangle by the time the day was over.

Ranger threw her a wolf grin and opened the passenger door for her. "It would be hard for me to show you off in the Bronco, Babe. This way, everybody will see the beautiful woman with me."

Flushing with pleasure at his words, Stephanie settled back into the delicious leather seats, pausing in her car orgasm to buckle her seatbelt. Ranger climbed behind the wheel, placing her canvas bag at her feet before buckling up. He started the engine and Stephanie couldn't keep the moan back at the vibrations.

Ranger chuckled. "I guess certain cars have that effect on you, Babe. I'm jealous."

Stephanie giggled; she couldn't help herself. "No need for jealousy, Batman. I'm just using the cars until you decide the time is right. They mean nothing to me, I swear it."

He laughed again, taking her hand in his before heading down the long driveway and past the gate.

They drove for a while and Stephanie paid attention to all the sights. She loved to see the clear, blue ocean beside the huge, crowded metropolis that was Miami. She loved mix of modern and historic. She loved the older buildings painted peach and yellow, and beaches slowly filling with sun seekers. She loved everything about the area.

Ranger pulled the Ferrari into the parking lot of a peach painted building. Stephanie saw the words "Penguin Hotel" written on the front of the building above a small sidewalk restaurant. In true Ranger fashion, he found a parking space right up front and Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She would never figure out how he always managed to acquire the best parking spots.

Ranger jumped out of the car and came around to open the door for her. Taking her hand, he led her into the restaurant where they were quickly seated on the patio.

"So you're telling me that this place will beat out McDonalds for breakfast?" She couldn't help but tease as they perused their menus.

Ranger grinned. "It's supposed to be the best place for breakfast in South Beach."

Ranger ordered a fruit salad and Stephanie finally decided on an order of granola pancakes. She figured it was a nice balance between her artery clogging favorites and Ranger's twigs and bark.

Sitting back in her seat, she took in her surroundings. They were on Ocean Drive and it seemed to be a hot spot for tourists. Pedestrians were out making their way towards the beach. The restaurant was slowly filling up with customers and cars were starting to clog the street.

The waiter arrived with their food and Ranger and Stephanie ate slowly, making small talk and people watching. When every bite of her pancakes had been scooped up and eaten, Stephanie sat back in her seat and groaned in pleasure. Ranger grinned and his eyes darkened.

"Was it better than McDonalds?" He teased. She smiled.

"Much better. Thank you."

Ranger paid the check and they got back in the Ferrari. As he pulled out onto Ocean Drive, Stephanie turned in her seat to face him.

"Where are we going now?"

"Espanola Way."

She wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

He grinned and reached out to tweak her nose. "Historic Spanish village."

"Cool." She sat back in her seat and let herself sink into the delectable leather.

It wasn't long before Ranger was parking again, and he once again opened her door for her. Stephanie was really enjoying being taken around town by a gentleman. Joe had never bothered to open doors for her.

Espanola Way was crowded with street vendors and shops. They stopped at every vendor, where Stephanie fingered handmade jewelry and clothing. She found a long, thin blue cotton sundress at one of the stands and Ranger immediately pulled out his wallet to buy it. She tried to stop him when she realized what he was doing.

"Ranger! There's a closet full of clothes in your house for me! Stop spending all your money on me!"

Ranger chuckled and handed the vendor a fifty-dollar bill. "Yeah, but this dress isn't in the closet. And it's not like I'm going to go broke if I buy it for you."

Stephanie bit her tongue and watched as the vendor handed Ranger the bag. Ranger took her hand with his free one and they continued on down the street. They went into the little shops and Stephanie bought a pair of badass black sunglasses in Casa Solares. When Ranger tried to pay for them, she held his arm tightly and managed to hand the saleswoman her credit card before he could reach his wallet. She grinned proudly as the woman handed her the card back with her sunglasses. Stephanie put them on and gave Ranger a cheeky grin. He chuckled and they headed back outside.

Stephanie was thunderstruck when they walked into the Dolce Vita shop. She bought a gold handcuff lariat necklace and a black drawstring back dress and was reaching for a pair of red wedge shoes when Ranger swooped in and grabbed the armful of goods out of her arms. Before she could stop him, her purchases were paid for and bagged up. He laughed at the look of exasperation on her face and just led her back outside.

"Ranger!" She exclaimed, giving him her best Burg glare. "You can't keep spending all that money on me!"

"I like spending money on you," he argued, his eyes twinkling. "What else would I spend my money on? More cars and buildings?"

Stephanie snorted, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. She definitely wasn't used to being spoiled, but that was all Ranger had been doing. Letting the glare slide from her face, she leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

They spent another hour walking from vendor to vendor before heading back to the car. Ranger drove them back to Ocean Drive, where they had lunch at the News Café. Before heading back to the house to hit the beach, he drove Stephanie past Case Casuarina, where Gianni Versace had lived. Looking at the palatial mansion, Stephanie couldn't help but remember the number of Versace dresses in her closet back at Ranger's house and she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. God, he spoiled her.

Back at the house, they changed into their suits and headed out to the beach. Stephanie convinced Ranger to build a sandcastle with her and he ended up running back into the house to grab a camera. He spent the better part of the afternoon taking pictures of her and her sand kingdom and dunking her in the water. Ranger couldn't wait to print up the pictures. He thought she might have fun putting a scrapbook together. Maybe it could be something they could do together on one of her "bad" days.

Luckily, while they were gone, the housekeeper had stopped by to stock the kitchen. They went inside and showered before making shrimp _pinchos_ on the grill. Most of the shrimp had been sacrificed in a food fight that Stephanie instigated, but there was plenty left for them to eat afterwards.

Settling in for the night, they curled up together on the sofa and watched _The Princess Bride_. Stephanie said she wanted to see the movie again on a good day and Ranger was happy to oblige. Truth be known, he kind of liked her comparing him to the dread Pirate Robert.

Happy and exhausted from their day, they both fell asleep on the sofa.

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. As usual, all the touristy stuff was from online. I really need to check out the places I send Ranger and Steph before writing it. LOL. Big thanks out to Alfonsina del Mar for all the help and support. You're the best, girl. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 16

They're still not mine

**Chapter 16**

Dr. Jen Sandoval showed up at the house promptly at three fifteen. She was Stephanie's age, with bright brown eyes and a wide, expressive smile. Stephanie immediately took a liking to her. She was expecting another male psychiatrist, or maybe a stuffy older woman, but she was pleasantly surprised with the woman who showed up. And she was grateful that Dr. Sandoval wasn't like all the other women who drooled and stuttered around Ranger. She just politely shook his hand and turned her attention to her patient.

"Stephanie, I thought that we could go for a walk on the beach," Dr. Sandoval suggested after the introductions were made. "Sometimes it's easier to talk in a more comfortable environment."

"Sounds good to me," Stephanie immediately agreed. Flashing Ranger a smile, she turned and followed the doctor outside. Ranger had added Stephanie's thumbprint to the security scanner, so she would be able to come and go as she pleased. Once on the beach, they headed towards the boardwalk.

"I spoke in length to Dr. Childress about your goals," Dr. Sandoval said, keeping her eyes forward. "How are those going, Stephanie?"

"Please, call me Steph," Stephanie said quickly, waiting for the doctor to nod in agreement. "And I think they're going pretty good. I've been working out and Ranger is teaching me the basics of self-defense. We haven't gone to the gun range yet to practice, but I think he's worried about taking me there so soon."

"Those are all great, Steph," the doctor said. "I have to agree with him about the gun range, though. It might be better to hold off on that, at least for the time being."

Stephanie was a little embarrassed about the reasoning for the delay. She knew that Ranger wasn't comfortable with the idea of her being around firearms after the way he had found her in her apartment. She had been surprised to find out that he had gone so far as to lock up all of his weapons in a gun safe in his home office, only keeping a Glock on his person for emergencies. Stephanie wanted to assure him that there was nothing for him to worry about; that she would never again think about taking her own life. Unfortunately, she would have said the same thing only a few months ago, and look what had happened. No, she agreed with him. Better to be safe than sorry.

Dr. Sandoval stopped where she was and turned to Stephanie. "Is this a good place to sit?"

"Fine with me," Stephanie answered, sitting down in the sand beside the doctor. They both sat silently for a few moments, taking in the scene before them.

"I know you've gone over most of this stuff with Dr. Childress, but I'd like to hear it from you myself, if you don't mind," Dr. Sandoval began, glancing over at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded for her to continue. "When did you start feeling like something was off?"

"A little over two months ago," Stephanie answered, staring out at the water.

"Did something happen at that time that would make you more upset than usual?"

Stephanie paused before answering, not wanting to sound like a needy little woman. "Ranger left for a few months. He's my rock and with him gone, everybody else was able to get under my skin."

"By everybody else, who do you mean?"

"My mother, my ex fiancé, the gossipmongers in my neighborhood," Stephanie stopped and started to draw pictures in the sand with her fingers. "They all have my life planned out for me. And they can't stand that their plans aren't what I want."

Dr. Sandoval nodded and grinned. "It's hard for independent women to break away from people like that, isn't it?"

Stephanie nodded. "Ranger is the only person in my life who doesn't want me to change. When he left, it felt as if everybody ganged up on me. I got lost."

"Dr. Childress told me that you came to Miami after a confrontation with your ex. How do you feel about that?"

Stephanie thought about that for a moment. "I had a panic attack during and after Joe showing up. But after a while, Ranger was able to calm me down. I was fine after that."

"How do you feel about Joe finding you?"

"Scared," She admitted, staring down at her hands in the sand. "I'm afraid that he'll cause trouble and Ranger will decide that I'm not worth all the problems."

Dr. Sandoval was silent for a long minute, absorbing Stephanie's words. When she spoke again, her voice was kind. "You depend a lot on Ranger, don't you?"

"He's my rock," Stephanie repeated. "He saved me. He put his life on hold to take care of me. I don't know how I could ever repay him for that."

"Did he ever tell you that he expects something for his help?"

Stephanie shook her head. "All he's said is that I'm important to him and that he wants me to get better."

"Sounds like a good friend to have," the doctor answered.

"He is," Stephanie paused. "I'm just afraid that I'm too dependent on him. Eventually, I'll be back in my apartment, living alone with my hamster. I don't want to need him like that."

"It's important to be able to stand on your own two feet," Dr. Sandoval agreed. "But it's just as important to be able to ask for help when you need it. I think by reaching all the goals you wrote down, you'll be more able to depend on yourself."

"I hope so," Stephanie whispered, her mind reeling. It was the first time that she had really thought about what would happen when she went back to Trenton. She couldn't stay in "hiding" with Ranger forever. She had a life and a job back home. An apartment.

Stephanie sat up straighter. Her apartment! Her rent would be due in less than a week and she wasn't there to take care of it! What would she do if she went back to Trenton and found herself homeless? It wasn't Ranger's job to take care of her forever.

"Is something wrong, Stephanie?" Dr. Sandoval looked a little worried by her sudden reaction.

"I just remembered that my rent is due back in Trenton soon," Stephanie wilted back down in the sand. "I can't keep things straight. Not that I was ever organized before."

"Do you usually forget to pay your bills?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Not really. Usually I was thinking about how I needed to hurry up and catch my damn skip so I could pay them on time. Can't really forget something when you're constantly trying to figure out how you're going to do it."

Dr. Sandoval smiled. "It takes a brave woman to do that kind of job. It sounds dangerous."

Stephanie shrugged. "It can be. But I like it."

"How do your friends and family feel about your job?"

She rolled her eyes. "All the people who have my life planned out for me want me to work at the tampon factory. They say I'm lousy at my job and I'm going to get myself killed one of these days. Ranger, though, he just wants me to get in shape and take self defense so I can keep myself safe while I do it."

"And those were part of your goals, right?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Do you think you needed to improve your skills? Get into shape?"

She nodded again. "I've been lucky so far. But luck always runs out. I need to be able to do my job without having to call for help all the time."

"Have you felt any different lately since you've started your medication?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Dr. Sandoval nodded in understanding. "It's hard at first to tell. Have you had any suicidal thoughts lately?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Actually, I've been doing fairly well. I did have the panic attack when Joe showed up, but Ranger helped me through that. And I had a bad day the day before that, but Ranger helped me then too."

"Do you remember why your day was bad?"

Stephanie paused, trying to remember. "It started out okay. But I got frustrated when my hair wouldn't cooperate. And then I stubbed my toe." She blushed at the memory. "And then I spilled soda on Ranger's laptop and fried it."

"Kind of a domino effect, huh?" The doctor looked as if she understood completely. Stephanie just nodded. "What did Ranger do to make it better?"

Stephanie couldn't help but grin at the memory. "He wrapped me up in his old blanket and we watched a movie."

Dr. Sandoval smiled slightly and turned her head to face the water again. They stared at the endless sea of blue for a while, just enjoying the peaceful quiet around them. After a few minutes, the doctor looked back at Stephanie.

"How do you think you'll react when it's time for you to face Joe and the people you're avoiding?"

Stephanie thought about that. She'd like to say that she would be strong and just tell them flat out that what they wanted for her was not what she wanted. She wanted to be able to say that she would stand up for herself and not let them bother her anymore. But she knew that at that time, it would be a lie. "I don't know."

"How do you want to react?"

"I want to be able to stand up for myself."

Dr. Sandoval nodded. "What do you think you need to do to get to that point?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I need to get stronger. Physically, I know how to do that. I'm not sure how to do that mentally, though."

The doctor smiled. "That's a good answer. Admitting that you're not sure is a great start. It takes time to reach that point."

"But how long?" Stephanie whispered. "I can't hide out from them forever."

"You won't have to," the other woman assured her. "But everything doesn't fall into place overnight. It'll take time. One day at a time and then you'll suddenly realize that you can handle problems better. You might even surprise yourself."

Stephanie nodded, letting the doctor's words soothe her.

"Dr. Childress told me that you've started a gratitude journal. How is that going?"

She smiled. "Pretty good. I've got a few pages filled out so far." She mentally chuckled, remembering she had written on the first page that she was grateful for "The Princess Bride". It had quickly become her favorite movie, along with Ghostbusters, that is. Nothing could ever top Ghostbusters.

"If it's okay with you, Stephanie, I'd like to talk to Ranger about a few things. Nothing that we've said in confidence will ever go further than you and me," Dr. Sandoval added quickly. "But I would like for him to be prepared in the case of a setback. And I think it will make him feel better knowing more that he can do to help you."

Stephanie nodded again. She didn't want Ranger to feel uncomfortable around her. He had done so much for her already. "That's fine with me."

"Good." Dr. Sandoval stood up and Stephanie followed suit. "You're doing well, Stephanie. But I'd like to see you a few times a week for a little while, at least. You can never be too careful."

"Okay."

They slowly headed back to the house, talking about the different things to do in Miami. Dr. Sandoval was really big on art museums, and Miami had more than enough to satisfy her. Stephanie had never really been into art, but hearing the doctor describe a few pieces had her curious to see them for herself. She would have to remember to ask Ranger later if he would take her to see them.

Ranger was in his office when they came back, but he hurried out to greet them almost immediately. He saw the smile on Stephanie's face and it made him smile. It looked like the session with the new doctor went well.

"Mr. Manoso," Dr. Sandoval said pleasantly. "I'd like to discuss a few things with you if you have the time."

Ranger nodded and led them to the kitchen table. He got bottles of water for everyone and sat down. Stephanie remained standing at the door.

"Is it okay if I'm here?" She asked suddenly, not wanting to interfere.

"Of course, Stephanie," Dr. Sandoval smiled. "We are discussing you and you have every right to participate."

Ranger pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, taking a bottle of water for herself. He sat down in the chair beside her and turned his attention to the doctor.

"I told Stephanie earlier that I wanted to talk to you about the chance of a possible setback," the doctor began. Ranger just nodded. "She told me about her last bad day, where you two ended up watching a movie together. And she's told me about the gratitude journal. Both are wonderful things to use when things are a little rough."

Ranger nodded again, remembering how much he actually enjoyed working on the gratitude journal with Stephanie. Of course, he hadn't put anything in there for her. It was her journal, after all.

"I was going to say that it might be a good thing for you to start a journal of your own, Mr. Manoso," Dr. Sandoval continued, watching them both. "You've been a huge part of Stephanie's recovery and it can't be easy to see someone you care about suffering. There may be times when you would need to look back on your own journal, just to keep things in perspective."

"I could do that," Ranger said, glancing over at Stephanie. He knew the first thing he would write in that journal.

"Also, it might help to bring another person in to help you out. It's a lot for you to do on your own and you need time for yourself sometimes."

Stephanie never even thought of that. Her stomach tightened at the thought of Ranger burning out because of her. She already felt bad because he was missing work to take care of her. She never even thought about the mental and physical strain she was causing him.

Ranger noticed Stephanie tense up at the doctor's words. Reaching out, he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. Dr. Sandoval noticed too, and gave Stephanie a reassuring smile.

"Stephanie, I don't want you to feel guilty. You've done nothing wrong. And Mr. Manoso wouldn't be doing this for you if he didn't want to see you better. But it is a difficult period for both of you, and it wouldn't hurt to have another person in on it to help out."

Stephanie turned to Ranger. "You can go back to work, if you need to. I'll be okay by myself."

Ranger shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not, Babe." He turned to face the doctor. "Steph's worried about me taking off from work. Would it be okay if she came to the office with me? She's worked for me before in Trenton, doing research from the office."

"How do you feel about returning to work, Stephanie?"

Stephanie thought about that for a moment. She knew that agreeing would help Ranger out. He could return to work and get back to making his company strong. "I can do that."

Dr. Sandoval nodded. "That would work out fine, then. But if you start to feel overwhelmed, step back and rethink the idea."

Stephanie remembered her apartment then and she turned to Ranger. "What about my apartment back home? I need to get the rent to Dillon in the next few days."

Ranger shook his head, a fraction of an inch. "Your rent's been paid up, Babe. Don't worry about that right now."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. Great, he was shelling out money for her rent now, too. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on Ranger. "I can work in the Miami office, but instead of paying me, I want you to keep the money so I can start paying you back."

"No price, remember?"

"I don't care. I'd feel much better if I could pay you back for at least something."

Ranger sighed, knowing that she wouldn't back down. "Fine."

Stephanie sat back in her seat and smiled. She had finally won an argument. She was feeling pretty proud of herself. Now, Ranger could get back to his company and she could start paying him back.

Dr. Sandoval looked pleased. "I'd like to see you again in three days, Stephanie. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good."

The doctor smiled and stood up. Shaking Stephanie's hand and then Ranger's, she picked up her purse and followed Ranger to the door. "I'll see you then. And you're doing great."

"Thank you."

Stephanie watched as the doctor walked outside and climbed behind the wheel of a little red Jaguar. Huh. Apparently being a psychiatrist paid well down there.

Stephanie turned to Ranger as he closed the door. Swallowing hard, she managed to look him in the eyes. "If she's right and it's getting to be too much on you, I want you to tell me. Don't keep it in because you're afraid to hurt my feelings."

Ranger pulled her into his arms and forced her eyes on his. "It will never be too much for me, Steph. I love spending time with you. Even the bad days, I'd rather be right here with you than somewhere else. Don't think for a second that it's too much for me."

She stared into his face for a long minute, trying to read the emotions in his eyes. Finally, satisfied that he was being honest with her, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chin. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anytime, Babe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, after their daily run and a healthy breakfast, Stephanie and Ranger got into the Bronco and headed to RangeMan Miami. Stephanie was expecting to find another tall brick building like the one in Trenton, but this one was about eight stories tall and white stucco. It was obviously Mediterranean, and fit with all the other older buildings in Miami.

Ranger pulled the Bronco into the underground garage and got out, running to the passenger side to open her door for her. She was more than a little nervous to be working at RangeMan again. If she were in Trenton, it wouldn't be a problem. But this was Miami, and except for Silvio, she didn't know anybody. She wondered if Silvio would even remember her.

Biting her lip, she followed Ranger to the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor and they went up, the doors opening into an area that was bright and airy with a definite tropical feel. The floors were a dark hardwood and the walls had been painted yellow with splashes of green. Definitely not what she expected from Ranger.

He caught her look and chuckled. "I didn't design the building, Babe. My sister is the interior designer in the family and she wanted bright and cheerful. According to her, she couldn't do the "cave look" in Miami."

Hmmm, his sister lived down here. Stephanie was a little afraid to run into his family. She had a feeling that they wouldn't like her, considering that their brother had been avoiding work to baby-sit her.

She noticed as they walked across the floor, that all eyes were on them. Looking down at her feet, she felt her face heat up under the scrutiny of Ranger's men. What she would give for Tank, Lester, and Bobby to crawl out of the woodwork about now. She desperately needed another familiar, friendly face.

Someone walked up to them and Stephanie glanced up, catching the gasp of surprise in her throat. The man was about six feet tall, with warm, mocha latte skin and piercing brown eyes. His black hair was cut short and a little spiky and his bright white smile was wide. From the looks of him, Stephanie knew that he had to be related to Ranger.

"Carlos, I was wondering when you'd show up," the man teased, clapping Ranger on the back. Ranger grinned and shook the man's hand.

"I was all up for taking more vacation time, but Steph was ready to return to work," he said, turning to Stephanie. "Babe, this is my brother, Raphael. Raphael, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Ahh, Bombshell," Raphael grinned widely and turned to Stephanie. "I've heard a lot about you."

Stephanie blushed. "I don't know if that's a good thing."

Raphael laughed. "Not to worry, _hermosa_. You are already a legend here. Everybody has been dying to meet you."

Ranger's eyes narrowed slightly at Raphael's new name for Stephanie. Obviously, she was beautiful, but his brother had just met her. And he was already getting too close for comfort. Without another thought, he put his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and threw Raphael a look that clearly told him "_mine_". Raphael caught the look and grinned.

"Not to worry, brother. Your woman is safe with me."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger in time to catch the look in his eyes. Her heart fluttered at the meaning of that look. Ranger was _jealous_. Wow. She could never picture big bad Ranger Manoso getting jealous over a woman. Especially her.

"So would you like to meet all the guys now, or would you rather I show you to your cubicle?" Raphael asked her, clearly hoping to rile his brother up a little more. He had never seen Ranger bring another woman to the office, but from all the stories he'd heard over the years, he knew that Stephanie Plum was not just _some woman_. And he enjoyed making Ranger squirm.

"Stephanie will be working out of my office," Ranger said immediately. "I've ordered another desk to be delivered this afternoon so she'll have a place to work. Until then, she can use mine." No way was he leaving her unattended on the floor with his men. He didn't trust them with his Babe.

This was news to Stephanie. She had automatically assumed that she would be working from a cubicle, like back in Trenton. Did Ranger have any special reason for her working out of his office? Did he not want her to meet the other men? Was he embarrassed for them to meet her?

Before her mind could go through a whole list of reasons why Ranger would be embarrassed by her, Raphael reached out and took her hand.

"She may be working from your office, Carlos, but she still needs to meet the others. It wouldn't be fair to them, hearing about the beautiful Bombshell all these years and not having the chance to meet her in person." And with that, he gave her hand a gentle tug and pulled her toward the others. Raising his voice, he announced, "Guys, meet Bombshell."

Stephanie blushed furiously as Ranger came up to stand behind her. Every man in the room jumped up to crowd around her. She was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

Each man smiled at her and shook her hand politely as Raphael introduced them. They were all huge and muscle bound, like the guys back home. Leo had a shaved head and a devil tattoo on the back of his neck. Jerome looked a little like a surfer, with chin length wavy blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. Enrique had dark hair and eyes and appeared to be channeling his inner Casanova. He greeted Stephanie with a kiss to her hand and looked like he was mentally undressing her until Ranger reached out and removed his hand from hers. Enrique just smiled at Stephanie and she had a feeling that he was a lot like Lester and just trying to get a rise out of the boss. When Silvio came out of his office to greet her, Stephanie felt a wave of relief. Finally, someone she recognized.

Silvio gave her a hug and asked her how the research had been going in Trenton. They chatted back and forth for a minute before Ranger announced, rather loudly, that it was time for everyone to get back to work. The authority in his voice was clear and all the men snapped to attention and headed back to their stations. Silvio promised to send a few searches to Stephanie's email address as soon as he got back to his computer.

With a hand at her lower back, Ranger steered Stephanie away from Raphael and towards a closed door at the end of the room. He pushed the door opened and she found herself in the biggest office she had ever seen. It had to be bigger than her apartment back home. A huge mahogany desk was in the corner, in front of a bank of windows. From the windows, all Stephanie could see was ocean. Definitely an incredible view. But she didn't expect anything less from Ranger.

In front of Ranger's desk was two large leather chairs and two overstuffed leather loveseats were set up to the left of the door. Bookcases took up one of the walls, leaving one of the corners empty.

"Your desk will go there," he said, nodding toward the empty corner. "Until then, you'll be using mine."

"What about you?" She didn't want to take his desk from him. He was the boss. He'd need to use it for himself.

Ranger grinned. "It's big enough for both of us, Babe. Trust me."

"You don't have to spend all that money on a desk for me," Stephanie argued, glancing at the loveseats. There was a small coffee table in front of them and she pointed at it. "I can work from there."

Ranger shook his head and shut the door behind them. "No need for that. Besides, I like the idea of us sharing an office."

"I'd think you'd get tired of being around me all the time," she murmured, her eyes flicking back to the desk. Hearing her words, Ranger pulled her against his side and pressed a kiss to her curls.

"I could spend every single moment of every single day with you for the next hundred years and it still wouldn't be enough time for me. I love having you around, Steph. I enjoy things more when I'm with you."

Stephanie didn't know how that was possible, but she didn't want to ask. How could she make things more enjoyable for him? She didn't need to ask, though. Ranger could read her like a book.

"I have a bad habit of taking things for granted," he admitted, leading her to the desk. "My cars, my house, my buildings, hell, even my company and friends. But when I'm with you, I see everything through your eyes. I didn't even appreciate my own home until I saw the way you looked at it. I like that feeling."

She was stunned. That was quite a confession from Batman.

"Before we start working, though, I want to show you the rest of the building," Ranger took her hand and led her out of the office. "There are restrooms on this floor, but like in Trenton, there isn't one for women. I have an apartment on the eighth floor and you can use the bathroom up there. There's a break room at the other end of this floor."

"Do you have an Ella here, too?" She couldn't help but ask. Even though she enjoyed cooking with Ranger, she still missed all the sweet treats that Ella had made for her. Ranger still couldn't be talked into baking her doughnuts and cakes every day.

"She lives on the seventh floor," Ranger grinned. "Her name is Mira and her husband is Ben. Ben is Miami's Luis."

Stephanie had a feeling that the Boston and Atlanta offices had their own Ella, too. That was a comforting thought.

Ranger led her to the elevators, telling her about each floor. The second floor was the control room. The third floor was all conference rooms. The fourth floor was more offices. The fifth floor was studio apartments for the employees. The sixth floor was the gym and spa. The seventh floor was Mira and Ben's apartment and the kitchens. There was a gun range on the main floor, along with a lobby. The eighth floor was Ranger and Rafael's apartments. Not much different from Trenton.

The elevator opened up on the eighth floor and they stepped into a wide hallway decorated in hardwoods and the same bright yellow as the comm. Room. There were paintings on the walls and tropical plants in wide clay pots in the corners. Ranger motioned toward a door off to the side. "This is Raphael's apartment."

They continued down the hall to a set of arched mahogany double doors at the end. Ranger keyed the door open and led her inside.

The apartment was huge, but she expected that. The floors were the same dark hardwood, but the walls were a softer cream color. There were still tropical plants in clay pots, but the apartment was more comforting than tropical.

"I put my foot down on the bright colors in here," Ranger grinned and showed her around. "My sister wasn't too pleased with me. She said that she couldn't express her designing talents with cream walls."

Stephanie laughed. "I like it this way. Is it Celia who does the designing for you?"

Ranger shook his head. "Celia lives in Newark near my parents. Alina is the one who lives down here."

Stephanie was silent while Ranger showed her around the apartment. It was almost identical to the one he had in Trenton, except for the plants and the view. From his bedroom and living room, the huge floor to ceiling windows opened out to the ocean.

She shook her head in wonder. "I don't know why you would move to Jersey when you could be living down here permanently."

Ranger hugged her close. "Told you, Babe. You were in Trenton."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him back. They stood like that for a long time before Ranger reluctantly pulled back.

"I guess we'd better get to work," Stephanie said. "There's probably some searches from Silvio waiting for me by now."

They headed back down to the second floor and Ranger told her to go ahead and use his computer for her searches until her desk and computer arrived. Leaving Ranger in the control room, she shut herself in his office and sat down at the desk. She booted up the computer and checked her emails. Yep, she was right. Silvio had been busy. There were already five searches waiting for her.

She got started and by the time Ranger returned to the office, she had two of the searches finished. She placed them in separate folders and set them on the corner of the desk.

"Everything going okay?" Ranger asked, lifting her out of the chair. He sat down and settled her down on his lap. Stephanie grinned and curled up against his chest.

"Is this appropriate office behavior?" She teased, pressing her lips against his Adam's apple. His arms tightened around her and Stephanie was pleased to feel his reaction hard against her.

"Probably not," he murmured, stroking her back slowly. "But I'm the boss and I don't care."

She chuckled and pointed at the folders. "I finished printing out the searches on Ruiz and Cordero. I've got Moorhouse running now."

"Good," he said, clearly not paying attention to anything work related. His lips were softly moving from her ear to her chin and Stephanie felt the familiar heat building up low in her belly.

She pushed back slightly and gave him a wicked grin. "Why Mr. Manoso! What are you doing?"

His eyes darkened drastically and she felt the rumble from his deep growl against her body. Feigning innocence, she managed to pull from his grasp and stand up, only to sit on the edge of the desk, facing him. Leaning back slightly on her hands, Stephanie began to swing her legs back and forth.

Ranger stared at her and swallowed hard. Good God, all he wanted to do was knock everything from the desk onto the floor and rip off her clothes right then and there. He could picture her, naked and writhing beneath him on the desk top and his pants tightened painfully. _Get a grip, Manoso! Now is not the right time!_

A knock sounded on the door and Ranger had to force himself not to breathe a sigh of relief. Another minute alone with Stephanie and all his good intentions would go flying out the window. Stephanie jumped off the desk and ran to the other side, dropping down in one of the leather chairs. Ranger grinned at the flush in her face as he announced loudly that the door was open.

Raphael walked in, a huge grin on his face when he saw the blush on Stephanie's. Nodding at Ranger, he turned to face her. "I just wanted to see how the searches were going, Bombshell."

Stephanie wrinkled her nose at the sound of her nickname coming from a virtual stranger. "Pretty good. I've got the third running now. They'll be finished by the end of the day."

Raphael nodded and glanced up at the clock. "It's almost noon. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?"

Stephanie didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand why Raphael was intentionally baiting Ranger like that. Ranger stood up then and came around to her side.

"Sorry, Rafe, but Steph and I already have lunch plans," he said, his voice low and flat. Taking Ranger's cue, Stephanie just looked up at the other man and forced herself to look apologetic.

"Sorry, Raphael."

He just smiled, his eyes dark. "Not a problem, _hermosa_. Maybe tomorrow."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the door open behind him. Ranger followed and pushed the door shut. If Raphael wasn't his brother, he would have demanded that they meet in the gym. He would have enjoyed beating some sense into his brother. Namely, that Stephanie was off limits.

Ranger was not proud of his brother's lifestyle. He drank too much and partied too much and slept around too much. His brother was a player, and he'd be damned if he thought he could set his sights on Stephanie. She wasn't put on the earth for a one-night stand. She was meant to be cherished and loved and protected.

Stephanie watched Ranger's fists as they clenched and unclenched. His jaw was tight and his entire body was tense. Obviously, he wasn't too happy with Raphael's attentions. She stood up and came up in front of him, reaching out to touch his arm. He stiffened for a split second before the tension slowly flowed from his body. His eyes focused on hers and he reached out to gently grasp her shoulders.

"Sorry, Babe," he said quietly, his voice husky.

"Don't be," she whispered, stepping closer until she was leaning against the warm strength of his chest. His arms circled her and pulled her tighter as his lips moved across her hair.

"My brother is quite the ladies' man," he explained, not ready to let her go. "I don't want him thinking that you're going to be the newest notch on his bedpost."

Stephanie cuddled against him and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "I think he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him and he'll stop."

Ranger didn't think it was that simple. Stephanie just didn't realize what an incredibly beautiful woman she was. Men, and even a few women, had been known to stop in their tracks just to watch her cross the street. He should know. He was one of them. And Raphael was anything but blind. The second he laid eyes on Stephanie, he noticed her in a big way. Ranger had seen it in his eyes; that familiar spark when he saw a woman who sparked his interest. And the only interest Raphael had in women was to see how quickly he could get them into his bed.

Shaking the thought from his head, Ranger took a deep breath. Stephanie wasn't some silly little tease looking for a one-nighter. From her reaction when Raphael called her Bombshell, he could tell that she wasn't completely comfortable around his brother. He would just have to make sure that she was never left alone with him. That, or send him to the Atlanta office until they left Miami.

Stephanie pulled back slightly and looked up into Ranger's face. She could tell that his brother's actions had bothered him. She wanted him to know that there was nothing to worry about. Ranger was the only man for her.

"So I hear we've got lunch plans," she said, watching the almost smile grace his lips.

"We do, now." He said, taking her hand.

**Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 17

**I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.**

**Warning: The usual angst and smut at the end. If you don't like smut, don't read the italicized part. **

**Chapter 17**

The week went by in a pleasant routine. Wake up, go for a five-mile run, come back to the house for breakfast, shower and change and head to the office. Two of those days, Stephanie met at the house with Dr. Sandoval for her therapy session. She was feeling pretty good, happy that Ranger was back at work and satisfied with her job at RangeMan Miami. The Miami Merry Men were very kind to her, going out of their way to make sure she had fresh coffee and doughnuts in the break room every morning. They weren't Tank, Lester, or Bobby, but they were nice and funny and made sure she felt at home while she was there.

Raphael was another story. Although he was never unkind to her, Stephanie still felt uncomfortable around Ranger's brother. She could feel him looking at her whenever they were in the same room and while at first, she thought he was only doing it to get a rise out of Ranger, after a while, she wasn't too sure. She remembered Ranger's fears that Raphael was hoping to find a way to get her into his bed, and she couldn't help but agree with him after a while. The thought was unsettling. Why Raphael would intentionally go after a woman who he knew his brother was involved with was beyond her. It seemed especially cruel of the other man.

Ranger wasn't happy at all with his brother's actions. Watching Raphael stare at Stephanie made him furious. He knew that look in his brother's eyes. And every woman who was the cause of that look ended up beneath him in his bed. Ranger knew that Stephanie wasn't just another tart. He could feel her discomfort when Raphael was in the room. But Ranger was worried that his brother wouldn't let that stop him. He had never forced a woman before, as far as Ranger knew, but then again, Raphael had never been turned down before, either.

With that in mind, Ranger made sure that Stephanie was never alone with Raphael. When she was at the RangeMan building, she was always in their office, in the penthouse, or in the break room with the other guys. And after the second day, Ranger had had a little talk with his brother, letting him know that Stephanie was off limits. Unfortunately, the talk didn't seem to stop the looks and Ranger was seriously considering sending his brother to the Atlanta office for the rest of their stay in Miami. Stephanie didn't need that kind of added stress put on her. She had enough to deal with as it was.

Friday came, and Stephanie was satisfied with her job performance for the week. She was also looking forward to Sunday, when she and Ranger would pick Julie up for the day. She hadn't seen Ranger's daughter since the Scrog incident, although they had sent emails back and forth on occasion. She was looking forward to a peaceful weekend, just enjoying being with Ranger and not having to deal with Raphael until Monday.

On the drive back to the house, Stephanie was mentally going over her wardrobe for Sunday when Ranger reached out and took her hand.

"How do you feel about going out tonight, Babe?" He asked, bringing her hand to his lips. She grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

He smiled. "I thought we could go out for dinner and dancing, if you're up for it."

Stephanie smiled widely. "Sounds like fun."

"Good." Ranger couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The dress he had had made for her had been delivered the day before and should be in the box on their bed at that moment. He couldn't wait to see her in it. He knew she would look stunning in it. Hell, she would look stunning in a burlap sack.

He pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine. They walked inside hand in hand and he kissed her softly before gently pushing her toward the stairs. "Go ahead and get ready. There's a present for you up on the bed."

Stephanie grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You didn't have to get me anything."

He gave her his wolf grin. "Actually, I think it's more for me. I'm being selfish."

She chuckled. "I can't imagine you being selfish. But thank you." She leaned up to kiss him quickly before turning and running up the stairs.

As promised, there was a box waiting for her on the foot of the bed. Smiling, she took off the bow and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened as she lifted out the dress inside. It was a short, black empire halter dress with an angled hanky hem. The fabric was stretchy and shot through with metallic trim. Besides the dress was a pair of beautiful silver open toed FMP's with a three-inch heel. The shoes matched the metallic trim of the dress.

Stephanie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. The entire outfit was sensational. Definitely a dress made for dancing. And from the style of it, she had the feeling that it was made specifically for salsa dancing. She felt the now familiar tingle low in her belly at the thought of salsa dancing with Ranger. His body pressed tightly against hers as they moved effortlessly across the floor, hands everywhere…

Stephanie shook her head to clear it. Best not to go there. He was still being a gentleman, not making any moves until he felt the time was right. She had a feeling, though, that if he made her wait any longer, she would spontaneously combust.

Leaving the dress and shoes on the bed, Stephanie went into the bathroom. An hour later, she came back out, showered, shaved, exfoliated and moisturized. Her make-up was flawless, all dark smoky eyes and deep red lips. Her hair was arranged on top of her head in a pile of loose curls. Dropping her towel, she pulled on a pair of black lace V-string panties before slipping into the dress. The low cut of the dress didn't allow for a bra, but the straps and adjustable halter neck ties worked just as well as the best Wonder Bra. She actually liked her breasts in the dress. Strapping on the silver FMP's, she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at her reflection. She looked sexy and mysterious, just the look she was striving for. Ranger sure knew what to buy her to make her look her best.

Stephanie went to the closet and dug through the shelves of handbags in the corner until she found a tiny clutch bag to match her dress. She transferred a lipstick, mascara, her ID, and her credit card to the bag and snapped it shut. She grabbed her butterfly necklace and put it on before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

Ranger was standing in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. Stephanie stood still, staring at the site before her. He always looked great, but tonight, he looked breathtaking. And for once, he wasn't wearing all black. Granted, the pants and shoes were black, and Stephanie had to swallow hard at how well the pants fit him. His shirt, though, was a button down silk in a cream color that looked amazing against his beautiful mocha latte skin. His hair was loose and fell just to his shoulders like black silk. He was wearing the diamond studs in his ears.

_Good God, I'm going to come just looking at him!_ She thought, biting her lip. Ranger looked up suddenly, his eyes dark as he took her in. Setting his empty bottle on the counter, he stalked towards her, sleek and beautiful and deadly, like a panther. At that moment, Stephanie was all for being hunted.

He didn't stop when he got to her. Instead, he slowly circled her, taking her in from all angles, his eyes getting darker and darker until she couldn't even see the pupils anymore in all that black. Stephanie could feel the electricity coming from him in waves and she began to tremble; not from fear, but from the almost unbearable desire sweeping through her. When he stopped in front of her again, it took every bit of willpower she possessed not to rip off his clothes and drag him to the floor.

"The words to describe you haven't been invented yet," he finally said, his voice husky. Stephanie blushed, hoping that he meant she looked really good and not really bad.

"Stunning," Ranger took her face in his hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. "Always."

She smiled back. "Thank you. You look pretty stunning yourself."

Ranger grinned and took her hand. "You all ready, Babe?"

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him to the front door. She really wasn't expecting him to answer, so she was surprised when he did.

"A friend of mine owns a club not far from here. He's a five star chef and has a restaurant on the upper level."

He led Stephanie outside and opened the door to the Ferrari. She buckled herself in and watched as he came around to the driver's side. A minute later, they were on their way.

Ranger was silent as he drove, but he held her hand on his thigh the entire trip. Stephanie stared out the window and watched the scenery go by. She noticed when he turned onto a street called "Calle Ocho". Turning to him, she scrunched her nose. "Calle Ocho?"

He grinned. "Eighth Street, Babe. This is Little Havana." He then pronounced the street again, and explained that the double "l" was pronounced like a "y". She shivered at the sound of him speaking Spanish, and she attempted to pronounce it right. The grin never left his face as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Proud of you, Babe."

She grinned back and turned to look out her window. Most of the signs were in Spanish, but Stephanie figured out what the places were by what was displayed in the windows. They passed a few cigar shops, a couple restaurants, a park, and a barbershop. They passed a bakery and Stephanie's mouth watered at the sight of all the different types of pastries in the windows. Her stomach let out a mighty growl at that moment and she groaned. It was hard to be sexy and mysterious when your stomach wouldn't quit talking.

Ranger chuckled beside her. "Almost there, I promise."

They passed a museum and Stephanie suddenly remembered her talk with Dr. Sandoval about the different art museums in Miami.

"Hey Ranger?"

"Babe."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Do you think we could come here during the day sometime? Maybe go to the museum we just passed?"

Ranger grinned. "I didn't know you were into art."

She shrugged. "I'm not, but Jen mentioned it during our first session. It sounded interesting."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Steph. All you have to do is ask."

Stephanie smiled in pleasure. "Plus, I'd like to hit all the bakeries on this street. All that sugar in the windows were calling out to me. Granted, they were shouting '_Estefania_', but I knew it was me."

Ranger let out a bark of laughter. He actually had to release her hand to wipe a stray tear from his eye. "God, Steph, you're priceless."

"We can come back next Friday," he continued, reclaiming her hand. "The last Friday of every month is like a big, Cuban street party here. A lot of vendors sell their art pieces in the street. You'll probably find something you like."

"Bitchin'," Stephanie leaned back in her seat and grinned. He chuckled at her choice of words and pulled up in front of a large, orange colored warehouse style building. The words "Viejo Havana" were painted over the doors, the letters styled like they came off of an old cigar box.

"Old Havana," Ranger translated, reading her mind. She nodded, committing the word to memory. It wouldn't hurt to learn Spanish. It would be fun to surprise him sometime.

Ranger parked in the lot to the side of the building and got out, coming around to open Stephanie's door for her. She took his hand and let him lead her to the front doors. Once inside, she was assaulted by wonderful smells and loud music. It was still a little early for the club to be full, but there was a line at the bottom of the stairs for the restaurant. Stephanie was prepared for a long wait, but Ranger went right up to the hostess and spoke in a low voice to her. A minute later, a short, round Hispanic man appeared, his smile wide.

"Carlos! _Bienvenidos_!" (welcome) The man shouted, clapping Ranger on the back. Ranger smiled back and shook the man's hand.

"_Gracias_, Roberto," Ranger said, turning to Stephanie. He reached out and placed his hand at the small of her back, urging her closer. "Babe, this is my friend, Roberto Caraballo. Roberto, meet Stephanie Plum."

Roberto's eyes lit up as he grasped Stephanie's hand in both of his. "Welcome to my restaurant, pretty lady."

"Thank you, sir," Stephanie replied, smiling back at the cheerful little man. He was just too cute. How could she not smile at him?

"Come with me. I have a special table just for you," Roberto declared, leading them up the stairs. Ranger's hand was on the small of her back the entire time, and she could feel the heat from his body seeping into hers. With him leading her, she was able to look around the restaurant without running into anything.

It was definitely not what she expected when she heard the words "club" and "Miami" in the same sentence. Stephanie always thought all the clubs were loud and crowded with flashing lights and scantily dressed women and stripper poles and glow in the dark paint everywhere. From what she saw of the club section downstairs, she was way off mark. It had a cozy feel to it. The walls were painted a deep, golden yellow, and one wall behind the bar was exposed brick. The gold walls continued up the stairs and into the restaurant area, where the yellow was broken up by the heavy red drapes covering the windows. There were framed black and white photographs of the streets of Havana on the walls. It was cozy and old fashioned and beautiful. And the smells coming from the kitchen had Stephanie's stomach growling.

Roberto sat them down at a secluded booth in the corner. Stephanie slid in first and Ranger got in beside her, both of them facing the door. She couldn't help but grin. Even here, he was on alert.

Ranger and Roberto spoke in Spanish for a few minutes before Ranger turned his attention back to Stephanie. "Did you want to see a menu, or would you let Roberto decide for us?"

Stephanie looked at the other man's smiling face. She couldn't help but grin back. "I trust you. Just don't try to feed me snails or brains or something like that."

Roberto threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the large room. "Si, Estefania. You won't be disappointed."

He spoke to Ranger for another minute in Spanish before disappearing through a door near the front of the room.

"What did you tell him?" Stephanie asked, turning her head to meet Ranger's gaze. "You didn't tell him to feed us only vegetables and tofu, did you?"

Ranger smiled and moved his arm over the top of the seat behind her, resting his hand at the back of her neck. The feel of his fingers moving gently at her hairline made her shiver slightly. "No, I don't think he'd do that to you, anyway. He likes you."

"He just met me," Stephanie argued, shaking her head. "He doesn't know me well enough to like me."

Ranger leaned closer, brushing his lips across her ear. "I liked you the second you walked through the door at the diner all those years ago. Trust me, Babe. People just have to look at you and they fall in love."

Stephanie's heart warmed at his words. She had never thought such things about herself. She just figured that people liked her because she was entertaining. A good laugh. Someone to bet on. The way Ranger said it, though, those weren't the reasons at all.

"So how did you find this place?" She asked, not wanting to dwell on any depressing thoughts.

Ranger shrugged as a waitress arrived, setting two glasses of water on the table. "I've known Roberto for years. Helped him financially so he could open this place. He's one of the best chefs in Miami."

Stephanie smiled. Ranger was such a good guy. She watched as Ranger glanced up at the waitress and ordered an iced tea. The poor girl looked thunderstruck and Stephanie noticed her hands shaking as she wrote down the drink order.

"I'll have the same," Stephanie spoke up, fighting back a grin when the woman just looked at her and nodded mutely. Without a word, the waitress rushed off, knocking over a chair in the process. Poor girl didn't stand a chance next to Ranger.

But he didn't seem to notice. His hand was still at the nape of her neck, gently playing with the tiny wisps of hair at the base, sending delicious shivers down her spine. The waitress returned with two glasses and set them down on the table in front of them before disappearing again without a word. Stephanie laughed.

"I think you have our waitress flustered," she said, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Ranger leaned in closer and nuzzled her jaw. "What waitress?" He asked, his voice husky. Stephanie fought the urge to moan. Having him this close to her, in constant physical contact, left her breathless and she worried that the tiny scrap of fabric she was calling panties was already ruined. She shifted closer to him, feeling his body heat seeping into her. Their hips were pressed together and she couldn't resist leaning closer to run tiny butterfly kisses up the side of his neck. She stopped just below his ear, breathing in the warm scent of Bulgari and Ranger.

"I love the way you smell," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. "Every time I smell your shower gel, or you're around me, I can't help but feel safe."

Ranger growled deep in his chest, his hand tightening slightly at the back of her neck. "I don't think you realize what you do to me, Babe," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her sensitive flesh. "You could probably ask anything of me and I wouldn't be able to say no to you. When did you suddenly get all the power over me?"

Stephanie couldn't find her voice as his soft, warm lips moved down her neck, settling on her pulse point. Her heart thundered beneath her breast as his lips sent bolts of pleasure to every nerve ending in her body. She was already strung too tightly lately, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed with Ranger and let his hands and lips and the sensations wash over her. The way she felt at that moment, if she squeezed her legs together too tightly, she would explode.

Before she could spontaneously combust, Ranger sat up suddenly. She blinked, shaking her head slightly to clear it, and looked up to find Roberto heading towards them, a huge smile on his face.

"First course," he announced, setting a small platter and a soup tureen in the center of the table and two smaller plates and bowls in front of them. Stephanie moaned at the smells coming from the table.

"_Sopa de Camarones_," he announced, gesturing towards the soup tureen. "_Frituras de Maiz tierno_," he added, pointing to the platter.

"Shrimp soup and corn fritters," Ranger translated, nodding at Roberto. "Gracias, amigo."

Roberto nodded back and bustled back to the kitchen. The restaurant was filling up fast and Stephanie figured he was going to be overwhelmed with orders soon enough.

Ranger ladled the soup into their bowls and placed a corn fritter each on the plates. Stephanie picked up a spoon and tasted the soup, moaning as the flavors exploded in her mouth. It tasted like Heaven in a bowl and she immediately ate another spoonful.

They ate in companionable silence, the only sound from their table was Stephanie's occasional moans. She was tempted to eat another bowl of the soup, but she didn't want to ruin her appetite for the rest of their meal.

The waitress arrived to clear the table and refill their drinks. This time, she didn't even look at Ranger, which was probably the only way she could make it safely back to the kitchen without dropping anything. Roberto arrived a few minutes later, carrying two plates in his hand. Setting one down in front of Stephanie with a flourish, he stepped back for her reaction before setting down Ranger's plate.

Stephanie looked down at her plate. It looked like a work of art, almost too pretty to eat. It was some kind of fish, she knew that. The fish was white and lying on top of small pile of chopped tomatoes, onions, and olives. Besides the fish and salsa, there was yellow rice mixed with pigeon peas. It looked beautiful. It smelled like God himself had made it. And Stephanie told Roberto so.

He looked beyond pleased as he set Ranger's plate on the table. "Gracias, carina," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Enjoy."

Ranger chuckled as they watched Roberto bustle away. "Babe, I think you just made his day."

Stephanie laughed as she cut a piece of fish off with her fork. "I think he made _mine_!"

She was never big on fish before, unless it was fried and coated with tarter sauce. What Roberto made was incredible. Flaky and cooked perfectly, and the flavor of the fish mixed well with the salsa it was cooked in. Ranger told her it was Sea Bass.

Stephanie ate every last bite on her plate, and even though she was ready to explode, she also ate the Coconut Rum flan that Roberto brought out with their coffee. She was surprised to see Ranger even indulge in the dessert that his friend served him. When they were finished eating, they sat back with their coffee and watched the people coming in and leaving.

It wasn't long before Stephanie could hear the sounds of a live band playing in the club downstairs. It was a flashy, Latin beat, and she suddenly felt the need to drag Ranger downstairs and Salsa with him.

Ranger was watching her face intently and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You ready to dance, Babe?"

"You gonna salsa with me?" She teased, more than ready to see the man let loose on the dance floor.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know how to salsa?"

Stephanie tossed her head, giving him a mischievous grin. "I'm from the Burg. I can do just about every dance known to man."

Ranger's eyes twinkled as he stood up, taking her hand in his. "All right, then. I guess you'll have to show me what a Burg woman can do."

She followed him down the stairs and into the nightclub area. Design wise, it was much like the restaurant, except the tables were pushed to the side, leaving a large space in the middle for the dancers. A stage was set up along the wall opposite the bar, and the band was playing. Stephanie listened to the music, feeling it move through her body, and she couldn't stop her hips from swaying to the beat. Ranger led her to a space near the center of the dance floor and turned to face her, his smile wide.

"You ready to do this, Babe?" He teased, his eyes still twinkling. Stephanie nodded without a word and started swaying her hips to the beat, neither one of them touching yet. Ranger did the same, his eyebrow rising as she kicked it up a notch and spun, her skirt flashing around her long legs. He grinned, proud that she knew the dance. He had been looking forward to teaching her how to Salsa, but now, he could just enjoy dancing with her. Stephanie kicked her leg out, arching her slender body before spinning around him. He turned, keeping his footwork in tune with the fast beat that the band was playing. Stephanie met his gaze, throwing him a wicked grin before making one last spin, swirling her skirt up high on her thighs. Ranger reached out for her at the same time her hand came out for him and they came together perfectly. He kept his arm high across her back while Stephanie's hand was on his shoulder, their other hands high up to their sides, and clasped lightly. They moved together, their hips swaying quickly to the beat, their feet never missing a step. He released the arm around her back and spun her, bringing her back tightly against his body when she made a full circle.

They moved together rapidly, Stephanie twisting her upper body one way before Ranger would spin her. When they would come together again, they were pressed tightly against each other, groin to groin and Stephanie quickly found herself in a serious state. Dancing with him like that could only be described as fully clothed, vertical sex. Ranger was such an incredible dancer that Stephanie didn't even have to think about the next step. She just followed his lead and let the music do the rest. When Ranger moved her body backwards, arching her over his outstretched leg, Stephanie went with it, tilting her head back as she arched almost down to the floor. Ranger's hand was at the top of her back and he brought her upright quickly, sending her immediately into a series of spins. She couldn't help but laugh when she finished the sequence and found herself pressed up against him again. Ranger smiled back at her and kissed the tip of her nose before spinning her out again, turning his own body to lead her in another circle. Her hips and feet were on fire and he was proud to see that she danced just as well as any Latina woman could.

When the dance was over, Stephanie was laughing hard, her eyes sparkling. Ranger grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground.

"I'm beyond impressed, Babe," he murmured in her ear, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. She grinned.

"I live to impress," she teased, listening as another song began. She gave him another wicked grin as he set her on her feet. "So, Ranger. Do you tango?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time they left Viejo Havana, Stephanie felt as if she had just finished a marathon. They had danced for three hours straight. Every time they planned to stop and take a break, the band would begin a new song and they would keep going. They did the Salsa three times, the Tango twice, the Mambo, the Cha-Cha-Cha, the Samba, and the Bachata; the last of which was probably the most seductive dance that Stephanie had ever been a part of. During the Bachata, Ranger's thigh had spent ninety percent of the time between her legs, pressed against her as they moved around the dance floor. She swore she had had a small orgasm in the middle of it, and by the way Ranger's eyes had darkened, she knew that he must have noticed her state as well. Luckily, nobody else could see what had happened. She would have been mortified. As it was, though, she felt much better after her very public release. But that didn't stop her from wanting to strip Ranger naked and mount him on the dance floor.

The drive back to the house was silent as usual, but Ranger's hand was on her thigh the entire trip, with her hand covering his. Her body was still humming from the music and the dancing, and Stephanie didn't know how she would be able to fall asleep that night. Dancing with Ranger had been the closest she had come to making love to him and she was in a constant state of arousal. She could tell by the way his pants were fitting him that he was anything but unaffected by her, but she knew how much willpower he had. She could be naked and grinding against him and he would still be able to stop her before anything could happen. Stephanie was almost to the point where she wished that her medication had stopped all sexual urges in her. It would be so much more comfortable for her than walking around in the perpetual state of horniness that she had been in. It felt like it had been forever since she'd had an orgasm with company, and she was getting impatient for some company.

It was past one thirty in the morning and Miami traffic was still going strong. It took roughly forty minutes to get back to the house. By the time Ranger shut the engine off in the circular drive, she was on the verge of another release from the way his hand had massaged her upper thigh the entire trip.

Ranger got out of the car and before he could open the passenger door for her, she was already on her feet and headed toward the front door. He was by her side in a heartbeat, unlocking the door and leading her inside the darkened foyer with a hand at the small of her back.

As soon as he had the door shut and locked, Stephanie found herself pressed up against the front door, Ranger's body pinning her, his hard thigh resting between hers. She moaned as he pressed against her center, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"God, Babe," he rasped, nibbling and sucking at her pulse point. "I've never needed another woman so bad in my entire life!"

She whimpered as his mouth came crashing down on hers, his tongue slipping past her lips. She kissed him back, all the frustration and passion spilling out of her and into him as she reached up to tangle her hands in his silky soft hair. He growled at her aggression, and pressed his thigh harder against her, moving it slowly back and forth. Between the delicious friction he was creating and her already raging Hungarian hormones, Stephanie felt the climax coming upon her like a freight train. And suddenly, it was upon her. Gripping his shoulders with all her might, she tore her mouth away from his and screamed out his name as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. She bucked wildly against his thigh as the orgasm continued on and on until finally, she was a boneless mass in his arms.

Ranger was breathing hard as he leaned against her, burying his face in the pile of curls on top of her head. God, he wanted her so fucking badly! But he still felt like it was too soon. He was already feeling a little guilty for what he just did to her against the door. But he couldn't help himself. The way she danced at Viejo Havana, the raw sensuality she emitted and the way her hips swayed, had him barely grasping at control. He knew she would be a good dancer, he just never realized how _fucking sexy_ her moves would be. And when she came when they were in the middle of the Bachata…_Madre de Dios_! He had never witnessed anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Drawing a shaky breath, Ranger pulled away slightly, staring down at the satisfied woman in his arms. She grinned up at him, her eyes heavily lidded and her cheeks flushed a becoming shade of pink. Grinning at her, he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead and stepped back even more.

"Better get ready for bed, Babe," he said, swallowing hard. God, it would be hell sleeping beside her with the hard on he was sporting. But he didn't have a choice. No way was she ready for anything intimate to happen yet.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But what about you?"

Ranger shook his head. "Another time, Steph. When you're ready for it."

Stephanie sighed. "Your willpower is so much stronger than mine."

_Not by much, Babe_, he thought, watching her walk up the stairs, her hips swaying in that sexy little dress. _Not by much at all_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger stood on the deserted dance floor, listening as the band began to play. The Bachata. He loved this dance. It was more like a sexual experience than a dance.

_He watched with dark eyes as Stephanie walked toward him, a vision in the black halter dress. Her hips swayed seductively as she came closer, until they stood toe to toe._

_The lights dimmed and Stephanie was lit up by golden candlelight. They came together, his right arm high up on her back with her right hand in his left. Staring down into her beautiful eyes, Ranger moved his thigh between her legs, so she was resting on it._

_They began to dance, their hips moving together in wide circles, their upper bodies pressed together. Ranger could feel Stephanie's heart pounding beneath her breast and his own heartbeat sped up to match hers. The way she looked up into his eyes made him feel like a superhero. He moved her around the dance floor, his thigh never leaving its place between hers. At the appropriate times, Stephanie's leg would slide up his for a moment before moving back down into place. After a few steps, he dipped her, his groin pressed tightly to hers as her back arched. He brought her back up effortlessly, and they continued in their dance._

_It was beautiful to dance with her like this, almost like he was making love to her on the dance floor. The look on her face was the same one she was wearing the night they had made love. The wanting, the desire, the raw sensuality, was painted on her face, as clear as day._

_Ranger maneuvered her into a series of spins, dancing at her side until he spun her back into his arms. They were pressed together like before, with his thigh firmly between hers, but this time, he held her arms captive behind her head. They danced against each other, moving in tune with the sultry beat, and Ranger let go of her hands, only to run his own hands down her body. They got back in their original stance, and Ranger kicked it up a notch to the music. He moved her faster around the dance floor, lifting the thigh between her legs every few steps, rubbing against her center. Stephanie's eyes darkened to the most stunning midnight blue he had ever seen. Her breath was coming out in short gasps with each thrust of his thigh. Ranger could feel his groin tightening painfully as they moved together. He tilted her back slightly and moved her side to side quickly, watching her wild curls sway back and forth before pulling her upright again. The music changed slightly, and they both slowed the dance down, going from fierce and sexy to slow and seductive once again._

_Stephanie tilted her head up, her eyes meeting his. Ranger could read the silent plea in her face and he felt his willpower shattering around him. Without another thought, he crushed his lips over hers, swallowing her low, sultry moan. Their lips danced together, and a second later, their tongues joined in. Ranger savored the taste of her; she tasted like butterscotch. Pulling her even closer, he devoured her mouth before moving his lips to her jaw, dropping tiny kisses down to her pulse point. She moaned, moving her hands up his back until they caught up in his hair, where they fisted. _

_Feeling her aggression, Ranger danced her backwards, toward a table in the corner. When the backs of her knees struck the side, he reached down to grasp her ass in his large hands. Lifting her slightly, he set her down on the edge of the table, moving his body between her legs. With a hand behind her head, grasping her neck, he leaned down and brushed his lips across her collarbone, grinning at the sound of her breathless gasp. With a sigh, Ranger scraped his teeth over her pulse point before sucking the skin into his mouth, marking her._

_He groaned against her as her legs came up, wrapping around his hips and dragging him closer to Heaven. He moved down her body, trailing his hands and mouth down to her beautiful breasts, which were heaving with every breath she drew. He ran his hands over them, pausing to gently pinch her nipples, which were already hard as pebbles and poking through the thin material of her dress. Brushing the material aside, he leaned down and ran his tongue over her left breast, using his hand to caress the right one. Stephanie cried out, arching her back, offering him more of herself. He greedily took the challenge, sucking half of the soft mound into his mouth. He could feel her feet behind him, pushing against his ass to bring him closer to her. Ranger obliged, grinding against her center, reveling at the sound of her cry of pleasure. God, she felt amazing. He could easily lose himself in her and not give a single thought to the consequences._

_Once her left breast was taken care of, he moved to lavish attention on the right. Stephanie writhed beneath him, moaning his name, gasping at every touch. She was so responsive. He didn't remember her being that way their first time together. But then again, he didn't take the time to worship her like she deserved. This time, he would do it right._

_Moving his hands slowly up her body, he reached around her neck and unhooked the halter straps. Pulling her dress down her body, he kissed and nibbled on every inch of the sweet porcelain flesh that he uncovered. He left the dress in a pile on the floor as he moved back up, running his hands slowly up her smooth, silky soft thighs, leaving tiny kisses in his wake. He skipped over her center, running his tongue up her belly and back to her breasts, where he worshipped them just a little bit longer. _

_And then, he made his way back down. Kissing and nibbling at her belly, running his fingers softly over the skin he had tasted. Stephanie arched up against him, writhing in pleasure as he took his time. Once he had worshipped her belly to his liking, he hooked his thumbs at each side of her panties and pulled them down, dropping them on the floor beside her dress. Moving his hands back up her thighs, he kneeled in front of her and stared at her center. Never before had he seen a more beautiful sight. He could see how aroused she was, her lips were dripping with the desire she was feeling. He couldn't resist any longer, and he leaned closer, brushing his lips against her._

_Stephanie cried out, arching up, bringing him even closer to Heaven._

"_Tan hermosa," he murmured, nuzzling against her, breathing in her scent. With a growl, he ran his tongue the length of her lips slowly before spreading them with his thumbs. He repeated his last actions before settling against her clit. He ran the tip of his tongue in a circle around the tiny, swollen nub before pressing against it. Stephanie's legs trembled around his head and he knew she was close to release. He wanted to bring her to climax with his mouth and fingers. He wanted to taste her pleasure as it flooded his mouth. Leaning closer, he moved his tongue from her clit and slid it inside of her. He felt her walls tightening around his tongue as he lovingly stroked in and out of her body. She writhed against him, arching and crying out until she exploded around him, releasing the most beautiful scream he had ever heard._

_He stayed with her, gently thrusting his tongue in and out of her body until she finally came down from her orgasm. With one last lick, he reached down, unbuckling his belt and popping open the button of his dress pants. Staring down at his beautiful Babe lying on the table in front of him, he kicked his shoes off and removed his clothes, finally standing naked before her. Her eyes widened as she took in his erection, painfully hard and aching for her. Her eyes moved up his body until they met his, and with a welcoming smile, she reached out for him._

_Taking her hands in his, he stepped closer to her, pulling her into sitting position. Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved down to cup her ass, lifting her off the table._

"_Te amo, Babe," he whispered, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. He positioned the head of his cock at her wet opening and slowly brought her down onto him. Her arms tightened around his shoulders and she gasped into his mouth, her eyes wide, staring into his. He kept his pace slow, taking his time, until he was fully sheathed inside of her tight, warm walls. Something between a groan and a whimper escaped from his lips. His world was spinning at the feel of being inside of her after so long. Nothing had ever felt as good in his entire life. Nothing ever would feel as good again. Nothing except Stephanie._

_Ranger moved slowly within her, holding all her weight in his hands. He couldn't get over how feather light she was. She was such a tiny woman, so fragile looking, but she had an inner strength that rivaled even his own. He wanted to spend his life protecting her, loving her, treating her like the Goddess that she truly was. She deserved everything in the world, and he wanted to be the one to give it to her._

_Holding her in his arms, he pulled almost completely out of her body before sliding back in, deep enough to touch her womb. She writhed against him, moaning and gasping and he swore he heard a few sobs mixed in there somewhere. He could feel her coming apart in his arms and he kept his slow, languid pace, wanting to prolong her pleasure as long as possible. He could make love to her forever, and the feeling wouldn't lessen. She always teased him that he was magic, but in all honesty, she was the one who was magic. She had to be. It was the only way he could explain her._

_A few more deep, gentle thrusts and he felt her clenching tightly around him. She sobbed into his neck, holding him tightly, bucking against him as the orgasm washed over her. He could feel the warm wet tears fall onto his skin and he held her tighter. He was getting close himself. He could feel the intense pressure building in his groin, sending jolts of pleasure to every nerve ending in his body. Before he knew it, he pressed into her one last time, gasping out her name as he came deep inside of her. Her muscles clenched him tighter and he was amazed to feel her climax yet again. Watching her come, seeing her eyes darken to midnight and knowing that he was the one to make her feel that way, made him really feel like a superhero. He wanted to be that man for her. He wanted to be her hero._

_Holding her in his arms, he swore to always make her feel that way. He would always protect her. He would always love her. Nothing would ever stop him from taking care of his Babe._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger woke up from the dream gasping for air. God, it had been so real! He could feel everything; the beat of the music, the feel of her dancing against him, the warm, wet heat of her body, the contentment of having her come in his arms. It had all been so real.

His body sure was reacting to the dream. He was painfully hard, so much so that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until he did something about it. Moving slowly, so as not to wake Stephanie, he slid out from under her and climbed out of the bed. Walking was painful, but he made his way to the bathroom anyway. If a cold shower didn't do the trick, he would have to use more drastic measures.

**Thank you so much to Alfonsina del Mar for the editing and the suggestions. Thanks to everyone else for all the wonderful reviews. **


	17. Chapter 18

**They're not mine. They never will be (sniff sniff)**

**Chapter 18**

Saturday morning after their run, Ranger taught Stephanie the fine art of making orange pecan French toast. She was proud that, after spending the past few weeks with Ranger, she was becoming quite the accomplished cook. She knew enough now that when she did go back to Trenton, Pinos would be taking quite a financial hit from her lack of business. She was trying to convince Ranger to teach her how to make homemade pizza next. She was getting close to getting him to agree.

After breakfast, they spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon lounging on the beach. They'd splash around in the waves for a while before curling up against each other on a blanket in the sand, enjoying the pleasant peacefulness from the deserted private beach.

The rest of the day, Ranger did some work from home while Stephanie worked a little on her gratitude journal. She had a lot to add to the small leather bound book that Ranger had bought for her. That evening, they worked together to make broiled chicken with lemon sauce and, after dinner, they cuddled on the sofa and watched movies until it was time for bed.

The next day, Stephanie woke up with butterflies in her stomach. They would be spending the day with Julie, and even though they had sent a few emails back and forth, Stephanie was still a little nervous to see her in person. Today would be more like a family day, and not the intense life or death meeting that they had before. She was worried that Julie would prefer spending the day alone with Ranger and would not appreciate Stephanie's presence. When Stephanie brought it up to Ranger, he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Babe, Julie thinks the world of you. Every time I talk to her, she asks about you and how you're doing. Trust me, she'll be thrilled that you're here with us."

Stephanie took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Ranger had never lied to her before. He wouldn't start lying now, when it was something so important. Now, all she had to do was convince herself that.

They went six miles on their morning run, and Stephanie was proud that she could go longer as the days went by. She could really feel the difference in her body. She slept much better at night, she didn't eat quite as much junk food and sugar as before. She had gained the weight back that she had lost when Ranger was in the wind, but instead of fat, she gained muscle, and her body was becoming more toned and much stronger than before. The physical changes helped with the mental changes, and Stephanie realized out of the blue that she was actually very happy. She hadn't had a really bad day in quite a while. She looked forward to waking up every morning; looked forward to running on the beach and looked forward to going to work at RangeMan Miami. She enjoyed working with the Miami Merry Men, although she missed the guys back home. And even though Raphael made her feel a little uncomfortable when he was around, she found that she didn't let it bother her too much. And even though she had bouts of worries and low self-esteem, it wasn't unbearable, and she could push it aside and find something else to think about. The epiphany struck her all of a sudden, and she couldn't help but laugh. For the first time in a long time, she was proud of herself.

At the sound of her laugh, Ranger looked over at her. The instant he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he felt the weight suddenly lift from his chest. He knew at that moment that his Babe would be all right. She still had a long road ahead of her, but she was strong. She would make it just fine. He had known she was resilient, but it was so good to witness the improvements in a tangible way.

Back at the house, they showered and changed into casual clothes before heading down to the kitchen to make smoothies. They drank their breakfast on the deck, watching the gentle waves rolling in. When they were finished, they put their glasses in the dishwasher and headed out to pick up Julie.

Stephanie stared out the window the entire trip. When Ranger pulled up in front of a pleasant looking home, she felt the butterflies returning. She really hoped that Julie wouldn't mind her being there. She didn't want to intrude on them.

She didn't have to worry long. The front door flew open and Julie ran out before Stephanie even made it out of the Bronco.

"Steph! Ranger!" She shrieked, tearing across the yard. Stephanie grinned as the girl catapulted herself at Ranger. The look of surprise at her greeting quickly melted away as he caught her easily and hugged her close.

"It's good to see you, querida," he said, setting her on her feet a minute later. "You need to stop growing. Before long, you'll be taller than your mother."

Julie laughed, pleased with his words. "Two more inches and I'll be there," she announced, turning to face Stephanie. With another girlish squeal, she threw her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here, Steph! I kept asking Ranger when you'd come down to visit me!"

Stephanie was stunned, but she quickly recovered and hugged the girl back. God, but she looked more like Ranger as the time went by.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Stephanie said sincerely. "I'm so glad to be here now."

"Me too," Julie laughed and stood between Stephanie and Ranger, taking one hand from each person and pulling them toward the house. "Come in for a few minutes! I still have to get my bag."

Stephanie let the bubbly twelve year old lead her across the yard and through the front door.

"Mom!" Julie shouted, still holding onto Stephanie and Ranger. "They're here!"

A pretty petite woman with dark hair and eyes walked into the room, a smile on her face. Stephanie vaguely remembered her from the hospital after Ranger had been shot by Scrog.

"Carlos," she smiled and came up to him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I appreciate you letting me, Rachel," Ranger said pleasantly, turning and reaching out for Stephanie's hand. "You remember Stephanie. Babe, this is Rachel."

"I remember you," Stephanie said, reaching out to take Rachel's outstretched hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Rachel took Stephanie's hand in both of hers and squeezed. "I never got to thank you properly for all you did for Julie. You saved my daughter and I can't thank you enough."

Stephanie blushed. She wasn't used to such sincere gratitude. "Actually, it was Julie who saved all of us. She's an incredible young lady."

Rachel smiled proudly and glanced over at Julie, who was rooting in the corner for her shoes. "That she is."

"Found 'em!" Julie announced loudly, holding up a pair of black and pink checkered Vans. She dropped them on the floor and shoved her feet into them before grabbing a tiny pink canvas purse. "I'm ready!"

The three adults laughed at her enthusiasm before turning back to each other.

"What time do I need to bring her back?" Ranger asked.

"She's on summer vacation, but she has to be at Teen Lifeline late tomorrow morning to volunteer. I'd say no later than ten thirty."

Ranger nodded, suddenly remembering what his daughter was involved in. Julie attended one of the best private academies in the Miami area. The school could be called "progressive", meaning that the students were encouraged to be a part of society at large and not just their own little private worlds. What this really meant was that from the third grade on, the children were involved in civil projects. They would visit the local nursing homes and pick out a "grandparent" to visit a couple times a month. The older kids would put food in boxes at the local food pantry. Some kids would repair toys and donate them to the crisis nursery where kids who didn't have any toys could come and pick one out. The civil projects were all pre-approved by the school board at the beginning of the year.

Julie, who felt as if she were mature for her age, wanted to volunteer for something more "adult". She had been granted an exception and volunteered at a place called Teen Lifeline, a phone bank where adolescents having a tough time could call and talk to someone who understood them. The Understanding Voices on the other end of the phone were peer counselors who were trained in active listening amongst other things. The kids who called usually weren't in too much trouble other than homework or how to talk to the other gender, but some of them had serious issues. The kids with the serious issues were the ones Teen Lifeline hoped wouldn't fall through the cracks.

The peer counselors were trained to discern when issues were serious enough to call in for outside help; phone calls were traced and a crisis team activated. The goal was to keep the adolescent in crisis on the phone long enough to get help there in time. Usually it worked.

Julie wasn't old enough to be a peer counselor, but she did the little things – straightening the office, organizing the break room, restocking the cookies, and sometimes vacuuming. Ranger thought it was interesting that Julie couldn't be bothered to organize her bedroom at either his house or Rachel's, much less vacuum, but there she did it regularly and well. Motivation seemed to be the key factor

In fact, Julie had enjoyed her volunteer work so much that once school went on break, she went to Rachel and asked if she could keep working there. Rachel had spoken to the people in charge, who were more than happy to have Julie's help. So three days a week, Julie spent three hours at Teen Lifeline, doing what she could. She had already shown some interest in becoming a peer counselor when she was older.

Ranger stood up straight, amazed that he hadn't remembered Julie's volunteer project. Sparing a glance at Stephanie, he thought about all she had gone through. Maybe going to a place like Teen Lifeline could help her even more. Maybe she could take what she knew and help others who were in her same situation. He made a mental note to speak with Dr. Sandoval after Stephanie's next session to bring up the idea. He hoped that joining in something as important as that would give Stephanie a stronger sense of self worth. Plus, volunteering with Julie would give Stephanie the chance to get to know his daughter better.

Julie's constant bouncing brought Ranger back to the present. He chuckled at the sight she made and reached out to pull her to his side. "What's the game plan, querida?"

Julie snuck a mischievous grin at Stephanie. "Well, from what I remember of Steph, she really had a sweet tooth. I thought we could go to La Provence for breakfast. They have the best chocolate beignets and almond croissants in the entire world!"

Just the mention of chocolate beignets sent Stephanie's stomach into series of growls. Julie giggled and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's decided," Ranger teased, grinning at Stephanie.

"Have fun," Rachel said, following them to the door. She hugged Julie good-bye and watched as the trio climbed into the Bronco.

"It's your day, Jules," Ranger said, starting the Bronco and pulling out into the street. "Where did you want to go after breakfast?"

Julie grinned in the backseat and unzipped her purse. Stephanie turned slightly in her seat and watched as the girl pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"I made a list," Julie announced, grinning up at Stephanie. Ranger chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "After breakfast, I thought we could go to the Seaquarium." She looked up and met Stephanie's eyes. "You can take a training session there and they'll let you put on a wetsuit and interact with the dolphins. It's the coolest!"

Ranger nodded his approval as she continued.

"After that, I thought we could check out the Miami Art Museum." At Ranger's raised eyebrow, she hurried on. "I start an advanced art class when school starts again. I want to be prepared."

Stephanie grinned. Julie seemed so much older than twelve. Usually, girls her age wanted nothing more than to hang out at the mall and gossip. That's how Stephanie had been at that age. It was neat to see Julie getting more involved in more important things. From the look on Ranger's face, she thought that he was thinking the exact same thing. Stephanie could read the pride in his dark eyes. She smiled at the sight.

"After that, most of the museums and parks will be closed since its Sunday. I thought we could have dinner at Julio's."

Ranger chuckled. "Julio's huh? You know that's a healthy restaurant, querida."

Stephanie shuddered at the thought and both Julie and Ranger laughed.

"It's really good, Steph!" Julie promised. "They have fresh juices and smoothies and like a million different things you can put into it. And their Mexican wraps are _to die for_!"

Ranger listened as Julie and Stephanie discussed the merits of hummus versus meatball subs and couldn't help but laugh. He loved that the two most important people in his life were getting along so well.

Le Provence French Bakery was in Coral Gables, which wasn't very far from Julie's house. Ranger parked the Bronco on the street and Julie jumped out to feed quarters into the meter. Before Ranger could get to the passenger side, Julie had opened the door and helped Stephanie out. Stephanie grinned as the girl took her hand.

"You're gonna love this place, Steph," Julie declared, reaching out with her free hand to grab Ranger's.

Stephanie looked in the window they were passing and her mouth watered at the sight of all the freshly baked breads and pastries. "I think you're right, Jules."

The smell that hit them when Ranger opened the door hit Stephanie full force and she moaned in pleasure at the scent of coffee and chocolate. Julie giggled and Ranger's eyes darkened slightly.

The bread kitchen was located in the front of the restaurant, so people passing by could see and smell the bread and pastries baking inside. Stephanie thought it was an evil trick, but she was going to fall for their ploy and enjoy every minute of it.

They all sat down and ordered; Ranger deciding on the granola and yogurt and Stephanie and Julie both ordering the chocolate beignets, chocolate chip croissants, and blueberry scones.

"What? We ordered fruit!" Stephanie argued when Ranger raised his eyebrow at their order. Julie giggled at the look of exasperation that crossed his features, but it was quickly replaced by an affectionate smile.

"You can't be mad at us," Julie declared, taking a very large, unladylike bite from her croissant. "We'll work this off by dinnertime with all the walking and swimming we'll be doing. And then me and Steph will make it up at dinner by eating all that fun healthy stuff you live off of. Won't we, Steph?"

Stephanie almost choked on her coffee and she hurried to set her cup down. "I refuse to eat tofu and chick peas. I'm letting you both know that right now."

Ranger and Julie both laughed at the determination in Stephanie's voice.

"You'd probably like tofu, Babe," Ranger teased, sipping his bottled water. "In fact, you'd probably give up meat all together if you tried it."

Stephanie shuddered at the thought. "I think not. Give me a Pino's meatball sub any day of the week."

Ranger shook his head. "That stuff'll kill you, Babe."

"My luck, I'd try the tofu and my body would go into shock," Stephanie retorted, stuffing the last of her scone into her mouth defiantly.

The rest of the breakfast went by with pleasant banter. By the time they got up to leave, Stephanie thought she would explode from all the food she had consumed. She was ready for a nap.

She was wide awake, though, by the time they pulled into the parking lot at the Miami Seaquarium. Julie was literally bouncing in her seat with excitement. Ranger had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"You act as if you've never been here before."

Julie grinned. "It's not like I come out here every day, Ranger. And I've never got to swim with the dolphins before. I've always wanted to."

The first thing they did when they got into the park was check on the Dolphin Interaction programs. Usually, you would have to fill out an application and be approved by a representative, but Ranger was very persuasive. In less than twenty minutes, they were all signed up for the 11:30am Dolphin Odyssey program.

The Marine Mammal Training Staff spent a while telling the group everything they ever wanted to know about dolphins. Ranger couldn't hold back the grin when he glanced over at Stephanie and Julie. Both were listening intently to everything the trainers had to say. He wasn't surprised that Julie was so interested, but he wasn't really expecting it from Stephanie. He watched in amusement as Stephanie's eyes widened when the trainers told the group that dolphins could "see" with their ears, "listen" with their jaws, and breathe through the top of their head. They heard stories of how dolphins helped fisherman by herding fish into the nets and how dolphins have saved people from shark attacks by surrounding the person in the water.

"Why would a shark be afraid of a dolphin?" Stephanie whispered in Ranger's ear, too embarrassed to ask one of the trainers.

"Dolphins can kill sharks," he whispered back, grinning as her eyes widened even more.

"How?" She breathed in amazement.

Ranger chuckled at the look of innocent wonder on her face. "Dolphins know how to ram a shark in the gills. It will kill the shark."

"Wow."

He couldn't resist pulling her close and kissing the top of her hair. He wondered how she could go from sultry and seductive to innocent and full of childlike wonder. He loved that about her. She always kept him on his toes. It left him desperate to find out what she would do next.

When the training session was over, they all changed into wetsuits and followed the trainers to the dolphin tank. Ranger and Stephanie watched as Julie was pulled around the tank by one of the dolphins, her smile lighting up the entire park. Stephanie was a little nervous, but she swam up to another dolphin and cautiously reached out to it. Her hand shook slightly as she made contact with the dolphin's smooth, slippery skin. The beautiful creature seemed to stare at her and Stephanie was amazed when it nudged her hand and it's head came up. The dolphin's nose touched hers and she laughed with joy. It appeared to smile back at her and nudged her hand again, as if asking for her to pet it.

They stayed in the dolphin tank for the better part of an hour, swimming and interacting with the beautiful mammals. When the session was over, they all changed out of their wetsuits and headed back out into the sunlight.

"That was the coolest!" Julie shrieked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Wasn't that the coolest, Steph?"

"The coolest," Stephanie agreed, still feeling warm and fuzzy from her encounter. Ranger grinned down at her and took her hand in his as they followed Julie around the park. They checked out a killer whale show, a dolphin show and watched the sea lions. They stopped at a food cart and Stephanie and Julie split an _arepa_, which consisted of two cornmeal cakes with melted white cheese in the middle. The snack did nothing to curb their appetite, so they headed for the Manatee Bay Café. Stephanie and Julie pigged out on hot dogs while Ranger opted for a veggie burger. Stephanie rolled her eyes at his choice but kept her mouth shut. If she wasn't careful, he might force her to eat tofu for dinner later.

After lunch, they hit the gift shop, where Stephanie bought Seaquarium tee shirts and hats for her nieces and Julie. Ranger tried to pay for the items, but Stephanie managed to give her credit card to the cashier before Ranger could. Giving him a smug grin, she handed the tee shirt and hat to Julie, who shrieked and hugged her, almost knocking her down.

As they were heading to the parking lot, Ranger came up behind Stephanie and breathed in her ear. "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe."

Stephanie shivered in delight and gave him a cocky grin. "I'm counting on it."

His eyes darkened at her comment and he shifted uncomfortably as his pants became tighter. The last thing he needed on this family outing was a hard on. The whole "being a gentleman" thing was really getting to be painful.

Traffic was a nightmare, and it took longer than they had expected to get to the Miami Art Museum. By the time they got there, they only had an hour and a half before closing time.

"That's okay," Julie said, bouncing out of the car. "I know the collections I want to see. We can check out all the other ones another time."

She led them straight to the collections she wanted to see. Stephanie was amazed that the girl stopped in front of a display of shower curtains with a male silhouette painted in acrylic paint. She glanced over at Ranger and caught him rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I got Mom to take me to the dollar store last year to buy a bunch of transparent shower curtains so I could do this for art class," Julie said, pointing at the display. "I saw this here and thought it would be cool. My teacher didn't really agree with me." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"I never thought this would be considered as art," Stephanie admitted, looking at each shower curtain.

"Everything's art." Julie declared. "It just depends on how you look at it."

Stephanie seemed to consider that. Ranger just stared at his daughter in amazement. When did his beautiful, bubbly daughter get so philosophical? He smiled when he thought of how much alike Stephanie and Julie really were. There were so many facets to their personalities that they both constantly amazed him. It was humbling.

Julie led them to the George Segal collection and straight up to a painted plaster sculpture titled "Abraham's Farewell to Ishmael". It showed two men in a farewell embrace in front of what looked like a tall plaster rock. There was another plaster person in front of them and one peeking out from behind the rock.

"I want to use this medium when school starts," Julie said. "Last year, my teacher wanted us to stick with canvas. I was pushing it with the shower curtains." She laughed at that. "But the teacher I'm hoping to get next year is pretty lenient. She doesn't care what medium you use as long as you're doing something."

They walked around for a little bit longer before an announcement came over the loudspeakers that the museum would be closing in 15 minutes. They made their way to the parking lot and got into the Bronco.

"Dinner now or is there something else you want to do first?" Ranger asked as they all buckled themselves in.

Julie was quiet for a minute, thinking. "Can we get Julio's to go and take it back to your house? We can have a beach picnic."

Ranger smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "That sounds like a great idea, querida."

Julie smiled back at him and Stephanie grinned to herself. It warmed her heart to see Ranger and Julie together. Finally, after all those years, they were getting closer. It was about time!

At Julio's, they ordered smoothies, Mexican wraps, and a football sized sweet potato to split between the three of them. Julie and Stephanie got carrot cake muffins for dessert. They grabbed the bags of food and got back in the Bronco, heading back to the house.

At home, Ranger found a beach blanket in the hall closet and carried it along with the bags outside. Julie found the "perfect" spot in the sand and Stephanie spread the blanket out for them to sit on. Ranger set the bags down in the center and they all situated themselves around the food.

They spent the next few hours eating and talking and building a sand community. They had a small City Hall, a Macy's, and an ice cream shop erected before Ranger noticed that it was past nine thirty. About time to head back to Julie's house.

On the drive back, Julie leaned as far forward as her seatbelt would allow. "Do you think it would be okay to do this again before you go back to Trenton?"

Ranger's eyes softened as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I'd like that, querida. I'll ask your mother if it's all right to go somewhere for a long weekend. Would that be okay with you?"

"Awesome!" Julie grinned and settled back in her seat.

Ranger looked over at Stephanie and grinned, taking her hand in his. "How's that sound, Babe? You up for a vacation yet?"

Stephanie chuckled. "I feel like I've been on vacation for over a month!"

Ranger smiled back and squeezed her hand. He loved that she felt so comfortable with him and Julie. Just the idea of a vacation with his daughter and the love of his life was enough to make even him excited.

They got Julie home with three minutes to spare. Rachel opened the door and smiled down at her daughter.

"Have fun, honey?"

Julie grinned. "I had a blast, Mom. We got to swim with the dolphins and I showed them the Segal collection at the museum."

Rachel smiled. "I hope your next art teacher is more lenient than Ms. Moriarti. She was a little shocked by the shower curtains."

Julie wrinkled her nose. "Ms. Moriarti wouldn't know art if it bit her in the butt. She just wanted us to draw self-portraits all the time. Where's the fun in that?"

Stephanie bit back a laugh as Rachel and Ranger shook their heads in exasperation. Julie sure wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Julie turned to Ranger and Stephanie, a huge grin on her face. "Thanks for taking me out today. I had a great time!"

"It was our pleasure," Ranger said, reaching out to tug at a strand of her silky dark hair.

Rachel turned to her daughter. "You'd better get ready for bed. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Julie nodded and waved one last time before disappearing into the house.

"Thank you for letting us take her out today," Ranger said, turning to Rachel.

"Not a problem, Carlos," Rachel said pleasantly. "She seemed to enjoy it."

He nodded and paused before continuing. "I was wondering if you would let us take Julie for a weekend sometime. Maybe Orlando or the Keys. I'd like the chance to spend a little more time with her while we're here."

Rachel paused to consider that. "I don't see a problem with that. Just let me know a few days in advance."

Ranger nodded. "Thank you."

They said goodbye and Ranger held the door open for Stephanie while she climbed back into the Bronco. Once they were back on the road, Stephanie turned in her seat to face him.

"I can't picture you at Disney World," she teased, reaching out to touch his thigh. He chuckled and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

"What, you can't imagine me in Mickey ears?"

She snorted at the mental image his words brought on. "I'd pay to see you riding the teacups."

Ranger shook his head, sliding his gaze back to her. "Can't do that, Babe. I'd hate to lose the badass image I've been working on all these years."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What, you can't be a badass and ride in a teacup at the same time?"

"Definitely not."

She sat back in her seat and smiled. "I had a lot of fun today. Julie's a great kid."

"She is. I'm glad Rachel's giving me the chance to get to know her better. Legally, she doesn't have to."

"I guess she knows it's best for Julie to spend time with you."

Ranger paused. Was it really best for his daughter to spend time with him? He wasn't the normal father type. He didn't work a nine to five job. He didn't live in the house with the white picket fence. He didn't have the housewife who spent her day cleaning the house and running the kids to soccer practice in a minivan. He didn't really want any of those things. If he was honest with himself, all he really wanted different in his life was for Stephanie and Julie to be in it permanently.

He shifted his eyes to glance over at Stephanie. When she was better, would she want the same things? Would she want to be in a relationship with him? Was the only reason she was with him now because he was the only one who was really willing and able to take care of her? He was afraid that when she was better, she would want something, or worse, someone different. Someone else. Ranger hoped that wasn't the case. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. He could no longer imagine any part of his life without her in it. She had become a critical and vital part of his existence.

With a deep internal sigh, he focused on the road ahead of him. Stephanie seemed to be getting better. For that, he was grateful. But he worried that one day, she would up and leave again, and he would have to wake up every morning without her there beside him. Go to sleep every night alone. He didn't know if he could go back to life before her. He didn't want to find out.

**Big thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for the editing and suggestions. Thanks to everyone else for the wonderful reviews. Sorry the updates are taking me longer, but my muse seems to think she deserves a holiday vacation as well. LOL. To see the art collections that Ranger, Steph, and Julie saw, go to the Miami Art Museum website under collections and look under George Segal (the painted plaster) and Oscar Munoz (the shower curtains).**


	18. Chapter 19

**Not mine and not making any money.**

**Chapter 19**

Monday morning came and Stephanie found herself swamped with searches. She settled at her desk in the office she shared with Ranger and got to work. Ranger was in and out of the office for most of the morning, going to meetings and settling accounts over the phone. A little after ten fifteen, a silent alarm went off at the house of one of RangeMan's biggest clients and Ranger had to check it out himself. With a quick kiss to Stephanie's lips and a promise to try to be back by lunchtime, he was out the door, off to save the world.

Stephanie watched him go and smiled to herself. Who knew that they would be so comfortable living and working together? She had been afraid at first that Ranger would grow tired of her being around all the time, but after a while, she realized that instead of trying to separate himself from her, he was all the time finding reasons to stay by her side. In fact, the only time they were apart was when Ranger had to go out to investigate a security breach, which wasn't very often.

After years of seeing each other only a couple times a week, if that, Stephanie felt like she was being spoiled. But instead of clothes and cars and jewelry, Ranger was spoiling her with himself. She loved every second of it. She couldn't get enough of just being near him. Just his presence brought on an incredible sense of peace. Stephanie knew she was always safe with him. If he were standing beside her, nothing could hurt her and she could draw strength from him. It was a heady feeling.

By noon, most of her searches were taken care of and her stomach let out a mighty rumble. Ranger wasn't back yet and she didn't feel much like hanging out in the break room, so she grabbed her key fob and headed up to Ranger's apartment. Mira had stocked the kitchen with peanut butter and snack cakes the week before, and Stephanie was suddenly craving a peanut butter and olive sandwich.

She stepped into the apartment and set her keys on the sideboard. In the kitchen, she made her sandwich and grabbed a bottle of soda before settling down at the breakfast bar. As she ate, Stephanie thought about her plans for the rest of the day. She had an appointment with Dr. Sandoval at four and then most likely, she and Ranger would have a quiet evening at home. She chuckled at the thought of Ranger's house being home and took a bite of her sandwich. His place really did feel like home, much more so than her dingy little apartment back in Trenton. But then again, the hotel room in Salem felt more like home than Trenton did. Maybe it was just Ranger's presence that brought on that feeling.

Stephanie was washing down the last of her lunch when she heard the sound of a key in the door. Jumping to her feet, she made it into the foyer just in time to see Raphael poke his head in. He grinned when he saw her and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I was looking for you," he admitted, leaning against the door in a relaxed pose.

"Well you found me." Stephanie wasn't at all comfortable being alone with Ranger's brother. And she didn't like the fact that he just walked into Ranger's penthouse without knocking. Pushing her fear back, she went back into the kitchen to clean up from her lunch. Raphael followed her and sat down in the chair she had vacated.

"I was going to ask you to join me for lunch," he said, eyeing the napkin and empty soda bottle. "But I see you've already eaten."

"I just wanted to eat quickly," she said, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. "I have an appointment at four and I didn't want to leave any searches for tomorrow. Maybe some other time."

Stephanie didn't wait for his response. She headed straight for the door. Before she could reach for the doorknob, though, Raphael was beside her, blocking her exit. Her heart began to pound in her chest. No, she was definitely _not_ comfortable around this man.

"Why are you so nervous around me, _hermosa_?" He asked, moving to stand in front of the door. "I don't bite," he grinned wolfishly. "That is, unless you want me to."

Stephanie swallowed hard and took a step back. "I'm just not used to people being so forward. Especially when I'm living with another man."

Raphael chuckled and leaned back against the door, getting comfortable. She had a feeling she would be trapped there for a while. And she didn't like the feeling one bit.

"I have a hard time believing that you're not used to male attention, Steph. You're a stunning woman. I would think you'd be used to it."

"Well I'm not," She took a deep breath and nodded past him. "I need to get back to work, if you don't mind. I want to get my searches finished."

"I know the boss," he grinned. "I'll put in a good word for you." He stepped towards her and she automatically took a step back. "I've heard about you for years now. I was just curious as to why you're so fascinated with my brother. He's kind of a boring person. Not much for the club scene. Kind of uptight." Raphael grinned and his eyes darkened. "You look like a woman who likes to get out and let her hair down every now and then."

_This is not happening!_ Stephanie's mind raced as she took another step backwards. _It's all in my head. Ranger's brother is not making a pass at me._

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked, stopping a few feet in front of her. "I told you, you're a beautiful woman. I'd just like the chance to get to know you better."

"I'm surprised because I'm living with your brother," Stephanie's voice was low and she mentally berated herself for not yelling or getting up in his face like the old Stephanie would have done. Her former self would have gone all Jersey Girl on his ass. She truly didn't like who she had become. "I don't understand why you would act like this towards me when you know that I'm with Ranger."

"_Querida_, nobody is ever really _with_ Ranger," his grin grew even wider as he took another step towards her. "Carlos is unable to commit, Stephanie. You've known him, what, three years or so? You should know at least that much about him by now."

"Raphael, I'm living with the man," Stephanie argued meekly, although her mind was racing. What he was saying was true. Ranger told her before that his life didn't lend itself to relationships. But in the past few weeks, things had seemed to change. He told her he loved her. He took care of her, making sure that she was safe and happy. He brought her to two of his homes, took her out for a day with his daughter. No, Ranger wasn't the same man he was just a few short years ago. Surely, Raphael could see that.

Rafael smirked. "I don't see a ring on your finger, Steph. That makes you fair game." He leaned forward and breathed against her ear, making her cringe. "I promise, you agree to go out to dinner with me tonight and you won't regret it."

She stepped back and found herself pressed back against the couch. "I already have plans. And I'm not interested. Please just leave it at that."

He stared at her for a minute and she refused to meet his gaze. Finally, he stepped back, moving out of her personal space. He chuckled, a sound that might be charming if he hadn't just cornered her against the back of the sofa. "I like when a woman plays hard to get, Steph. Makes it all the more challenging."

"I'm not playing hard to get, Raphael," she said, forcing her voice to sound a little stronger. "It doesn't matter how many times you ask me. The answer will always be the same. I expect you to respect that."

Raphael studied her and a wide smile broke out on his face. "Don't look so scared, _querida_. I'm not going to attack you."

Stephanie didn't say anything as he started toward the door. "I know a great pizza place down the street. I know my brother isn't into real food and you look like a woman who couldn't possibly be satisfied by wheat germ and seaweed. Let me know when you want to take me up on my offer, Babe."

"Don't call me that," she spoke up, feeling the old anger building up inside of her. It was a feeling she welcomed. "You don't know me except for the stories you've heard. You don't know anything about me."

Raphael turned to face her and his eyes darkened. "That's what the invite is for. I want the chance to get to know you."

The sound of a key in the door stopped their conversation cold and Stephanie's stomach clenched as the anxiety swept over her. She didn't want Ranger to walk in on this. She was afraid of what he would think; what he would say. Raphael winked at her and turned toward the door, watching as the door opened. Ranger looked up as he stepped into the apartment and stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, his voice harsh. He looked from his brother to Stephanie, his blank face in place.

"I just came up to see if Steph wanted to join me for lunch," Raphael said, glancing back at Stephanie, the smile still on his face. "Unfortunately, she had already eaten."

Ranger looked past his brother at Stephanie, who was standing back against the sofa, gripping the back of it so tightly that her knuckles were white. He didn't miss the look of discomfort on her face and his anger bubbled to the surface.

"Well since you have your answer, I guess you'd better get going," he said tightly, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Raphael's face. He had the feeling he would get that opportunity once he found out from Stephanie what had really transpired. He knew his brother was up to no good. And he'd be damned if he tried any of his shit on his Babe.

"Duty calls," Raphael said pleasantly, turning to face Stephanie once more. "_Hermosa_, it's been a pleasure." Before she could speak, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, brushing past Ranger on the way. Ranger slammed the door shut behind him and went directly to Stephanie. The look of anxiety on her face had him tempted to run after his brother and knock the shit out of him.

"What happened, Babe?" He demanded, reaching out to break her grip on the sofa. He watched her blink a few times before focusing on him. The smile that she plastered on her face didn't fool him. Raphael had upset her.

"Nothing's wrong, Ranger," she said, her voice unusually cheery. "I was just a little startled. I wasn't expecting him."

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "He didn't knock?"

She shook her head slightly. "I might not have heard it. I wasn't expecting anybody."

He didn't believe her. It pissed him off that his brother would just walk into the apartment, obviously knowing that Stephanie was alone in there. And after the "talk" he had with Raphael, he knew he wasn't allowed with her alone. Ranger didn't care that he was family. He had no trouble shipping him off to the Middle East in a crate.

"What did he say to you that has you so upset?"

Stephanie shrugged and kept the fake smile on her lips. "He just startled me, Ranger. It's no big deal." Clearing her throat, she managed to step away from the sofa. "Have you eaten yet? I could call Mira and ask her to bring you something."

Ranger stared at her for a minute, torn between pressing her to tell the truth and letting it go for her sake. He didn't like seeing her so uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of Raphael setting her back in her progress. With a deep internal sigh, he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I haven't eaten yet. When did you eat?"

"A few minutes ago," she said, clearly relieved that he let the subject drop. "Peanut butter and olive sandwich. It's been a while."

He managed a small grin at that. The idea of her favorite sandwich turned his stomach, but if she liked it, who was he to argue? "I'll ring Mira. I'm sure she has some sugar filled concoction down there for you. Stay and eat with me?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded. How could she say no to that?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Stephanie was happy with the session with Dr. Sandoval. The doctor helped her come up with ways to develop her self-esteem, some which weren't so bad. She had the feeling, though, that she would never be able to look in the mirror one day and say, "I love myself just the way I am". They talked about how and why Stephanie should stand up for herself. How she was an adult and lived on her own and paid her own bills and had every right to make her own decisions. She had been living with her choices for years now, and it was really didn't matter what anybody else thought. In fact, if it had all been up to her mother, she would still be married to The Dick and going to the free clinic every month to be checked for venereal diseases.

Dr. Sandoval helped Stephanie to develop things to say to her family when they didn't get their own way. Stuff like, "I respect your opinion, but this is the decision I have made." or "I have already thought this through and know what the consequences to my actions are and I am planning on living with the consequences." Stephanie thought the comments were a little too wordy for real life, but it helped as they came up with different scenarios and responses so she wouldn't end up like a deer caught in the headlights. They even worked on deep breathing techniques to keep her calm and in control when the stress and anxiety started to build up. All in all, Stephanie thought it was a very helpful session.

As the days went by, Stephanie began to look forward to her sessions with the doctor. They talked about work and the problems with Raphael, where Dr. Sandoval told Stephanie that she handled the situation well by telling him the truth. The doctor suggested talking to Ranger about the problem if it persisted. Stephanie didn't want to go to Ranger with all her problems, but Dr. Sandoval quickly told her that since it was work related and that it was Ranger's brother, that he deserved to know what was going on. After that, Stephanie had to agree. She hoped there wouldn't be another incident so she wouldn't have to bring it up.

They also talked about Julie. When Stephanie brought up Julie's volunteering for Teen Lifeline, she found out that Dr. Sandoval was on the board of directors. She thought it would be a good idea for Stephanie to volunteer some of her time there and to work with other people who were experiencing troubles of their own. Stephanie was a little wary of the whole idea, not sure if she would help or cause more problems, but she decided that it couldn't hurt to at least go check the place out and talk to someone.

Which is how Stephanie found herself going to visit the Intake Director a week later. Ranger went with her, driving her to the large, nondescript building not too far from RangeMan. There they met Elizabeth Roper, the Intake Director, a pleasant woman with sparkling dark eyes and a ready smile. Stephanie felt at ease with her right away and was able to relax as they went over the training schedule, two afternoons a week for four weeks, and how she would handle the callers since she was older. It turned out that Teen Lifeline worked in conjunction with another organization, EMPACT, that handled adult calls and even had a Survivors of Suicide chapter. Elizabeth wanted Stephanie to talk to a man named Ray Larkin about those programs just so she could see the other side of the coin.

Stephanie and Ranger met with Ray Larkin the following day. She had expected Survivors of Suicide to be a group of people who had attempted to take their own lives and lived to tell about it. She was surprised to find out that it was a group to support the friends and families of people who had completed a suicide. The group had an annual meeting to remember the people they lost. Ray had already been told Stephanie's history and thought she might be able to help in the group, give a different perspective.

They talked and talked some more and Stephanie felt that she would do better to be a more "behind the scenes" kind of volunteer. Turns out there would be some brochures and things to be mailed out and some publicity stuff that would need attention. Sounded like a deal to her; she could be helpful and keep her name out of the paper. The annual meeting would be held in a month, which didn't give Stephanie a lot of time to help, but Ray assured her that most of the preparation was already taken care of. Ranger even offered his services and that of a few of his men in case the group needed extra help.

So with her schedule getting more and more filled up, Stephanie was feeling even better about herself. She was comfortable with the people at Teen Lifeline and with the exception of Raphael, the men at RangeMan as well. Pretty soon, she felt comfortable enough to have a girl/girl chat with Dr. Sandoval. Stephanie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to take her relationship with Ranger to the next level and she wanted to get the doctor's input. Jen was surprised that the two weren't already sleeping together, in the biblical sense. When Stephanie explained Ranger's reasons for waiting, the doctor understood and her respect for Ranger grew. Stephanie's mind respected Ranger for his decision, but her body was rebelling nightly. Even her visits with the shower massager weren't doing the trick anymore and she was becoming more and more frustrated.

Stephanie and Dr. Sandoval both knew that the physical aspect of the relationship wasn't going to wait forever and so they talked about the consequences and precautions. She offered to put Stephanie on birth control pills to augment her depression meds. If Ranger gave her any strange looks she could honestly tell him that they were keeping her hormones in check and that was helping to keep her emotions in check. Stephanie had always been moody and cranky at that time of the month, so it was a win-win situation for her. If the pills helped with the PMS symptoms, it would be great. And if Ranger got comfortable with the idea of starting a sexual relationship, well, that was just a bonus. A very big bonus.

The day after her girl-to-girl discussion with the doctor, Stephanie began her training at Teen Lifeline. Besides the satisfaction of helping others, she was looking forward to having something in common with Julie. Ranger had mentioned that being an adult in her life who wasn't a parent made it more likely that Julie would come to Stephanie with certain questions and problems in her life. With what she learned at Teen Lifeline, she would be better equipped to handle those questions and in the meantime, she would be building a stronger relationship with the girl. Another win-win situation.

Stephanie went to her training session equipped with pencils and notebooks, and for the next few hours, was absorbed in the lives of adolescent youths. It seemed like it was harder than ever to be young. In some ways, she was relieved that she didn't have to actually get on the phone with any of the kids, and in others, thought it was a shame that she hadn't thought to call a place like that a few months ago. She might not have gotten to such a low point if she'd had people like these to talk to.

During the last break, the receptionist pulled Stephanie aside and handed her a message from Ranger. He was stuck in an offsite meeting and wouldn't be able to pick her up himself. Instead, Jerome would meet her in front of the building after her training session and take her back to RangeMan.

The rest of the session had Stephanie bored out of her mind. There was only so much active listening a girl could do, and she spent the remainder of her time doodling. By the time it was over, she had filled an entire page.

She was unpleasantly surprised when she stepped out of the building to find Raphael, leaning casually against a standard black RangeMan SUV. With a lump in her throat, she slowly walked towards him.

"Hermosa," he greeted her, a wide smile on his face. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine." She peeked past him, hoping to see another RangeMan in the SUV. Nope. No such luck. "Where's Jerome? I thought he was supposed to pick me up?"

Raphael chuckled and opened the door for her. "I told him I would take care of it. I was going to take you out to dinner."

Stephanie paused and her thoughts went crazy. She wasn't comfortable with him and knew that if she told him she just wanted to go back to the office, he wouldn't listen to her. Making a snap decision, she plastered an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Raphael. I need to use the restroom before we go. Will you wait for me?"

He smiled and closed the door. "Of course, querida. I'll be right here."

Forcing a smile, she turned on her heel and headed back into the building. When she was safely in the ladies restroom, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ranger's number. It went straight to voice mail. Biting her lip, she waited for the beep.

"Hey, it's Steph. Raphael came to get me instead of Jerome and he wants to take me to dinner but he didn't tell me where, and if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could join us. I still have the GPS pen with me, so I'll turn it on so you know where we are." She paused for breath, feeling ridiculous for talking so fast. She just hoped that when he heard the message, he would understand it. "I don't mean to sound silly. I…I just wanted to be with you. I'll see you later."

Closing her phone, she stuck it in her purse and switched on the GPS pen before heading out the door. Thank God she had kept it all this time!

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed toward the door. Raphael had decided to wait inside the building this time, perched by the door. When he saw her, he grinned and came forward, slinging his arm around her. Stephanie heard the women around them audibly sigh at the sight of him, but she fought the urge to cringe. He may be nice to look at, but Ranger had him beat hands down. That and he was a creep.

"So how was it today?" Raphael asked, leading her outside. He opened her door for her and she climbed in. She buckled herself in as he ran to the other side and got in behind the wheel.

"Have you ever been to one of those touchy feely seminars where it is all about active listening?"

"God no. Have you?"

"Kind of. That's what they do here is active listening to teens and tweens who are either in trouble of some kind or think they are. So the active listening thing is a way to try to get them to talk about themselves so the listener can assess the potential risk."

"Sounds awful," he said.

"Not really awful, but I listen better when I am doing something, not just sitting at a desk or hanging out on the phone. I do a lot better with the one on one thing," Stephanie said.

"I'll just bet that's true," he said, flashing his wolf grin. She mentally shuddered.

"Hey, hotshot, where're you taking me for dinner? I am about to starve to death and float away in the next breeze," she said lightly, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"Down near the marina is a little fish place you should like. Good mojitos and great fresh seafood. That sound like a deal to you?"

Despite the unpleasant company, Stephanie's stomach rumbled loudly at the idea of coconut shrimp and crab cakes. "These taste buds and this stomach have never found a food they didn't like. Sounds good."

"Wanna go dancing afterwards?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "It's probably not a good idea, Raphael. Ranger and I have an early morning tomorrow. Maybe we can get a group together from the office and make a big party of it over the weekend," she answered quickly, hoping it would be enough to drop the subject but avoid "Pushy Raphael" from making an appearance.

"We'll see," was all he said. He pulled the car out into the street and headed east, turning into a tiny parking lot about twenty minutes later. The restaurant was a hole in the wall with absolutely nothing to bring in the travel guide people. It did smell divine and it was crowded even though it was still early.

They sat at a small booth in the back. Raphael had taken the bench that was against the wall, typical RangeMan. They had only just started to look at the menus when Stephanie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She fought to not jump to her feet with relief. Ranger had arrived!

Raphael's face darkened slightly as Ranger stopped at the table, reaching out to place his hand on the back of Stephanie's neck. "Hey, Babe. Rafe. You don't mind if I join you, do you?" His voice was friendly enough but his face was a little tight.

Stephanie looked up and smiled at him and he could see the sheer relief in her face. "Hey Ranger! I'm glad to see you. Sit by me?"

He grinned down at her and slid into the booth beside her, surprised when she immediately leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. He pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss, knowing that she was trying to point out to his brother that she was already taken. Ranger didn't mind the show. Hell, he could do it all night.

They broke apart, both a little breathless. Stephanie snuggled into his side and sighed in contentment. "Order for me, Ranger? If I do it myself, I'll end up with the Deep Fryer Special."

He chuckled and reached for her menu. "Not a problem, Babe."

The waitress who came over to take their order couldn't get her pen to work and then apparently, she could get her mouth to work either. Two such good-looking guys in such close proximity to each other must have been a shock to her system. She excused herself and the next thing Stephanie knew they had an older male waiter who had no problems taking the order or speaking.

"So Raphael and I were talking earlier," Stephanie said, turning to Ranger once the waiter had left the table. "Do you think we could get all the guys together and go to a club sometime?"

Ranger smiled down at her. He knew exactly what she was doing. He could only imagine where Raphael had offered to take her, and his Babe was smart enough to try to get everyone else involved without trying to cause a scene. "Sounds like a great idea, Babe. Tank and Lester might join us down here for a few days. Maybe we could do it then."

Stephanie couldn't keep in the squeal of delight at his news. "They're coming down? When?"

Ranger laughed. "About a week. Bobby's going to hold down the fort while they're gone." What he didn't tell her was that Tank had called him with some not so good news. Apparently, two of his new hires had overheard Bobby and Lester talking about Stephanie's illness and were stupid enough to discuss it with each other outside of the office. Pino's, to be precise. Where people could overhear them. It only took a half hour for the entire Burg to know that Stephanie was suffering from depression and was seeing a psychiatrist out of state. And less than thirty five minutes for Mrs. Plum and Morelli to start blowing up the phone lines at RangeMan Trenton, trying to find out exactly what was going on. Needless to say, the two new hires were quickly relieved of their jobs after going through a very unpleasant sparring match with all of the RangeMen. They wouldn't be finding work anywhere on the East coast after their little slip ups. Ranger made sure of it.

What Ranger was most worried about was the fact that now that Morelli knew they were out of state, it wouldn't take him long to figure out that they were in Miami. He had connections and would have no problems getting a hold of Stephanie's credit card statements. She had made a few purchases while in Miami, and that would show up. Ranger didn't trust his Miami men well enough to watch over Stephanie, but Tank and Lester would die to protect her, not just because they were ordered to, but because they truly loved her. He would make a switch and send a couple of the Miami guys to Trenton to take up the slack in their absence.

Ranger had to admit that Tank and Lester's arrival would help him out with the situation with his brother as well. He had been furious when he got Stephanie's voice message about Raphael picking her up. He specifically told Jerome to get her after her training class, but his brother must have used his status over the other man to go against his wishes. Ranger had been grateful that Stephanie still had the GPS pen on her and thought to call him and turn it on. That proved to him even more how uncomfortable she was around Raphael. He was considering sending his brother to Trenton for a while, at least until they went back themselves. But until Raphael left, Tank or Lester could stay with Stephanie when Ranger couldn't be there. She would no longer be alone and left to deal with his brother by herself.

Speaking of his brother, Ranger noticed that Raphael was unusually quiet. _Good_, he thought. He didn't want to hear his voice at the moment anyway. Raphael's blatant disregard for Ranger's wishes left him furious. He knew he wasn't allowed to be alone with Stephanie, but he chose to go against his orders. He entered the penthouse unannounced and uninvited, knowing that Stephanie was alone inside. Ranger knew his brother could never resist a challenge, and Stephanie was the biggest challenge of all. No woman had ever turned him down, and the fact that she was constantly doing so was making him work even harder to get her alone. If sending him to Trenton didn't work, Ranger wouldn't blink at the thought of sending him oversees. He'd find something for him to do, as long as it was far away from his Babe.

Their food arrived and they ate in relative silence, Ranger's left hand on Stephanie's thigh the entire time. She seemed to revel in his touch and she had moved closer so that they were in constant contact. He loved having her so close. She kept him calm.

After dinner was over, Ranger made a point of taking the check. He also made a point of letting Raphael know that _they_ weren't going back to the office but _home_ instead. Some kind of male posturing bull shit, but it worked. Raphael didn't look at all disappointed to the rest of the world, but Ranger saw his brother's jaw clench and unclench.

Ignoring his brother, Ranger led Stephanie out to the Explorer. She buckled herself in as he angled himself in behind the wheel.

"Thanks for leaving the message for me, Babe," he said, reaching out to brush a stray curl out of her eyes. "I know you're uncomfortable around him and I don't blame you. Did he bother you at all?"

"The usual innuendos," she admitted, not meeting his stare. "But nothing too bad. He asked me to go dancing after dinner and I brought up the idea of all of us going to a club sometime instead. It seemed to work."

Ranger nodded and turned the engine, pulling out of the tiny parking lot. "Once Tank and Lester get here, I'm probably going to send Raphael to Trenton until we go back there. Besides keeping us from being shorthanded back home, it will get him out of our hair. I am sorry, Steph. I hate that he's doing this to you."

Stephanie reached out and settled her hand on his thigh. "Not your fault, Ranger. You can't control him and I guess he's not used to being turned down. I can deal with it if I need to."

He picked up her hand and gently kissed her palm, sending a bolt of heat straight to her center. "But you don't need to, Babe. And you shouldn't have to." He sighed and grasped her hand tightly, heading towards the house.

Stephanie watched him for a minute before turning her head to stare out the window. She was relieved that Ranger knew what was going on. She probably should have mentioned it after Raphael walked in on her in the penthouse, but she didn't want to bother him. She should have known better.

Leaning back against the headrest, she watched the scenery go by. A few miles from the house, she sat up, remembering she had a stop to make.

"Ranger, can we stop by the pharmacy on the way home?"

He looked over at her, concern in his eyes. "Babe, is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

She bit her lip before answering. She wanted him to know about the pills- they had that whole honesty thing going on, after all and she didn't want it to be a secret. But at the same time, she didn't want Ranger to think that she was going to try to seduce him the second they got home. Sighing, she cleared her throat.

"I just have an additional script from Dr. Sandoval."

"I thought you were doing just fine with what you were taking. Is your medicine not working now?" He really sounded worried and she had a sudden wave of guilt crash over her.

"I was. I mean I am. It's just that this is for birth control pills. She wants my hormones to stay more level to let the anti-depressant do its thing a little better. And since my cycle just ended, I need to start them in the next couple of days for them to be their most effective."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger to see what he really thought about what she said. He said nothing but just nodded his head. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or peeved. Stephanie decided to go with relieved. She was planning on letting nature take its course soon, but wanted to make sure she was ready for it at all levels.

**Huge, huge thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for literally writing part of this chapter. I don't know where my muse took off to, but I'd still be staring cross-eyed at a blank page if it weren't for you. Thanks also for all the information on EMPACT and Teen Lifeline and the Survivors of Suicide group. You're my hero! A big thanks to all who read and reviewed. It means a lot to me.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Not mine. Not making any money.**

**Warning: Smut**

**Chapter 20**

Ranger was silent on the way home from the pharmacy. Stephanie would have thought he was in his zone, but she would be wrong. His mind was going a mile a minute. Birth control pills! She was starting birth control! His groin tightened painfully at the thought. Stephanie's explanation was believable- he knew that her hormones would be all over the place with her new medication- but there was an underlying tone to her voice that told him that controlling her hormones wasn't the only reason for the new prescription. Could he be so lucky? Could self-inflicted celibacy be about to come to an end? Could this just be about controlling her hormones like she said?

He wondered if she had spoken to Dr. Sandoval about them and their lack of sexual activity. Knowing Stephanie, he was almost positive that she had. Ranger still wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step, but if her doctor was preparing her for it, maybe he was wrong. For the past few weeks, he had been in a constant, painful state of arousal. Between the cold showers, and the showers where he took care of business himself, he should have been okay. But he wasn't. All he could think about was stripping Stephanie naked and making love to her. No amount of cold water or self-pleasure could compare to how she made him feel.

It hadn't been nearly so bad in Trenton. Back home, they didn't work in the same office all day every day. They didn't eat almost every meal together. Most importantly, they didn't sleep in each other's arms every night, never fulfilling what each one of them wanted. No wonder he couldn't get her out of his head. She was everywhere, all of the time. Wherever he went, he could smell the sweet scent of her, hear the soft sound of her voice. He could look at her and reach out to touch her. Every one of his senses were overwhelmed by her. It drove him crazy, but at the same time, he wouldn't give any of it up.

Ranger mentally shook his head. Time to stop those thoughts. He was already destined for a cold shower that night, from the way his pants were fitting. And he didn't have time for that. He had to tell Stephanie about the problem in Trenton.

God, he didn't want to have to tell her. He knew she would freak out at the idea of the entire Burg knowing about her illness. And the fact that Morelli and her mother knew as well might be more than she could handle on her own. She had been doing so well. She had left her original cell phone in New Jersey, accepting a new one from Ranger that only him and Tank knew the number to. She didn't have to deal with the rumors, the gossip, or Morelli and Mrs. Plum's constant berating and nagging. For the first time in her life, she was free from the Burg. The only person she had to please and look out for was herself, and she was doing great. Even the bullshit with Raphael wasn't bothering her as badly as Ranger feared it would. Stephanie was using her head on that situation. Ranger needed to make sure that that problem would be taken care of soon, as well.

Ranger pulled up to the gate and pressed his thumb up against the security pad. He couldn't put off telling her. As much as he wanted to protect her from this new development, he couldn't do that to her. They had been completely honest with each other and he wouldn't break her trust for anything.

He put the Explorer in park and turned off the engine. Getting out of the car, he opened Stephanie's door and helped her out, following her to the front door. Once inside, she set her purse down on the small table in the entryway and turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Shit! I left my stuff from today in Raphael's car!" She looked so worried at the thought that Ranger wanted nothing more than to kiss that frightened look off her face.

"No worries, Babe," he assured her, pulling her into a hug instead. "We can get it tomorrow. Or if you really need it now, I can have one of the guys bring it over."

She relaxed in his arms and shook her head. "It'll keep for a night. I just hate that I forgot about it."

"You had a lot on your mind." God, he didn't want to add more to that list. She had to deal with enough from dinner. He took a deep breath. He couldn't keep putting it off. "We need to talk."

She groaned. "I hate when you tell me that. It's never good."

Ranger chuckled, squeezing her tighter against his chest before letting her go. "Lets go sit in the living room."

She wordlessly followed him, her eyes trained on his ass the entire way. Even though she knew he had bad news for her, she couldn't help the X rated thoughts that crossed her mind. What she wouldn't give to sink her teeth into that perfect ass…

Shaking the thought from her head, she followed him to the sofa, sitting down so she was facing him. "Okay, it's bad news. Spill."

Ranger leaned forward, tucking a curl behind her ear. It was a habit of his that he sometimes didn't even realize he was doing. Somehow, it calmed him.

"There's another reason that Tank and Lester are coming down here," he began hesitantly. She nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Two of the new guys at the office overheard Bobby and Lester talking about you and your condition."

Stephanie cringed. She was embarrassed that she had the problem to begin with, but the thought of the Merry Men discussing it amongst themselves embarrassed her more. Ranger cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Babe, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. What you're going through happens to so many people. A lot of the men have gone through it themselves. Don't be ashamed about it."

She swallowed and nodded, motioning for him to continue. That couldn't be the bad news he was talking about.

"The guys who overheard them were talking about it later on outside of the building."

Stephanie groaned. This was getting worse by the minute.

"They were in Pino's, Babe."

Her heart dropped to her feet and a lump formed in her throat. Shit, of all the places in Trenton, they had to open their big mouths in the heart of the Burg!

"Let me guess," she whispered, breaking eye contact to stare at her hands. "Everybody overheard them and now the Burg knows I'm sick."

She felt, rather than saw his nod. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and tried to process that information. Her family knew now. Her mother. Morelli. Her friends. All the worthless gossipmongers were spreading the information like wildfire. God, even in Miami she couldn't escape the Burg. Would it ever be possible to be free of the Burg? Jesus.

Stephanie was eternally grateful for the fact that she replaced her old phone. She could only imagine how many missed phone calls she had gotten. Likely hundreds upon hundreds of calls from her mother, Morelli, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula, and the people she never really considered friends but still couldn't keep their nose out of her business. Her old phone had probably shorted out and caught fire. The thought made her giggle, and she suddenly found herself laughing harder than she ever thought possible.

Ranger stared at her in amazement. She was laughing! He expected Crying Stephanie or possibly Furious and Ranting Stephanie, but he never expected this reaction. He hoped that she hadn't lost it.

"Babe?"

Stephanie threw her head back, still laughing. It took her a long time to settle down, and Ranger just stared at her the entire time, doing his impersonation of a fish.

"Care to share the humor, Steph?"

A few stray giggles escaped and she looked him in the eye. "Mental picture of my old phone shorting out and catching fire from all the missed calls."

Ranger shook his head, relieved that she wasn't rocking back and forth and mumbling to herself. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm pissed that people can't learn to mind their own business. I'm pissed that people feel the need to talk about me and my problems. But I couldn't keep it a secret forever." She grinned at him. "At least that saves me from having to tell Mom and Joe about it myself."

Ranger couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face. "You're amazing, Babe. I was actually worried about how you would react."

"I would've been too," she admitted, leaning against the back of the sofa. "So Tank and Lester are coming down in case Mom or Joe figure out where I am?"

Ranger nodded. "That's part of the reason. I trust them with you more than I do the guys down here. They just don't understand the importance of keeping you safe."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Save your money, Ranger. Where have I gone lately that wasn't with you or at the center?"

Ranger stared at her for a minute before answering. "I'm also worried about my brother. I don't want what happened today to ever happen again. With Tank and Lester here, they can be the ones to pick you up when I can't be there. They can't be pressured or persuaded by my dear brother to do anything that might upset you or cause you harm. Plus," he continued, giving her a beautiful smile," they miss their Bombshell. Being down here would be almost like a vacation for them."

Stephanie reached out to touch his face and grinned when he leaned into her palm. "You're too good to me, Ranger."

He started at her comment. "I'd do anything for you, Babe. This is nothing."

She shook her head. "It isn't 'nothing'. You're protecting me when you don't have to. You're always taking care of me and I can never thank you enough for it."

"Seeing you happy is the only thanks I need, Steph," he said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Seeing that smile on your face makes me happier than anything else could. I was afraid I'd never see it again."

Stephanie was suddenly overwhelmed with the warm fuzzy feelings that his words caused. She stared at him for long minutes before leaning forward to brush her lips against his. He immediately kissed her back, taking over, slipping his tongue past her lips to gently caress hers. A breathy moan escaped her throat as Ranger reached out to pull her closer. His hands moved up to tunnel in her hair, massaging her scalp, letting her curls slip through his fingers. Her body was already hypersensitive around him, and just his mouth on hers and his hands in her hair made her body hum with pleasure. Gripping his shoulders, she moved to his lap, straddling him.

Ranger deepened the kiss as Stephanie slowly ground herself down against him. She could feel how hard he was and she knew that he had been in that state for quite some time. It didn't seem fair that she had at least found release once while they were together. He deserved the same treatment. And if he didn't think she was ready to actually make love, then maybe he would at least allow her to take care of him.

With that in mind, Stephanie broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear. Her tongue came out and gently stroked along the lobe before catching it between her teeth. Ranger sucked in his breath and his hands tightly grasped her hips. His head fell backwards against the couch cushions as she kissed and nibbled her way down to his pulse point. Sucking the skin into her mouth, she savored the taste of him and the vibrations his growl sent through her body.

"Babe," he choked, gripping her hips almost painfully. "Please…you have to stop now. I won't be able to stop…"

Stephanie kissed her way back up to his other ear and blew gently, grinning as he shivered beneath her. "Trust me, Ranger," she whispered, sucking the lobe into her mouth again. His groan followed and his hands moved up her back to pull her tighter against his chest.

She kissed back down, leaving a tiny mark at his pulse point before moving her hands down his muscled chest. She stopped at his heart, feeling the steady pounding beneath her palm before moving down slowly to his waist. Pulling his shirt free from his pants, she moved it back up his body slowly. Ranger paused for a moment, his eyes black as coal as he stared into hers. Finally, he lifted his arms, allowing her to push the shirt the rest of the way, until his chest was bare. Tossing the material to the floor, she sat back on his lap and softly moved her hands down his body. God, she loved the feel of his warm skin. His upper body was perfect. Beyond perfect. Well muscled but not overly so, his smooth mocha latte skin was as soft as silk. She explored every inch of skin with her hands and mouth, her tongue slipping out to tease and taste him along the way.

Moving slightly off his lap, she reached for his zipper. Ranger tensed for a moment, lifting his head to look down at her.

"You don't have to do this, Steph," he said, his voice husky. His hands moved to cradle her face and she leaned into his touch.

"I want to, Ranger," she whispered, staring directly into his eyes. "I've wanted you for so long. I don't want to wait anymore."

The emotions flickered across his face and he leaned forward, covering her mouth with his. His tongue swept past her lips, tasting every part of her mouth, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Stephanie. She moaned, gripping his shoulders as she became lightheaded from the sensations he was creating.

Without breaking the kiss, Ranger stood up, sweeping Stephanie into his arms. She clung to him, her hands clasped behind his neck, their lips dancing together as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Placing a knee on the edge of the bed, he gently laid her down, following her until he was above her, his weight held on his forearms.

"Babe," he murmured, cradling her face in his large hands. His lips moved over her skin, across her jaw and up to her cheekbones, over her closed eyelids and to her forehead, finally moving back down to cover her lips. His hands moved down her neck, moving further to catch the hem of her shirt, pushing it up and away, tossing it to the floor. He stared down at her and his breath caught. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the honor of looking at. Her hair spilled out around her head in a halo of dark curls. Her stunning blue eyes looked up at him, wide and full of innocence. Ranger had never met a woman who could look so innocent, but at the same time, exude such raw sensuality. Her lips were full and slightly parted, begging for him to kiss them. It took all of his willpower not to. He wanted to explore the rest of her first.

Ranger moved to kneel before her so he could get a better look. Her slender neck gave way to her narrow shoulders and defined collarbones. Her creamy pale breasts were perfect; he could just make out the rosy tipped nipples through the lace of her bra. His gaze continued to move down, taking in her newly toned abdomen and flat belly. His hands trembling slightly, he reached down to her waist, slowly unsnapping her pants and sliding them down her legs. They joined her shirt on the floor and he looked back at her, taking in the gentle swell of her hips and her long, beautiful legs.

"You're so beautiful, Steph," he whispered, running his hands slowly up her legs, past her thighs and up further. They slid up her belly and abs until they covered her lace covered breasts. Stephanie moaned low in her throat as his thumbs brushed over her rock hard nipples and she unconsciously arched off the bed.

She watched wide-eyed as his hands moved behind her back, unsnapping her bra. He pushed the straps down her arms, pulling her free of the scrap of lace, tossing it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward, breathing warm air on her breasts before pressing tiny kisses along the swell. He repeated the process with the tip of his tongue and if it was possible for her breasts to explode from the pleasure, then Stephanie was certain that that would be what happened next.

Ranger spent a lot of time on her breasts, kissing and nipping, and when he finally closed his mouth over a nipple, Stephanie couldn't hold in the low cry of pleasure. His heart swelled at the sound, and he continued to torture the hard peaks with his mouth and tongue and fingers.

Bolts of lightning shot straight from his mouth to her center and Stephanie cried out as an unexpected orgasm washed over her. She would have shot off the bed if Ranger hadn't been above her, and she had to reach above her to grasp onto one of the pillows. She was stunned. Nobody had ever brought her to release just by playing with her breasts. She'd known they could be sensitive with the right attention, but she never knew that it would feel so damn good.

Ranger grinned as he moved his lips up to her collarbone, lightly nipping at the skin before moving up even more. His lips and tongue traced her jaw and continued to her ear, where his warm breath sent delicious shivers down her spine. He loved how responsive she was. Obviously, the anti depressants had done nothing to curb her sexuality. He moved his hands slowly over her soft, smooth skin, memorizing every dip and curve of her body. When he touched his lips to hers once again, she sighed beneath him, parting them, silently begging him to taste her. He could never refuse her, and he swept his tongue into her mouth. God, he could never get enough of the taste of her!

Ranger was painfully hard, but he forced himself to take it slow. No way in hell would he turn this into a quickie. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted her to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with his entire heart. And since he was better with actions and not words, this was the only way he could think of at the moment. But as the thought crossed his mind, he knew that she needed to hear the words as well. For all the years he had let his actions speak for him, she had never completely understood where he was coming from. Now was as good of a time as any.

Breaking the kiss, he stared down into her eyes, which were staring back at him with wide-eyed wonder. Grinning slightly, he brushed a whisper soft kiss across her lips before pulling back again.

"I love you, Steph," he murmured, pausing to take in the way her beautiful blue eyes darkened to midnight. "I love you more than I've ever loved another human being."

Stephanie stared back at him, speechless. As his words penetrated the fog surrounding her brain, her eyes filled with tears. She knew he loved her. But she never knew it was that much. Swallowing hard, she reached up to cup his face with her hand.

"I love you, Ranger," she whispered, her voice choked with tears. "More than anything. I have for a long time."

She was surprised to see his eyes water slightly. It was the equivalent of another man bursting into tears and it surprised the hell out of her. Batman being emotional with her was something she had never thought she would experience. But ever since he found her in her apartment, he had been nothing but open with her. She loved the more "human" side of him. She loved the man he was.

Ranger's mouth covered hers again and her hands moved to his shoulders, pulling him more firmly onto her. She moved them to his back and down, exploring his smooth, warm skin. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she moved her hands in front of him again, finding his zipper and sliding it down. She needed to feel all of him against her, without the barrier of clothing. She had wanted him so badly, for so long, and now that it was about to happen, she was getting impatient.

Their lips parted and Ranger sat back, shoving his pants down, kicking them off the bed and to the floor. He was going commando, and the sight of his erection standing at attention sent another bolt of lightning straight to her center. Stephanie moaned, reaching for him, pulling him down on top of her. His warmth comforted her and she reveled in it, kissing his shoulders, his chest, his neck, wherever her lips could reach. When he moved back down her body, kissing and nibbling his way down, she reached for his shoulders, gripping him tightly at each wave of pleasure.

Ranger tasted his way down, his senses overloaded by the smell and taste and feel of her, the sound of her tiny cries and moans, and the sight of her beautiful body. It was more than he'd ever imagined, better than his wildest dreams. When he reached the tiny scrap of damp lace covering her center, he slowly pulled them back, sliding them down her long legs and tossing them aside. He sighed in contentment at the sight of her, nude in his bed, hungry for him just as much as he hungered for her.

Leaning down, he started at her ankles, kissing and nibbling his way up, alternating from one leg to the other. When he reached her thighs, Stephanie gasped, and parted even more for him. He took the invitation and settled between them, licking and sucking his way up to her dripping center. When he finally reached his destination, he paused, admiring her beauty. He reached out and ran a calloused finger down her wet lips, drawing a shaky breath from Stephanie. Leaning closer, he breathed in her scent before moving his lips over her, whisper soft. Stephanie whimpered at the contact and her body shuddered slightly as Ranger's tongue ran in a slow line the entire length of her pussy. His arms hooked around her thighs, pulling her closer, and she cried out as his tongue slipped inside of her.

"Ranger," she breathed. Her hands moved from his shoulders up, tangling in his long silky hair. He groaned in response, the sound sending vibrations through her and the feeling, combined with the sensations of his tongue and lips on her, sent an electric current to every nerve ending in her body. His mouth brought her higher than she ever thought possible, winding her tightly until, with an expert flick of his tongue against her clit, she broke apart, soaring, and the scream that escaped her lips echoed through the bedroom.

Ranger groaned against her, letting off on her sensitized clit to gently nibble and taste her soaked lips again. As she relaxed into the mattress, he returned his mouth to where it belonged, licking at her clit before thrusting his tongue back inside of her, curling it upwards. He knew he found her g-spot then when she released a strangled cry, her hips damn near bouncing off the bed. Chuckling at her reaction, knowing that his laugh would vibrate through her, he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her, pausing every few minutes to lick at her clit. Her thighs tensed around him and he felt her start to tremble again. Changing his tactics, he withdrew his tongue and ran it the full length of her pussy, slowly up and down before gently biting down on her highly sensitive nub. The change shot Stephanie over the edge again, and she cried out, gripping his hair almost painfully.

Ranger slowly moved back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way, until he touched his lips to hers again. She kissed him greedily, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their tongued dueled as he gently lowered his body on top of her, careful to keep the bulk of his weight on his forearms. He shifted against her, stroking her pussy with the tip of his erection. She whimpered, wrapping her legs around his hips, using her heels to try to draw him inside of her.

"Please, Ranger," she nearly sobbed, lifting her head off the mattress to meet his lips again. "I need you inside of me. Please…"

Ranger kissed her hard before moving away from her, reaching over to open the drawer of the nightstand. Removing a package of condoms, he tore a packet free before tossing the box onto the floor. He quickly dressed himself before settling back between her thighs. Cradling her face between his hands, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure, Babe? If you're not, I'll stop. Just say the words."

"Don't stop, Ranger," she practically begged, her eyes widening at the thought. "I don't ever want you to stop."

With a low growl, he claimed her lips again, softly this time. His eyes remained open and trained on hers as he slowly began to slip inside of her. Her brow furrowed slightly as his considerable length filled her. God, she had forgotten just how big he was. And it had been a long time since she had been with anyone that way. It was almost as if she were a virgin again.

He stopped when he was halfway in, his hands smoothing out the tightness in her forehead. "You okay?" He whispered, praying that she was. She was so hot and so tight that he was almost afraid that he would come before he was completely inside of her. Stephanie nodded and when she met his eyes again, he pushed further inside of her. She cried out, a long, drawn out wail of pleasure when he was fully inside and Ranger's buried his face in her neck, trying to catch his breath.

"Christ, querida," he gasped, nuzzling her cheek. "You feel so damn good…"

They were still for long minutes, kissing softly before he finally began to move. Long, slow strokes, pulling out slowly before sliding back all the way, drawing gasps and cries from Stephanie. He stared at her face the entire time and a lump formed in his throat when he noticed the dampness in her eyes. Hell, he felt like crying himself. It had been so long since their one night together, and although it had been great, it was nowhere near this level. There was love this time, all consuming love that almost overwhelmed him. He never knew that it would make a difference during sex. But then, he reminded himself, this wasn't just sex. This was so much more than that. And from the look in Stephanie's eyes, he knew she felt it as well.

"Te amo, querida," he murmured, brushing his lips over hers. "No soy completo sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti." (I'm not complete without you. I can't live without you)

Stephanie trembled beneath him, sighing at his words. Staring into his eyes, she lifted her hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. When he slid inside of her again, the change made them both cry out. Her head fell back and her body arched up, pressing her breasts against his chest, drawing him deeper inside of her. She realized, as he slowly ground his hips into hers and took a nipple into his mouth, that they were dancing. When he led, she followed. When she took the lead, he followed her. The feeling of "dancing" like this with Ranger was the most sensual she had ever felt. No man could ever make her feel as beautiful and loved as he did.

She slowly felt another orgasm building up, starting deep within her and branching out to every part of her body. With every grind of his hips and thrust of his body, Ranger brought her closer, each thrust was like a rung on the ladder to the top. When he reached beneath her ass and lifted her off the mattress, the movement pushed her over the top. Waves and waves of sheer pleasure crashed over her and her hands flailed around the bed, desperate to grab onto something to keep from spiraling away. Ranger took one of his hands out from under her and grabbed onto one of hers, squeezing tightly. His thrusts became faster, harder, prolonging her orgasm and bringing him even closer to the edge. With one last deep grind of his hips, he came inside of her, growling her name as the climax tore through him.

They shuddered against each other for a long time before they finally relaxed into the mattress. Ranger's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel her heart thundering as well. Laying his cheek against her breast, he sighed in contentment, listening to the steady beating of her heart.

"Eres mi salvaje," he whispered, stroking the flat plains of her belly. (You are my salvation).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie woke up feeling deliciously warm and satisfied. She was on her stomach, lying halfway across Ranger's chest. One of his hands was around her and buried in her hair. The other was wrapped across her lower back, holding her tightly against him. It was her new favorite sleeping position, she decided, looking up into his sleeping face.

Stretching her legs slightly, she felt the ache between them. Grinning stupidly, she couldn't hold in the joyful laugh that bubbled out of her. She couldn't believe that they had made love all night. She would have been more than happy with the first time, but Ranger had ended up showing the many different, pleasurable ways to make love. By the time the sun began to rise, they finally collapsed into an exhausted slumber.

Peeking under the sheets, she couldn't help but notice that parts of him were definitely not sleeping anymore. Her grin widening, she scooted her body down, kissing her way across his tightly muscled chest and his delicious eight-pack. She had never gotten the chance to "take care" of him herself the night before, and now seemed like the time to get started. It was only fair, after all.

Scooting down even further, she situated herself between his legs, glancing up to see if he was still asleep. His eyes were still closed, but the tiny uplift at the corners of his mouth let her know that he was wide awake. She chuckled and, keeping her eyes on his face, licked a path from his balls to the tip of his cock. Ranger sucked in a breath and his eyes popped open, pitch black meeting midnight blue. Stephanie just grinned wickedly and with a little finger wave, she sucked the head into her mouth.

"Dios, querida," he gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her hair. He groaned as she moved her mouth further down his shaft, taking as much into her throat as she could. What didn't fit, she wrapped her hands around, gently stroking and squeezing. Ranger gasped and arched, his fingers tightening in her hair. Stephanie couldn't help but chuckle at the power she had over him and the vibrations rocked through him. He swore in Spanish, swallowing harshly, and tried to relax his grip on her hair.

She continued to taste him, alternating between sucking him deep into her mouth and licking him from balls to head. The sounds coming from deep within his chest made her heart soar. Who knew she could make Batman feel so good?

"Please, Babe," he groaned, arching up again. "I need to be inside of you. Please…"

That sounded like the perfect plan to Stephanie. She sat up slowly and grinned at him as she reached over for the box of condoms. It had been a brand new box and there were only two left. Huh. They were going to have to make a condom run later on.

Sitting back on her heels, she tore open the package and dressed him, tossing the empty packet into a pile with the others on the nightstand. Crawling up his body, she straddled him and leaned down, touching her lips to his.

"Good morning, Carlos," she murmured, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Ranger's eyes darkened considerably at her words and he reached up, grasping her hair and pulling her closer. "I love when you say my name, Babe."

"Carlos," she repeated, her voice husky. Ranger growled and pulled her head down, kissing her with an almost bruising force. Bracing her hands on his chest, Stephanie lifted her hips, teasing the head of his cock with her already soaked pussy. He groaned beneath her and deepened the kiss. After a few more teasing strokes, she finally lowered herself down on him, taking his entire length within her. Their lips broke apart and cries of pleasure escaped as Ranger's hands moved down to grip her hips.

"Dios mio," he groaned, lifting his hips to drive deeper into her. Stephanie moaned loudly, sitting up and leaning back, changing the angle. Gripping his ankles for support, she rolled her hips, grinding down tight against him before lifting herself slightly and dropping slowly back down again.

A sound that could only be described as animal tore from Ranger's throat, and Stephanie suddenly found herself on her back, her hands pinned above her head and her legs dangling over his shoulders. She cried out at the look in his eyes as he drove into her, thrusting so deeply that she swore he touched her womb. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of him inside of her. A few more deep, hard thrusts and they both found release, crying out into each other's mouths. She could feel him trembling above her, his lips against hers swallowing her sounds. It was perfect.

It was a long time before either one of them had the breath to speak. Stephanie was once again sprawled out across Ranger's chest and his hand was back in her hair, gently stroking through her tangled curls. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life exactly where she was.

Stephanie sat up suddenly and stared at the clock.

"We're late for work!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling guilty. Ranger looked at her for a second and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Babe, you're not going to get into trouble. I think your boss will understand."

She rolled her eyes and settled back on top of him. "I know that, Stooge. I just didn't know if you had anything important to do today."

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be," he said, wrapping her tighter in his arms. "And I think it's time for us to take a day off."

Stephanie grinned and traced a path from his chin to his bellybutton with her finger. "And what would we be doing on this day off?"

"Whatever you want, Babe." He pressed a kiss on top of her hair and grasped her hand with his free one. "We can stay in bed all day. We can go to the beach. Hell, we can drive down to the Keys if you want."

She thought for a minute an idea hit her. "Hey, it's the last Friday of the month! We never got to make it to Little Havana last time. Can we go today? Will the vendors be in the streets?"

The day they had planned on going before, something came up at RangeMan. Ranger had felt guilty when he told her that they wouldn't be able to make it, but Stephanie wasn't too upset. She knew eventually, they'd get there. And hopefully, that time would be now.

A grin lit up Ranger's face. "Sounds good to me."

She grinned back at him. "We can buy cigars and go smoke them in the park with the others."

Ranger shook his head and chuckled as he climbed out of the bed. "Didn't know you smoked cigars, Babe."

"I did once," she said, heading over to the closet. "The day I graduated high school, me and Dad sat in the garage and had a celebratory cigar. It pissed Mom off to no end." Stephanie smiled at the memory. "That might have been the best part."

Ranger came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. "We can do anything you want today, Steph. If that means smoking cigars and playing dominoes in the park with the older men, then so be it." He chuckled. "But I warn you, if you swallow the smoke and throw up all over the place, I'm not cleaning it up."

Stephanie wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Maybe you can stick with the cigars and I'll stick with the bakery."

They grabbed their clothes from the closet and showered together to conserve water. Washing each other led to a hot and heavy make out session against the shower wall. By the time they were dressed and ready to go, it was almost lunchtime and Stephanie's stomach was about to stage a revolt. Ranger chuckled at the long, low growl it made.

"We can grab something to eat here, or we can eat when we get there," he said, slipping his wallet into his back pocket.

"Food vendors, right?"

He grinned and nodded.

"I can wait." He chuckled and took her hand, leading her down the stairs and outside. They headed over to the detached garage and Stephanie gasped at the sheer number of cars inside.

"It doesn't look this big from the outside," she murmured, taking in the Ferrari, the Explorer, the Bronco, a black Jaguar R-Coupe, and a Porsche Turbo identical to the one he had in Trenton. "Let me guess. You just needed a few cars in Miami?"

Ranger chuckled and led her to the Jaguar, opening the passenger door for her. "I'm a guy. I like toys. Can't help it, Babe."

Stephanie slid into the seat and sighed in pleasure. Ranger smiled and leaned in towards her, his lips just a breath away. "Seems like you enjoy them yourself."

"I'd be dead not to," she murmured, unable to look away from his lips. She remembered how those lips tasted and how they felt pressed against her…shaking her head, she met his eyes, but she could feel the blush spreading across her face. He just smiled wider and gave her the softest kiss before pulling back and shutting the door. She watched as he walked around to the driver's side, climbing in and pressing the button on the visor to open the garage door.

It was another sunny, beautiful day and Stephanie was bursting with excitement at the thought of a full day out with Ranger. She loved when he played tour guide, taking her to places she probably wouldn't have found on her own. He always knew what she would like and made sure to introduce her to new things. She smiled to herself. Who knew Batman would make her life more interesting?

In true Ranger style, he found the perfect parking space on a side street, a block away from Calle Ocho. He got out and opened the door for her, taking her hand tightly in his. They headed for the sounds and Stephanie noticed that there was a little more bounce in her step than usual. It was already crowded and the smells that permeated the air sent her stomach into a bout of ecstasy.

Forgoing the food vendors for the moment, they got shrimp tortillas at El Pescador before exploring, stopping at a vendor afterwards so she could take care of her sweet tooth. She was eyeballing a tray of small, curved pastries covered in sugar that Ranger called _churros_. He just grinned at the look of ecstasy on her face and ordered a half dozen for her. She moaned her way through the bag as they stopped at different vendors to look at the goods. A ways down, Ranger tugged gently on her hand.

"Follow me, Babe. I want to show you something."

Stephanie quirked her eyebrows but did as she was told. They turned the corner and Ranger stopped, pointing at the ground in front of them.

"The Little Havana Paseo de las Estrellas," he said, watching her grin. "Means the Walk of the Stars."

"Like in Hollywood," she said, eyes wide. She looked down at the stars embedded in the brick sidewalk. It really was like the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but all the names in the stars were of Latin American actors, musicians, writers, and artists. "That's so cool!"

He chuckled and they walked down the sidewalk, reading the names by their feet. Cristina Saralegui, Betty Pino, Thalia, Maria Conchita Alonso, Celia Cruz, Gloria Estefan, and about twenty one others, the majority of them people that Stephanie had never heard of. Ranger was very patient with her questions though, and answered anything that she asked. They headed back to Calle Ocho, where he bought her a small doll, a Cuban woman in a bright yellow dress and turban, from one of the vendors. They stopped at Exquisito, a sidewalk counter café where they both got teeny tiny cups of the strongest, blackest coffee that Stephanie had ever tasted. Ranger laughed at the face she made when she swallowed, but leaned over to kiss her, proud that she was trying something new just to please him.

The hours passed quickly as they explored and street performers started to come out. They stopped to watch a few and even danced in the street to the live music. Stephanie couldn't stop laughing in delight as Ranger spun her in a series of complicated turns, right in the middle of the street. He always knew how to make her laugh. Every day spent with him she found herself smiling and laughing more and more. Ranger really was the best medicine.

Dinner was put together at a couple different vendors. Pork and chicken empanadas at one, fried plantain chips at another and guava and cream cheese _pastelitos_ at another. Dr. Sandoval had told her a beer or mixed drink every now and then wouldn't hurt her, so they stopped at a beer tent after they ate.

On the way to the car, Ranger stopped at an art stand and bought her a tiny painting that looked to be painted on a napkin. It was a thin piece of canvas and sturdy so as not to tear and showed a line of storefronts done in bright yellows, purples, blues and reds. Ranger promised that they would find a frame for it within the next few days so it wouldn't get dirty.

On the way home, Stephanie was pleasantly exhausted. She had never walked so much in her entire life, but her body was still humming from the excitement of her day. Glancing over at Ranger, she smiled at him as he stared straight ahead, seemingly lost in his zone. It didn't take him long to snap out of it, and he glanced over at her and grinned.

"See something you like, Babe?" He teased.

"Always." She reached out and placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. "I just wanted to thank you for today. I had the best time."

His eyes softened even more and he covered her hand with his. "You're welcome. I had fun today, too. You being here made all the difference."

Stephanie sighed in contentment and melted into the luxurious leather seats. Her eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it, she was asleep.

**Big thanks and hugs to Alfonsina del Mar, who is the greatest beta and idea giver EVER! LOL. The Friday street festival in Little Havana is in the evenings, but I cheated and made it an all day thing. Since I'm not making anything, I guess it's okay to do that. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. They mean a lot to me.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Still not mine. Still broke.**

**Chapter 21**

Monday morning came bright and early. Stephanie woke up at the same time Ranger did. They went on their morning run, and they were both proud that she was up to eight miles a day. She never thought she would look forward to getting up at five thirty in the morning to run, but she did. She loved watching the sunrise over the ocean, loved the peaceful lapping of the waves and the almost serene quality of the beach at dawn. Stephanie couldn't even remember a time when she slept through the best part of the morning or why she would have ever wanted to.

Breakfast was grapefruit and blueberry muffins. Another thing she never expected was to eat healthier, but she was enjoying that as well. And a grapefruit covered in sugar was just as healthy as without. Everybody knew that the acid in a grapefruit dissolved the unhealthy qualities of the sugar. At least that was Stephanie's new philosophy. Ranger just chuckled when she told him and nodded, grateful that she was eating fruit at all.

They showered together and dressed in RangeMan black, heading out the door at a quarter to eight, Stephanie armed with her notes from her last Teen Lifeline training session. Ranger had called Jerome at the office on Sunday and had him get her notebook out of Raphael's vehicle and drive it over. She had wanted to go over it before her next session on Monday afternoon so it was fresh in her mind. And she didn't want to have to deal with Ranger's brother to do so.

It had been a peaceful weekend, just her and Ranger. On their way home from Little Havana Friday evening, they had stopped off at the drugstore to stock up on condoms. Ranger couldn't help but laugh when Stephanie appeared at the cashier with an armload of Trojan Magnum boxes. The cashier, a girl who couldn't have been a day over sixteen, just stared in wide eyed wonder at Ranger, looking between him and the array of condom boxes in front of her. Ranger just shook his head in amusement and pulled Stephanie to his side, leaning down to brush his lips against her ears.

"You trying to tell me something, Babe?" He asked her, quietly enough so the cashier couldn't overhear.

Stephanie just smiled brightly and shrugged. "You can never be too prepared, Ranger. I'd hate to have to make a midnight run."

He just chuckled as he handed the cashier his credit card. The poor girl's hands trembled as she rang up their order and bagged the boxes. She never said a word, just opened and closed her mouth. Stephanie took the bag out of her hand and headed for the door, swaying her hips as she walked. Ranger followed without another word, his eyes glued to her ass the entire trip to the car.

The rest of the weekend was spent in bed. After being celibate for so long, they both felt the need to make up for lost time. By Sunday evening, they had gone through a box and a half of the condoms and finally collapsed in exhaustion early that night.

Now, in the Bronco headed towards the office, Stephanie couldn't help but grin at the memory. Her body was practically covered in hickeys and she was pleased to know that Ranger was suffering from the same fate. Neither one of them cared, though. They wanted everybody to know who they belonged to. It wasn't long before they were pulling into the RangeMan garage. Ranger went around the car to open Stephanie's door and they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

It was a typical Monday morning at RangeMan. Stephanie was swamped with searches and Ranger was in and out of meetings all day. They had four new clients; two private residences, a jewelry store, and a nightclub. They managed to have a quick lunch together in the penthouse before Ranger had to run off to another meeting. Stephanie treasured every stolen moment with him and kissed him goodbye when they parted after lunch. He headed for a conference room and she headed for the garage with Jerome, who was driving her to her Teen Lifeline training session. Ranger had pulled Jerome aside when he had brought Stephanie's notebook to the house on Sunday, telling him that under no circumstances was Raphael to pick her up from anywhere. The only reason that Ranger didn't drag him off to the sparring mat was that Raphael was above him in the chain of command and Jerome didn't know the circumstances surrounding the problem. He knew now, and he was determined not to let his boss down again. No matter what Raphael said to him.

Stephanie and Jerome got along well. He wasn't one of the Trenton Merry Men, but they had a lot in common, enjoying the same bands, the same movies and the same kinds of food. He tried to convince her to go surfing with him on a friend's only basis and she was seriously considering it. When she told him that she had never surfed before, he promised that he was the best teacher in Miami and she would be sharing the same wave with him in no time. She started to wonder if Ranger had ever surfed before, and was planning on asking him that evening when they got back home.

Home. Never before had that word held such meaning. When she was a child and lived with her parents, it had been home, but she had never truly felt like she belonged. Living in the dorms at college was fun, but didn't have the "homey" qualities. When she moved into Dickie's house after their marriage, she had thought of it as home at the time. Thinking back, she realized it had never been _her_ home. Everything had been his. And she didn't live there long enough to feel secure. Joe's house wasn't even in the picture. A hotel room felt more home than Joe's house. Her apartment had been the closest thing she had ever had to a real home. Until she arrived in Miami with Ranger. His home was the only place she had ever felt so comfortable, as if she belonged there. Although it was Ranger's house, he acted as if it was hers just as much as his. Just standing in the foyer gave her a happy, content feeling in her chest. She belonged there. Ranger wanted her there. Stephanie loved feeling like she belonged somewhere. She wasn't lonely like she had been before.

The training seminar was a lot like the last one. They went over how important active listening was before going into the questions; "how did that make you feel" and "what did you want to do" and "have you told anyone else about this". Stephanie felt a little queasy when the instructor brought up possible questions like "do you have a plan" (for a possible suicide attempt) and "have you discussed your plan with anyone". She wondered how many people actually sat there and went over different ways to take their own lives. In her situation, she didn't think. She just stared at a gun and let the thoughts take over. She didn't think she could ever sit there and make a list of the different ways to actually do it. The thought scared her and she felt her heart break for all the people who actually went over each and every possibility. How much pain they had to be in to do that.

They went over the importance of note taking during the calls and checking the database for the callers name to see if they'd called before. If the name showed up, they had to look for a pattern in the phone conversations.

She learned about the symptoms of suicide "ideation" and the instructor used mnemonics to help them to remember. Stephanie remembered that from her high school algebra class. The whole "Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally" term to remember what to solve first in an equation, the parenthesis or the division. At Teen Lifeline, they went by "IS PATH WARM". Stephanie wrote it down in her notebook, feeling a lot like she was back in her math class.

**I -Ideation**

**S-Substance Abuse**

**P-Purposelessness**

**A-Anxiety**

**T-Trapped**

**H-Hopelessness**

**W-Withdrawal**

**A-Anger**

**R-Recklessness**

**M-Mood Change**

Stephanie learned to be aware on the phone and learn to recognize the warning signs. To be attentive and direct when talking about suicide. The idea of openly talking about suicide scared her. She was afraid that she would mess up. This wasn't like messing up in the kitchen or screwing up during an apprehension and getting covered in garbage. If she made a mistake with a caller, it could cost someone his or her life.

_Maybe I'm not the right person for this_, she thought, fighting off a wave of nausea. _This is too big for me. Maybe I should stick to sending out brochures._

By the time the session was over, she was definitely rethinking her role in Teen Lifeline. She definitely wanted to help out in some way, but maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to man the phones.

Grabbing her notes, she headed outside and couldn't help but smile when she saw Ranger leaning against a black SUV, arms crossed over his chest, a hint of a smile touching his lips. When he saw her, he pushed himself off of the car and came to her.

"How was it today, Babe?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Stephanie breathed in his scent, drawing strength from him before answering. "I'm not sure if I should be manning the phones here. I think I should stick with brochures or something."

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Any particular reason why you changed your mind?"

She sighed. "We went over questions today that we should ask when we're on the phone. They want us to talk about suicide. I don't want to make a mistake here, Ranger." Fear filled her eyes at the thought. "It's not just me here. If I make a mistake, someone could die. I don't think I could handle that."

Ranger studied her face again before pulling her body against his. "It's all up to you, Steph. Only you can decide what you're comfortable with. But if it's fear that's keeping you from doing this, then maybe you should talk to someone here." His arms tightened around her. "And for the record, I don't think you'd screw this up, Babe. I think you could make a huge difference in somebody's life."

Stephanie sighed at his words, feeling the dread wash away. He always knew the right thing to say.

"I still have time to think about it. I'll talk to someone Wednesday."

Ranger nodded and stepped back slightly, leading her to the SUV. He opened the door for her and waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before shutting the door. A minute later, they were heading back to RangeMan.

"I have another meeting in half an hour," he said, his eyes on the road. "It shouldn't take too long. Would you rather have Mira make us dinner or do you want to go out?"

Stephanie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll stick around and work on searches until your meeting is over and then we can decide after."

Ranger nodded and continued to drive towards the office. He parked in the garage and they both headed for the elevator hand in hand. The elevator stopped at the second floor and Ranger kissed Stephanie before she stepped out of the car, watching as the doors closed to take Ranger up to the conference room on the third floor. Sighing in contentment, she turned and headed for their office.

Once inside, she got to work, booting up her computer and starting on the searches. There were three new ones sitting in her inbox and she ran the first name through one of the search engines. Kevin Jacobs, 29, wanted for grand theft auto and destruction of property. He lived in an apartment above his parents garage in the Homestead area, worked as a cashier at the local Albertsons and wanted to impress a girl by driving a brand new Ferrari. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford such a car on his income, so he got drunk one night, hid out in a local car dealership until it closed up for the evening and proceeded to drive a Ferrari off the showroom floor and out the plate glass window. He hadn't been home since he made bail, and from what Stephanie could bring up in her searches, the most likely place he could be hiding was the basement of his buddies bar. She highlighted certain key points in the printouts and placed them in a folder for Ranger to look over when he got back.

The second search was about the same, an intoxicated man wanting more than he could afford so he thought it would be a good idea to steal it. This one broke into a friend's parents house and stole over fifty thousand dollars worth of jewelry, cash, and silver. The man wasn't very smart, because Stephanie pulled up his credit card history and found out that he was paid up for a week at a seedy motel in Goulds. She highlighted the information and continued on with her searches.

The last search was for a potential new hire. The man, Gary Spencer, had been in the week before for his second interview and Raphael seemed to like him. The only thing standing in his way from becoming the newest RangeMan was Stephanie's background check. And as soon as she ran his name through the first search engine, her spidey senses started going off. On the surface, he seemed like perfect RangeMan material. He was a single thirty two year old man with an extensive military background. He had been a Navy SEAL, receiving an honorable discharge two years prior. The first search showed that he had applied to the police academy, but there was no information about why he hadn't been accepted. Trusting her gut instinct, Stephanie ran his name through a number of search engines, finally pulling up his psychiatric evaluation from the police academy. He had been denied for exhibiting signs of disturbing and possibly sociopathic behavior.

Stephanie dug a little further, searching online newspaper articles like Ranger had once showed her to use. She discovered that Gary Spencer had been accused of rape and attempted murder a year and a half earlier in Tampa, but the victim had recanted her story and he had never been convicted.

Yeah, the man no longer sounded like RangeMan material.

Printing out the newspaper articles and other information on Spencer used up all the ink in her printer. She was changing the cartridge when the office door opened. She had expected Ranger, but she didn't feel the tingle at the back of her neck when he was near. That pleasant feeling had been replaced by a feeling of repulsion that could only mean one person.

Raphael.

"Good afternoon, hermosa," he said in his whiskey smooth voice, coming up into her personal space. Stephanie stood up straight and took a step back.

"Raphael," she answered, a little cooler than she thought she could manage. " To what do I owe this visit?"

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort and sat down on the edge of her desk. "Just wanted to see how the searches were going. That and I wanted to see your pretty face."

Ignoring his last comment, Stephanie reached for the Spencer file. "Here's what I came up with on Gary Spencer. He's bad news, Raphael."

He flipped through the file, his eyes widening in surprise at what he saw. "Didn't expect this from him. Good catch."

Stephanie moved away from him and sat down in her seat, trying to look busy. Thankfully, another search had popped up in her inbox when she was printing out the last one. She immediately started working on it, hoping that Raphael would take the hint.

He wasn't that smart.

He stayed seated, watching her intently, his gaze glued to her neck and the smooth skin showing above her collar. His eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned forward.

"Get into a fight with the vacuum cleaner, hermosa?"

Stephanie looked up from the monitor, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He reached out, grazing his fingertips over her collarbone before she backed away from him. "Don't touch me."

Raphael smirked. "Just admiring your hickey's, querida. Never knew my brother was into such displays."

Stephanie felt her face flush hotly, but she held his gaze. "There seems to be a lot you don't know about him."

Raphael laughed at that. "I doubt he's changed that much, Stephanie. Trust me."

Stephanie waited until he had moved off of her desk before she sat back down. "I have work to do here."

She stiffened when he moved behind her and almost jumped out of her seat when his hands settled firmly on her shoulders. "You're so tense. Do I affect you that much, hermosa?"

Stephanie moved to stand up again but his hands held her in place. She mentally shuddered as he began to massage her. "I told you not to touch me, Raphael. We've already talked about this."

"Why don't you like me, Steph?" He asked, his voice going back to smooth and seductive. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you," she said, pushing her chair back roughly. The maneuver worked and his grip weakened. She jumped up and moved out of his reach. "I just don't like having to repeat myself to you all the time."

Raphael just grinned. "I might leave you alone if you agree to go to dinner with me tonight."

"I already have plans."

He chuckled and moved around the chair. "Come on, Steph. Believe me, I'm more interesting than my brother."

"I find that hard to believe," she snapped, backing towards the door. "I'm already bored with your behavior as it is. Dinner won't change that."

"Bored, huh?" He smirked. "Well I could always turn it up a notch."

Stephanie opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly backed into a brick wall. She shrieked and whirled around to find Tank standing in the open doorway with Lester behind him. Both men wore equally dark expressions as they stared at Raphael.

"Still can't take no for an answer, Rafe?" Tank's deep voice boomed as he reached out to wrap an arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

Raphael's jaw clenched as he looked at the much larger man. "Didn't expect you so soon, Pierre."

"Obviously not," Tank replied darkly. He looked down at Stephanie and his angry look instantly melted away and a smile curved his lips upward. "Good to see you, Bombshell."

Stephanie smiled back and threw her arms around him, laughing as he lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. "Ranger told me you two were coming down, but I didn't know it would be today!"

"Trenton's boring without you, beautiful," Lester said, reaching out to take her from Tank's arms. "And I want my Bombshell hug."

She hugged him back and felt Lester's breath against her ear. "You okay?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I am now," she said honestly, hugging him tighter. God, she was so relieved that they showed up when they did. She was really getting sick and tired of Raphael's behavior.

Lester set her back on her feet and took her hand, leading her back into the office. Tank sat down in Ranger's chair, making himself at home and glaring at Raphael. Lester led Stephanie past the other man so she could sit back down at her desk.

"I have work to do," Raphael said, his blank mask taking over his face. "Thanks for the searches, Stephanie."

"You're welcome," she answered, drawing a deep sigh of relief as he left the office, closing the door behind him. "God, that man is getting on my last nerve!"

Tank swiveled in his chair to face her. "He been giving you trouble?"

Stephanie thought about lying, but figured that they already knew what was going on. "He seems to think my disinterest in him is just me playing hard to get. No matter how much I tell him that I'm not interested."

Lester sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Ranger's desk. "Rafe's a prick. Thinks he's God's gift. The only way he'll back down is if someone gives him the ass beating he deserves."

Stephanie shook her head. "No ass beating! He's Ranger's brother."

Tank snorted. "Ranger doesn't give two shits about that, Bombshell. He's already pissed as hell at what's been going on. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't put the son of a bitch in traction already."

She sighed. "I don't want any trouble. Besides, now that you guys are here, I'll bet that he stops."

The two men glanced at each other before settling back in their seats. "So how's everything else been going?"

"Pretty good," she blushed, thinking about just _how_ good things were going. "I'm volunteering at Teen Lifeline now. I'll probably be sending out brochures for the big Survivors meeting in a few weeks."

"That's great," Lester said, grinning at her. "It's great to see you again, Steph. Really great. We missed you."

Stephanie felt the lump forming in her throat and she swallowed hard. God, she loved those guys. "I missed you too. It's strange to be working here and not seeing you or the other Merry Men on the floor."

They all sat back and caught up on the gossip. Lula and Tank were getting along even better and were talking about moving in together. Connie was dating some guy she met at a club and Vinnie was still the same duck loving pervert. They didn't talk about her family or Morelli and they never touched on the topic of Stephanie's illness. They were in the middle of discussing the new doughnut flavor at the Tasty Pastry when the door opened. Stephanie felt the tingle along her spine and grinned, knowing that this time, it was Ranger.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence, " Lester teased, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the corner of Ranger's desk.

"Look whose about to get his ass kicked if he doesn't get his feet of my desk," Ranger replied, his almost smile making an appearance. Lester snorted, but immediately put his feet back on the ground.

Ranger nodded at Tank before turning to Stephanie. His face brightened at the sight of her. "Babe."

Her lips twitched as she forced her serious face on. "Ranger."

He chuckled and came forward, leaning down to press a kiss on the top of her head. "How are the searches going?"

"Almost done," she said, waving her hand at the printer that was furiously spitting out information. "I've located one skip and possibly another. And that new hire Raphael was raving about turned out to be a possible sociopath."

Ranger's eyebrow lifted. "That Spencer guy?"

She nodded. "Tried to get into the police academy but he failed his psych evaluation. And I found some newspaper clippings from Tampa where he was accused of rape and attempted murder. He wasn't convicted because the victim recanted her story."

A genuine smile graced his full lips. "Proud of you, Babe."

Lester sat up. "Hey, I'm proud of you too, Beautiful!"

Stephanie snorted and Ranger managed an almost eye roll.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for food," Tank said, glaring at Lester.

Lester grinned at Stephanie. "You look like a person who could use a pizza, Steph. Deep dish with extra pepperoni." He tilted his head in Ranger's direction. "If I know Bossman, he's been feeding you tofu and bean sprouts and Noni juice."

Stephanie glanced over at Ranger. "Pizza sounds good. How about you?"

Ranger grinned at her. He would eat anything she asked him to at that point. "Sounds good, Babe." Turning to Tank and Lester, he looked at his watch. "It's five thirty now. If you want, we can call it in and pick it up on the way back to the house. We need to go over a few things now that you're here."

They all agreed and once the printer spat out the last on the latest search, Stephanie shut off her computer and they headed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie sat back against the couch cushions and groaned. Somehow, she had ended up getting into a pizza eating contest with Lester and had demolished nine pieces before she thought she would throw up. Lester was up to twelve and still going strong. And she thought her stomach was a bottomless pit!

Reaching for her beer bottle, she settled comfortably, snug and secure with her friends. Tank was still eating and Ranger, who had finished long before after a piece of cheese pizza and a salad, was settled with his beer bottle beside Stephanie. His free arm was stretched out behind her, his fingers gently massaging her neck. It was funny how different this massage was from the unwelcome one from Raphael only a few hours earlier.

Ranger watched as Stephanie started to doze off beside him. It had been a busy day and he knew that she must be exhausted. Not to mention another run in with his brother. Tank and Lester had informed him about the scene they had walked into in his office before he arrived and he was beyond furious. He was already planning a nice long sparring session with Raphael for the following morning. Of course, his brother didn't know that yet. Just the idea of physically knocking some sense into Raphael made Ranger smile.

He had planned on sending Raphael to Trenton, but decided against it. He didn't want his brother to cause any more rumors to float around town about Stephanie and he knew that it was a definite possibility. Instead, he had called the head of the Atlanta office, sending him to Trenton instead. Raphael couldn't cause any problems for Stephanie in Georgia. Which was where his brother would be by the end of the week. Ranger planned to inform him of his transfer immediately following the sparring match.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Stephanie settled against his side. He smiled and wrapped his arm more securely around her, rubbing her arm up and down until she was almost purring in contentment. God, he loved the sounds that she made. He couldn't wait to get her back into bed later on.

She tensed suddenly in his arms and he glanced down at her, wondering what she was thinking of.

"Hey guys," she started. "Ranger said that my mother and Morelli have been calling RangeMan about me. Is there any chance that they know where I am?"

A look of guilt washed over Lester's face and Tank cleared his throat. "They've been calling every day since word got out, Bombshell. I'm not sure if they know where you are, but it's only logical that with you and Ranger both gone, you'd be at one of the RangeMan offices."

Stephanie nodded and cuddled closer to Ranger. "Have they said anything about my being sick?"

"Just wanting to know what's going on," Lester spoke up, absentmindedly playing with the label on his beer bottle. "Steph, I'm so sorry about it getting out. Bobby and I should have known better than to talk about it where we could possibly be overheard. We were just concerned for you."

She gave him a tiny smile. "I don't blame you, Lester. You weren't the one who blabbed it at Pino's. And it would have gotten out eventually. I couldn't keep something like that a secret forever."

"Even if they knew you were down here, they'd have to get through us to get to you," Ranger said, stroking her hair. "You won't have to deal with them until you're ready."

"I know," she whispered. "And I can't hide from them forever. I won't hide from them forever."

Ranger smiled at the determination in her voice. "Proud of you, Babe."

"We are too," Tank leaned forward and took her hand in his. "You're doing so much better now than before. You've overcome so much and we're all proud of you."

Stephanie blushed at the sincerity in his voice. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

The topic of Raphael came up and Ranger told them his idea to send his brother to the Atlanta office. Stephanie remained silent throughout the conversation. Even though Raphael was to blame for his behavior, she couldn't help but feel guilty that Ranger had to go to such extremes with his own brother. If his family found out why Raphael was being sent to another state, she was afraid that they would hate her. That they would think she was nothing more than a tease, working both of the Manoso sons over, causing trouble in the family. She hadn't even met any of Ranger's family besides Raphael and Julie, but she didn't want them to hate her without getting a chance to know her. It must look bad enough to them with Ranger taking her off to Point Pleasant and Miami, leaving Trenton to take care of the weak little white girl. Leaving his family back in Newark, leaving his job in Trenton. She stiffened at the thought of them thinking she was only after his money. If they knew about the expensive clothing in the closet or the necklace he had given her or flying her to Salem and Miami just to get her away from her troubles, would they automatically assume that she was a golddigger? Stephanie could just imagine what Raphael had told his family about her. Probably that she was with Ranger for his money and trying to get into Raphael's bed. She mentally groaned. The Manoso's were bound to despise her before long, if they didn't already.

Stephanie was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed when Tank and Lester got up to leave. They would be staying at the RangeMan office, in the studio apartments, for the remainder of their stay and they had an early morning the next day. Both men hugged her before Ranger walked them to the door. Stephanie stayed curled up on the couch, lost in her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't dwell on her fears and anxieties, but she just couldn't push them away. She was still thinking when Ranger walked back into the living room, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to voice her insecurities. But then, she thought, Ranger had been beside her every step of the way. He had already told her that if something was bothering her, she needed to get it out in the open. Holding it in would only slow down her progress. Stephanie took his hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that with this whole Raphael situation, the rest of your family will think badly of me," she murmured, keeping her eyes trained on their joined hands.

Ranger squeezed her hand tightly. "What would make you think that?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I feel like I'm causing problems in the family. He's your brother, and here I show up and get between you two. I'm just afraid that everyone will think I'm some little tramp."

Ranger reached forward to grip her chin lightly, lifting her head until their eyes met. "Steph, they would never think that about you. My family knows what kind of person Rafe is. He's always been the one to drink too much and party too much and sleep around too much. They know it's his own fault." He leaned down to brush his lips across hers. "And for the record, my family thinks you hung the moon. Me and the guys have been telling them about you for a couple of years now."

"You have?" Stephanie couldn't hide her surprise.

Ranger chuckled. "Of course we have, Babe. They've known how much I love you for a long time, probably longer than I've known. And my mother has been nagging me to bring you to dinner ever since you helped clear my name during the whole Ramos mess." He reached up and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes. "They know how Raphael is around beautiful women, and you're the most beautiful one I've ever seen. He's an ass. They're not going to blame you."

The tightness in her chest disappeared, replaced with relief. Ranger pulled her closer, until she was straddling him, their chests pressed together. "I don't want you to blame yourself for this, Steph. I should have known that Raphael would cause problems. It's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last. And he's gonna find out tomorrow just how much of a mistake it is to undermine me and harass you."

Stephanie pulled back slightly, her eyes wide. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

He laughed. "No, but the idea is tempting."

She shook her head. "Don't fight him, Ranger. It's not worth it."

"If it was any other employee and they went against my orders like that, not only would they be unemployed, but they would be in traction. A few punches and a transfer is better than my brother deserves. Besides," he continued, "he needs to realize that it's not tolerated to harass women. We were taught better than that, but he seems to think that it doesn't apply to him."

Stephanie was silent for a moment. "Is it a habit of his?"

"If it is, it hasn't been brought to my attention," Ranger said quietly, wrapping one of her curls around his finger. "If I ever hear about him taking it too far with any woman, though, not only will he be out of the job and laid up in the ICU, but RangeMan's attorneys will be representing his victim. I'll help put his ass away."

From the tone of his voice, Stephanie wondered if Ranger ever suspected that Raphael might have gone too far. If anyone in the Manoso family had worried about that same thing. It appeared that Raphael was more than just the black sheep of the family. She was suddenly very glad that he would be in Atlanta before too long. She didn't want Ranger to have to deal with him anymore.

The tension that had come over Ranger suddenly dissipated when Stephanie brushed against his rapidly growing erection. A tension of a whole other kind took over and his wolf grin made an appearance.

"I'm suddenly exhausted, Babe. I think it's past our bedtime."

Stephanie glanced at the clock on the entertainment center and grinned. It wasn't even ten thirty yet. Faking a yawn, she stretched her body, arching her breasts closer to Ranger's face. He growled and leaned down to nip at her breasts through her shirt.

Giggling, she stood up, heaving him to his feet with her. "I couldn't agree with you more." Her giggling turned into a shriek of laughter as she suddenly found herself lifted off the ground. Before she knew it, she was hanging upside down over Ranger's shoulder in a fireman's carry and he was hauling ass up the stairs, the sounds of both their laughter echoing through the house.

**Thanks to Alfonsina for all the help with editing and suggestions and information for Teen Lifeline. Thanks to everybody else for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	21. Chapter 22

**They don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them**

**Chapter 22**

Ranger made his way to the gym, allowing his rage at Raphael fill him completely. He had left Stephanie in the office with a kiss and a promise to be back soon. His demeanor changed the second he shut the door behind him and headed for the stairwell. It was time to show Raphael that he meant business.

Once in the gym, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. The sound of Raphael's cocky "Yo" added fuel to the fire and he made his demands as clear and simple as possible.

"Gym. Now."

During the few minutes it took Raphael to get to the gym, Ranger worked at centering his anger. It wouldn't do any good for him to lose control. Oh, he would fight his brother, make no mistake about that. But losing control was just as bad as getting sloppy, and he couldn't afford to get sloppy. By the end of the morning, Raphael would know that fucking with Stephanie was the worst mistake of his life.

He was taking deep, controlled breaths when the door opened and his brother walked in, followed by a wickedly grinning Tank. Ranger could tell that Tank was definitely looking forward to this. If Ranger was feeling particularly generous after he was finished, he might just let Tank have a piece of his brother. After all, Tank deserved to have a little enjoyment in his life. He had worked hard lately.

Raphael just gave Ranger a smirk and started removing his gun belt. "A little too old to be fighting over a woman, aren't we, _hermano_?"

Ranger didn't answer, just began removing his hardware, followed by his shirt. He didn't expect his brother to understand the seriousness of his actions. It wasn't worth the effort to tell him. Not yet, anyway.

Ranger climbed into the ring, not bothering with protective gear. He wanted to hurt his brother as much as humanly possible. Hopefully, Tank would stop him from killing him.

Hopefully.

Raphael raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Ranger didn't put on gloves or even a mouth guard. He just chuckled and shook his head. "She must be good in the sack if you're willing to fight family, Carlos."

Ranger saw red and his blank face slammed into place. He held onto the rage, though.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a response, Raphael climbed into the ring and they slowly circled each other. Remembering the looks on Stephanie's face after each confrontation, remembering how her voice trembled on the voice mail when Raphael picked her up from Teen Lifeline, Ranger shot forward and swung his fist right into his brother's face. Raphael stumbled backwards a few steps but remained righted. Anger flashed in his eyes and he came at Ranger with a right hook. Ranger blocked it and swung again, this time connecting with his kidney. When Raphael swung again, Ranger let the hit connect with his cheek. He saw the spark of cockiness flash in his brother's eyes right before he shot forward, sending his fist into the bastard's nose. Ranger heard the satisfying crunch of bone breaking, but didn't stop there. While Raphael stumbled, Ranger used his momentum to swing him around, locking his forearms around his neck in a chokehold.

"This isn't fighting over a woman, _Rafe_," Ranger hissed, applying more pressure to the other man's throat. "This is about your blatant disrespect for my orders. This is about harassing Stephanie and the disrespect you show her every time you ignore her wishes to leave her the hell alone." Raphael dropped down to one knee and Ranger followed him, never relinquishing his hold. "You may not be used to women telling you 'no', but you will learn to deal with it, _hermano_," he put as much loathing as possible into that word. "Stephanie has made her wishes clear. You will not speak to her unless she allows it. You will not walk into her space uninvited. You will not touch her _ever_ again. And if I find out that you've _ever_ crossed that line with her or any other woman, you will be lucky that we're family and that I can't kill you myself. But I will use every resource available to me to put your ass behind bars for the rest of your miserable life."

Ranger finally released his hold on Raphael's throat, shoving him forward. The other man collapsed face first on the mat, gasping for air. Kneeling down beside his brother, he let his voice drip with fury. "I'm transferring you to the Atlanta office. You have until Friday to get your shit in order and get your ass out of here. This is my last chance, Rafe. Fuck up again and you'll find yourself unemployed and worse."

Raphael got to his knees, his hand covering his busted nose. His eyes shot daggers at Ranger. "So this is how it is, Carlos. You're choosing some piece of snatch over family?"

The red came back full force and the next thing Ranger knew, Tank was above them, pulling him to his feet. Raphael was laying in a heap on the mat, nearly unconscious, blood seeping from his nose and mouth and from the various cuts on his body.

"Never disrespect her again," Ranger hissed, pulling out of Tank's grasp and leaning down in his brother's face. "Stephanie is not one of the little bimbos you're used to, Rafe. She is way out of your league and you would do well to remember that."

Ranger stood upright, feeling better than he had in a while, despite the cuts and bruises on his knuckles and the tightness in his face from where Raphael's punch connected. Turning to Tank, he nodded toward the mat. "Call up Christian and have him take a look at him. Make sure he's not dying or anything."

Tank smirked and glanced down at Raphael. "Got it."

Ranger grabbed his shirt and hardware and headed out the door. He wanted to get cleaned up before Stephanie saw him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie sighed and shoved the papers from her last search into a folder. One down, four more to go.

Glancing at the clock on her monitor, she saw that it was only ten. Too early for lunch, but she could definitely use a cup of coffee. Standing up, she stretched and headed out of the office and toward the break room.

She found Lester and Jerome sitting at the break table, munching from a plate of Mira's homemade chocolate chip muffins and discussing the finer points of Miami ladies. They stopped when they noticed Stephanie and she was amused that they had the sense to blush.

"Hey, Beautiful," Lester stood up and held out the plate of muffins to her. "Hungry?"

She chuckled and picked one out before heading for the coffee pot. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, boys."

"No problem, Bombshell," Jerome grinned at her over the rim of his coffee cup. "Lester was just telling me about how charming the ladies are in Trenton."

Stephanie smirked. "Charming, huh?" She looked over at Lester and caught his eye roll. "I don't think Lester's idea of "charming" is the same as mine. His tend to follow more along the lines of bra size and easy access."

Jerome choked on his coffee and Lester just flashed his wide smile. "And those traits aren't charming?"

She shook her head in amusement and turned her attention to her coffee. She filled her mug and reached into the refrigerator for the bottle of French Vanilla creamer in the door. Fixing her drink, she turned to face the men again.

"I was wondering if we could get a group together and hang out at one of the nightclubs," she said, taking a sip. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

Lester's grin widened and Jerome nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, Steph. It's about time you saw what Miami's nightlife has to offer."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not out to be corrupted. I just thought it might be fun. And I could get to know you guys better."

Lester sidled up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Jerome, man, you haven't seen a more charming woman than Bombshell dressed for distraction. She can put all your Miami ladies to shame."

Stephanie glared at him, but she couldn't disguise the tiny smile creeping up on her lips. "I hope when you say 'charming', Santos, you're not insinuating that I'm easy access."

Jerome burst out laughing and Lester just gave her a wolf grin. "The thought never crossed my mind, Steph. I swear." He winked at her. "When I look at you, the only thought that crosses my mind is a night of discussing books over hot chocolate."

Stephanie choked on her coffee at his comment and reached out to swat him in the arm. "You're full of shit, Les."

He just grinned and reached for another muffin before heading back to his chair. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned back to Jerome. "So you think the other guys will want to go?"

He nodded. "I know Leo will. And we might even be able to talk Silvio into joining us."

"I'll see who's not working tomorrow night," Lester said, leaning back in his chair. "Let them know the plan."

Stephanie nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to comment when Tank walked in, a huge smile on his face.

"Gentleman. Bombshell." He said, heading straight for the plate of muffins. "And how are you all this lovely morning?"

Lester met his eyes and a second later, a wide grin split his face. Jerome looked back and forth at them in confusion and Stephanie felt her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline.

"What's with the great mood, Tank?" She demanded, not sure if she wanted to know or not.

Tank shrugged and popped half a muffin into his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her head outside the break room, looking for any sign of Ranger. She didn't see him and she turned back to face her friend. "Where's Ranger?"

"Probably up on eight cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" She just stared at him before realization dawned on her. Stepping closer, she leaned up toward Tank's ear. "Is Raphael dead?"

He laughed and wrapped his massive arm around her shoulder. "Nah, but he probably wishes he was."

She shook her head. She couldn't help but feel guilty at what had happened. Ranger had just beaten the shit out of his brother because of her. God, she didn't even want to think about what the rest of the Manoso clan would think when they found out. She could see it now. Instead of 'Bombshell' or 'Babe', everyone would start calling her 'Yoko'. The gold-digging tramp that broke up a family, that was her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Tank, who was leading her out of the break room and into Ranger's office. She watched silently as he shut the door and turned to her.

"Steph, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, coming towards her. "Nobody's going to think badly of you because this happened. Raphael went against his boss' orders and he continually harassed you, despite you telling him on numerous occasions to stop. This is not your fault."

She sighed and dropped down in one of the chairs in front of Ranger's desk. "I can't help it. I can just imagine when his family finds out that Ranger beat up his brother because of me. Tank, they're going to _hate_ me."

Tank sat down on the edge of Ranger's desk and turned her so she was facing him. "Mariela and Ricardo know what Raphael is like. And they know that Ranger wouldn't have done it without a damn good reason. Trust me, Steph. They already love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Stephanie bit the inside of her cheek. Ranger had told her the same thing last night. And neither man had ever lied to her before. She couldn't see them starting now. Instead of dwelling on it, she turned her attention to the rest of Tank's sentence.

"Mariela and Ricardo?"

"Ranger's parents."

Stephanie felt a little flutter in her belly. She had a little more information about Ranger to store away in her memory. Tank grinned and sat back slightly.

"His parents are Mariela and Ricardo. He has four sisters, Celia, Alina, Keila, and Lilliana, and his Grandma Rosa. They all live in Newark, except for Lilliana, who has her own medical practice in New York and Alina, who is an interior decorator down here."

Stephanie held up her hand, torn between wanting to hear more and needing for Ranger to be the one to tell her. "Don't tell me anymore, Tank. I want to hear it all from Ranger himself."

He smiled and reached out, ruffling her hair with his massive paw. "Good choice. He should be out of the shower now, if you want to go upstairs and check on him. He might need a nurse for his knuckles."

Stephanie grinned at him before jumping to her feet and grabbing her key fob out of her pocket. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she turned and ran out the door, towards the elevators.

Stepping out on the eighth floor, she walked quickly past Raphael's door and made her way to Ranger's penthouse. Keying the door open, she stepped inside and softly shut it behind her. The apartment was quiet, but the tingling sensation along her spine told her that Ranger was nearby.

She stepped forward hesitantly, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't want to see her at that moment. Pushing the thought out of her head, she took another tentative step forward. "Ranger?"

"In the bedroom, Babe," he called out and the little twinge of apprehension disappeared at the sound of his voice.

She made her way through the serene apartment and pushed open the bedroom door. And stopped in her tracks.

Ranger was standing by the bed, dripping wet and clad only in a small white towel, which was wrapped loosely around his narrow hips. His hair was loose and water droplets fell from the tips down to his shoulders, trailing down his smooth mocha skin. Stephanie was suddenly distracted, wanting nothing more than to lick him dry.

Ranger's husky voice broke into her daydream. "Babe, you keep looking at me like that and we won't be leaving this room."

"Would that be so bad?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized it and she blushed hotly. He just chuckled.

"It actually sounds a lot more enjoyable than heading back downstairs," he admitted, walking towards her. He reached out for her and she noticed his bruised and scraped knuckles. Thoughts of falling naked into the bed left her mind and she reached out to them, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked, studying his injuries. She looked up and noticed the bruise forming on his cheek and she reached up to lightly trace it with her finger.

"Perfectly fine, Babe," he promised, capturing her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I can't even feel it."

She nodded, but couldn't help but feel guilty. Ranger noticed the look in her eyes and pulled her against his wet body, kissing the top of her head and rubbing his hand up and down her spine.

"Stop that, Steph," he said firmly, nuzzling her curls. "It's not your fault and I don't want you to ever think that it was. It had to be done, and nobody will blame you. I don't."

Stephanie sighed and snuggled against him, breathing in the warm scent of Bulgari. "I know. This makes the third time that I've heard this. But I can't help it sometimes. In my head, I know it wasn't my fault. Doesn't mean that I feel that way."

Ranger was quiet, just holding her close. He knew she was trying hard, but she couldn't control her feelings and emotions as well as before. It would take time. Despite that, he was still so proud of her. She was handling it much better than she would have just a few short months ago.

She held onto him for another long minute before pulling away. "I guess I'll leave you to change. Do you need anything?"

Ranger grasped her hand tightly. "You don't have to go, Babe." His wolf grin appeared and his eyes darkened slightly. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

She blushed again and her hormones went into a fiery rendition of the can-can. Falling into bed naked sounded like the best idea in the entire world. A Nobel Peace Prize caliber idea. But she had work to do. And he had a company to run.

"If I don't go now, we'll be in this room until tonight, and we both have work to do."

Ranger chuckled, dropping a kiss on top of her head. "Very noble of you."

Stephanie turned to leave, but suddenly remembered the conversation in the break room. "Oh, I talked to Lester and Jerome and mentioned us all going to a nightclub tomorrow night. Is that still okay with you?"

"Sounds good, Babe," he answered, heading for the closet. "I'm sure the guys will have everything planned out by now. Just let me know where we're going."

"Okay." She paused for a moment before turning toward the door. "I'll see you downstairs then."

Hearing his muffled "Babe" coming from the closet, she headed out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger heard her leaving and sighed heavily when he heard the front door close. He really needed to work on her confidence. He needed to make her understand that the whole situation with Raphael was not her fault. That his family wouldn't be upset with her because of it.

Pulling on a clean pair of cargoes, he stared at the empty doorway. He knew that it wasn't her fault, she just couldn't control her feelings and thoughts like she used to. Or maybe she never could. Back then, she could have just been better at hiding it. The thought was sobering.

Ranger knew that his family would love Stephanie. They already did. Ever since she helped him with Ramos, his family knew about her. About putting her life on the line to help clear his name. It was enough for them that he was interested in a woman for more than just one night, but once they realized what she would do for him, how essential she was to him, they fell in love with her. Every time he was with his family, he found himself telling them more and more about her. About her mishaps with cars, about rolling in garbage, about always getting her man, about how beautiful she was. He suspected that Tank or Lester had told his mother about how he reacted around Stephanie, how different he was with her than anyone else. His mother had been after him for years to invite Stephanie to a Manoso family dinner. Back then, he just pushed the idea aside. She was with Morelli. There was no reason to bring her.

Now, though, he was looking forward to introducing his family to his Babe. Morelli seemed to be history; he really didn't see her ever going back to the cop. They had been spending so much time together, and Ranger loved every second of it. He was never bored around her. She made him laugh constantly. She made him so proud. He couldn't help but smile at how much she'd improved since he found her in her apartment. Stephanie had overcome so much, gotten past the pain and embarrassment that everyone had caused her. He hoped she would be able to hold onto that strength. Ranger knew that it wouldn't be long before Morelli or Mrs. Plum showed up at the RangeMan doorstep, demanding to see her. He prayed that his Babe would be able to handle it without down sliding into her depression.

Ranger sighed at the thought, pulling a tee shirt over his head. He couldn't stop the inevitable, no matter how much he wanted to. Stephanie was going to have to confront those two, and nothing he could do short of shipping them off somewhere would stop it. He could only hope that she would come out of it stronger.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone dragged him from his thoughts. Reaching for it, he groaned when he saw the number on the screen.

"Yo."

"Your phone manners are still lousy, Carlos."

He sighed, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could pull on his socks and boots. "To what do I owe this phone call, Celia?" One guess as to what this was about.

"I just heard from Rafe," she said, her voice suspiciously calm. "Mama's in a state. You want to explain why you beat the hell out of our brother?"

Ranger could just imagine what Raphael had told Celia and their mother. That he beat the shit out of him over a piece of snatch. That he hurt him for no apparent reason. That possibly, he snapped and needed to get professional help.

"Short version, he was sexually harassing Steph and didn't respect her wishes that he stop."

Celia sucked in a breath and he could hear her mutter "that lying piece of shit" under her breath. Ranger finished tying the laces on his boots and reached for the knife that he kept in the right one, sliding it into place.

"Is Stephanie okay?" He could hear true concern in his sister's voice and he couldn't stop the tiny grin from curling up the corners of his mouth.

"She'll be fine once he's in Atlanta," he said, standing up.

He heard a muffled conversation in the background and a minute later, his mother came on the phone.

"Carlos, is Stephanie really okay? Did Rafe hurt her?"

Ranger rolled his eyes. Stephanie would have been proud. "No, Mama, it's taken care of. And Steph is fine. I don't think he'll bother her again."

His mother started muttering in Spanish and his eyes widened when he heard the words _pinche cabron_. Did his mother just call her son a fucking bastard? He was glad that she wasn't pissed off at him. Mariela Manoso's bad side was a very scary place to be.

"When are you going to bring that girl to dinner, Carlos?" She demanded suddenly, abandoning her cursing for more important issues. Ranger sighed.

"I'll try to bring her over when we get back to Trenton, Mama," he promised, snapping on his gun belt.

"And when will that be?"

Christ. "I don't know. We've been busy here." He didn't want to tell her that he wished they never went back to Trenton. He was enjoying being in Miami with Stephanie way too much.

"Well since she's living with you, does that mean you two are finally dating now?"

Ranger didn't know what to say to that. 'Dating' sounded so juvenile. But he didn't want to tell his mother over the phone that they were lovers and soulmates and hopefully more. He liked to read poetry, not spout it off to his mother. And until Stephanie was strong enough to deal with Morelli, he didn't know what title to put on their relationship.

"It's complicated, Mama."

He heard more muttering in Spanish and groaned when he knew it was directed at him. Did she just call him a fucking pussy? "How complicated can it be, Carlos? You either love each other or you don't. I swear, I don't understand how such a smart man can be so dense!"

"Mama, did you really call me to insult me?" Would she still be lecturing him when he was fifty?

She sighed and he could hear a few more mutterings. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I'm just angry with your brother. He called here lying his stupid, worthless head off and getting me all in a state. And I find out that he upset Stephanie. Now that poor girl is going to think we're a family of _locos_."

Ranger chuckled. "No she's not, Mama. She's worried that you're going to think badly of her because of today."

His eyes widened when he heard his mother growl. Christ, the sound of enemy gunfire was less frightening. "I hope you set that girl straight, Carlos. You can't let her think that we'd blame her. Did you tell her that we love her? Did you tell her not to worry?"

"I did."

"Did she believe you?"

"I think so." He glanced at his watch before putting it on. "Look, Mama, I have to get to work. Can we finish this later?"

"Is Stephanie there with you?"

"She's downstairs in the office working."

There was a pause on the other end. "You be sure to tell her that we love her and we look forward to meeting her. And tell her that if she ever gets a chance to kick that no good son of mine in the _cojones_, she should go for it."

Ranger chuckled at that, but still felt a small twinge of shock. He had never heard his mother curse so much in one conversation. It was like the coming of the Anti-Christ. Very unsettling.

"I'll be sure to tell her, Mama. I'll talk to you later."

He waited for her good-bye before hanging up the phone. It wouldn't be in his best interests to just disconnect on her. She'd more than likely fly down to Miami just to smack him upside the head.

Ranger wasn't surprised that Raphael had called their mother about the fight. He wasn't surprised that his brother had made him out to be the bad guy. The entire family knew about Raphael's drinking and womanizing and they hated that about him. The fact that he did it to a woman that the family already loved made it ten times worse in their eyes. Even though they had never met Stephanie, Ranger knew that his family had hopes that she would someday be a part of their family. To be honest, Ranger wished that himself.

Shaking the thought from his head, he left the penthouse and got in the elevator, hitting the button for the second floor.

**More big hugs and thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for being the best Beta ever! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Not mine. Not making a dime.**

**Warning: Smut and possible cursing**

**Chapter 23**

Stephanie didn't see Raphael the rest of that day or the next. She was excited for the end of the day so she could go home and get ready for a night out with Ranger and the Merry Men. Jerome and Leo had gotten together, discussing different nightclubs until they settled on Bliss, a supposedly ultra-trendy new club in Miami Beach. The two had spent most of the day getting Lester psyched up to see lines full of leggy models and "easy tourist chicks". Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes every time she passed the trio. Separately, each man was a danger to the female population, but together, they could throw an entire city full of horny women for a loop. She was grateful that she wasn't one of those women.

At five on the dot, Stephanie shut off her computer and jumped to her feet, bouncing on her toes in excitement. Ranger looked up from the paperwork he was glancing over and chuckled.

"Have we been working you that hard, Babe?"

She rolled her eyes. "God, Ranger! Haven't you ever gotten excited over anything?"

His eyes darkened and she stopped bouncing, swallowing hard. She suddenly knew what he got excited over. And it had nothing to do with loud, crowded nightclubs. She felt her nipples harden and forced herself to look away from his gaze, blindly reaching for her purse. Ranger just chuckled and set his paperwork aside for the next day.

The drive home was quiet, as usual, and Ranger held Stephanie's hand on his thigh the entire trip. She was trying to mentally picture her entire wardrobe, but the feel of the muscles tightening under her hand made it difficult to concentrate on anything but her rapidly soaking panties. By the time Ranger pulled into the driveway, she was in a serious state.

Stephanie glanced at the clock on the dash. It was five thirty. They were supposed to meet the guys for dinner at eight thirty, and get to the club around ten thirty. She mentally sighed. No time for Ranger nookie. Not if she wanted to look her best. And she wasn't going to a nightclub in Miami to be upstaged by some teenybopper college skanks with fake boobs and body paint. Nope. Not gonna happen.

The second Ranger unlocked the front door, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hauled ass upstairs to the bedroom. Discarding clothing on the way, she was completely naked by the time she got into the bathroom. Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, she shampooed, conditioned, shaved and exfoliated until she was satisfied. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and another around her hair and went off to the closet to find the perfect outfit.

Stephanie searched through racks of beautiful clothing, trying on and discarding about a dozen different outfits before she decided on a pair of tight, black low cut leather pants and a blood red silk halter-top. The neckline dipped low in a daring V that ended just below her breasts and flared out in sheer red down to just above her bellybutton. The shirt left her back bare from the tie at her neck down to the tie halfway down her back Stephanie shimmied first into a barely there black g-string and then her clothes and strapped on a pair of black platform shoes with a four-inch heel. Her feet would ache by morning, but they looked incredible.

Standing in front of the mirror to put on her makeup and fix her hair, she wondered who Ranger had gotten to pick out her clothing. She couldn't imagine him picking out all those things for her by himself. Well, the lingerie she could imagine, but not the rest. Staring at her reflection, she blushed a little bit knowing that all she was wearing beneath the sexy clothing was a barely there pair of panties. She wondered what Ranger would think if she told him what she was wearing underneath. It would certainly make for an even more interesting night.

Stephanie was ready by seven fifteen. Taking one last look in the full-length mirror, she turned on the heel of her stripper shoes and headed out the door.

Ranger was standing in the living room, his cell phone at his ear and the sight of him made Stephanie stop in her tracks. She checked herself to make sure her tongue wasn't hanging out. Ranger always looked hot. Beyond hot. Nobody could compare with the way he looked. But standing there in front of her, she began to wonder if she would have enough willpower not to rip his clothes off and fuck him up against the sliding glass doors. He was wearing designer jeans that looked like they were made especially for him. She couldn't control the drool forming at the corner of her mouth when she saw how perfect his tight ass looked encased in the material. Stephanie suddenly pictured herself crawling up to him and biting down on that ass.

Shaking the highly erotic thought from her head, she took in the rest of him. His shirt was long sleeved and button down, black, and clung to his body like a second skin. His hair was down and he wore the diamond stud in his ear and a silver chain around his neck. His shoes were black and looked like they cost more than her yearly salary. She suddenly felt inadequate beside him. Maybe she should go back upstairs and rethink her outfit…

Ranger turned then and his conversation stopped cold when he saw her. She couldn't help but shiver when his eyes took her in, from the top of her curly head down to the toes of her stripper shoes. His eyes were like molten lava when he looked back up and met her gaze.

"We'll meet you there," he said absently, snapping his phone shut. Time slowed as he walked toward her, his dark stare never leaving hers. If it had been any other man looking at her that way, Stephanie would have run for cover. Since it was Ranger, she just stood bolted to the floor, unable to move or even breathe. When he stopped directly in front of her, she managed to draw in a shaky breath.

"Do I look okay?" Stephanie whispered, still not convinced that she was dressed right.

His hands came up to settle at her waist and the next thing she knew, she was hauled up against his chest.

"Okay doesn't cut it, Babe," he whispered in her ear, his lips gently brushing against the lobe. "I'm going to have to gouge the eyes out of every man that looks at you tonight."

Pleasure swept through her body at his words and she felt her nerves settle. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved down further, brushing softly down her jaw line to settle at the base of her neck. When he began to suck the skin into his mouth, she cried out softly, wanting desperately for him to mark her there.

_God, he feels so damn good!_

With a low growl, he moved back from her, his hands still settled at her waist. "If we don't leave now, Babe, I won't be able to control myself."

Stephanie cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry as cotton. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

He chuckled and reached up, wrapping a curl around his finger. "Since this night was your idea, I think it's important for you to make an appearance."

Oh yeah, it had been her idea. She had forgotten that little bit of information for a moment. Ranger grinned at the look on her face and took her hand. She managed to grab her purse on the way out the door.

They took the Jaguar to Miami Beach. Stephanie was bouncing in her seat, the excitement taking over. She was finally going to hang out with the guys! She was hoping that when the night was over, she would be as comfortable with the Miami guys as she was with the Merry Men in Trenton. And hopefully, they would look at her as more than just "the boss' girlfriend'.

Ranger pulled up to the front of a Mediterranean style building and Stephanie watched as the valet appeared, opening her door for her. She got out, watching as Ranger handed over the keys and pocketed a ticket. He came around to the passenger side and held his arm out. Stephanie grinned and placed her arm in his, sneaking glimpses of his face as he led her into the building.

The inside was huge, with high ceilings and arched open doorways leading to different dining rooms. It was eclectic, each room depicting murals of different countries. The hostess came up to them, stumbling slightly at the sight of Ranger. He completely ignored her reaction as he said "Manoso party".

"Right this way, sir," the woman choked out, leading them into one of the dining rooms. The other rooms had been full, but this one seemed to be private, because there was only one table and it was filled with well dressed Merry Men.

"Damn Bombshell," Lester drawled, jumping to his feet. "You look too good to be sitting next to bossman. Come sit next to me."

Jerome was sitting beside Lester and he threw him a dirty look. "And I thought we had something special, Santos."

The room erupted in laughter as Ranger held out Stephanie's chair for her. She sat down, her heart fluttering at Gentleman Carlos.

"Behave, Les," she warned, grinning over at her friend.

Lester rolled his eyes. "We need you to help us pick out the best pick up line for tonight, beautiful. Jerome and Leo don't know shit about women."

Jerome punched Lester in the arm and Leo scoffed at the comment. "I bet I can get a woman to leave with me tonight before you could even get one to talk to you, _pendejo_." (asshole)

Lester just grinned and held out his hand. "It's a bet, Casanova. The ladies can't say 'no' to the Latin Lover."

The men shook on it and Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "You men are pigs."

"Oink Oink," Lester teased.

"It's no surprise that you're alone most of the time," Ranger smirked, leaning back comfortably in his chair. His hand reached over under the table and settled on Stephanie's thigh, sending pleasant tingles straight up to her doodah. Trying not to moan, she focused her attention on the menu.

The menu was just as eclectic as the décor. There were dishes from every possible country and she had no idea what she wanted. Everybody put off the joking for a few minutes, each man trying to decide what to order. It was ten minutes later before the waitress left them, taking their menus, which resumed the playful bantering.

"So what would you fall for, Bombshell," Lester began, grinning at her. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a husky voice, "'are you a marathon runner, because you've been running through my mind all night long', or 'do you sleep on your stomach? Can I?'"

Stephanie almost choked on her tongue and Ranger burst out laughing, his hand squeezing her thigh gently.

"You're kidding, right Lester? Please tell me you're not seriously using those lines?"

Lester faked a pout as the other men laughed. "You telling me you wouldn't fall for either one, Steph?"

"I'm telling you that the only woman who would fall for those lines would have to be three sheets to the wind."

"So they could work!"

Jerome grinned over at Stephanie and Ranger raised an eyebrow at the look.

"How 'bout this, Steph," Jerome began, putting his serious face in place. "It's not bragging if you can prove it, and I'm willing to prove it to you all night long."

There was another round of laughter and Stephanie looked over at Ranger. "Did you seriously hire these men for their intelligence?"

Ranger grinned. "No, for their ability to scare people."

Stephanie grinned back at him before turning her eyes to Leo. "Let's see if you're any better, _Casanova_. What's your line?"

Leo sat up straight and arched his eyebrow. "So how do you take your coffee? I want to make sure I have those things on hand for morning." His accent thickened considerably as he spoke and Lester groaned before the line was out of his mouth.

"No fair, man! You can't turn your accent on and off. That's cheating!"

"Like you've never done it before!" Leo argued, shooting Lester a dirty look. "I know your type, Santos. Don't try to play Mr. Innocent!"

"That's not fair!" Jerome jumped in, looking stricken. "I don't have an accent to fall back on."

"What, surfer boy doesn't count?" Lester joked, ducking another punch from the other man.

"Children," Ranger spoke up, his smile wide. "Act like adults or I'll send you to 'time out'."

All three men groaned and the laughter started up again.

"Hard to believe they're all grown men," Tank said, sitting back with a huge grin on his face.

The waitress appeared then, laden down with beer and wine. Stephanie was impressed with the woman's ability to wait on a table full of the most gorgeous men on the planet without dropping everything in sight. She had never met a woman who hadn't been affected by the testosterone before. But when the server brushed her arm against Stephanie's and smiled seductively as she set her wine glass in front of her, she realized why.

All the conversation stopped and the men stared at the women with mouth's wide open, their eyes darkening and glazing over. Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed as the waitress bustled away.

"God, that was fucking hot," Lester breathed, wiping his hand across his mouth to check for drool.

"That waitress is pretty sexy, Steph," Jerome teased, leaning forward in his seat. "You gonna go for it?"

Stephanie groaned and reached for her wine glass. "What is your sick obsession with girl on girl shit, guys? Do you see me drooling over two men flirting?"

A chorus of groans echoed through the room and she looked over to see Ranger's head thrown back in laughter. It was a beautiful sight.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin a beautiful thing?" Lester complained, reaching for his beer.

"There is nothing sexier than two hot women going at it," Leo confirmed, his eyes twinkling. "You should give it a try, Steph."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and stared at Leo. "I'll make you a deal, Leo. I'll consider it if you and Lester make out right here for all of us to witness. And when I say 'make out', I mean tongues tangling and serious below the waist groping."

The room grew silent as Leo and Lester looked at each other, their lips curling. Stephanie never thought they would consider it, and they were starting to make her nervous. The only person she wanted to put her mouth on was Ranger. She felt Ranger's hand squeeze her thigh again and she peeked at him through her lashes. He was full on grinning at her, his eyes telling her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"You're the devil, Bombshell," Lester complained, moving his seat a few inches away from Leo's. "And quit looking at me like that, dude. You're not my type."

The laughter started up again and Stephanie felt a wave of relief course through her body. That had been way too close.

They laughed and joked around until the food arrived and Stephanie blocked them all out, putting all of her attention into the Chicken Prosciutto in front of her. She figured that after all the healthy "Ranger food" she had been eating, she deserved to splurge. Glancing over at Ranger's plate, she just rolled her eyes. Grilled swordfish and scallops with grilled vegetables. Not a pat of butter or a scoop of tartar sauce in sight.

With a grin, she scooped up a forkful of the rich chicken stuffed with cheese and prosciutto and held it out for Ranger to try. "Come on, Batman. Live a little."

He raised an eyebrow at her before leaning forward and covering her fork with his mouth. Sitting back, he chewed and swallowed before grinning back at her. "Feel better now, Babe?"

She chuckled and nudged him with her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

Stephanie loved to tease him about his food preferences, but she really couldn't complain. Since taking her to Point Pleasant, he had eaten pizza on more than one occasion and she couldn't forget him eating cookies and gelato with her on the deck. Truth be told, she could tell that he actually liked her style of food. Probably, it was good that he could control his food habits. In his line of work, it wouldn't do him any good to end up with a gut and saggy arms.

Dinner went by with a lot of laughing and joking back and forth. Lester, Jerome, and Leo monopolized most of the conversation, with Tank, Silvio, and Ranger just sitting back and throwing in comments every once in a while. Stephanie seemed to be the one the Three Stooges turned to for "chick advice". Once they realized that their come on lines didn't phase her, they asked for her opinion as to how they should go about picking up women.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes at the request. "You want me to tell you how to get a woman you don't even know into bed with you?"

"Well, yeah," Lester said in his best "duh" voice. "You're a chick. What would I have to say to get you in the sack?"

She thought about smacking him in the face with a piece of garlic bread at his suggestion, but the idea left her head when Ranger's hand moved a quarter inch up her thigh. Glancing over at him, she caught his almost smile and felt her heart fluttering.

"I'm not the best person to ask, Les," she said instead. "You're not my type. It would never happen."

"Not your type?" He sounded offended. "Beautiful, I'm _everyone's_ type."

"Obviously," she teased, eyeing Leo beside him.

"Don't go there," Lester declared as everyone else laughed. He moved his seat another inch away from Leo's and sighed. "It's not easy being this good looking."

"Such a hardship," Stephanie joked, reaching for her water glass. "I don't know how you can handle it every day, Santos. All those men and women after you, wanting you. Hell, even my grandma wants you."

Ranger, Tank, and Lester shuddered at that and the Miami Merry Men looked confused.

"Your grandmother?" Jerome looked back and forth between Lester and Stephanie. "Dude, that's scary."

"Her grandma is scary," Lester looked pained. "That woman doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself. You gotta wear a cup every time you get near her."

"She's not scary!" Stephanie argued, trying to come up with a better word to describe Grandma Mazur. "She's…unique."

Lester looked over at Ranger and chuckled. "Just think, bossman. Steph's gonna be just as bad as her granny when she's that age."

Ranger looked over at Stephanie and smiled widely. "I'm counting on it."

The tone of his voice sent shockwaves straight to her doodah and she bit back a moan. Damn when he talked like that! He studied her face for a second and his smile got even bigger. Damn ESP.

"You have no room to talk," Stephanie argued, forcing herself to look back at Lester. "When you're Grandma's age, you'll still be using those sorry ass pick up lines on nineteen year old 'chicks' with fake boobs."

"Damn straight I will be," he retorted, a grin on his face.

Lester, Jerome, and Leo did some manly chest pounding thing that erupted into grunts and ended with high fives.

"Maybe it would be best to leave these fools at home," Silvio spoke up, shaking his head at the macho male caveman show in front of him.

"That might be the safest bet," Ranger agreed, moving his hand from her thigh and up to settle around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I don't want to have to cut the night short to bail them out of jail."

Jerome snorted. "You just ruin all the fun."

"We'll be on our best behavior," Lester swore, holding up his hands in defeat.

Stephanie chuckled. Somehow, Lester and "best behavior" didn't seem to work in the same sentence.

It wasn't long before Ranger paid the bill and everybody got up to leave. Bliss was only a mile south of the restaurant and everybody decided to meet at the door.

Ranger took Stephanie's hand and led her out to the valet, where the Jaguar was already waiting for them. Ranger held the door for her while she slid into the supple leather seats, only closing the door after she had buckled herself in.

The drive to the club was fast, and before Stephanie knew it, her door was being opened by another valet. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Bliss was housed in a non descript building- a three story white stucco box with blacked out windows and plain wooden double doors. There wasn't even a sign to tell a person what was in the building. Despite the plain look, though, there was a line of party hopefuls that went on clear down the block, people decked out in everything from ripped Levi's to full out Armani and Versace evening wear. Stephanie was once again hit with a wave of inadequacy. She glanced down at her outfit and wondered if she should have changed into something different after all.

Before she could dwell on it, Ranger appeared at her side, placing her arm in his. "You look perfect, Babe," he whispered, his breath warm on her ear. "Nobody can hold a candle to you."

She looked up at him, trying to find something in his eyes to tell her that he was just being nice and didn't really mean it. She found nothing, though, and he just gave her a beautiful smile.

"Trust me."

Of course she trusted him. Flashing a smile of her own, she walked with him off to the side to wait for the rest of their group. It wasn't a minute later that they all showed up, all of them laughing and joking loudly. Stephanie didn't miss the looks of lust and awe in the faces of the women in line and even a few of the men seemed to share the same opinions.

The group bypassed the line, heading straight for the bouncer, who lifted the thick red rope blocking the door to let them by. Stephanie saw Jerome and the bouncer do some complicated looking handshake thing and Jerome slipped a folded bill into the man's hand.

Loud music sounded the second the heavy doors opened. Ranger led Stephanie inside and for a minute, she couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black inside, except for flashing red and blue rays of light emanating from the strobes hanging from the ceiling.

From the doors, they headed down a somewhat narrow hallway, which opened up into one of the biggest dance floors that Stephanie had ever seen. The walls were lined with mirrors and heavy corded red drapes. The floors were black tile with an almost mirror-like gleam to them. Rich red sectional sofas lined three walls, and a huge L-shaped glass bar lined the fourth. The DJ booth was a raised platform in the center of the dance floor and surrounded by glass. Curved metal staircases led up to a series of catwalks and tinted glass enclosed VIP rooms. The only light came from the strobes and an almost candlelight glow above the bar area.

"Fucking sweet, ain't it, beautiful," Lester shouted in Stephanie's ear. She just nodded and held on tighter to Ranger's arm.

Jerome and Leo led the group to one of the red sectionals across the room. Just as they sat down, a cocktail waitress in a skintight, red spandex tube dress appeared. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her and her nipples noticeably hardened.

"What can I get for you?" She asked in a husky voice, eyeballing each man like they were lunch.

They all ordered their drinks and Stephanie looked around the room, feeling the vibrations from the music move through her body. She wanted to dance.

Sean Paul's "Temperature" came on and Lester reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of Ranger's hold. "Come on, beautiful. Because I love you so much, you get my first dance of the night."

Stephanie snorted but couldn't contain her smile. She blew a kiss to Ranger as Lester pulled her through the throng of dancers until they were near the DJ booth.

They began to dance and Stephanie tried desperately to understand the lyrics, but to no avail. It didn't matter, though. The beat was perfect and she knew her and Lester made quite a picture dancing together.

Her hips moved to the choppy beat and Lester's hands moved to grasp them on occasion, his moves mirroring her own. The heat of the warm bodies around her and the sexy grin on Lester's face heated her up considerably and she could feel her curls getting damp already.

Ranger sat on the sofa, watching Stephanie dance with his friend. He was thrilled that his men were such good friends to her, but watching her dance like that with Lester left him both hard as a rock and jealous as hell. He wanted to be the one dancing with her like that. He wanted his hands on her hips while she danced against him like that, her back pressed up against his chest, her arms up in the air framing her wild curls. She put every woman in the club to shame and he noticed that he wasn't the only man watching her move.

If he didn't trust Lester so much, he would have to kill him.

The song changed and Lester dragged her back to the sofa, both of them laughing. Stephanie's eyes were sparkling and the sound of her laughter filled Ranger with contentment. God, he loved that sound.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and Stephanie settled herself in Ranger's lap, her mojito in hand. When she felt his erection pressing up against her ass, she raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned.

"Can't help it. Watching you dance like that does that to me."

Despite the low light in the club, he could see her blush. It never ceased to amaze him how someone so sexy and seductive could be so innocent.

"If just watching me does that to you, I'm interested in seeing what dancing with me will do," she teased, her breath warm on his ear. He shivered and she grinned in satisfaction.

"You're evil, Babe."

She chuckled. "I try."

They watched as Jerome, Lester, and Leo went off in search of women. Silvio was already talking to a leggy redhead and Stephanie rolled her eyes when the woman started to giggle. God, she sounded like a Muppet.

Tank looked comfortable sitting on the sofa, a Corona in his hand.

"Not dancing, Big Guy?" She asked him curiously.

His face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Lula would have my head on a platter if I danced with anybody but her."

Stephanie chuckled. That was the truth. She'd hate for Tank to get back to Trenton only to be cornered by a frightening Lula in rhino mode. She shivered. Scary.

Stephanie sipped her drink for a few minutes, looking around the club. Turning to Ranger, she gave him her best puppy dog look. "Dance with me?"

Ranger grinned and nodded his head a fraction of an inch. Taking her drink, he set it down on the glass coffee table in front of them and stood up, bringing her with him. Her hand grasped firmly in his, he led her through the crush of bodies until they were in the same spot that she had danced with Lester only a few minutes earlier.

They danced through "Crazy Bitch", the words and the feel of Ranger's hands on her body sending her into hormonal overload. When the words "scratches all down my back to keep me right on" played, she gave him a wicked grin and raked her nails down his spine. She was pleased to see his eyes darken and his body tremble. Hell, if she had to be in a state, it was only fair that he was in the same predicament!

"You're in so much trouble now, Babe," he growled in her ear, his large hand pressed against her ass, bringing her tighter against his erection.

"Feels like I'm not the only one," she said breathlessly, her grin still in place. God, they had just gotten there and she already wanted to go home. Or maybe into a VIP room. She wondered if they had cameras in there. Surely they wouldn't be the first couple to have sex in a Miami nightclub. Right?

Ranger grinned down at her and brought her closer. "Public sex, Babe?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut the ESP off for the night."

"Not ESP, Steph," he chuckled, smoothly moving them into the next song. Nelly Furtado's "Say It Right". "You're undressing me with your eyes and you keep looking up toward the VIP rooms. It doesn't take a genius to know that you want to strip me right here."

By the way his hips moved to the beat of the song, Stephanie had a feeling that she could strip him down and climb on board right on the dance floor and not give two shits as long as she got her Ranger induced orgasm. He really was an amazing dancer.

Grinning wickedly, she turned her back to him, pressing her ass against his groin. Lifting her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, bringing his head closer to her, moving her hips against him to the music.

_**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault**_

_**I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark**_

_**I can't say that I don't know that I am alive**_

_**And all of what I feel I can show **_

_**You tonight, you tonight **_

_**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me**_

_**No you don't mean nothing at all to me**_

_**Do you got what it takes to set me free**_

_**Oh you could mean everything to me**_

Ranger groaned at the feel of her ass swaying and grinding against him. It was the most erotic thing he had ever felt in his life. One of his large hands moved to span her hip as he wrapped the other loosely around her waist, grinding harder against her to the beat. Her lips were close enough to his ear that he could feel her breathy moan and he began to wonder if there were cameras present up in those VIP rooms. He didn't have a problem at all with public sex.

They danced through two more songs before joining Tank back at the sofa. Ranger sat down and pulled Stephanie down onto his lap, handing her mojito back to her. Sipping her drink, she looked around the club, spotting Lester dancing with an unbelievably tall blonde wearing what could only be described as a handkerchief. Jerome wasn't far from him, another blonde attached to him. She chuckled, finally picking up Leo at the bar, talking to a brunette. Stephanie had a feeling that Leo would be losing their bet for the night. She had a hard time feeling sorry for the guy.

Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts when Ranger tensed slightly beneath her. Looking at his face, she saw he was staring hard at the door, his face dark with displeasure. Following his gaze, she mentally groaned at the sight of Raphael entering the club, a tall mocha latte skinned beauty on his arm. She couldn't help but be pleased at the sight of bruises and cuts on Raphael's face and the tiny metal splint on his nose. Apparently, getting the shit beat out of him didn't stop his womanizing ways. Beautiful women still seemed to flock to him.

Turning back to Ranger, she set her glass down on the table in front of them and framed his face with her hands. He finally pulled his dark gaze away from his brother and met her eyes, his own eyes losing the dark, angry look at the sight of her.

"No worries, Batman," she said, leaning down to brush her lips against his. "He'll be gone in a few days and it won't be a problem anymore."

Ranger kissed her back, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer. He savored the taste of lime and mint on her tongue and deepened the kiss. She moaned and her hands moved up to run through his silky hair.

_To hell with getting arrested_, she thought, fisting her hands in his hair. _It will be so worth it just to fuck him senseless right here!_

Ranger's iron will kicked in, though, and he slowly pulled back, licking his lips. "You're one hell of a temptation, Babe."

She grinned. "I could say the same thing about you."

Jerome and Lester appeared with their women in tow, both of them with somewhat dark expressions.

"You need us to do anything, Boss?" Lester asked. From his tone of voice, Stephanie guessed that they had both witnessed Raphael's appearance.

"Just keep an eye out," Ranger said, not taking his eyes off of Stephanie's face.

Leo showed up then by himself, not looking too happy about his lack of arm candy. Glancing at the dark faces around him, he stood up straight. "What happened?"

"Raphael's here." Lester's statement made Leo's eyes widen. All the RangeMen had been told about their former boss' behavior and his upcoming transfer to Atlanta. They all really liked Stephanie and were disgusted by her treatment by Raphael.

"He must have overheard us all making plans," Leo said, taking a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. Turning to Stephanie, he held out his hand. "Can I get a dance, Bombshell?"

Nodding, she gave Ranger a kiss on the lips and let Leo lead her out to the dance floor.

"I can't picture you dancing to Gnarls Barkley," Stephanie teased him as "Crazy" started to play. Leo grinned.

"I can dance to anything, querida. I'm a talented guy."

She snorted. "I have no doubt, Leo."

And he didn't lie. Leo was a terrific dancer, just like the other guys. While they were dancing, though, they kept their eyes open, taking in their surroundings. Stephanie spotted Raphael with his date standing at the bar. She felt a shiver of apprehension when she saw that he was staring at her, his eyes darker than usual. With hatred or lust, she wasn't sure. Either way, she didn't like it.

Turning her attention back to Leo, she noticed his raised eyebrow. "He's at the bar. He's staring at us."

Nodding, Leo grasped her waist and spun her around until he was facing the bar.

"No worries, Bombshell. He'll be out of our fair city in less than 48 hours. We'll keep an eye on you."

Stephanie had to laugh at his tone. "Leo the Hero."

He grinned. "Don't ever doubt it."

Tank appeared then and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "My turn, little man."

Leo pretended to be offended by the nickname. "Everybody's little compared to you, you Hulk."

Tank looked like he was thinking about smiling, but his dark eyes were twinkling in amusement. Leo grinned at Stephanie and kissed her hand before heading back to the other guys.

"So I'm safe to dance with, big guy?" She teased as his mammoth hand went around her waist. Tank chuckled.

"I think Lula would consider you the only safe woman for me to dance with," he teased. His expression turned serious, though, as he spotted Raphael. "You okay with him being here, Steph? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"We're not going anywhere," she said, a little forcefully. "That pig doesn't own this place. And we were here first." She let Tank spin her a few times before pulling her back to him. "And besides, we're having fun, aren't we?"

He smiled at that. "We're having a blast. It was cool of you to suggest this. The other guys don't really hang out together that much."

Stephanie wrinkled her nose. "I thought Jerome and Leo hung out on a regular basis, though. They talk like they do."

Tank shook his head. "The Miami office isn't really like Trenton. Not like a family. Here, they're just coworkers. Back home, we've known each other for years, worked beside each other in the worst situations imaginable. Shit like that will bring you closer together."

Stephanie nodded. "Makes sense."

"Plus," Tank grinned and dipped her suddenly, chuckling as she burst out laughing. "Miami doesn't usually have you around. Face it, Bombshell, you're the RangeMan glue."

Stephanie blushed at the sentiment. She never thought of herself in quite those terms. "I don't know about all that, big guy, but you can keep up the compliments. I won't stop you."

Tank shook his head and righted her. "It's amazing that you don't understand how important you are, girl. You're the heart of our little company. And we're thrilled that you're doing so well. We missed our girl."

Stephanie's throat clogged with tears and she drew a shaky breath. Who knew that Tank could be so sweet? "Thanks, Tank. I appreciate it."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I need another drink. Let's see if we can get that little cocktail waitress back at our sofa."

Stephanie chuckled. "Don't think that'll be a problem. She's probably watching like a hawk."

His rich laughter rumbled through him as they headed back to the table. Before she claimed her seat on Ranger's lap, though, Mother Nature called. "I'll be right back."

Ranger raised his eyebrows in question and Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Gotta head to the little girls' room."

Ranger's eyes moved back toward the bar, where Raphael was still watching their group. Stephanie sighed.

"Ranger, he can't come near me if you know where he is. And the restrooms are in the opposite direction."

Ranger stood up then and gave her his most charming grin. "I need to head to the 'boys' room' myself anyway."

Stephanie shook her head and sighed. "I don't need a babysitter, Carlos."

His eyes twinkled at her use of his given name. "I'm not your babysitter, Babe. Besides, am I supposed to pull it out here?"

She blushed at the idea and he grinned wider, taking her arm. "Back to public sex again?"

"It was never far from my mind," she admitted, letting him lead her toward the restrooms.

They split up, heading through separate doors. Stephanie handled Mother Nature quickly and went to do damage control on her sweaty face. Luckily, her makeup held up to it's "waterproof" promise. Fluffing her hair, she watched as the door opened and Raphael's date walked in, standing at the mirror beside her.

The other woman smiled at her a little coldly. "Stephanie, is it?"

Stephanie looked at her in the mirror. "Yeah, who are you?"

"Carina. I'm Raphael's date," she said, running her fingers through her sleek black hair. Meeting Stephanie's gaze in the mirror, her dark eyes turned nearly black. "I can see the way he keeps looking at you. Are you two _involved_?"

Stephanie snorted. "Not a chance in hell, Carina. He's my boyfriend's brother."

Carina paused and turned to face her. "So you're not sleeping with him?"

An evil thought popped into Stephanie's head and she fought to keep a wicked grin off her face. Instead, she slipped on a look of sheer disgust. "I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Do you have any idea how many different women he's slept with in just this past month?"

A flash of uncertainty crossed Carina's beautiful features and she shook her head slightly. Stephanie looked around, as if she was making sure there wasn't anybody around to overhear them. Leaning forward, she stopped just a few inches from the other woman's face.

"You need to be careful around him, Carina." Stephanie said seriously. "I don't know how true the rumors are, but I've heard that he's got herpes. Contracted it last year from some sleazy bimbo he picked up in Key West."

Carina's dark eyes widened in shock and she stepped back an inch or so. "You're serious?"

Stephanie nodded. "Besides, from what I've heard, sleeping with him isn't that good. He took a lot of steroids as a teenager. You know what steroids will do to a guy's dick?" She held up her thumb as a visual and bent it at the joint. The other woman's mouth dropped open in surprise, but she snapped it shut a minute later.

"That lying bastard," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I can't believe I believed that son of a bitch!"

Stephanie pasted on a look of sympathy. "Just be glad you found out the truth now instead of later. Raphael's very charming, but that's just a front. He's a lying, sleazy pig on the inside."

Turning to check herself out one last time in the mirror, Stephanie fluffed her hair and gave Carina a tiny smile. "It was nice to talk to you. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Stephanie," Carina said softly, turning to stare at her reflection. Stephanie walked out and couldn't help but grin at Ranger, who was leaning against the wall waiting for her. Ranger raised an eyebrow and took her arm.

"What are you grinning at, Babe?"

She just wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Payback."

Just then, the door to the ladies' room opened and Carina stormed out in a huff. Ranger raised his eyebrow again and looked down at Stephanie's widening grin.

"Good old Rafe's about to get dumped," she whispered in his ear. She felt the vibration of his silent laughter as he pulled her close.

"What did you do, Babe?" He asked, pulling back just enough to see her sparkling blue eyes.

Stephanie shrugged in mock innocence. "I just told her to be careful around him. That I wasn't sure if the herpes rumor was true or not. And that the steroids he took as a teenager shrunk his package."

Ranger threw his head back and laughed. "You're so vindictive, Steph. I love it!"

They walked back out onto the dance floor in time to see Carina toss her drink in Raphael's face. He stood there in shock as she slammed her glass down on the bar and stormed off without him. Ranger's arm tightened around Stephanie's waist as he leaned down toward her ear.

"That was fun to watch," he whispered in amusement. Stephanie nodded in agreement and followed him. She had a sexy Cuban man to dance with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie couldn't stop laughing as Ranger spun her through the front door of the house. It was almost four in the morning and she still couldn't stop dancing. Ranger kicked the door shut and quickly armed the security system. Turning back to her, he grinned and spun her all the way into the living room.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, almost falling over the sofa. "I can't stop dancing!"

Ranger chuckled as he caught her. He knew she wasn't drunk- she had nursed two mojitos the entire night. But the dancing and the music seemed to put her in a natural high and she was still flying from it. He loved to see her enjoy herself that much.

"I'm still up for more dancing," he whispered in her ear, sucking lightly on the lobe. She shivered as he stepped away from her to rifle through a stack of CD's. Deciding on one, he set up the stereo and dimmed the lights. The music that came through the speakers was slow and sensual and did nothing to curb Stephanie's out of control hormones. Ranger held her tightly, one hand on her ass, pressing her tighter against him. They moved to the beat and she couldn't help but moan into his neck.

"Who plays this?" She murmured, getting lost in the way his body swayed.

"Enigma," he answered, his voice husky. "They're very sensual. Every time I hear them, I think of you."

Stephanie moaned at his words, getting lost in the dance. The music was mostly instrumental, with only a few whispered words in what sounded like French. She didn't give a shit as to what the woman was saying, though. All she could think of was getting naked and climbing Ranger like a tree.

He seemed to have the same idea. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her throat and she flung her head back slightly, giving him better access. His arms gripped her tightly, holding her lower body against him while moving her upper body back until she arched her spine. She was amazed by his strength as he held most of her weight in his hands.

They continued to dance as Ranger's hands and lips moved over her body. She felt the smooth silk of her top slide up her body until it was gone and all that remained was Ranger's lips and hand on her breasts. Stephanie cried out as his teeth closed down on a taut nipple, alternating between biting and sucking. All the sexual tension that had been building up between them thrummed through her and she was almost giddy with the knowledge that they would finally do something about it.

One of Ranger's hands moved down to her waist, quickly unsnapping the button holding her leather pants together. The sound of the zipper moving down sounded louder than it normally did, but Stephanie's senses were heightened and she could feel and smell and hear and taste everything so much more than before.

No words were spoken as their clothes magically disappeared, only to be replaced by roaming lips and hands. With a hand on her upper back and one on her lower back, Ranger lowered them both down to the thick, soft rug in front of the stereo. His warm, heavy body covered hers and she welcomed the delicious weight of him, the feel of his hot velvet skin against hers. Her nipples, already hard and aching, pressed tightly against his chest, drawing ragged cries from her kiss swollen lips.

Stephanie watched through heavily lidded eyes as Ranger made his way down her body, kissing and licking and sucking every inch of soft, smooth skin he came across. Hmmm, definitely sex music. The beat was pulsing through her body and the sensation of Ranger's mouth on her only added to the dream like state she was losing herself into.

She felt his large hands parting her thighs and she gasped loudly when his tongue touched her slick outer lips. Those same strong hands moved in soft, yet firm strokes up and down her inner thighs while his tongue delved deeper inside of her, tasting her from the inside. Her body clenched as the slow, hot wave of pleasure moved through her like a tidal wave. A scream tore from her throat as her hands reached out to grip the legs of the coffee table, holding on for dear life. Ranger didn't stop, didn't even slow down as his tongue moved to her clit, applying the delicious pressure that sent her into another uncontrollable series of orgasms. _Oh God!_

"God, Carlos," she cried, planting her feet flat on the rug, arching her body up even more against his mouth. He groaned into her, rocketing her off even higher than she ever thought possible.

Sometime during her lust filled haze, Ranger sat up and pulled a condom packet out of his wallet. Tearing the wrapper open, he dressed himself and moved back up her body, slow and catlike, until he was settled in the cradle of her thighs. The second her eyes met his, he slid into her body in one long, slow glide.

Stephanie writhed beneath him, arching up and whimpering as he drew back, sliding back in as deep as he'd ever been before. He watched her face, reaching up with both hands to entwine his fingers with hers, holding them above her head. Using his entire body, he thrust into her, pulling out almost all the way before sliding all the way back inside. Stephanie almost felt like she was drugged. Nothing registered in her mind except for the smell and taste of his skin on hers and the feeling of him, thick and long and oh so hard inside of her.

"_Querida_," Ranger gasped, his voice trembling along with his entire body. God in Heaven, she felt so perfect; so tight and wet and soft. He was quickly losing himself in her and he gladly welcomed the loss of control. His thrusts became faster and harder and his whole body tensed as Stephanie screamed out in release, her pussy clenching around him uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body arched up, bringing her breasts into reach. His mouth closed down on a nipple as he thrust even harder, feeling the delicious pressure building up to fever pitch in his groin. Sliding further up her body, moving her thighs up with his knees, he pounded into her, drawing another blinding release from Stephanie and he succumbed to the intense, searing pleasure spiraling through his body. With a final thrust, he came, trembling and gasping above her, the world spinning around him.

They lay there on the floor, hearts pounding, bodies trembling as the beat of the music moved through them.

**Thanks so much to Alfonsina for being the best beta ever. Thanks for all the help! Thanks to everybody else for all the wonderful comments.**


	23. Chapter 24

**Not mine. Not making anything.**

**Warning: Possible violence**

**Chapter 24**

Stephanie walked into the office later that morning dead on her feet. It was only ten in the morning, and she hadn't even gotten to sleep until seven. Of course, Ranger woke up only after an hour of sleep looking like he could run a marathon. Apparently, sex for him was like a shot of adrenaline to the system.

Stephanie sighed and dropped down in her chair. It was her own damn fault. Ranger had offered to let her sleep in, but she felt guilty at the idea of slacking at work just because she had a late night. So instead of curling up under the covers and reliving her love making session with Ranger in her dreams, she dragged herself out of bed, showered quickly and pulled on her RangeMan uniform. Nobody could call her a slacker after that.

Of course, her inbox was full of searches. Ten to be exact. At least she didn't have to worry about getting shot in the RangeMan building. She was in no shape for fieldwork and searches were easy for her. With a heavy sigh, she entered the first name into the search engine and let the computer do its job.

A sharp knock sounded on the door and before she could call out that it was open, Lester walked in looking worse for wear. He staggered over to one of the chairs in front of Ranger's desk and dropped down in a boneless heap. Despite her exhaustion, Stephanie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look just as bad as I do," she said, sitting back in her seat. Lester just groaned. "How did it go with Barbie last night?"

Lester managed a tiny grin. "God, Jerome was right. Miami women are the shit. I tell you, Beautiful, they do just about _anything_! Shit you have to pay for back in Jersey, this chick offered to do for free. It was incredible."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. If she weren't so damn tired, she would probably have kicked him in the nuts at his comment. "Does _this chick_ have a name?"

Lester's mouth opened slightly and he looked like he was thinking hard. "Uh…Shelby or Susie or something," his forehead wrinkled up as he thought. "No, it might have been Serena."

"You're such a slut, Les," she said, leaning forward to print out the search. "How many women have you slept with and you didn't even know their names?"

Lester tried to glare at her but he couldn't hide his wry grin. "Too many to count. I'm way too young to have the kind of relationship where you actually remember the chick's name."

Stephanie shook her head in mock disgust. "You're a hard man to love, Santos."

He grinned widely. "I'll show you hard if you let me, Plum."

She snorted at that and ran the search's name through another engine. "What are you doing lazing around in here, anyway? Shouldn't you be out saving the world from the forces of evil?"

The grin remained on his face as he lifted his feet to rest on the edge of Ranger's desk. "I just wanted to see my girl. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Did Ranger tell you to baby-sit me?"

"Why would I need to baby-sit you in a secure building?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I have no idea. Is Raphael still around?"

"Nobody's seen him since last night." Lester chuckled. "He probably found some other chick to spread the herpes with."

She groaned. "You heard what happened, I take it?"

"A Bombshell moment that will go down in the history books," he praised, his eyes twinkling. "You're a vindictive woman, Steph. I'd hate to get on your bad side."

"I'd hate it too, 'cause you'd be scarred for life."

"I have no doubt."

Stephanie took the printed search and shoved it into a folder, immediately starting on the next one. "Seriously, Les. What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'd think you'd have more important things to do."

"Honestly, it's a slow morning. There's only one FTA right now and there's already a team out waiting for him to get home from work. No surveillance until later this afternoon and nothing's been broken into." Lester settled back more comfortably into the chair. "I guess you could say that I'm "on call"."

"If it's so slow, then why is Ranger out in meetings for half of the day?"

"Hey, I'm just a Trenton transplant while I'm here," Lester teased. "I don't have to go to the meetings in Miami. There are guys here for that."

"So if you're hanging out in here and Ranger's off at a meeting, then where's Tank?"

"Last I heard he was out on a doughnut run."

Stephanie's stomach rumbled at the mention of doughnuts. She had only eaten a bagel in the car on the way to work and she was definitely craving something more than one of Ranger's healthy flaxseed bagels. "Boston cream?"

"If he enjoys breathing, I'm sure he remembered to pick up a few for you," Lester teased.

They were silent for a while, Lester dozing in the chair and Stephanie working on her searches. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that there was another knock on the door, the unexpected sound bring Lester to his feet. Tank walked in then carrying a Styrofoam cup holder with three coffees and a white bakery bag. Stephanie's eyes glazed over at such a beautiful sight.

"Tank, you are a God among men."

Tank's rich laughter rumbled through the room. "You're so easy to please, Bombshell."

"Damn skippy," she agreed, reaching out for the coffee and bakery bag. Setting the cup on her desk, she opened the bag and moaned at the sight of a half dozen beautiful Boston cream doughnuts. Stephanie snatched one up and bit into it, moaning in delight. Both men groaned.

"Why is it every time you eat something you make those damn noises?" Lester complained, adjusting himself. "I swear one of these days you're going to bite into a doughnut and I'm gonna come in my pants like a fucking teenager."

Stephanie blushed and Tank reached out to smack Lester in the back of the head. "Behave Santos."

Lester smirked and nodded toward Tank's groin. "Don't get all smarmy, Tank. Looks like she's affecting you, too."

Stephanie snuck a glance at Tank's crotch. Hmmm, his pants did look a little tighter…

"Look away, Bombshell, look away," Tank ordered her, a grin on his face. "That's not somewhere you need to be looking."

"I can't help the noises I make," she grumbled, taking another bite of her Boston cream. "And if you're gonna pick on me, you can both turn around and go find some work to do."

Tank chuckled and sat down in Ranger's chair. "We're just teasing you, Steph. You know we love you."

"You're lucky you brought me doughnuts," she muttered, sipping her coffee. "Otherwise, I might have to kick both your asses."

Lester leered at her, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Bring it on, baby. I'd love for you to pin me. Especially if you make noises like that."

If Stephanie weren't so protective of her doughnuts, she would have launched one at Lester's head. Instead, she finished the first one and reached in the bag for another. Locking eyes with Lester, she made a show of slowly biting into the sugary treat, licking her lips and moaning loudly. He groaned and sat up straighter, seemingly in pain, while Tank just burst out laughing.

"Christ, Steph. You're evil."

She swallowed and grinned, running her tongue over her lips to get up all the powdered sugar. "Don't fuck with a Jersey girl, Les. You can't handle it."

"You're not a Jersey girl, you're a fucking bulldog," Lester mumbled. Stephanie grinned.

"But you still love me."

He managed a tiny grin. "Always."

Feeling the warm fuzzies wash over her, she quickly finished her doughnut and handed the bag off to Tank and Lester, suddenly feeling generous. They both dove in, demolishing the remaining doughnuts. Stephanie finished printing out the second search and started on the third.

"Any idea how long Ranger will be out today?" She asked, sitting back with her coffee cup.

"Probably until sometime after lunch," Tank mumbled, his mouth full of pastry. "Two or so, I'm guessing."

She nodded and went back to sipping her drink. She felt a little bad for Ranger, only getting an hour of sleep and then getting up to head off to meetings. Probably it would be a good idea to just sleep when they went to bed later on. If they started with the fun stuff, they'd most likely be up again all night. As much as Stephanie hated to admit it, they both needed a good night's sleep.

An hour later, Leo came in to inform them that there was a security breach at one of the client's homes. Tank went with Leo and Jerome to check it out and Lester headed off to replace Jerome at one of the monitors. Stephanie looked at the clock. Almost noon. She had finished six of her searches and no more had come up in her inbox. The last four wouldn't take longer than two hours. She decided to take an early lunch and catch a nap in Ranger's apartment. As long as she didn't get inundated with searches while she was out of the office, she would be finished for the day with an hour or so to spare.

Standing up, she stretched luxuriously and grabbed her purse. On the way to the elevators, she told Lester where she was headed and to call her if he needed her. He nodded and gave her a playful swat on the ass as she passed him. She returned his gesture with a death glare. Lester just laughed and winked.

Sighing, she made her way to the elevator, pressing the button on her key fob for eight. She leaned against the far wall, thinking about how good it would feel to climb into Ranger's bed and drift off to sleep. Even for an hour or so, it would be like heaven. Her eyelids started to fall on the trip up and she barely managed to open them as the door dinged open.

Stepping out of the elevator, she ran straight into a barrier. Gasping in surprise, she looked up and felt her heart plummet all the way down to her CAT boots.

Raphael stood in front of her, arms crossed and legs apart. His face looked like shit, bruised and cut up and the splint on his nose. But his eyes were gleaming with a predatory sheen. Stephanie's Spidey Sense went off in earnest.

"Raphael, you scared the shit out of me," she said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. Best to act nonchalant, she thought, moving around him towards Ranger's penthouse.

Stephanie shrieked loudly as Raphael's arm snaked out around her waist and his hand clamped over her mouth, effectively muffling her cries. She grunted as he jerked her back roughly against his chest and her stomach rolled in disgust when she felt his breath on her ear.

"What are you going to do now, _hermosa_," he sneered, jerking her towards his apartment. "Your bodyguards are otherwise occupied and your hero is out at a meeting. There's nobody to protect you from the big bad Manoso brother now."

Her heart pounding violently, she struggled in his grasp as he drug her through the door of his apartment, slamming it shut with his foot. His hand dropped away from her mouth to lock the door and Stephanie released the mother of all screams. Raphael just chuckled.

"Scream all you want to, _Chiquita_," he hissed, roughly shoving her through the apartment towards the bedroom. "Nobody is here to save you."

"Are you fucking crazy?" She shouted, still struggling against him. "Ranger will kill you if you touch me!"

Raphael laughed, the sound cold and cruel. "I'll be gone long before dear old Carlos gets back. I've got at least two hours to take care of you before I have to go. My bags are already in my car." Stephanie felt the nausea hit her when she saw that he was shoving her towards his bed. _Oh God_, her mind screamed. _This isn't happening!_

Twisting in his grasp, she shoved him with every ounce of strength she had in her. He stumbled slightly, giving her time to bolt past him towards the living room. No way in hell would she let herself be alone in a bedroom with the son of a bitch!

"Fucking bitch!" he roared, coming after her. His hand closed brutally on her upper arm and he swung her body around, slamming her into the doorframe. Stephanie gasped out in pain as her shoulder connected with the edge of the door. She fell to her knees, sucking in air in short breaths.

Raphael stood above her, his presence overwhelming. Determined not to let him get the best of her, she summoned everything Ranger ever taught her. In the blink of an eye, she lashed her leg up and out, kicking the man in the back of the knees. He pitched forward, landing hard on the floor a few feet away from her. Stephanie scrambled to her feet, almost getting across the room before she was grabbed by the arm and hauled backwards. Pain shot through her injured shoulder and she cried out as Raphael flung her against the back of the couch. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and his hand shot out, connecting with her cheekbone. She shrieked in agony and black dots appeared in front of her eyes as she stumbled back.

"What makes you so fucking important, bitch?" He growled, tearing at the front of her shirt, exposing her bra in the process. "Carlos has never bothered with women before except for the occasional fuck. I intend to find out exactly what it is about you that makes him turn against his own brother."

"Maybe he turned against his own brother because you're nothing more than a sick, demented piece of trash," she hissed, knowing full well that her words would infuriate him more. "Only a twisted bastard would abuse women like this. How many other women have you tried to force yourself upon, Raphael?"

He sneered, pressing his body firmly against her front. "You're nothing but a golddigging little puta."

Staring him in the eyes, she raised her knee, bringing it up hard into his groin. She watched as his face contorted in pain and he stumbled back a few inches.

"Never touch me again!" She shouted, slamming her knee into his groin again. Before he could fall to the floor, her fist shot out, catching him in his already broken nose. The sound of bones crunching beneath her fist was satisfying and he released an unholy scream, collapsing in a heap on the floor. She kicked him one more time in the balls, this time using the steel toe of her CAT boot. Raphael shuddered on the ground and went still.

Gasping for breath and trembling from the adrenaline rush, she looked around wildly, spotting his Glock on the kitchen counter. With shaking hands, she grabbed the gun and pointed it at him as she reached for the phone on the wall. Holding the receiver between her ear and her shoulder, she dialed the control room.

"RangeMan. This is Santos."

"L…Les?" She gasped, still sucking in air.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Lester's voice was deadly serious and tinged with more than a little fear.

Staring at Raphael's still body on the floor, she whispered, "I need your help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger made his way through the crowded Miami streets, hoping to catch a quick lunch with Stephanie on the eighth floor before he had to get to another meeting. The first meeting went well. RangeMan had just signed a contract with an owner of a string of high-end strip malls in the Miami/Dade area. The new job would bring the company over ten million dollars. Usually, Ranger would be pretty happy about the events of the day. Only now, he was more interested in taking that precious free hour and spending it with Stephanie.

He already had enough money in various bank accounts to have him and Stephanie living in the lap of luxury for the next four lifetimes. Ranger had spent so many years building up his business and bank accounts that now, when he had the chance to really enjoy his money; he was a little stunned by how much he truly had. It hadn't meant anything to him until he got closer to Stephanie. Without her, he wouldn't have any plans of enjoying his wealth and his life.

He wanted to travel with her. Take her out of the Burg and show her everything the world had to offer. He wanted to take her on a gondola ride in Venice; take her to dinner in Paris and dancing in Spain. He wanted to take her to her ancestral homes, showing her around Hungary and Italy, showing her where she came from. There was so much in the world that she had never had the chance to experience, and he wanted to be the one to do those things with her. He could afford to. Why not just do it?

Ranger knew why. He was never a spontaneous person. For the better part of his thirty years, he had planned and executed every aspect of his life, never really straying far from the original plan. For all those years, he had thought that he was doing everything right. His choice was to focus on work and his future security, and he had done exceptionally well. But now, his focus was changing. He knew he wouldn't live forever and he wanted the peace of knowing that when he took his final breath, he would know that he had made the right choices in life. Money and power wouldn't give him peace in those final moments, but knowing that he had acquired those few precious memories with Stephanie just might.

Smiling at the thought, he turned left towards the RangeMan building. He looked forward to her look of surprise and pleasure when he showed up unexpectedly. She always looked at him like that and it made the weight in his chest that he never even knew was there lift away. He knew she loved him, maybe as much as he loved her, and it humbled him in a way he had never felt before. How he had managed to earn the love and trust of someone like Stephanie Plum was beyond him. He'd never know what he did right in his life to deserve that. But he would never complain about it and he would never take her for granted again.

His cell phone rang as he pulled into the underground garage. Throwing the car in park, he shut off the engine and flipped open the phone.

"Yo."

"It's Lester." Ranger heard the serious undertone in Lester's voice and he felt the weight settle heavily in his chest. The news couldn't be good when Lester sounded like that.

"What's wrong?" Not waiting for a reply, he burst through the stairwell door and started taking the steps three at a time.

"Steph had a run in with Raphael," Lester began, sounding more than a little pained. "We're in his apartment right now."

Fuck. "I'm in the stairwell now," Ranger ground out, running up all eight flights of stairs in under a minute. "Is Steph okay? Did he hurt her?"

He could hear Stephanie's trembling voice in the background and his heart lurched. Even though she wasn't crying, he could still hear the anxiety in her voice. "Santos! Did he hurt her?"

"It got a little physical, but Steph's holding up okay," Lester finally answered. Ranger growled at the response, needing to know how physical his brother had gotten with Stephanie. The very idea made him ill and he swallowed back the bile as he burst through the door to the eighth floor. The door to Raphael's apartment was wide open and he ran inside, stopping short at the sight in front of him.

Raphael was unconscious on the floor, blood gushing from his broken nose. Christian, the RangeMan medic, was kneeling over him, checking for broken bones. Stephanie was standing in front of the breakfast bar, leaning heavily on Lester, her shirt torn open wide enough to expose her bra. She was trembling and holding her arm against her, and Ranger noticed a large bruise forming on her smooth cheek. She looked up and met his eyes and he could clearly read the relief in those baby blues.

He strode over to her, standing in front of her to block the sight of Raphael on the floor. She immediately leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent like it could erase the entire scene from her memory. Ranger's arms immediately went around her, gently holding her to him.

"Are you okay, Babe?" He murmured, his breath warm on her ear. She nodded against his chest, not looking up to meet his eyes. Unless he could see her eyes, he wouldn't know if she was lying or not.

Reaching up, he lifted her chin so their eyes met. He could read the fear and pain in those blue depths, but there was also relief and strength in them and that made his heart feel a little lighter. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She closed her eyes and burrowed her face back in his chest. "I was coming upstairs to take a nap during lunch. He was standing there waiting for me when I got out of the elevator." Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat, still not looking up at him. "We had a few words and I went to walk past him but he grabbed me and covered my mouth…" her voice faltered and Ranger wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to transfer some of his strength into her.

Stephanie took a deep breath and continued. "He dragged me in here and locked the door. I screamed but he said nobody would hear me. He tried to push me towards the bedroom…I pushed him away and made a run for it…he caught me and threw me into the door…"

The fury building up in Ranger grew even more at her description of the events. The idea of Raphael manhandling her like that, hurting her like that, was almost too much for him to bear.

"I remembered what you taught me in self defense," she continued, speaking so low that he almost didn't hear her. "I kicked out and he fell down. He caught me again before I could get to the door."

Stephanie described the rest of what happened, telling him about the hit she took to the face right before she kneed him in the balls. When she told him about the extra shot she took to Raphael after he was already down, the pride overwhelmed Ranger. She had fought back, she had saved herself.

Christian appeared by their side then, clearing his throat. Ranger looked up and slammed his blank face into place.

"He's still unconscious. We need to get him to a hospital to get some X-rays." He glanced over at Stephanie and grinned slightly. "He might have a crushed testicle and his nose is broken in another spot."

Ranger nodded, not really caring if his brother got medical help or not. If it were up to him, he'd dump his body in a shark tank. "Call Chief Latorrez and have him meet me in my apartment," he said to Lester. "I want two guards on Rafe at all times. When the police arrive to arrest him, I want you to follow the squad card to the jail and make sure he ends up behind bars. I don't want the bastard getting away. Also reschedule the rest of my meetings today. I'm offline until tomorrow."

Lester nodded and flipped open his cell phone on the way out the door. Stephanie finally looked up, her eyes wide.

"No, Ranger, you can't do that! Don't put your company on hold because of me." She looked past him at Raphael's still body. "And don't call the police. I can't press charges."

Ranger pulled back slightly, looking at her in shock. "Why can't you press charges? Babe, he attacked you! I'm not letting him get away with that!"

She shook her head, fear gripping her. "He's your brother! You're family will hate me if I send him to jail."

"Stephanie, my family would want you to press charges," Ranger's tone was firm. "None of us want him to get away with what he's done."

Her legs gave out then and Ranger lifted her in his arms, settling her on the barstool behind her. Leaning forward until his forehead was touching hers, he framed her face with gentle hands. "Babe, believe me, nobody will be upset with you for doing what's right. If you let him go free, he could hurt another woman or try to come after you again. I won't let that happen."

Stephanie shuddered at his words and swallowed hard. The last thing she wanted was for Raphael to attack another woman. "But can't your men keep an eye on him when he goes to Atlanta? Make sure he can't hurt anyone?"

"I'm not sending him to Atlanta now, Steph. I refuse to have a man like that working for my company. He's a liability and it goes against my moral code. The only place he's going is jail."

Before she could respond, the door opened and Lester walked back in the apartment, followed by Tank and Jerome. All three men wore matching dark expressions and Stephanie was glad that those looks weren't directed at her. Lester and Jerome went directly to Raphael and hauled his unconscious body to his feet. Tank stopped a few feet away from Ranger and Stephanie, looking down at her in concern.

"You okay, Bombshell?"

She nodded, glancing up at him. "I'm fine, big guy."

He studied her face for a minute before nodding. Turning to Ranger, he tilted his head back toward the other men. "We're driving him to the ER. We'll stay on him as long as you want us to."

Ranger just nodded and he watched as his friends and employees hauled his brother out the door, slamming him into walls and doorframes along the way. He couldn't find any sympathy for his brother. He only hoped that the son of a bitch arrived at the ER with a few more broken bones and bruises.

Turning his attention back to Stephanie, he noticed that she was starting to wilt in his arms. She had been exhausted before, but the incident with his brother had taken everything out of her. If he had let go of her arms, she would have ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Come on, Babe," he murmured, lifting her in his arms. "Christian needs to take a look at you before the chief shows up."

Too tired to argue, she just held on to him as he carried her out the door and down the hall to his own penthouse. Christian followed close behind, carrying his medical bag. Ranger carried her to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the edge of the bed. She watched as he disappeared in the dressing room, coming back with a black tank top.

"I need you to change into this so Christian can check out your arm. I noticed you were holding it."

She took the tank from him without a word and quickly changed into it. Ranger mentally sucked in a breath when he saw her bare shoulder. It was a painful looking mass of bruises and his stomach lurched at the sight. Stephanie didn't notice his reaction, though. She just stood up and headed out into the living room where Christian was waiting.

Ranger watched as she sat on the sofa, letting Christian's hands gently feel around her arm and shoulder. He prayed it wasn't dislocated. He knew it hurt like a motherfucker when a dislocated shoulder had to be put back into place. Thankfully, though, it was just badly bruised.

By the time Christian finished checking her over, there was a knock at the door and Silvio walked in, followed by a short, stocky Hispanic man. The man walked straight over to Ranger and shook his hand.

"Ranger."

Ranger offered a subtle nod to the other man. "Chief. Thanks for coming so fast."

Latorrez nodded and glanced over at Stephanie, who was looking at him with more than a little trepidation. "Not a problem. Best to get these things over with quickly."

Ranger couldn't agree more. He moved to sit beside Stephanie while the Chief sat down in the club chair opposite them. "This is Stephanie Plum."

Latorrez offered her a reassuring smile as he removed a small tape recorder from his pocket and turned it on. "I'm Ramon Latorrez, Miss Plum. I'm Chief of Police for the Miami PD. Can you tell me what happened?"

Stephanie sat in silence for a minute, desperately trying to gather her thoughts. She was overwhelmed with what had happened in the past hour. All she wanted to do was take a shower and collapse in Ranger's bed. She didn't want to go over what had happened. But when Ranger took her hand in his and gave her a tiny nod, she sighed and did what she was told.

She described in perfect detail everything that had happened from the moment that she stepped off the elevator to the moment Ranger showed up. She told Latorrez everything Raphael had said to her and how he had behaved toward her since the day she showed up at RangeMan Miami. The chief was silent, nodding occasionally as he wrote everything down on a pad of paper.

Ranger sat there, inwardly fuming as Stephanie spoke. He couldn't believe his brother's audacity. Obviously, Raphael seemed to think that he could beat and rape Stephanie and leave her for dead and just get on a plane like nothing happened. As if Ranger wouldn't care and would leave him in peace. As if Ranger wouldn't get on the first plane to Atlanta to hunt him down like the dog he was. Apparently, Raphael seriously underestimated Ranger. It was something that Ranger swore to himself would never happen again.

An hour later, Latorrez handed over a statement for Stephanie to sign. She skimmed over it before writing her name at the bottom. When she handed it back, she turned to Ranger.

"Can I take a shower now?"

Ranger shook his head. "In a few minutes, Babe. We need to take a few pictures for evidence and then you can go clean up. Will you be okay for that?"

She seemed to deflate a little more at his words, but she nodded warily. "I guess I have no choice."

He hated her choice of words. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel forced into anything. But without the pictures, they wouldn't be able to prove her injuries and Raphael would possibly get off scot-free. He wasn't willing to let that happen.

Chief Latorrez had her stand up and he took pictures of her face and shoulder and arms, documenting every bruise and cut and scrape. The whole process only took ten minutes, but by the end of it, Stephanie looked to be on the verge of collapse. When it was over, Ranger gave Latorrez the remains of Stephanie's torn shirt as evidence. Silvio came back to show the chief out and Ranger lifted Stephanie in his arms, carrying her straight to the bathroom.

She let him sit her down on the toilet seat and watched as he filled the tub, adding Epsom salts to the water as it flowed out of the faucet. She stared straight ahead as he kneeled down in front of her, unlacing her boots and pulling them off. He was gentle as he removed her socks, then her pants and shirt, ending with her panties and bra, tossing the clothing aside. Getting to his feet, he lifted her back into his arms and lowered her into the water.

Stephanie sat still as he washed and conditioned her hair and gently washed her from head to toe. "You don't have to do this, Ranger."

Ranger stopped and looked up from the task of washing her legs. "I want to, Babe."

She looked up and met his eyes, offering him a tiny smile. "I know you do. And I love you for it. But you don't have to treat me like a porcelain doll. I'm not going to break."

He smiled back at her, reassured by her words. He knew then that his Babe would be all right. "I know you're not going to break. But you might fall asleep and drown in the tub."

She managed to chuckle. "That's definitely a possibility."

He shook his head in amusement and finished washing her body. Usually, being around a wet and naked Stephanie had a serious effect on his ability to concentrate, but all he felt now was an overpowering need to take care of her. Well, maybe that wasn't _all_ he was feeling, but he was able to put the desire on the back burner. That was the last thing she needed at that moment.

He let the water out of the tub and helped her out. Leaving her to dry off, he went back to the closet and grabbed a pair of women's sweats and a pair of socks. She smiled when she saw what he brought in to her.

"Where did these come from?" She asked.

"Mira has a few things in the closet for you," he said, watching her get dressed. "Just in case you needed to change while you were here."

"How convenient," she teased, slipping the shirt over her head. When she was dressed, she stopped and studied him for a minute. "Are we staying here or going back to the house?"

Ranger wanted to go back to the house, but if Stephanie was too tired, he was more than willing to stay the night in the penthouse. "It's your decision, Babe. Always."

She bit her lip and looked around. "Can we go home? I feel more comfortable there."

God, he loved hearing her call his house 'home'. He wanted her to start thinking of all his things as hers. After all, there wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't get for her if she wanted.

"It's fine with me," he said, sitting her down on the toilet seat. She smirked as he kneeled down in front of her and started putting her boots back on her.

"Ranger."

He looked up, tying her laces without looking. "Babe."

She chuckled and nodded at her foot. "Is there a reason your tying my shoes for me?"

He looked down at his hands and chuckled. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings, _Babe_," she teased, quirking her eyebrows at him. He just shook his head and continued putting her shoes on for her. Standing up, he held out his hand and smiled as she automatically took it in hers.

"Let's go home, Babe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger stood up and stretched. It was late and he was exhausted. He had brought Stephanie back early that afternoon and spent the first couple hours lying beside her in bed watching her sleep. Around four, he forced himself to get out of bed and make a few phone calls. He hated to leave her, but at least he knew she was safe and warm in his bed.

He had gone downstairs, grabbing a bottle of water before heading to the sofa. His first call had been to Tank, who was still at the hospital. Raphael's X-rays showed he had suffered a testicular rupture, which would require surgery. His nose, which was broken in three different places, would require a trip to the plastic surgeon. He would be in the hospital for a few days. Chief Latorrez had already filed Stephanie's statement at the police station, and Raphael would be on 24-hour guard until his release from the hospital. He would be escorted directly to the jail, where he would await a hearing with the judge.

After talking to Tank, Ranger called Charles Bradley, RangeMan's attorney. He let Bradley know what had happened and that Raphael was no longer employed by RangeMan. He also asked him to find out which judge would get his brother's case and see if there were any other women who had been attacked by Raphael. Ranger had a sick feeling that Stephanie hadn't been the first and he was determined to find them all and put his brother away for his unforgivable actions. The more women who came forward, the longer Raphael would be in prison and the longer Stephanie would be safe.

Last, Ranger called his mother to inform her about the day's events and Raphael's current situation. Needless to say, she was shocked and disgusted and more than a little worried about Stephanie's condition. Ranger hated to tell his mother about Raphael, hated to let her know that her son had attacked a woman with the intent to commit sexual assault, but he couldn't leave her in the dark. His father came on the phone not long after, demanding to know what was going on. After Ranger explained the situation, Ricardo Manoso told him to do whatever it took to keep the sadistic son of a bitch in prison. Ranger promised that he would.

After the phone calls, he spent the better part of the night working on paperwork. He was a little hungry and knew that Stephanie hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Getting up and stretching, he headed for the kitchen, putting together two peanut butter sandwiches and grabbing two bottles of water. He figured he could wake her up long enough to eat.

In the bedroom, Stephanie was still curled up beneath the covers; the only part of her visible was her bedraggled curls. Ranger smiled at the sight and sat down on the bed, placing the water bottles and the plate on the nightstand. Turning back towards her, he leaned down and pulled the covers back slightly, exposing her bare shoulder to his lips.

"Babe," he whispered, kissing from her shoulder to her neck. She moaned beneath him and turned her head, her eyes fluttering open.

"Is it time to run?" She asked in a husky voice. He chuckled.

"Not yet," he answered, kissing the bruise on her cheek softly. "I wanted you to eat something before too long. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Mmmm…time is it?" She mumbled, rolling over to face him.

"Almost midnight."

"You got food?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches."

That got her attention and she sat up slowly, wincing slightly when she jarred her shoulder. Ranger watched her in concern.

"You want some Advil for that, Babe?"

She nodded and reached up with her good arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Yes please."

He got up and headed for the bathroom, returning with a full bottle of Advil. He shook two into her hand and gave her an open bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said, chasing the pills down. He sat back down beside her and set the plate with the sandwiches on the bed. Her stomach growled as she reached for one.

"You're actually eating peanut butter?" Stephanie asked in surprise, taking a big bite.

"It's natural almond butter. The only thing in it is almonds. It's actually good for you."

She snorted and washed the bite down with water. "Who in their right mind would make peanut butter healthy?"

"You don't like it?"

She took another bite and chewed it slowly, trying to decide. "Needs a little salt."

Ranger rolled his eyes, imagining her sprinkling salt on a peanut butter sandwich. "That stuff will kill you, Babe."

She chuckled and took another bite. "It's good, Ranger. At least I can pretend it's clogging my arteries while I'm eating it."

He just shook his head and started to eat, but he never even tasted it. All of his senses were wrapped around Stephanie. The sound of her eating, the smell of Bulgari on her skin, the feel of her leg brushing against his when she shifted in the bed…it consumed him whole.

"So I was thinking," he started, watching her face for her reaction. "We're supposed to take Julie on a weekend trip before she starts school again. How does Disney World a week after the Survivor's meeting sound?"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Really? You'd go to Disney World?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She chuckled, her eyes sparkling brilliantly. "I just can't picture you riding the teacups."

Ranger tried to look offended, but the grin on his face gave him away. "I've been to Disney World before, Babe. There's more to me than just a mysterious badass in black."

Stephanie stopped laughing all of a sudden and a strange look crossed her face. Ranger put his sandwich down and reached for her, more than a little concerned. "Babe?"

"I hope you don't think that that's all I think of you," she said seriously, worry etched in her beautiful face. "I know there's so much more to you than you let the rest of the world see. I'm grateful that you've let me see that part of you." She blushed then, looking down at the remains of her sandwich in her hands. "I hope I didn't offend you. That wasn't what I meant to do."

Ranger was stunned. She looked so worried that she might have hurt his feelings that it twisted his heart right in his chest. "Steph, I never thought you were offending me. That's not what I meant when I said that. I was just joking, Babe." Christ.

Taking the sandwich out of her hand, he dropped it on the plate and moved it to the nightstand. Reaching over, he pulled her into his arms, careful not to jar her injured arm. "Babe, I love when you joke around with me like that. Nobody has ever done that with me before." She nestled against his chest and he nuzzled his face in her curls. "Nobody has ever trusted me or cared about me as much as you do. You make me feel like a superhero, Steph, every time I'm with you. Please don't think you've upset me. Nothing you could say would bother me. I promise."

Stephanie relaxed immediately and he breathed a sigh of relief. After the hell she had been through, the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about saying the wrong thing to him. He loved how open she was around him. No other woman had been like that in his presence before. She was like a breath of fresh air.

"I think Disney World sounds great," she said, her voice muffled in his chest. She lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Will you buy me one of those Mickey Mouse ice cream bars?"

Hell, he'd buy her the whole damn ice cream cart if she asked him. He could feed her vegetables later on.

"Whatever you want, Babe, all you have to do is ask."

**Thanks to Alfonsina for all the awesome beta-ing and suggestions and for not letting me torture Steph **_**too**_** much. LOL. Thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Not mine. Not making anything.**

**Chapter 25**

Refusing to stay at home and wallow in fear and self-pity, Stephanie and Ranger showed up for work the following morning at eight on the dot. Ranger still had the two rescheduled meetings from the day before, and Stephanie's inbox was filled with searches. At least this morning, she was well rested.

Printing out the new searches and going through the ones from the day before, she was glad to see that they were all pretty standard and straightforward. Nothing about any of the people had sent her spidey sense off. Eight of the searches were for skips, five were for potential clients, and two were for possible new hires. She made notes in the margins of the skips files on their latest known locations and immediately took them to Tank. The files on the clients and new hires went on Ranger's desk.

Satisfied with her effectiveness, she decided to take a few minutes and scrounge for food in the break room. She walked through the control room, nodding and smiling at every Merry Man who acknowledged her. Once in the break room, she dug around in the refrigerator, coming up with a bottle of V8 Fusion and a grilled chicken wrap. She was halfway through her lunch when she heard voices nearby and a cold chill shot down her spine.

Looking up, she blanched as two men appeared in the doorway. Sean, one of the Miami Merry Men she hadn't really gotten a chance to know very well, was standing in the doorway talking to an unpleasantly familiar man. Gary Spencer, the possible new hire that she had warned Raphael about.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_ She thought, her mind going into overdrive. She had told Ranger about the man's past. Apparently, Raphael had hired him anyway, behind his brother's back.

Stephanie stared in open-mouthed shock as Sean and Gary walked in.

"This is the break room," Sean was telling him, glancing over at Stephanie. "Hey Bombshell. You okay?"

She forced her mouth to close and managed a small smile of acknowledgement. "I'm fine, Sean."

That seemed to satisfy Sean. "Steph, this is our new RangeMan, Gary Spencer. Gary, this is Stephanie. She does research for us."

Stephanie glanced up at the other man and nodded. Gary just smiled at her, a smile that failed to reach his empty eyes. He held out his hand and she forced herself to take it in hers, offering him a quick handshake. Just the slight physical contact almost brought her lunch back up.

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie."

"Likewise." She pulled her hand back and gathered up the rest of her lunch, tossing it into the garbage can. "Sorry, guys. Duty calls."

Stephanie walked out of the break room as normally as she could. When she was out of sight, she sped across the control room floor, stopping abruptly at Jerome's monitor. He looked up in alarm at her sudden arrival.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Where are Tank and Lester?" She knew she had to warn Ranger, but she didn't want to interrupt his meeting. Tank and Lester would do for now.

"Lester's on surveillance," Jerome said, looking down at the duty roster on the desk beside the monitors. "Tank is somewhere in the building. Let me check."

He sat down and punched a few buttons on the keyboard, bringing up different camera shots of the entire building. "He's in the gym."

"Thank you!" She shouted over her shoulder, already running towards the stairwell. There wasn't time for the elevators. By the time she bolted up four flights of stairs, she was seriously out of breath.

Tank was lifting weights in the corner but put them down and got to his feet the second Stephanie ran through the door.

"Steph- what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know if I'm overreacting…" her words came out in short gasps and she took a second to allow her racing heartbeat to get below heart attack level.

"Don't worry about overreacting. Just tell me what's got you so freaked out," Tank said, reaching for the towel that was spread out on the weight bench.

"Remember the day you and Lester got here?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "Raphael was in the office and I had gone over a search I had printed up on a possible new hire. I told him the guy was bad news and that my instincts were telling me that he wasn't good for RangeMan. I told Ranger about it when he got back to the office and he wasn't supposed to be hired. But the guy is downstairs now and Sean is showing him around." Stephanie sucked in a breath, having run out of air by the end of the sentence. She really hoped that Tank understood what she was trying to say.

Tank's eyes narrowed. "You found something on this guy and told Raphael and Ranger about it and the guy was hired anyway?"

Thank God! He understood her! "Yes. Sean just introduced me to him in the break room."

"What's this guy's name," Tank asked, reaching for his cell phone.

"Gary Spencer."

Tank hit a number on speed dial. "Do you remember what came up on his search?"

As if she could ever forget! "Something about rape and attempted murder in Tampa. He got off, though, when the victim recanted her story. And he was refused acceptance into the police academy because of his psych evaluation."

Tank's eyes were black as onyx as he took her words in. She watched as he put the phone to his ear.

"It's Tank. We've got a problem."

Pause.

"Steph just met a new hire and it's someone she warned both you and Raphael about before…Gary Spencer…"

Pause.

"Seems like Raphael hired him anyway."

Pause.

"Got it."

Tank disconnected and punched another number into the phone.

"Tank. Have Sean take the new hire into Conference Room B and stay with him. Ranger will be here soon to talk to him."

He paused for a minute and snapped the phone shut, grabbing his towel and slinging it over his shoulder. "Ranger's on his way. He'll take care of this."

Stephanie nodded in relief. She had a really bad feeling about Gary Spencer and didn't want him anywhere near Ranger's company.

"Wait for me? I'll only be a few minutes," Tank said, already walking towards the locker room. The door closed behind him before she could reply.

Exactly five minutes later, Tank came out of the locker room freshly showered and dressed all in black. Stephanie didn't know how those men could shower and dress in that short amount of time. It took her five minutes just to get her hair wet.

"We'll wait for Ranger in your office," he said, leading the way back toward the stairwell. "He'll want this guy's file before he goes in to speak with him."

"Raphael took it with him after you and Lester showed up in the office," Stephanie remembered, following her friend down the stairs. "It's probably still in his office."

"Then we'll have to go find it."

Tank led the way to Raphael's office and they both searched the drawers and file cabinets. Tank found a file on Gary Spencer in the file cabinet, but it was missing the pages showing his failed psych evaluation and his arrest record. Stephanie found the missing information in the false bottom of a desk drawer. She was disgusted by the lengths Raphael would go to to possibly sabotage his brother's company. Thank God he was currently in jail!

She handed the pages to Tank, who added them to the rest of the file. They got to her office just as Ranger stepped out of the stairwell. To everyone else, his face was carefully blank, but Stephanie could see the fury below the surface and the angry spark in Ranger's dark eyes. Usually, she forgot, but it was times like this when she remembered that Ranger Manoso could be a very dangerous man.

"Report." His voice was clipped as he shut and locked the office door behind them. Tank handed him the file and Ranger started to flip through it.

"This was in Rafe's file cabinet, but the damning evidence on Spencer was in a false bottom in one of his desk drawers. Steph found it."

Ranger's eyes darkened even more and his jaw clenched as he read through the information. "That son of a bitch. Fucker went behind my back."

"Sean has Spencer in Conference Room B waiting on you," Tank said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me."

Tank nodded. Ranger looked up at Stephanie and his eyes lightened slightly.

"Thanks, Babe. Having someone like this in my company could have been disastrous."

Stephanie just nodded, not knowing what else to do. Of course she would say something!

Ranger leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead before unlocking and opening the door. "Stay in here until I get back, Babe. This shouldn't take long."

She didn't respond, just watched as he walked out with Tank at his heel, the door closing behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger walked into Conference Room B, working to keep his blank face intact. He remembered Stephanie telling him before about Gary Spencer and he had been proud that she had found all that information on him. She was really an invaluable asset to his company. He knew she had told Raphael about Spencer's background, yet Raphael had ignored her findings and hired the man anyway. If the son of a bitch weren't already in jail, he would have killed him for his betrayal. First attacking Stephanie and now RangeMan, Raphael certainly must have a death wish.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he focused on the present. The man sitting beside Sean was definitely military, obvious by his stoic demeanor. From the file, he was thirty-two years old. His light hair was still in the military buzz cut and his light green eyes were sickeningly void of any emotion. Gary Spencer was like a robot in human form. Ranger felt his own instincts kick in. He did not like the man. At all.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm Ranger Manoso," Ranger said without offering his hand. Instead, he sat at the head of the conference table, Tank taking the seat beside him.

Spencer nodded at him. "Sir."

"I'll get to the point," Ranger started, opening the file in front of him. "The man who hired you is no longer a part of this company. Honestly, you weren't supposed to be hired."

Spencer's eyes narrowed slightly as he sat up even straighter in his seat. "May I ask why I was turned down for employment, sir?"

Ranger looked him directly in the eye. "Some information came up in your background check that made us decide that you weren't RangeMan material. I am sorry for the confusion, but you were hired without my knowledge and you shouldn't have been."

Spencer just sat still for a moment before his head nodded a fraction of an inch. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You will be paid for the hours you were here," Ranger said, standing up, signaling the ending of the meeting. He reached into his wallet and removed a couple hundred-dollar bills, dropping them on the table in front of Spencer. He didn't want the man's name on any RangeMan issued checks. He didn't want his company associated with Gary Spencer. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Without waiting for a response, he was out the door, Tank at his side. They were almost at the stairwell before either one of them spoke.

"That went a little too easy," Tank said, opening the heavy door and walking down the stairs.

"I agree." Ranger couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about Gary Spencer. He had a feeling that the man would show up again in his life somehow and he didn't like that thought. "I'm going to have Steph dig a little deeper into his background. There's something there that I'm missing."

"I thought she dug as far as she could," Tank opened the door to the second floor and let Ranger through first. "She found more than anyone else. She found that failed psych evaluation from the police academy."

"And I think she can find more if she keeps at it." If there was anything else in Gary Spencer's background, he knew that Steph would be the most likely person to find it. Her ability to dig deeper and her instincts to know when it was necessary were uncanny.

Ranger opened the door to the office and smiled. Steph was sitting at her desk, working on searches and devouring her way through a plate of Rice Krispy treats. She looked up and grinned, her mouth full.

"Babe."

"Whaaa?" She mumbled through the cereal and marshmallow. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I've got another job for you."

She continued to chew, but her eyes were wide. She nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about Gary Spencer," he started, sitting down in his chair. He watched as Tank snatched one of Stephanie's treats and sat down and grinned at the death glare she was shooting at him. She swallowed and turned back to Ranger.

"What do you want me to look for?"

"Anything. I don't trust the man."

Stephanie nodded and turned back to her computer, typing Spencer's name into one of the more "legally gray" search engines that RangeMan had access to. "I'm on it, Boss."

Tank snorted, almost choking on his Rice Krispy treat and Ranger chuckled again.

"I've got one last meeting for today in an hour," Ranger said, glancing at his watch. "Tank, can you take Steph to Teen Lifeline at two? I should be out of my meeting in time to pick her up."

Tank nodded, his mouth too full of Stephanie's dessert to respond. Ranger just sighed.

"You do know you'll need to spend an extra hour in the gym for eating that, don't you?"

Tank scowled over at Stephanie, his mouth still full. "Wha 'bout 'er?"

Stephanie looked away from her monitor and shot Tank a death glare. "I'll have you know that I run eight miles every morning. Which is a lot better than before, so I'm allowed to eat all the junk food I want. Not to mention all the vegetables and rabbit food that Ranger feeds me now, anyways. You're on your own, Tank."

Tank just grinned at her and reached over for her last treat. Stephanie's hand shot out and slapped his away, hard.

"Christ, Bombshell," Tank pouted, rubbing his stinging hand. "You're like a pit bull with a bone."

"Damn straight," Steph answered, picking up the rescued treat and taking a huge bite out of it.

Ranger shook his head in amusement and stood up. "While you two fight over sugar, I'm going to head to my meeting." He stepped over to Stephanie's desk and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be there to pick you up later."

Stephanie nodded and watched him walk out the door. God, she loved that view.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie's days flew by. Three afternoons a week, she stuffed envelopes and sent out brochures for the Suicide Survivors Meeting, which was only a week away. She had spoken to one of the higher ups at Teen Lifeline about her worries over handling phone calls. It was decided that instead of handling the phone calls, she would "counsel" the teens that had taken the calls themselves. It wasn't an easy job for the kids, talking to people their own age who were so down and depressed that they felt they didn't have anyone to turn to. Even the people who answered the phone needed to talk to someone afterwards. And Stephanie was comfortable to take that job herself.

She was also spending more time with Julie. When Stephanie wasn't "counseling" and Julie wasn't straightening up the office and break rooms, they both sat together and stuffed envelopes. They talked about Julie's friends and the fourteen-year-old boy that she had a crush on. They talked about their upcoming trip to Disney World and how Julie wanted to see if Ranger would take them to Universal Studios as well so they could ride "The Mummy".

"It's so cool," Julie gushed, making short work of the brochures in front of her. "At the big drop, they snap your picture and you get to see it when you leave the ride. Everybody has their mouth's open screaming and their faces look so funny! Can you even see Ranger's face like that?"

Stephanie blushed at the memory of Ranger's facial expression the night before in bed and fought the urge to smile. His mouth had been open, but there was nothing funny about the look on his face. Sexy and panty destroying, yes. Orgasmic, definitely. Funny, definitely not. Instead, she just shook her head and kept her mouth shut. Julie was a smart kid. She didn't need to figure out what Stephanie was thinking about.

Ranger picked Stephanie up after every volunteer session, and on the days when Julie was there as well, he would bypass the office and take them for an early dinner. They made plans for their upcoming trip and Julie convinced him to add an extra day so they could go to Universal Studios. Ranger didn't care how long they stayed. He was looking forward to spending time with his two girls.

Stephanie saw Dr. Sandoval once a week by that point, and the medication seemed to be working wonders. She wasn't a hundred percent better, but she was getting close. Jen was proud of the way Stephanie handled Raphael and agreed that it would have been a terrifying situation for anybody to be in. The doctor was very positive about Stephanie's reaction to Morelli and Mrs. Plum after what Stephanie had been through. For that matter, Stephanie was too. She just hoped that when the confrontation did occur, that it would be on her terms.

Mrs. Plum and Morelli were still causing a stir back in Trenton. They both called RangeMan daily, demanding to know Stephanie's whereabouts. Although she felt guilty that the Merry Men had to deal with them, she was relieved that they still didn't seem to know that she was in Miami. Burg gossip was getting back to RangeMan as well. According to the grapevine, Stephanie was either in a mental institution or had run away with Ranger to have his baby. Both rumors were absurd, and Stephanie was able to laugh them off. It was so much easier to do when she wasn't actually in the middle of it, hearing it from everybody and their mother.

Stephanie was proud, as well, that she had finally found a link between Gary Spencer and Raphael. It took three days of digging, but she discovered that they had met in college and had been drinking buddies. Stephanie had made a few phone calls and found out that they had had a habit of sharing women between them. Some of those women hadn't been so willing. Although the five-year statute of limitations for rape had long since passed, Stephanie still passed the names to RangeMan's attorney. So far, he had found three local women who claimed that Raphael had attacked them, and another woman in Daytona Beach, who had been in Miami the year before on vacation. They hadn't pressed charges against Raphael at first, because they had been afraid. Now, though, they were willing to go ahead and testify. Thankfully, the evidence from their rape kits were still on file in local hospitals and could be used in court.

Ranger was furious. He had no idea what his brother had done all those years, thinking only that he was a womanizer. Finding out that his brother was a rapist and an abuser made him sick and the thought that Stephanie could have been another victim was almost too much for him to bear. He had informed his family about the charges being brought against Raphael and even though they were shocked and terribly upset, they agreed that he belonged behind bars.

The days went by until it was only three days before the Survivors Meeting. Stephanie knew that Ranger would go with her, but she was surprised that the Merry Men who were off duty that night, including Tank and Lester, would be attending as well. When Stephanie brought it up to Ranger, he said that they had all been affected by someone who had taken their own life. She was stunned by the revelation but didn't ask any more questions. She was just glad that they would be there.

It was Thursday and searches were actually slow so far. Stephanie was sitting in the office with Ranger, alternating between playing Solitaire on her computer and watching him plow through a stack of paperwork. He was so engrossed in his job that he didn't even notice her staring at him, and Stephanie grinned at the idea of him not being aware of his surroundings. For once, she had dirt on him.

The sound of Ranger's phone broke through the silence. He absentmindedly picked up the receiver, not looking away from the quarterly reports in front of him.

"Yo."

Stephanie watched as his entire body tensed. Whoever was on the other end didn't have anything good for him, apparently. He looked up and glanced over at her and Stephanie felt her stomach drop down to the soles of her CAT boots.

"Keep him there. I'll call you right back."

Ranger hung up slowly and sighed. Stephanie felt panic rising in her chest and she fought to keep her voice steady.

"Bad news?"

He noticed the fear in her voice and he stood up and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. When he wrapped his warm, strong arms around her, Stephanie knew it was bad.

"You have a visitor in the lobby."

Her heart stopped and she buried her face in his chest. God, she knew this day would come, but she had hoped that it wouldn't be for a while. "Morelli?"

Ranger didn't speak, but she felt his nod and his arms tightened around her. She knew it wouldn't have been her mother to actually come down to Miami. She couldn't bear to leave her pot roast and oven mitts behind. For Stephanie, though, that was actually a blessing.

"I guess I can't put it off much longer," she said, her voice strangely resigned. _ I can do this_, she thought, burrowing further into Ranger's warmth. _If I could take Raphael, then I can take anything Joe Morelli has to dish out._

"You don't have to do this now," Ranger said, his voice low. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from him and stood up straight.

"Yes I do. I can't put it off forever."

He nodded and Stephanie could easily read the pride in his eyes. "Where do you want to do this, Babe?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart, she thought for a moment. "Can I use one of the conference rooms?"

Ranger nodded. "Do you want the cameras and audio shut off?"

"The audio, yes. Can you fix it so only you can see what's on the cameras?" At his nod, she cleared her throat. "Then leave the cameras on."

Ranger pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Proud of you, Babe."

His hands moving up and down her back and through her hair helped calm her a little bit. She savored the moment for another minute before pulling back. "Let's get this over with, then."

Ranger picked up the phone and pressed one of the buttons. "Give us five minutes and then escort him to Conference Room A."

Stephanie was so focused on taking deep breaths and calming her quaking nerves that she barely noticed him leading her to the elevator. She felt the warmth from his hand at the small of her back and that helped her slightly. Stephanie was tempted to ask him to stay in the room with her while Morelli was there, but she decided against it. She needed to do this herself.

Ranger led her out of the elevator and down a long corridor, opening a door on the left marked "A". It was a smaller conference room and somewhat sterile looking. She made her way on shaky legs to the chair at the head of the oval table, dropping down into it. Ranger kneeled beside her, his hands holding hers tightly.

"Tank and Lester will be standing outside the door, so all you have to do is yell if you need them," he said, reaching up to brush an unruly curl out of her eyes. "I'll be on the other side of this wall. There's a computer in there and I can send the feed from this room to it. If he tries anything, I'll be here before you know it."

She nodded, grateful for his support. "Thank you, Carlos."

He gave her his almost smiled and raised up on his heels, touching his lips to hers gently. "No worries, Babe. You can do this."

Stephanie nodded, desperately trying to feel the same kind of confidence in herself that Ranger seemed to have for her. She watched as he stood up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Alone and terrified, she sat there, wringing her icy cold hands, going over everything she talked with Dr. Sandoval about. _I'm thirty years old_, she thought, fighting back a wave of nausea. _Nobody has the right to control me. I am in control of my life and that's how it's going to be. I know what's best for me, and nobody is going to change my mind about that._

Stephanie had almost managed to psyche herself up when she heard the sound of the door opening. Cold fear swept through her then and she hid her shaking hands in her lap, clasping them tightly together. Forcing herself to look calm, she looked up and met the cold, penetrating dark eyes of Joe Morelli. Behind him, she could see Lester watching her as he slowly pulled the door closed. With a thumbs up and a wink, he was gone.

"Well it's nice to see you're still alive, Cupcake," Morelli sneered, coming closer. Stephanie held up her hand in the universal "stop" gesture.

"That's close enough, Joe." She was relieved that despite her frazzled nerves, her voice was strong and clear. He stopped in surprise and stared at her for long minutes before pulling out another chair and sitting down.

"Looks like you have another band of thugs to protect you." His voice was cold and his gaze was no different. "Makes me wonder what you had to do for them to get them to come when you snap your fingers."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the innuendo. "You calling me a whore, Joe?"

"If the shoe fits."

Fear was quickly being replaced by rage and she gripped the arms of her chair to keep from lunging across the table at him. "I'm nobody's whore. Call me names like that again and you're out of here."

"You've been gone for weeks, Stephanie. What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that? Without a word to anybody."

"I needed to get away."

Joe snorted at her comment. "You needed to get away? We're fucking engaged and you run off with fucking Rambo without a word to any of us! Your mother has been beside herself with worry thinking that you've been kidnapped. And then we get a call from one of Rambo's thugs that you're out of state on a job." His voice rose gradually until he was full out screaming at her. "And then we find out that you're shacked up with Ranger, looking all cozy in Point Pleasant! How the hell do you think that made me feel, that my_fiancée_ was off whoring it up with the local mercenary?"

"I distinctly remember telling you 'no' to your marriage proposal, Joe," Stephanie's voice was shaking with pent up anger and the adrenaline was coursing hotly through her veins. God, what she wouldn't give to break his nose at that moment. "Remember the argument in Pino's? Where I said 'no' and we broke up? Or have you forgotten that little bit of information?"

"If we weren't together, then why was I still having dinner with you and your family?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Because my mother invited you without telling me! Had I known that you were there, I would have stayed home!"

Joe stood up swiftly, making Stephanie jerk back in her seat. She watched as he began pacing the room, thankfully not getting too close to her. "We're never over, Cupcake. You need to stop fighting us and just realize that you're meant to be with me." He ran his hand through his unruly hair and stopped, turning to face her. "Stop whoring around with Ranger and come home. Before it's too late and I won't take you back."

Stephanie jumped to her feet, gripping the edge of the conference table. "I want nothing to do with you, Joe! I left for a reason, and that was to get away from you and my mother and all the other busybodies in the Burg. I _don't_ want that life. I _don't_ want to be your wife. I _don't_ want to be another fucking Suzie Homemaker. And I _don't_ want to pop out a bunch of Morelli spawn!" She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "I don't want you, Joe. My turning down your proposal and us breaking up should have been enough to tell you that. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I don't accept that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. God, he was so fucking stubborn! "I don't care if you accept it or not, Joe. I'm happy here. I have a good job and wonderful friends and most importantly, I have Ranger. He has _never_ tried to force me to do anything that I didn't want to do, which is something that you could never claim."

"You have Ranger," Joe's voice was incredulous. "Cupcake, he's just using you for sex. Once he gets tired of you, you'll be out in the street while he's off fucking some other whore." He took a step closer to her and she stepped back, putting the chair between them. "Ranger will never marry you. Ranger will never give you children. Hell, Ranger won't even put you before his job."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Ranger," Stephanie hissed, her gaze shooting daggers at him. "He has been there for me more in these past weeks than you have since I was a child, Joe. He saved my life, in more ways than you could even imagine. Say another bad thing about him and you'll be in a world of hurt." Before he could come up with another biting retort, she continued, "and for the record, the marriage and children thing was never my dream. It was my mother's and yours, but never mine! I don't want to get married, at least not anytime soon. And I don't know if I'll ever want children.

"Joe, those are huge, life altering events. Don't you think that I should have a choice about marriage and children? If I don't want those things, then what the hell makes you think that you can change my mind?"

Joe's eyes widened. "You don't want children? Stephanie, every woman wants children and a family."

"I'm not every woman, and I don't." Stephanie's knuckles were white from gripping the chair in front of her. The adrenaline was tearing through her and her heart was pounding. But she needed to get this out. "I don't want a family like that, Joe. I don't want to be a housewife. And I _don't_ want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The silence in the room was deafening. Stephanie could actually hear the loud thumping of her heart and she prayed that Joe couldn't.

"What's this garbage about you being depressed?" Apparently, Joe couldn't figure out anything else to say about marriage and children. Stephanie sighed.

"I've been diagnosed with clinical depression."

"By who? Ranger?" Joe sneered. "Steph, your only problem is that you can't see what's right in front of you. You would be fine if you just came back home with me so we can get married."

"I was diagnosed by a psychiatrist in Point Pleasant and I've been seeing one weekly here," Stephanie replied, her voice cold. "And if it hadn't been for Ranger showing up, I'd be dead right now."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Stephanie swallowed hard, but forced herself not to break eye contact with him. "The last night I saw you, I went home and almost ate a bullet from my own gun. Ranger showed up before I could and stopped me."

Joe's face visibly paled and he dropped down hard in one of the chairs. "What the hell are you saying, Cupcake?"

_God, this is hard_, she thought, watching him closely. She was still ashamed about that night, but it had been a turning point. If it had never happened, she wouldn't be doing as well as she was now. And she was grateful for that. "I left my parent's house that night and walked around for hours. When I got home, I got my gun out of the cookie jar and tried to come up with a reason for not killing myself." She paused and looked down at her clenched fists. "I don't know if I would have gone through with it, but thankfully, because of Ranger, I'll never have to find out."

Joe was silent and Stephanie finally had to sit down. Her legs were shaking so hard that she was afraid she would end up a heap on the floor.

"Why would you do something like that?" Joe's voice was surprisingly soft.

Stephanie thought about that for a minute. She remembered that night vividly now. The despair and loneliness, the horrible feeling of being tied down when all she wanted to do was fly. The suffocating feeling of her mother and Joe and everybody else in the Burg who thought they knew her better than she did. She was so grateful to be away from that. She didn't want to feel like that ever again.

"I was suffocating," she finally whispered, so low that Joe had to lean forward to hear her. "The second Ranger left town, you and Mom started in on me. Nothing I said seemed to matter to either one of you. It was all about you and her and what you two wanted." She looked up and met his pained gaze. "Joe, it was killing me. I wouldn't survive the lifestyle you and Mom want for me. I just couldn't and I still can't. And the sooner you understand that, the better it will be for all of us."

Joe sat there, looking like he couldn't get a grasp of his thoughts. It was a long time before he spoke again. "Cupcake, I can take care of you back home. You don't need to run away from me. Just come home and we won't have to talk about marriage and children until you're ready."

Stephanie shook her head firmly. "Trenton doesn't feel like home anymore, Joe. It never really did."

"What the hell do you mean, 'Trenton doesn't feel like home'?" His voice was rising again and Stephanie just sat still, relieved that her pounding heart was slowing down to beneath stroke level. "Trenton _is_ your home! You grew up there. You've lived there your entire life. That's what home is, Steph. And Trenton is your home."

"That's geography, Joe. That doesn't make it home." She looked down at her hands, which thankfully had stopped shaking. "I never felt like I belonged there. I never fit in the Burg and no matter how much you and Mom try to change that, I never will." She lifted her eyes and met his gaze. "I finally found my home, Joe. And it's not in Trenton or with you. Please accept that and move on."

His eyes darkened and the anger came back, replacing the concern. "Damn it, Stephanie! You can't mean to tell me that Miami is home to you."

She shook her head slightly. "Ranger is my home, Joe. Whether we're in Point Pleasant or Miami or the South Pole, as long as he's with me, then I'm home."

Joe snorted and stood up again, resuming his pacing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Home is a place, Steph, not a person. And it's definitely not fucking Rambo out there."

"Trenton and the Burg might be home to you, but it's not to me. I'm sorry if you can't accept that, but I'm an adult and I know what I feel. And nothing you or Mom or anybody else says is going to change that. Either accept it and move on or get the hell out of here and deal with it."

He whirled around to face her, his eyes black as pitch and shooting sparks. "I am not giving up on us, Stephanie. I don't know what medication you're on, but it's making you talk crazy."

Stephanie leaped to her feet, her face a mask of rage. "Don't ever fucking call me crazy, Morelli. Just because I have my own mind doesn't mean I'm crazy!" She stopped yelling and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I think I've been more than fair and I've told you more than once how I feel. We're over. I'm not coming back to you. I will never marry you and I will never have your children. Now please leave. I have work to do."

She swept past him towards the door when Joe reached out and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"We're not finished here, Cupcake," Joe growled, his face dark.

"You're wrong and we are, Morelli," Stephanie snapped, trying to jerk out of his grasp. "Let go of me."

"I won't let you throw us away for some meaningless fuck," he hissed, pulling her closer.

That was the last straw for Stephanie. She had been manhandled way too much lately and she was sick of it.

"I. Said. Let. Me. Go." She shouted, using one of Ranger's self defense moves to break Joe's hold on her. When he reached for her again, her fist shot out, catching Joe in the eye. He stumbled back just as the door burst open and Ranger ran in, Tank and Lester right behind him.

"You okay, Babe?" Ranger asked, amused at the sight of an injured Morelli. Stephanie stepped back, trembling from the new rush of adrenaline that was speeding through her veins.

"I'm fine. Detective Morelli was just leaving."

Ranger nodded and Tank and Lester moved forward, each grabbing one of Morelli's arms.

"You just assaulted a police officer, Cupcake," Joe shouted, trying unsuccessfully to break away from the two huge men. "I can have you arrested!"

"Give it a try, Morelli," Ranger said, pulling Stephanie into his arms. "And the Chief of Police here and in Trenton will both be getting copies of the video feed from this room. I'd say it was a clean and clear case of self defense." His eyes darkened as he stared at the cop. "Are you willing to lose your job over it, Detective?"

Joe glared at Ranger, the bruise around his eye rapidly darkening. "What have you been drugging her with, Manoso? What have you done to her?"

Ranger laughed at the comment and Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "Is that what you have to tell yourself to make this easier, Morelli? That I drugged and kidnapped Steph to get her away from you?"

"You've obviously done something to her," Joe hissed. "She was never like this before."

"Thank God for that," Stephanie muttered. Joe's gaze jerked to hers once again. "Oh get off it, Joe. I'm finally in a place where I can make my own decisions. Ranger hasn't done anything but be there for me, which is so much more than you have ever done. But I think we've already gone over that." Turning to Tank, she gave him a shaky smile. "Can you get him out of here now? He's giving me a headache."

Tank grinned back and Lester chuckled. "My pleasure, Bombshell."

Joe yelled threats and obscenities as he was hauled out of the room and towards the elevator. Once he was gone, Ranger shut the door and turned back to Stephanie. He caught her just as her legs gave out. Sliding down to the floor, he held her in his lap, stroking her hair and whispering to her softly.

"You okay, Babe?"

She nodded into his chest, concentrating on something other than the over abundance of adrenaline coursing through her body. "Much better now."

**Thanks to my beta, Alfonsina, and thanks to everybody else for reading and reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Not mine. Not making anything.**

**Warning: Very High Angst in this chapter. Possible Kleenex Warning. There is also a Woolite Warning for the end of this chapter. Don't read the end if you don't like smut.**

**Chapter 26**

On the way home from the office, a crazy idea struck Stephanie. Turning in her seat to face Ranger, she waited until he took his eyes off the road to meet hers.

"You okay, Babe?

"I want Morelli and my mother to go to the Survivors Meeting."

The raised eyebrow on Ranger would be the equivalent of another man slamming on the breaks in the middle of the Interstate. "You sure about that, Steph?"

She sat back in her seat and straightened out the seatbelt around her. "Think about it. If they saw what I've been doing and realize how close I came to being a statistic, maybe they would lay off and let me live my life. Maybe Jen could even talk to them."

Ranger was silent for a minute, navigating around the cars around them. "If that's what you want, then let's do it." He glanced over at her and gave her a small grin. "Morelli's already staying in a motel down the street from the office. I'll just get your mother a room as well, and keep guards on them. No need to have them bothering you while they're here."

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief. That was easy. "Do you think she'll come?"

Ranger nodded. He knew Mrs. Plum would never give up the opportunity to show up in Miami to team up with Morelli and harass Stephanie. Unfortunately for Mrs. Plum, that wouldn't be happening. "She'll come. I'll take care of everything."

True to his word, once they got home, Ranger made a few phone calls. The call to Mrs. Plum was short and to the point. He offered to fly her down to Miami and set her up in a motel for two days. Once she found out that Morelli was already in town and staying in the same motel, she immediately agreed. He then called and paid for the plane ticket and the room beside Morelli's in the motel. There wasn't any need to arrange for transportation from the airport. Ranger was going to pick her up himself. And then, he would be having a talk with Ellen Plum and Joe Morelli.

The next day, when Ranger told Stephanie that he would pick up her mother from the airport by himself, Stephanie gave him an incredulous look. He just grinned and reached out to close her mouth.

"What are you up to, Carlos?" She demanded.

He chuckled. She knew him way too well. "Nothing to concern yourself over, Babe. I just want to talk to her."

If it were any other man, she would have told him 'absolutely not'. But since it was Ranger, she just went with her gut and her heart, and both told her to trust him without a doubt.

Ranger kissed her hard before walking out of the office and to the stairwell. He had already spoken to Morelli, letting him know that he would be bringing Mrs. Plum to the motel that afternoon. If Morelli was surprised, he didn't show it.

He was in his zone the entire drive to the airport. Everything was in place. Morelli and Ellen Plum both had rooms for the next two nights and returning plane tickets back to Trenton for the morning after the Survivors Meeting. That seemed like more than enough time for them to be in town. Hopefully, by that time, they would be more understanding of the situation and leave peacefully. If not, Ranger always had a back up plan. One that involved a large packing crate and a trip on a Fed-Ex jet.

The plane was only fifteen minutes late and Ranger was waiting for her when she walked out of the terminal. He studied her for a minute. She was wearing a brown pantsuit and every hair on her head was in place. He noticed that she looked unsure of herself in the huge airport. He wasn't surprised. For all he knew, Ellen Plum had never been anywhere alone a day in her life, especially not in a place as huge as Miami. Ranger took a moment to enjoy the look of panic on the older woman's face. For once, she wasn't in control. It was about time.

She finally noticed him standing there and she straightened her posture, tilting her head up so her nose was in the air. He fought the urge to smirk. Uppity bitch.

"Mr. Manoso."

"Mrs. Plum. Welcome to Miami. Is that the only bag you brought with you?"

She nodded and he took her carry on bag as she looked around. "Isn't Stephanie here with you?"

"She's at work." Ranger took a little pleasure from the slight look of discomfort on the woman's face.

Ellen Plum huffed in exasperation. "So she couldn't take the time to pick her own mother up from the airport?"

"I asked her to stay at the office." He took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eye, enjoying how she cringed in fear. "It's time you, Morelli and I had a little talk about Stephanie."

He turned on his heel and walked toward the parking garage, the bickering woman hot at his heels. "Honestly, Mr. Manoso, I don't have any idea why you're involved in the first place. Stephanie is mine and Joseph's problem, not yours. I'm just here to bring her home where she belongs."

Ranger stopped so abruptly that Ellen ran into him. Turning to face the woman, his expression darkened. "You're sadly mistaken about your trip here, then, ma'am. Stephanie isn't going anywhere unless she chooses to. And I've never considered your daughter to be a problem."

Before she could speak, he was walking again and she had to rush to keep up. Outside, he led her to one of the Explorers and set her bag in the backseat. Out of politeness more than respect, he opened the passenger side door for her and waited until she had buckled her seatbelt before closing the door.

They were on the road before she spoke again. "If I'm not here to take Stephanie back to Trenton, then why am I here?"

"You and Morelli have been calling my office on a daily basis to harass my employees about Stephanie's whereabouts. I thought you would be happy to see that Stephanie is doing well down here."

"Doing well or not, her home is in Trenton with Joseph and that's where I'll be taking her day after tomorrow."

"That's where you're wrong, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie already told Detective Morelli that she is not going back to him and for the time being, is not returning to Trenton." He glanced away from the road long enough to send a dark look her way. "I won't allow the two of you to beat down her defenses to get your way. It won't happen."

Ellen's face turned bright red. "She's my daughter and Joseph's fiancée, Mr. Manoso. I don't even know you. What gives you the right to tell me what to do with my child?"

Ranger was sorely tempted to strangle the bitch. "Stephanie is a grown woman, not a child. You'll do well to remember that." He glared at her again before slamming his blank face in place. "And the fact that you don't know me isn't a problem. I don't care if you know me or not. What matters is that Steph knows me."

Thankfully, she didn't have a response for that. Instead, she just crossed her arms and pouted like a petulant child. Ranger preferred it that way. Her voice was like fingernails dragging down a chalkboard and he was already getting a headache.

The drive to the motel took almost an hour with the traffic. The trip had been blissfully silent, although Ranger could feel the hostility emanating from the woman. That was okay. He was sure she could feel the same thing from him, if not more. By the time he pulled into an empty space by the door to Morelli's room, he was definitely ready to put some space between him and Ellen Plum.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her room key. "You're in 107. Morelli is in 109. Go ahead and get settled and meet me in his room."

Angry at being dismissed, she grabbed the key from him and got out of the vehicle, grabbing her bag from the backseat. He watched in amusement as she stomped off toward her room, disappearing inside a minute later. Shutting off the engine, he got out of the Explorer and walked over to another black SUV a few spaces over. The window rolled down and Leo grinned back at him.

"She looks like a piece of work, Boss," he teased. Ranger sighed and looked back at the closed door to 107.

"You have no idea." Turning back, he faced his employee again. "Any movement from Morelli?"

Leo chuckled. "He keeps glaring out the window at me. As if it's gonna do any good."

Ranger smirked. Joe Morelli did have an immature streak to him. "I'm going in there for a few minutes. If they leave afterwards, don't lose them. If they come near RangeMan, call me immediately. They are not to come into the building."

Leo nodded and Ranger headed back to his Explorer just as Ellen Plum emerged from her room. Ignoring him completely, she knocked on Morelli's door and it opened a second later.

"I'm so glad to see you, Joseph!" She greeted him like an old friend. Morelli pulled her into a quick hug, glaring at Ranger over her shoulder.

"I am too, Mrs. Plum."

Ranger walked towards them as they pulled apart. "We have a few things to go over before I leave."

Morelli stood up straight and his cop face slammed into place. "I don't know who you think you are, Manoso, but you don't tell me what to do."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. The son of a bitch had cajones, he'd give him that. "Let me put it to you this way, Morelli. We have our discussion now or I will have you both escorted back to the airport and put on the next flight back to Trenton. Your choice."

"I came here to see my daughter and you won't keep me from her!" Ellen fumed, turning to Ranger and shaking a finger at him.

Ranger looked down at her and the woman visibly paled, stumbling back against Morelli. "Until Stephanie chooses to see you, you won't see her, Mrs. Plum. If I need to, I'll have restraining orders put out on both of you. Don't test me on this."

"Let's get this over with, then," Morelli finally conceded, leading Ellen into his room. She followed him blindly and sat down in the only chair in the room. The cop definitely had bad tastes in motels. If Ranger had given two shits about either one of them, he would have put them up in a nice hotel. Too bad he didn't care.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, watching as Morelli stood beside Ellen. They both looked at him with hatred in their eyes. Ranger almost laughed at the sight.

"Stephanie's been volunteering for an organization called Teen Lifeline; they work in coordination with adult programs at a place called EMPACT," he began, watching both of their expressions. "They're having a Survivors Meeting tomorrow evening and Stephanie and I are both going. She wanted you both down here so you could attend and see what she's been doing."

Ellen shook her head, not understanding. "Why would Stephanie be working there?"

Ranger looked her in the eye. "I assume you've heard the rumors about Steph suffering from depression?"

Morelli's eyes clouded over slightly and Ellen just snorted. "Please, Mr. Manoso. Stephanie would be just fine if she came home and settled down in the life she was meant to lead."

Ranger took a step towards her and her mouth closed with an audible snap. Keeping his temper in check, he continued. "I assure you, Mrs. Plum, that Stephanie is most definitely suffering from clinical depression. She saw a psychologist in Point Pleasant and has been seeing one here as well. I don't care if you believe me or not, but you will shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say.

"My men will escort you to the meeting tomorrow. You will not see Stephanie until tomorrow, and even then, you will not approach her. She will be the one to decide if she wants to talk to the both of you."

Ellen opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Morelli laid his hand on her shoulder. "What is this meeting?" He asked.

"It's a gathering of the family and friends of people who've completed a suicide."

Confusion crossed Ellen's features. "What does that have to do with us and Stephanie?"

Ranger just stared at her and Morelli's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Because the last night we saw Stephanie in Trenton, she almost killed herself," Morelli said, his voice low and tight. Ellen jumped to her feet and faced Morelli, her eyes wide as she crossed herself.

"Joseph! Don't say things like that!" She gasped, reaching into her pocket to pull out a rosary. "Stephanie would never do something like that! She's Catholic!"

"Religion doesn't matter, Mrs. Plum," Ranger said quietly.

She turned on him, her eyes flashing. "Don't speak about my daughter that way! She would never even think about something like that! _Never!"_

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because Steph already told Morelli," Ranger said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The night she disappeared, I found her in her apartment holding her gun. Do I need to clarify what she was planning on using it for?"

Ellen shrieked, clutching the rosary to her chest. She stumbled backwards and reached out to grip Morelli's arm. "Joseph, are you going to let him lie like this about Stephanie? Make him stop!"

Morelli swallowed hard and looked up to meet Ranger's steady gaze. "He's not lying, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie told me the same thing."

Ranger watched as the woman's legs gave out. Morelli caught her and helped her to sit down in the chair.

"Why?" Ellen sobbed, touching the rosary to her lips. "Why would she do something like that?"

Morelli was strangely quiet as he waited for Ranger's response. Ranger hoped that he had their full attention.

"It's caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain," he began, resorting back to the pamphlets he had read and the websites he had gone to. "She's on medication for that now and has been seeing a therapist a few times a week for the past month and a half." He stared down at Ellen before turning his dark gaze to the cop. "The fact that you've both been pressuring her for her entire life and the fact that you've been trying to turn her into someone she's not definitely didn't help the situation." He didn't care if he hurt them. Not after the way they had treated Stephanie for so long.

"But why did she try to…" Morelli cleared his throat. "Why did she try that when she did?"

"I'd guess that the fight in Pino's played a role in it," Ranger looked down into Ellen's tear filled eyes again. "And the fact that you called her and hounded her about it and brought her down the way you did didn't help it, either. Steph isn't the woman you wanted her to be. She's not destined to be a housewife in the Burg, no matter how damned hard you try to force it on her."

"But…that's who she is," Ellen whispered, her throat clogged with tears. Ranger shook his head vehemently.

"No, it isn't. It never was and it never will be. Steph is so much more than that. She isn't meant to stay in the house all day cooking for her husband and caring for a brood of children. I would think after thirty years, you would have realized that."

"But…that's what you do back home," she accepted the tissues that Morelli handed her and wiped her eyes. "My mother did it, I did it, and Valerie did it. We're all happy with our lives. Stephanie can be happy, too."

"Steph isn't you or Valerie," Ranger said harshly, remembering the first meeting with Dr. Childress back in Point Pleasant and how Stephanie viewed her older sister as superior, all because her mother made her believe that. "And your mother might have lived that kind of life, but by the way she's living it now, I think it would be safe to assume that it wasn't who she was and wasn't how she wanted to spend all those years."

Ellen was silent and Morelli still had yet to say a word. Ranger could see the emotions battling in Mrs. Plum's face and eyes and he grasped onto that shard of hope that she would finally _get it_ and let Stephanie live her life the way she wanted to.

"I have to get back to the office. Stephanie has given her doctor permission to talk to you about her condition if you choose to. Let me know and I will put her in touch with you."

They were both quiet, only nodding at him. Without another look, Ranger turned on his heel and left the room, relieved to finally be away from them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Suicide Survivors Meeting was held at a soccer field near the EMPACT and Teen Lifeline Office. Stephanie had helped to stuff envelopes and send out brochures and knew that the reason behind the meeting was to reduce the stigma around suicide and the survivors, but she hadn't really known what to expect. It turned out to be a candlelight vigil. Volunteers were passing out candles to the survivors and a facilitator had a match to start the process. Since Stephanie hadn't known anybody who had completed a suicide, she stayed near the back of the crowd. She was surprised, though, when Ranger and all of the Merry Men each took one. Glancing over, she noticed her mother and Morelli standing off to the side, watching her closely. Another Merry Man was standing behind them, Stephanie guessed so they wouldn't be able to kidnap her from the meeting.

She turned her attention back to the meeting. Near the front of the field, a sound system had been set up and she could just make out the lyrics to Eric Clapton's "Tears in Heaven". Hearing the words brought tears to her eyes and she watched as more and more people showed up. She knew that there were roughly three hundred candles and it looked like they would all be taken. Stephanie couldn't even wrap her brain around that. Three hundred. Three hundred people who were so sad, lonely, and depressed that they took their own lives. Three hundred people whose friends and family members were there, holding a candle in their memory.

Stephanie thought back to the night in her apartment. She had been staring at the gun, trying desperately to figure out what to do. She had never really thought about what would happen to her loved ones if she had gone through with it. Now, though, she couldn't help but wonder.

Valerie's girls wouldn't have their aunt to tell them "real life" stories about Saint Valerie, showing that Val herself had screwed a few thing up and wasn't as perfect as everyone pretended. They would never have someone there who could make them feel better about themselves; someone who understood how hard it was to be different. Someone who could encourage them that it was okay to try to fly.

Valerie would be the focus of their mother's wrath. She had been spared her entire life because Stephanie was the person in that position. With her gone, though, Valerie would be front and center. And she wouldn't be able to last nearly as long under that amount of pressure.

Stephanie knew her parents would miss her and most likely berate themselves for the rest of their lives. Her mother might realize that the Burg's expectations didn't work for everybody. She would likely end up with no hobbies, using everything as an excuse to tipple. The house would be in ruin because without Stephanie there, her mother wouldn't have any reason to iron. Her father would probably stay in his chair and ignore everything around him, like he did anyway. Grandma Mazur…well, she'd probably go on with her life, gossiping at the Clip and Curl and wearing spandex at visitations and shopping at Pleasure Treasures.

And Joe. How would her death impact Joe? Probably, he would get a lot of mileage out of it from women desperate to "comfort" him in his time of need. 'Poor Joseph, his girlfriend couldn't hold it together. I need to comfort him'. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the thought. He would probably be upset at least until the "casserole brigade" showed up at his doorstep. With all those willing and eager women to get him through the days and nights, Stephanie had no doubt that Joe would survive it just fine.

How would it have impacted Ranger? A few months ago, Stephanie figured that he would have been sad, but would have quickly gotten over it and moved on, forgetting all about Stephanie Plum. Now, though, after spending so much time with him, she realized that her first impression would have been very wrong. She knew now, that if she had gone through with it, if she had died, it would have left a huge hole in Ranger's life. Stephanie was grateful that she had the chance to know the real Ranger, the man behind the mask. He was still her hero, always would be, but now, he was so much more than that. He was a real man, a man with feelings and emotions and fears. Stephanie never wanted to cause him that kind of pain.

And what about her other friends? Mary Lou had been in her life since they were in diapers. Stephanie had never given any thought to how her death would impact her best friend. And Connie and Lula. They had never once crossed Stephanie's mind, and she was hit with guilt so strong that she almost fell over. They all loved her and cared about her, and even when they said things that hurt her, they never meant to. Her death would have left them broken, wondering what they had done wrong and if they could have done something to prevent it.

Tears rolled down Stephanie's face as the thoughts swirled through her mind. The truth was, she had never thought about that. She had been selfish, thinking only of herself and her pain and how to stop it. If it hadn't been for Ranger, her friends and family might be attending a meeting like this, lighting a candle in her honor.

Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts by movement in the front of the group. The facilitator stood up and said a few words, most of which Stephanie couldn't hear. She did hear the woman say something about help lines and meetings and pamphlets that were available to anyone who wanted one. Then, she lit the match, and said "And now we are here to remember those we have loved and lost." She used the match to light her candle as she said, "Mark Dooley".

She lit the candle of the person next to her and another name was spoken. There was an almost calm reverence to the whole thing. More names were voiced and the candles kept lighting up and Stephanie was overwhelmed by the sadness and grief that surrounded her. Before she knew it, the candles around Stephanie were being lit. She heard Lester say "Helen Hoag" and watched as he moved his candle to light Tank's, who said in a tight voice "David Adams". Tank lit Ranger's candle, and she heard in his calm voice "Hugo Fernandez". Stephanie sobbed silently when the flame from Ranger's candle revealed his dark eyes shining with unshed tears.

More names were voiced and more candles were lit until the soccer field was glowing from the light of three hundred tiny flames. Stephanie glanced over at her mother and Morelli, and she was more than a little surprised to see her mother sobbing and Morelli visibly pale. His eyes met hers and Stephanie was stunned to find them damp and filled with pain. Stephanie swallowed and looked away, focusing instead on the song playing and the glow of the candles.

When all the candles were lit, the facilitator stepped forward again and thanked everybody for showing up. She announced that there were refreshments if anybody wanted any, and that if anybody wanted to stay and talk, that there were people there for that.

Glancing at Ranger and the Merry Men, Stephanie knew that they wouldn't be staying. She nodded at her mother and Morelli and took Ranger's outstretched hand, following the other men to the fleet of RangeMan vehicles in a sad silence. Stephanie had never seen the men so vulnerable and she wasn't about to intrude on their personal thoughts. She knew that if they needed to talk, then they would, when they were ready.

Ranger helped Stephanie into the Explorer and climbed in behind the wheel. The ride home was silent, both of them lost in thought. They both remained silent when they got home. Ranger just took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once they were behind closed doors, Ranger took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could, as if he were afraid that she would disappear. Stephanie held onto him just as tightly, letting the events of the day settle in her mind. She listened to his breathing, which was slow and deep as if he were trying to get a grip on his control. Finally, after long minutes, his hold on her loosened slightly and he reached out to tilt her face towards his. When she saw the pain and fear in his dark, watery eyes, Stephanie's heart leapt into her throat.

"Babe," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I never want to go to another one of those meetings again. Promise me now that I'll never have to say your name and then light a candle. _Promise me_."

Stephanie couldn't get over the pain and desperation, both in his face and in his voice. Speechless, she nodded. Ranger shook his head vehemently.

"Babe, I need the words. I need you to promise me that you will never do that."

Her eyes overflowed with tears, but she couldn't look away. "I promise, Carlos. I promise I will never do that. I promise you that you will never have to light a candle like that for me."

A single tear slid down his cheek at her words, and he reached up to cup her face in his big hands. "I love you, Stephanie. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

He looked so lost, so fearful, that Stephanie did the only thing she could think of to reassure him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Ranger's arms tightened around her, pulling her close as he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

As if in a dream, they slowly removed each others clothing until they were naked, pressed against each other, their lips only parting long enough to get their shirts up over their heads. Ranger's hands stroked over every inch of her smooth skin, committing every slope and plane to memory. He gently lowered her to the bed, kissing and touching every part of her body, reassuring himself that she was warm and alive beneath him. When he reached for a condom, Stephanie stopped him.

"No condom," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. Ranger settled over her, skin to skin, their bodies pressed together tightly from chest to knee. His hands cradled her face as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure, Babe?" He whispered, his eyes darkening to liquid pools of onyx.

"The pill has had time to work," she murmured, reaching up to run her hands through his silky hair. "I only want to feel you tonight."

He kissed her again, no tongues, just the feather soft brush of lips as he slowly pressed against her center. She felt him slide inside of her, so hot and hard and _bare_. A sob tore from her throat as he buried himself completely within her body. She had never felt anything like it in her entire life. She had never been with a man without using a condom. Not even with Dickie did she have unprotected sex. She could feel him filling her completely, every vein and ridge, every twitch he made, and she immediately came around him.

"God, Babe," he gasped, burying his face in her neck. "I never knew it could be like this."

Stephanie wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to draw him in deeper, trying to absorb him into her body. They started moving together, quickly finding their rhythm. It was slow and gentle and all consuming and Stephanie soared higher than she ever thought possible. Ranger thrust slowly, pulling out before surging back in, his eyes never leaving hers. He memorized every gasp, every moan, every movement that she made and still he wanted…_needed_ more.

Ranger moved his hands beneath her, getting to his knees and bringing her up with him. Her legs immediately wound around his hips as he drove deeper inside of her, bringing out cries and moans from both of them. One of his hands moved up to tangle in her damp curls while his other arm wrapped around her lower back, pressing her closer to him with each inward thrust. He could feel her tightening around him again and she stared into his eyes, tears filling the blue of hers.

"Come with me, Carlos…_please_," she cried softly, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Her whispered plea sent him over the edge and he groaned her name as he came, spilling deep inside of her. She cried out at the feeling, never having experienced such a thing before in her life. The sensation of his hot release sent her soaring and she screamed, gripping him like a vice, trembling in his arms.

They held each other for a long time, trying to catch their breath. When their heart rates were near normal, Ranger gently lowered her to the bed, never pulling out of her. He never wanted to leave her warm, wet body again. Moving to his back, he settled her on top of him, reveling in the feel of her sweat dampened skin against his. His hands caressed her body, from the tops of her thighs to the curls on her head and he smiled gently at the sound of her contented purr.

"I love you, Carlos," she murmured, kissing his pulse point. "I'll love you forever."

**Thanks to Alfonsina for editing and writing the scene from the Survivors Meeting. The names mentioned in the candlelight vigil are actual people who have completed a suicide. If you or anybody you know have had suicidal thoughts and need to talk to someone, the national number to HopeLine Suicide Hotline is 1-800-SUICIDE. Thanks to everybody for reading.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Not mine. Not making anything**

**Chapter 27**

The next morning, Ranger and Stephanie drove in silence to a small diner near the airport. Ellen Plum and Joe Morelli's flight was scheduled to leave in four hours and they had just enough time for breakfast before they had to get through security. Ranger made sure there wasn't a lot of time for a reunion, just in case anyone had an idea to start in on Stephanie. Stephanie knew exactly what his plan was, and she was grateful that he had thought of everything.

They walked into the diner hand in hand and immediately found their table. Morelli's jaw clenched at the sight of their joined hands, but Ellen Plum's face was surprisingly void of any malice or disappointment. Instead, Stephanie was stunned to find worry and sadness in her mother's eyes. It was a sight that she couldn't ever remember seeing before.

"Stephanie," Ellen went silent as Stephanie sat down in the chair across from her.

"Mom." Stephanie glanced over at her ex boyfriend and gave him a curt nod. "Morelli."

He looked pained at the name she called him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he finally understood that they were over for good and nothing he could say would change that.

Ranger remained silent, instead choosing to pick up a menu and look over the selection. Deciding quickly, he snapped the menu shut and placed it on the edge of the table.

A waitress arrived immediately, getting their orders and bringing their drinks before anybody spoke again.

"Thank you for coming down," Stephanie said quietly, looking directly in her mother's eyes. "And thank you for respecting my wishes while you were here. I know that must have been difficult for you."

Ellen Plum nodded slightly and reached out tentatively to touch her daughter's clasped hands. Stephanie almost jumped out of her skin at the strange reaction, but she managed to stay still.

"Stephanie," Ellen cleared her throat. "I've done a lot of thinking the past couple of nights…and I talked to Dr. Sandoval…" her voice cracked and she pulled back, reaching into her purse for a tissue. Stephanie watched in amazement as her mother wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose. It took a few minutes, but when Ellen Plum finally composed herself, she looked directly in her daughter's eyes and said," I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Stephanie felt like an idiot, but she had never in her life heard her mother apologize for anything. Especially not to one of her children.

"I never once stopped to think how much I was hurting you all these years," she went on, nervously twisting the tissue in her hands. "I never stopped to think about what my words had done to you. And I'm so sorry for that, Stephanie. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but found she had no idea what to say. This was unchartered territory for her and her mother and she was stumped as to what to do next.

"I appreciate that, Mom," she finally said, her voice strained. Morelli looked back and forth between them, his mouth open in shock, looking for all the world like he wanted to interrupt and say something. One look from Ranger, though, and he closed his mouth and remained silent.

"Anyway," Ellen continued, looking down at the tissue in her hands. "I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you and I hope you will come back to Trenton soon so we can start over. I'd like to try to make things right."

Stephanie nodded silently, not quite knowing what to say. The waitress appeared with their food and they all concentrated on their plates instead of small talk and earth shattering confessions. Ranger's hand settled on Stephanie's thigh and she felt his strength surge through her veins. Hers wasn't an emotional family, and now that her mother was really going all out, Stephanie needed his assurance.

"So when do you think you'll be coming back home?" Morelli asked as they were finishing up. Stephanie met his eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go as easily as she had hoped.

"If you mean Trenton, I'm not sure. Ranger and I have some plans before we even think about going back."

Ellen looked back and forth between Ranger and Stephanie but managed to stay silent. By the look on her face, though, Stephanie knew she was dying of curiosity.

"Plans?" Obviously Morelli couldn't take a hint and his tone demanded a more detailed answer. Stephanie's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Morelli. _Plans_. That don't include you, so they're none of your business."

Morelli looked over at Ellen, hoping to find an ally on the topic, but she wasn't even paying attention to him. Her eyes were on Stephanie the entire time, and her eyes were shining with pride.

"You're so much stronger now than I've ever see you," she said, her gaze never wavering. "I'm grateful Mr. Manoso was able to help you with that." She looked directly at Ranger and offered him a tiny smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of her. I apologize for my earlier behavior."

Ranger just nodded at her and Morelli looked like he swallowed a bug. Stephanie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Looked like Morelli was losing his ally.

Ranger glanced at his watch. "You're plane leaves in three hours. We'd better get going if you're going to make it through security in time."

They all stood up then, and Ranger took care of the bill, garnering another dark look from Morelli. He just ignored the other man, though, paying for the meal and leading Stephanie out to the Explorer.

Tank and Lester were outside, sitting in another black SUV. They had picked up Ellen and Morelli from the hotel and their bags were still in the back. Ranger transferred the bags to his Explorer before opening the passenger door for Stephanie. Ellen and Morelli climbed in the back as Ranger got behind the wheel.

The drive to Miami International Airport only took about ten minutes. Ranger parked in the short-term lot and helped Stephanie and Ellen out of the car, leaving Morelli to grab the bags. They made it to the security checkpoint, where Ranger handed them both their return tickets.

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. Plum. I hope you have a good flight." He said politely, his arm wrapped protectively around Stephanie's waist.

"Thank you for bringing me down here, Mr. Manoso," she said, clutching the ticket in her hand. She turned back to Stephanie and stared at her daughter's face for long moments. Stephanie was once again amazed when her mother stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. She paused for a second before returning the gesture.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie," she whispered, going as far as to kiss Stephanie on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back."

Stephanie nodded, speechless. She didn't remember ever being at a loss for words as much as she had been lately. If an apology from her mother was unexpected, then PDA from her mother was a sign of hell freezing over. It threw her for a loop.

Ellen stepped back and further shocked Stephanie by hugging Ranger. Morelli stood back fuming as Ranger patted the woman on the back. Finally, she stepped back again and took her bag from Morelli, heading for the line to the security checkpoint. Morelli stared at Stephanie for a minute and she could read the pleading look in his eyes. Instead of speaking, she just shook her head a fraction of an inch and leaned further into Ranger's side. Morelli's jaw clenched, but he just turned and walked off to join Ellen in line.

"Wow," Stephanie whispered, watching her mother and her ex slowly moving forward in line. "I can't believe it went that well."

She could feel Ranger's chuckle vibrating through her as he wrapped both arms tightly around her waist. "I'm so proud of you, Babe. You did great."

She smiled up at him and laughed, feeling the heaviness that had been in her chest lift away and disappear. Out of everything, she had most feared a confrontation between her mother and Joe. Now, it was over and had turned out better than she had ever imagined. If Ranger hadn't been holding her so tightly, Stephanie thought she might have floated away.

"I don't have a care in the world!" she announced, laughing even harder. Ranger laughed with her and pulled her in for a kiss, right in the middle of the airport.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light mood continued on for the rest of the day. Since Raphael was out of the picture and the problem with Morelli and Mrs. Plum had been taken care of, Tank and Lester were heading back to Trenton to take care of the home office. For their last night in Miami, they decided to have a cook out at Ranger's house.

Besides Tank and Lester, Leo and Jerome had been invited as well. Silvio couldn't make it, since he had a hot date with the redhead from Bliss.

Everybody was dressed for the beach; Ranger and the Merry Men in swim trunks and Stephanie in a light blue camkini. She was in a serious state from all the barely covered, hard male bodies surrounding her and she suddenly wished that her camisole top better hid her pointy nipples. They seemed to be the center of attention.

Ranger and Tank stood at the massive grill, arguing the merits over store bought marinade versus homemade. Lester had pulled Stephanie into his lap and was currently discussing the hot blonde twins that Leo and Jerome had met while surfing the week before.

"It just figures I would be heading back to Jersey now," Lester complained, playfully tugging on one of Stephanie's curls. "I could have been the meat in a hot twin sandwich."

Jerome and Leo high fived and Stephanie groaned. "You're a pig, Santos."

Lester just grinned. "Oink Oink."

She rolled her eyes and tried to move off of his lap, but he held on tight. "Les!" She giggled. "Hands off!"

"Not a chance, Beautiful," he teased, getting to his feet and swinging her over his shoulder. "I have to leave tomorrow and I'm not letting you go until the last possible moment!"

"Or until Boss threatens to castrate you," Jerome smirked, eyeing Ranger across the deck. He was watching them, his eyebrow raised.

"Put me down, you ogre!"

"Ranger, you're woman is a little overheated with all the hot male bodies around her," Lester announced, heading for the gate leading to the beach. "I think she needs to cool off!"

"NOOOO!" Stephanie shrieked, laughing and beating his back and ass with her fists. "Ranger! Don't let him get my hair wet!"

Ranger slowly set down the spatula he was holding and made his way towards them. Lester let out a loud shout and pushed past the gate, running straight for the water with Stephanie bouncing over his shoulder.

"Lester, I'll break your nose and your balls if you throw me in there!" She cried, still laughing. She watched as Ranger ran after them, a huge grin on his face, the other three guys watching and cheering from the deck.

"He'll never catch me!" Lester cackled evilly as his bare feet splashed in the surf. Stephanie watched from her upside down position as the water came up quickly, past his ankles and moving up to his knees. She looked up in time to see Ranger no more than two yards away, his brown eyes sparkling. Just as Lester pitched her towards the water, Ranger jumped forward and caught her, saving her hair from the evils of salt water. She laughed as he planted a fast, hard kiss on her lips before turning and tackling Lester. Both men went down and Stephanie bounced up and down in the knee high water, laughing and clapping her hands.

"I'll never catch you, huh Santos?" Ranger growled, dunking Lester's head beneath the surface. Lester popped back up, laughing, and spun Ranger so Ranger's head was underwater.

Stephanie waded forward, pushing the two men apart and dropping down on Lester. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist, rolling her so she went under. She resurfaced, sputtering, but her eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Ohhhh, Steph's hair is wet!" Lester taunted, splashing her. "It's gonna dry into a big frizz ball! Whatever is she gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell those twins that you're impotent!" She shot back, lunging at him again. Ranger chuckled behind her and pulled them apart just as Tank shouted that the food was done. Stephanie's ears perked up at the announcement and her stomach growled at the thought of dinner.

She shivered when she felt Ranger's warm breath against her ear. "Let's feed the beast, Babe." Before she could answer, he moved in front of her, bending his knees slightly so she could hop on board. Gripping his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her piggyback to where the food was.

Tank passed out towels as they climbed up the steps to the deck. Ranger took the first one, wrapping it around Stephanie before giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the table. She sat down at the head, Ranger on one side and Tank on the other. The other guys sat down and started reaching for the loaded down plates.

Stephanie stuffed herself with the grilled steak and potatoes, taking small portions of the vegetables and grilled fish just to say she had a little healthy on her plate. Ranger just gave her a look that told her she would be eating flaxseed and egg whites for breakfast tomorrow morning. She just winked at him and forked a huge piece of red meat into her mouth, chewing blissfully.

"Quit seducing each other over there!" Lester complained good-naturedly. Tank reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"They're not seducing each other, moron," Tank declared, rolling an ear of corn around his plate, catching up the heap of melted butter that had rolled off. "They're doing their ESP thing again." He took a huge bite of corn and wiped his mouth. "See, Ranger's telling her that she's gonna be paying for all that red meat on her plate, and Bombshell's telling him that she's gonna enjoy it now while she can."

Everybody just stared at Tank and he shrugged. "I'm not blind, here. I know what's going on."

Stephanie chuckled, reaching for her Coke. "Not bad, big guy. I hear Miss Cleo is looking for her replacement."

"Smartass," Tank launched a carrot at her head and Stephanie ducked just in time as it sailed past her.

"Awww, shit," Lester jumped up as Stephanie grabbed a piece of her steak off her plate. She lobbed it at Tank, and before any of them knew it, all six of them were in the middle of a full out food fight. Everybody was laughing and Stephanie shrieked as she was hit in the chest with a baked potato. When she looked up into Ranger's twinkling eyes, she couldn't help but laugh harder at the sight of corn kernels and melted butter in his hair.

"Oh my God," she choked out, dropping unceremoniously into her chair. "I've never seen you get covered with _anything_!"

Ranger just shook his head and wiped his face off with his beach towel. "Hard to avoid when there's food flying from all directions, Babe."

"Look what you started!" She accused, watching Tank run his hand across his face, his skin slick with barbecue sauce. He just shook his head.

"Shit didn't start flying until after _you_ threw meat at me, Bombshell," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her. "So you're the one who actually started it."

Stephanie shrugged and kicked back in her seat, lifting her feet to rest on the edge of Ranger's chair. "I don't care how it started. I'm just happy to see all of you as dirty as I am."

Lester smirked at her and sat back down. "Bombshell just wanted to see us covered in food. That way, she can dream of licking us all clean tonight."

"Dream on, Les," she said, giving him her most evil grin. "The only man I'd dream of licking clean is Ranger, and I don't have to dream about that. I can do that when I'm awake."

The four Merry Men laughed and cheered and Ranger just flashed his sexiest grin. "Count on it, Babe."

They hung out long into the night, cleaning up the mess and hosing themselves off in the yard before heading down to the beach. The men built a bonfire in the sand and Lester presented Stephanie with a giant bag of marshmallows and a couple roasting sticks. They sat around the fire, eating s'mores and drinking beer and telling stories about the scrapes they had gotten into in the past.

Stephanie leaned against Ranger in contentment, listening to the man she loved and their friends laughing and joking about days gone by. She loved how close they all had become. She loved to see Ranger so comfortable and carefree. A few months ago, she never would have imagined that Ranger could let his guard down and just enjoy himself. A lot had changed since that night in her apartment.

The men's chatter melted into the background as Stephanie thought about the time gone by. She wondered if she and Ranger would be as close as they were if all the bad things hadn't happened. If she hadn't fallen into a deep depression; if he hadn't come home early to check on her. If everything had gone on as normal, would they be where they were now? She honestly didn't think so. He might still be in the wind and she would still be stuck fending off her mother and Joe. In the dark recesses of her mind, she thought that there was a possibility that she would be dead. Honestly, she didn't know if she would have actually pulled the trigger that night. She'd like to think that she wouldn't have, whether or not Ranger had shown up. But if she were truthful with herself, she wasn't positive. The thought of how close it came to being over still scared her.

Stephanie still couldn't believe how far down she had fallen. Never in a million years would she have imagined that scenario in her mind. Even there, sitting safely on the beach with Ranger, she could still remember the fear and hopelessness she had felt; the all-encompassing despair she had lost herself in. She never wanted to feel like that again. Now that she knew what true happiness and contentment felt like, she didn't think she could ever go back the darkness.

Ranger's arms tightened around her, bringing her out of her reverie. Looking up, she met his eyes and smiled at the question in them.

"You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I'm great."

He smiled and pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Ranger and Stephanie drove Tank and Lester to the airport. She couldn't help but be a little teary eyed at the thought of her friends leaving town. Stephanie had come to depend on Tank and Lester's presence, not only for protection, but because she truly enjoyed being around them. They had always gotten along, but since they arrived in Miami, their relationship had gone from friendly to actual friends. She could joke around with them and laugh with them and she felt as if she had known them her entire life. And even though she loved being in Miami with Ranger, she hated to be separated from them.

At the security check, they all stopped and faced each other. The men did a complicated handshake thing before turning to Stephanie.

"Take care of yourself, Bombshell," Tank said, pulling her into a bear hug. "It was great to see you."

"You too, Big Guy," she murmured, her arms tightening around his neck. "Tell Lula I said 'hi' and I miss her."

"I will," he pulled back and grinned. "But you'd better give her a call here soon or she's liable to kick my ass."

Stephanie chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll save you from Lula in Rhino Mode."

He laughed with her and tugged on her hair. "You do that."

Tank stepped back and Lester took his place, pulling her into another bone crushing hug. "I had a blast, beautiful. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," she promised, hugging him back.

"And keep an eye out for the twins," he pulled back and grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Women love you, apparently. Get their numbers for me, will ya?"

Stephanie snorted and smacked him lightly in the chest. "You're such a pig, Santos."

He chuckled. "Oink Oink."

Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms and they both watched as Tank and Lester got into the line, moving up towards the metal detectors.

"Boy, this is déjà vu," she teased lightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. Ranger just squeezed her tighter, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Just think," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear. "It won't be long before we're back at the airport. But this time, it'll be us leaving."

She grinned at the thought. "I can't wait to see you in Mickey Mouse ears."

His laugh vibrated through her body. "It's gonna take a lot to get me to wear those, Babe."

"Mmm, a challenge," she tilted her head back to look up at him. "I wonder what I could do to convince you to wear them for an afternoon."

He raised his eyebrow and his lips tilted up at the corners. "I could come up with a few ideas."

**Sorry so short. My muse isn't cooperating AT ALL. I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing. Thanks to Alfonsina del Mar for all your help. Thanks to everybody else for the awesome reviews.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Not mine. Don't own a thing. Not making a dime.**

**Warning: Contains Smut**

**Chapter 28**

Julie bounced eagerly in her seat as the plane touched down in Orlando. Stephanie laughed at the sight, feeling just as excited as the girl. Ranger just grinned and shook his head, tightening his hold on Stephanie's hand.

"So which hotel are we staying at?" Julie asked, impatiently waiting for the "Fasten Seatbelts" sign to go off.

"The Boardwalk," Ranger answered, leaning back in his seat.

Julie squealed in excitement. "Katie and her family stayed there last year! She said it was the coolest place ever!" She turned to face Stephanie, her dark eyes wide and sparkling. "You're gonna love it, Steph! It's set up like an old-fashioned seaside village from the twenties! The employees walk around in costume and the boardwalk goes around a big lake!"

Stephanie grinned. Julie's excitement was infectious. "I'm sure I'll love it, Jules."

Finally, the sign went off and Julie's hands went straight for her seatbelt, unhooking it before jumping to her feet. She reached out, grabbing Ranger's hand, which was still wrapped around Stephanie's, and pulled them both to their feet. "Come _on_! Family vacation awaits!"

Ranger laughed as they followed the spirited girl. "You act as if you've never been to Disney."

"I've never been to Disney with you and Steph," Julie replied, grabbing her small duffel bag from the floor. "And I've never flown to Disney on a private jet. This is big stuff, Ranger."

Stephanie laughed at the almost overwhelmed look on Ranger's face. He just shook his head and grinned, grabbing up the rest of their luggage and following his two girls out the door and down the staircase.

Stephanie wasn't surprised to see a black Porsche Cayenne waiting for them in the hanger. She had a feeling that even if they'd flown to Alaska or Iceland, there would still be the usual RangeMan black vehicle waiting for them.

Ranger loaded the bags into the back of the Cayenne, shook the pilot's hand, and they all climbed in, ready to start their vacation. Stephanie stared out the window as Ranger drove, turning onto a toll road for a few minutes before merging onto I-4. Traffic was insane, with locals and tourists rushing to get through the road construction, which seemed to go on for miles. Julie started to bounce up and down in the backseat when they passed a sign that read "Epcot/Downtown Disney" and Ranger turned off onto the ramp.

Stephanie's mouth dropped open as Ranger pulled up to the resort. There were so many buildings that it felt like it's own village. Ranger parked in front of the entrance and a valet arrived to open Stephanie's door while a bellboy immediately started unloading the luggage.

Julie jumped out of the SUV and squealed in delight. "See, Steph! Isn't it the coolest?"

Stephanie laughed as Ranger walked around the Cayenne, putting his arms around both of his girls. "There's more to this place than just the entrance, Julie."

The girl snorted and playfully smacked him on the arm. He just chuckled and led them both into the massive lobby. Before Stephanie knew it, they were all checked in and being led into the Grand Villa that Ranger had reserved for them.

It was bigger than her entire apartment! As they walked in, she noticed a large, well-equipped kitchen to her left. Ahead of her was a spacious dining/sitting room with a table for eight and a wicker sofa and coffee table. She took a few steps ahead and the foyer opened up into a living room. There was another floral sofa, a wicker chair, and a huge green armoire housing the television. Huge windows let in the bright sunshine and showed off the beautifully polished parquet floors. The walls were painted cheery pastel colors; peaches, blues, and corals.

"This place is huge!" Julie shrieked, taking off past the living room to check out the bedrooms. Stephanie turned to Ranger, her eyes wide.

"I was expecting your run of the mill hotel room," she said, her mouth still hanging open. "Not our own house!"

Ranger just laughed and reached over to push up on her chin. "Would you rather stay at Motel 6, Babe?"

She chuckled and looked around again. "Definitely not."

There were three bedrooms total; a master bedroom with a king sized bed, and two smaller rooms each with two double beds. The master bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower and above the Jacuzzi, large shutters opened up into the bedroom. There was even a large laundry room and a closet with a vacuum cleaner. Stephanie was more than willing to pack up and move in for good.

"Is this the biggest villa here?" She couldn't believe that Ranger went to such extremes for just the three of them.

"Nope. This is only one story. They're a couple of them with an upstairs."

"Can we live here, Ranger?" Julie asked, running out of the bedroom she deemed to be hers. "This place rocks! Katie's gonna freak when I tell her we stayed in the grand villa!"

"Maybe we can come back again next year," Ranger offered, smiling down at his daughter. He was surprised how much fun he was already having. And all they had done so far was to walk into their room.

"Sweet!" Julie sighed in contentment and dropped down onto the sofa.

The bellhop arrived then and dropped off their luggage. Ranger tipped him and closed the door behind him, grabbing up their bags and taking them to the appropriate rooms. When he walked back into the living room, he found Stephanie and Julie watching the Disney Hotels channel on the TV.

"See, Steph, it's like a carnival out there!" Julie was saying, pointing at the pool and the bright red waterslide on the screen. There appeared to be more than one swimming pool. One in the carnival area near a kiddie pool surrounded by giant clowns and elephants, and two more quiet pool areas on opposite sides of the property.

"They have a community hall with games and stuff, and an arcade by the carnival area," Julie continued, bouncing in her seat. "God, we never even have to leave the hotel!"

Ranger chuckled. "Does that mean you don't want to go to the Magic Kingdom?"

"You can't come here and not see Mickey, Ranger," Julie teased, her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

Stephanie was amazed by everything the hotel had. Besides the pools and carnival area, there were the Muscles and Bustles Health Club, the Community Center, the Harbor Club Childcare Center, tennis courts, gift shops, lounges, and pool bars. Along the boardwalk, there was a general store, a bakery, an ice cream shop, a dance club, a gallery and a few restaurants. It really was it's own village.

"How about this," Stephanie spoke up, sitting forward on the sofa. "Since it's already lunch time, how about we stick around the boardwalk today, exploring and swimming. Then if we turn in early tonight, we can get up early and head to Disney."

"Works for me," Julie spoke up, looking up at Ranger. "Does that work for you?"

He grinned and nodded. "Whatever you two want to do, I'm game."

They all decided that food was of the utmost importance and headed down to the boardwalk. They ate at the ESPN Club, feasting on hamburgers and hot wings before exploring the other shops. They checked out the paintings of marine life at the Wyland Galleries and bought Disney stationery at the Screen Door General Store. Along the boardwalk, they stopped to watch a man in a red and white striped vest and straw hat draw a caricature of a little girl and Ranger paid for Stephanie and Julie to both have one done. The man asked what interested them and used their answers to draw their pictures. When he was done, Julie had a picture of herself with a large head, wearing a beret and holding an artists palette in front of an easel. Stephanie's caricature was of her flying through the air, a superhero costume on her tiny body and a gold tiara on her oversized head.

They took their pictures back to the room and changed into their swimwear, heading back down to the Luna Park Pool, where the carnival area was set up. Stephanie and Julie both went down the Kaiser Coaster Slide, stopping to beg Ranger to join them. He just stared at the giant clown mouth that they had just shot out of and his blank face went into place.

"I can't go down a waterslide and shoot out of a clown's mouth," he said, staring both of his girls down. "It goes against everything I stand for."

Stephanie just rolled her eyes but Julie stood there and stuck out her lower lip, giving Ranger her best puppy dog face.

"Please, Ranger," she pouted, wrapping herself around his side and looking up at him in wide eyed innocence. "I promise, you'll love it. Just once, for me?"

Ranger stared down at his daughter, his eyebrow raised and Stephanie bit back a laugh.

She knew that with the face that Julie was giving him, he would be flying feet first down the waterslide in no time.

They played around in the pool for a few hours, finally pulling themselves out of the water hungry and near exhausted. Heading back to the villa, they ordered room service from one of the restaurants on the boardwalk before showering. When the food arrived, they all dropped down on the sofa, eating and watching pay per view movies.

Ranger sat in the middle with Julie and Stephanie curled around either side. His feet were stretched out on the coffee table in front of him and he couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable in his entire life. He never imagined having so much fun playing tourist in a theme park hotel, but there he was, surrounded by the love of his life and his little girl and he couldn't think of anywhere else in the world he'd rather be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came early and after ordering room service for breakfast, they headed for the Magic Kingdom. Once on Main Street USA, Ranger and Julie stopped and poured over the map of the theme park, planning out their day. Knowing that they'd never be able to get through the entire park in one day, they made notes on the map of where they most wanted to go. Julie declared it a must to head to Adventureland first, stating that it was against her religion to go on anything before the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. That and she needed a new Johnny Depp poster.

Ranger just stared at her, amusement showing in his eyes. "Against your religion, huh? You're Catholic."

Julie held up her hands as if to say 'hey, it's not my rule' and gave him her most innocent look. "Not my fault. I don't make up the rules."

Stephanie just laughed, bending over to brace her hands on her knees. She absolutely loved seeing Ranger and Julie interacting like that. Their personalities complimented each other so well that it was a joy to just sit back and watch. Ranger just looked over at her and grinned, reaching out for her hand and pulling her close.

"What about you, Babe?" He teased, leaning over to kiss her ear. "You have any ride requests straight from the Pope?"

"I'm with Julie," she answered, giving him her brightest smile. "And if I'm not mistaken, the Priest did mention something about Captain Sparrow last time I attended Mass."

Julie grinned, thrilled to have an ally. "See, Ranger. You can't go against the Church."

Ranger just shook his head in exasperation and marked a big "X" on the map over Adventureland. "What else, then?"

They went through the rest of the map, X-ing off the rides that they wanted to go on, hoping that they would be able to hit them all that day. With their destinations plotted out, they headed off for the first ride, Stephanie and Ranger holding hands and Julie bouncing alongside them.

They went from Adventureland to Frontierland, dragging Ranger on Splash Mountain and the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. They stopped for lunch at Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Inn and Café before continuing on to Liberty Square. Ranger insisted on going to the Hall of Presidents before going on any more rides and Stephanie and Julie groaned before agreeing to his terms. Stephanie was surprised that she actually became interested in the show. They watched a short film before the lights came on and audio-animatronic figures of the Presidents appeared on stage, all wearing period costumes and making hand gestures and small talk.

They left the air conditioned Hall of Presidents to stand in line at the Haunted Mansion, laughing and pointing at fake headstones that read "Here Lies Poor Old Fred; A Great Big Rock Fell On His Head". They made a pit stop in Fantasyland, only stopping to ride "It's a Small World" because Julie pointed out that it was "tradition". Ranger complained that it wasn't possible to keep his badass persona in check while riding in a boat and being sung to by animatronic dolls. Julie just rolled her eyes and told him he could retrieve his tough guy image at the door and wear it the next day at Universal Studios. Ranger heaved a big sigh and Stephanie just giggled as the small boat glided smoothly through the water.

In Tomorrowland, they each drove a racecar at the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway before riding on Space Mountain. By the time they got through the line and ride, it was dark outside and they were all starving. Heading back to Main Street, they stopped for dinner at the Crystal Palace, Stephanie and Julie holding back laughter when Tigger and Piglet came to shake Ranger's hand at their table.

Leaving the restaurant, Stephanie sighed in contentment when Ranger pulled her snug against his side while they stood on the crowded sidewalk and watched the fireworks display light up the night sky. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at the beautiful exploding colors and thinking that despite her aching feet and legs, she had never been so comfortable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie woke up to the feeling of Ranger's warm mouth on her breast. She cracked open her eyes and moaned softly at the sight of his dark hair spread out over her bare skin. Ranger looked up then, dark eyes meeting blue, and he grinned at her. His hand moved down her body, his fingers stopping between her legs, stroking her softly before two pressed into her. She bit her lip, holding back a loud moan as she arched her back, bringing his fingers even deeper inside of her.

"We can't make a sound," he whispered, moving over her until he was cradled between her thighs. She nodded in agreement, her eyes clouded over and she bit her lip again as he slid inside, bringing her legs up and around his waist.

Ranger moved slowly, never taking his lips from hers. Stephanie gripped his shoulders tightly as a tiny gasp broke free from her throat and into his mouth. His arms tightened around her, lifting her hips slightly as he ground into her. The fireworks from the night before had nothing on the orgasm that he sent through her body and her back arched off the bed, almost painfully, as she was swept up in the sensation. His eyes never left hers, taking in the sight of her climax as he continued his slow, deliberate thrusts. Before she could completely come down, he shot her off again and she very nearly cried out, his mouth the only thing keeping her silent. Lost in the delicious haze of her orgasm, she barely noticed his body tensing above hers and the warm sensation of his release inside of her.

Stephanie lay beneath him, boneless and content, savoring the feeling of his hands in her hair and his lips on her face. Bringing his forehead down to hers, their eyes met and he grinned softly.

"Good morning, Babe."

She moaned softly and smiled back. "Yes, it was."

He chuckled and rolled to his side, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled up against his body and rested her head against his chest.

"What time is it," she finally murmured, turning her head so she could look up at him.

"Almost six," he glanced over at the alarm clock. "I have a feeling Julie's already up and in the shower."

Stephanie grinned and burrowed further against Ranger's side. "I'd get up and follow suit, but I'm so comfortable I don't think I could possibly get out of this bed."

"I might be able to convince you to get up," Ranger teased, climbing out of the bed and facing her in all his naked glory. "Join me and I'll show you how good I can be in the shower."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she stared at his ass as he walked into the bathroom. Damn but the man could never play fair!

Stephanie was no fool. She was out of the bed and following him in the blink of an eye.

An hour later, she was satisfied enough to last her a lifetime. Julie was just leaving her own bathroom as Stephanie and Ranger emerged from the master bedroom.

"Universal today?" Julie asked, bouncing up and down. Ranger chuckled, brushing a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear.

"If that's where you want to go."

"Cool!" The girl led the way to the living room, chattering a mile a minute. "We don't have to order room service then. There's an I-Hop on I-Drive that's on the way to the park. They have a breakfast bar."

Stephanie's mouth watered at the idea of pancakes and Ranger quickly agreed. They waited for the valet to bring the SUV around and buckled in, Ranger turning the Cayenne towards I-Drive.

The rest of the day was just as perfect as the day before. They walked through Universal City Walk before entering the park, checking out all the restaurants and clubs and kiosks along the way. Once in the park, Julie dragged them from ride to ride, checking out "Twister" first, which she dubbed "mild, but still cool". From there, they hit "The Mummy", and Stephanie was only slightly embarrassed to have clung to Ranger and screamed like a little girl at the drops. Her embarrassment grew, though, when they exited the ride in the Mummy Gift Shop and Julie stopped at a bank of monitors that showed pictures of the riders' faces at the drop. Stephanie blushed and buried her face in Ranger's chest when she saw the expression she wore at that crucial moment. Her mouth was open wide, her eyes tightly closed and she looked like a soon to be victim in a bad horror movie. Ranger just chuckled and pulled out his wallet, heading for the counter to buy a few copies.

"You really are evil," she moaned as the cashier handed him a bag with three photos. Of course Ranger would want to buy the pictures. He had on his blank face and only exuded his usual hotness. Nothing embarrassing there.

"You're cute, Babe," he teased, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I'm gonna frame this and hang it in our bedroom."

She groaned, but allowed him to pull her out of the shop and into the hot sun. They followed Julie around the park and Stephanie was relieved that all the rides after the Mummy were pretty tame. And Ranger didn't buy any more embarrassing photos to blackmail her with later on.

They had dinner at Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville on the City Walk when it started to get dark. By the time they got back to their villa, they were all exhausted.

The next day, they checked out and drove to Winter Park. The narrow streets of the downtown shopping district were crowded, but in usual Ranger fashion, he managed to find a parking spot right on Park Avenue. Stephanie got out of the Cayenne and looked around in awe. The architecture was stunning and decidedly Mediterranean and people milled around the sidewalks dressed in Gucci and Prada. Very upscale.

They started at one end and worked their way up to the other side, stopping at Barney's first for coffee and mixed fruit chillers. They bought truffles at Chocolate Connoisseur and Stephanie and Julie each got Kate Spade handbags at The Paper Shop. Stephanie got a pair of sunglasses at the Solstice Boutique and sorted through perfumes and cosmetics at Caswell-Massey. She was in a shopper's paradise.

Julie was ecstatic to find another art gallery and they spent a good hour strolling around and checking out the paintings and crafts and jewelry. By the time they stopped for a late lunch at a sidewalk café, Ranger's arms were laden with shopping bags.

"This place is incredible!" Stephanie exclaimed over her plate of lump crab bruschetta. "I could so picture myself living in an apartment above one of these shops."

Ranger chuckled as he picked up his water glass. "There are some very nice houses in this area. I'm always looking to buy up more real estate."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Yeah, you could probably find a nice fixer upper for around four and a half million."

"There was a lake behind that college over there," Julie said, pointing towards Fairbanks Avenue. "I bet there are some nice houses around it."

"There's a lake around here somewhere that started out as a sinkhole," Ranger said, following his daughter's finger. "It opened up sometime in the early 80's and swallowed up part of the street, a house and a business."

Stephanie almost choked on her food. "A sinkhole? Just out of nowhere, the ground opened up?"

He raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression and grinned. "It's not uncommon in Florida, Babe. The ground isn't that stable and with all the buildings and houses going up, it can't hold up forever."

"Screw that, then," Stephanie muttered, turning back to her plate. "I'm not living in a place that can open up and swallow me."

Julie giggled, her dark eyes sparkling. "Sinkholes can pop up anywhere, silly! Even in Trenton."

Stephanie shuddered at the thought. She could just imagine the ground caving in back home and swallowing up the Burg in less than a day. A smile suddenly touched her lips at the idea. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

After lunch, they headed back to the Cayenne and loaded their shopping bags in the back. Ranger drove east on Fairbanks for a while and turned right on Semoran, driving for about ten miles straight to the airport. It wasn't half an hour before they were back on the RangeMan jet, buckling in.

"I can't believe how fast this weekend went," Julie said a little sadly, sitting back in her seat. Ranger reached over and squeezed her hand.

"This won't be the last time we do this, querida," he promised. "I'll talk to your mom and see if we can take a few weeks every summer to go on vacation. How does that sound?"

Julie looked hopeful. "Do you think I might be able to stay with you and Steph in Trenton sometime? Sort of like visitation or something?"

"We'll see," Ranger said, giving her hand another squeeze. He'd love for Julie to be able to stay with him during the summer and Thanksgiving or Christmas. Honestly, though, he was hoping that eventually, he could move back to Miami for good with Stephanie. He knew how happy she was in Florida, much more so that she'd ever been in Trenton.

He reached out with his other hand and entwined his fingers with Stephanie's. She looked over at him, her big blue eyes sparkling in her smooth, sun kissed face. It was easy to picture them moving to Miami, making a life for themselves there. Maybe he could do a little employee switching in the company and transfer Tank, Lester, and Bobby to the Miami office as well. He knew that they were Stephanie's friends and she would appreciate having them around more often. And if Tank moved down, then chances were that Lula would move down to Florida as well. Stephanie could move to a place that made her happy and still be surrounded by the people that loved her the most.

Ranger sat back in the seat as the plane ascended into the air, letting the idea wash over him. It was his best plan yet.

And if Stephanie was willing, he would put it into motion right away.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. My muse seems to be in the wind and it's making things difficult. Thanks to Alfonsina d. for editing. You're the best! I'm not that happy with this chapter, but since the muse is MIA, I'm gonna have to deal with it. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 29

**I don't make a thing I don't own a thing**

**Chapter 29**

The next few weeks flew by and Stephanie finally graduated from her Teen Lifeline training course. When she walked out of her last training class, Ranger was leaning against his Jaguar waiting for her. With a bright smile firmly in place, she walked toward him and wordlessly handed him her certificate. He studied her face for a long minute before looking down to read the paper in his hand. His smile rivaled the sun and he wrapped his arms around her in the most delicious hug she'd ever been a part of.

"Proud of you, Babe," he whispered in her ear, his words sincere.

"Thank you," she murmured, finally stepping back a few inches. "I'm pretty proud of me, too."

Ranger grinned at that and took her hand, helping her into the car. "This calls for a celebration. I'm taking you out tonight."

Stephanie waited until he was buckled in before laying her hand on his thigh. "Can we stay in tonight and have a picnic on the beach instead? I only want to be with you."

He wrapped his hand around her small one and squeezed before bringing it to his lips. "Whatever you want, querida. This is your celebration."

They stopped for take out on the way and before she knew it, Stephanie found herself lounging on a beach blanket, sharing Dim Sum and Sweet and Sour Chicken with Ranger. Sitting there with him, surrounded by the hot Miami sun and the cool ocean breezes, Stephanie had never been so content. It was her idea of the perfect celebration.

She knew, though, that although things were damn near perfect in her world, the time would come soon for them to return to Trenton. She knew that with Ranger, she was able to control her moods easier, but she needed to know that she would be okay without living with him. Despite her vast improvement, she had to be able to depend on herself. And being in Miami, working at RangeMan and living with Ranger, she didn't know if she was doing so well because of her or because of his presence. Stephanie knew that before she could focus more on her relationship with Ranger, she had to be able to stand on her own two feet. Which unfortunately meant moving back into her apartment, at least for the time being. And she was not looking forward to it.

Ranger noticed her lost in thought and reached out, covering her hand with his. "Everything okay, Babe?"

She looked up at him, a reluctant smile on her face. "We need to talk."

He tensed up at her words and his blank face immediately went into place. Seeing his worry, she crawled closer to him, settling against his side. "Please don't do that, Ranger. This is hard enough as it is."

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap. "What's on your mind?"

Breathing in his warm scent for strength, she leapt forward headfirst. "I need to go back to Trenton."

Ranger was silent, but his arms tightened even more around her. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie continued.

"I need to know that I'm doing well because of me, not because I have you with me. And I'll never know that if I'm depending on you all the time and not myself."

He was silent as his lips moved softly over her hair. When he finally spoke, his voice was surprisingly low. "So you're moving back to your apartment."

She nodded reluctantly. God, she would love nothing more than to stay in his home and to wake up every morning beside him. But for her own peace of mind, she needed to take care of herself for a while. "I love you so much, Ranger. That won't change, no matter where I'm living. But how can I give you all of me unless I know that all of me is there?"

Ranger sighed at her words. As much as he hated the thought of not being with her all the time, he knew this was something she had to do. If he tried to stop her, he'd be no better than Mrs. Plum or Joe Morelli.

'_It won't be forever_,' he told himself, burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. He knew that once she was sure she was strong enough on her own, she'd be ready for a more long-term commitment. And then he could bring up the possibility of her moving in with him permanently. Hopefully, to Miami.

"When do you want to head back?" He asked.

Stephanie blinked back tears at the resignation in his voice. "In a few days, I guess. If you need to stay here for work, I can go by myself."

She found herself being turned until she was straddling him, her chest pressed to his. His large hands cradled her face as his eyes bore into hers. "Don't think for one minute that just because you're moving back to your apartment, that we won't still be together. I'm okay with this because it's what you need. But in no way does it mean that I'm letting you go from my life." His lips tipped up at the corners and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "Face it, Babe. You're stuck with me."

"That's good," she said, a grin splitting her face in half. "Because you'd have a hell of a time getting rid of me."

Ranger's smile widened slightly as he studied her face. "The guys will be thrilled to have you back. Will you still be working at RangeMan?"

"Maybe part time, if that's okay," she shifted in his lap until she could wrap her legs around his waist. "I was going to go blackmail Vinnie for my job back too."

"You'll always have a job at RangeMan," he replied, his hands moving from her face to her back where they rubbed up and down her spine.

"Thank you." Stephanie buried her face in his neck and sighed. "Will the Miami office be okay with you gone now that Raphael's not here to run things?" He had already put his business on hold for her before. The last thing she wanted was for it to suffer again.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "We've been training a few men to act as managers at the different offices and one of them can transfer down here. I've been meaning to put some more people in charge so I won't always be working. I kind of like having time to relax."

Stephanie chuckled. "Better watch out. Before you know it you'll be a big badass couch potato."

Ranger pinched her backside and she shrieked. "Smartass. You know what I mean. Besides," he added, leaning back to meet her eyes. "We still have the Halloween Ball to go to in Salem soon."

Stephanie's eyes widened and a huge silly grin lit up her face. "I almost forgot! I'm gonna have to get our costumes ready!"

Ranger groaned. "Am I going to regret letting you dress me for this thing?"

Her grin turned mischievous and his eyebrow arched. "Trust me, I know my Halloween costumes. Just leave it all to me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Needless to say, the Miami Merry Men were not happy to see Stephanie go. The night before they were to fly back to Trenton, Stephanie found herself blindfolded and being led to one of the conference rooms. When Ranger removed the blindfold, she was stunned to find the room filled with balloons and well muscled men in black. A huge banner was strung up, "Come Back Soon, Bombshell" screaming out to her in huge black letters. She stared open mouthed at the men she had come to think of as friends and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me," she choked out, leaning hard against Ranger. "Thank you."

Jerome stepped forward and she moved forward into his outstretched arms. "It was no trouble, Steph. And even if it was, you're worth it."

"That's right," Leo chimed in from beside them. "You're our girl and we love you."

That sent her tears spilling out and she let out a tiny sob, burying her face in Jerome's chest. She quickly found herself being passed off into the arms of the Merry Men, each of them telling her not to be a stranger and to take care of herself and that they would miss her. Ranger stood in his original spot, watching the scene before him with a lump in his throat. It touched him that his men cared about her just as much as his friends in Trenton. And he couldn't be happier to know that Stephanie now had another group of friends who would protect her and lay down their lives for her in a heartbeat. Besides that, he knew that if she needed someone to talk to, she had just added a dozen more names to her list of possibilities.

Finally, the last man put Stephanie back to her feet and they led her to a chair at the head of the table. Ranger took a seat beside her and they all dug into the feast that Mira had prepared for the celebration. The Miami Ella had really outdone herself, preparing over a dozen dishes that left Stephanie moaning in ecstasy and the other men alternating between pained expressions and grins of adoration. When the last bite had been consumed, Mira came into the room pushing a cart in front of her. Ranger grinned at the sight of the huge sheet cake on the cart, his eyes darkening at the decoration on the top. It was a perfect image of Stephanie wearing a very short, very revealing super hero costume. She was standing with her legs apart and her fists on her hips, towering over the RangeMan building. It was absolutely stunning.

Stephanie shrieked with glee and more than a little awe when she saw the cake. "Oh my God, Mira, did you decorate this?"

Mira smiled widely, pleased with the look of joy on Stephanie's face. "The picture was the guys' idea, but the rest was me. I used to own a bakery when I was younger."

"I love you!" Stephanie exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older woman. "Thank you so, _so_ much!"

Mira chuckled and hugged her tightly. "You're very welcome, dear. Remember you have friends down here who love you and come back to see us soon."

"I will," Stephanie's voice was thick with tears and she pulled back, swiping her hand across her eyes.

Mira cut into the cake, giving the first huge piece to Stephanie before serving everyone else. They were all shocked when Ranger even accepted a piece, though his was probably a quarter of the size of everyone else's.

Stephanie sighed in pleasure after every bite. The cake was extraordinary, even better than her mother's pineapple upside down cake. It was white with a rich raspberry cheesecake filling and white chocolate frosting that almost had her licking the plate clean after the last bite. She ate three pieces and begged Mira to send her back with the recipe so she could convince someone to make it for her. Mira just chuckled and promised to call Ella for her.

When all the plates and food were cleared away, Stephanie was surprised when Jerome and Leo stepped forward, Jerome holding out a beautifully wrapped box.

"So you won't forget us," he said, grinning widely.

Her vision blurred yet again as she reached out wordlessly for the box. She sniffled and slowly unwrapped the gift, opening the box to reveal a beautiful scrapbook the color of the ocean and the sand. The word "Bombshell" was written across the front in a curvy black and silver scroll.

Speechless, she slowly flipped through the pages, amazed to find it chock full of pictures. Some had come from the security cameras in the building; some had come from the barbecue at Ranger's house the night before Tank and Lester left. She was surprised to see quite a few from the restaurant and Bliss the night they went to the club. There were even a few pictures from the Disney trip.

"How," she choked, wiping more tears away. "How did you get all of these?"

All the men were grinning like fools and Jerome was more than happy to speak up. "We've got our ways."

She laughed and jumped up, once again being passed back and forth for hugs. She couldn't believe all of them had done such a wonderful thing for her. It was one of the best gifts she had ever been given. The scrapbook was so perfectly detailed that she knew they had spent quite a bit of time working on it.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, clearing her throat before repeating it. "I'll look at it always."

Silvio grinned and hugged her a little tighter. "Come back to see us and we can come up with a lot more of those."

They sat in the conference room for almost three hours after that, just talking and joking around. By the time everyone split up for the night, Stephanie was fighting to stay awake. The guys all hugged her one last time before they filed out, making her promise once more that she would come back to see them.

When they were alone, Stephanie turned to Ranger and gave him a watery smile. " I can't believe they did all that for me."

Ranger smiled and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. "Of course they did, Babe. You're their friend and they all love you. Can you blame them?"

She couldn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling from coursing through her at his words. She never expected to make friends when she came down to Miami, but she was more than pleasantly surprised. It made her heart ache to think that she was leaving them the next morning.

"Ranger," she murmured, nestling into his chest. "Will you bring me back down here again sometime?"

"I'll bring you down here whenever you want," he answered immediately, kissing the top of her head. "All you have to do is ask."

Stephanie couldn't help but grin at that. "Does this mean I can ask for anything and you'll do it for me?"

A low rumble vibrated through her at his chuckle. "Did you have something in mind?"

She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Will you drive us home and take me to bed?"

His eyes darkened at that and his wolf grin appeared. "I'd be more than happy to, Babe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie gripped the armrests tightly as the plane began its descent. Her heart felt heavy in her chest at the idea of returning to New Jersey, but she knew that she needed to do this. She couldn't hide in Miami forever, away from all her problems. She had to face them head on. Otherwise, she would never know if she was stronger or not.

Ranger was just as silent beside her. He didn't mind going back to Trenton. He just hated the thought of not waking up beside Stephanie every morning. As close as they had become over the past weeks, going back to Trenton and living in their separate apartments felt like they were taking a huge step backwards. Ranger knew that that wasn't the case. He knew that Stephanie needed to do this and he only wanted what was best for her. It didn't stop the overwhelming ache in his chest from taking hold, though.

They would still be together, no matter what their living arrangements were. Stephanie would still be working for RangeMan and he would see her every day. They would still talk on the phone and meet for lunch or dinner. He would still break into her apartment at all hours of the night and she would still show up at his apartment for one of Ella's creations. He would still help her with her skips if she needed it and if, God forbid, her car blew up again, he would be right there to hand her a set of keys for another one. There would only be one change in their relationship, but _God_, it was such a huge one.

Ranger sighed and glanced over at Stephanie. She was staring out the window, her blue eyes clouded and apprehensive. He could feel the anxiety coming off of her in waves and it broke his heart. He was so tempted to tell say "fuck it" and tell the pilot to turn around. To head back to Miami, or to keep going. Anywhere else but Trenton. But he couldn't do that. And it was damn near killing him.

Clearing his throat, he reached out and covered her hand with his. "I'm going to call my parents later on tonight to let them know we're back in town. Would you be okay with meeting them soon?"

Stephanie tore her eyes from the window and stared at him. The anxiety kicked up a notch on her face and Ranger wanted to kick himself for putting it there. "Are you sure they don't hate me?"

He squeezed her hand tightly and offered her a smile. "Trust me, Babe. They've loved you for years."

She searched his face for something and when the fear melted from her features, he knew she must have found whatever she was looking for. She gave him a tiny smile and squeezed his hand back. "I'd be honored to meet them."

Staring into her sparkling blue orbs, Ranger knew that he could completely lose himself in her. He mentally cursed when the pilot's voice over the intercom broke him out of his reverie.

They had landed. They would have to get off the plane and head back to Trenton, where two separate apartments waited for them. Where two separate yet similarly empty and cold beds waited.

Stephanie reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, reaching to the floor for Rex's cage. The hamster was hiding in his soup can, the only part of him visible was his furry little butt. She chuckled at the sight and held the cage to her chest. Ranger stood then and led her out the door and down the stairs, where Ranger's Porsche was waiting for them in the hanger.

The drive back to Trenton was made in silence, but their hands were joined over the console between them the entire trip. When Ranger turned onto Hamilton, Stephanie finally turned to look at him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Ranger hated how low and nervous her voice sounded at that moment. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and shook his head. "I could never be mad at you, Babe."

From the corner of his eye, he could see her pause and bite her lip. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly stronger. "So you know why I'm doing this."

"Yes, I do."

He refused to say anything more. He couldn't tell her that the idea of her staying in a cold, empty apartment broke his heart. He couldn't tell her that the idea of sleeping in his bed by himself made his stomach turn. No, she didn't need to hear that. All she needed was his unconditional support and the knowledge that he would be there when she needed him.

They were silent as Ranger pulled the Porsche into her parking lot and shut off the engine. They sat there, staring at the building for long minutes before Stephanie took a deep breath and opened the passenger door. "I guess I need to quit stalling."

Ranger got out and grabbed her bags from the backseat while she held onto Rex's cage. They walked inside, taking the stairs to the second floor. Out of habit, Ranger left her in the hallway with Rex and her luggage while he checked her apartment for psychos and stalkers. Finding nothing, he holstered his gun and carried her luggage inside.

Stephanie went directly to the kitchen and set Rex on the counter. Reaching between the bars, she ran her finger over the hamster's back.

"We're back, Rex," she murmured, her voice lacking the enthusiasm that it normally would have. Ranger noticed that she didn't say "we're home", only "we're back". He knew that she didn't consider Trenton home anymore, and she certainly didn't feel anything "homey" from her small apartment.

He stood there silently and looked around, his heart clenching in his chest when his gaze stopped in the living room, by the coffee table. At that space on the floor where he had found Stephanie that night. The memories of that night surged forward and he had to swallow the burning bile that rose. God, he didn't want to leave her there alone. He didn't want her to sit by herself and remember what could have happened the last time she was there.

Ranger turned back to face her, only to find her staring at the same spot he was. When she finally turned her head to look at him, she forced a tiny smile.

"It feels like I haven't been here in years," she murmured, glancing back at that space of carpet. "I actually figured everything would be covered with a thick layer of dust."

"Ella came by this morning and cleaned. She should have left some stuff in your refrigerator for you as well."

Stephanie nodded. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble, but I certainly can't complain about Ella's cooking."

"It was no trouble. Ella was just happy to be cooking for you again." He couldn't help but grin. "I think she was jealous of Mira for a while."

Stephanie laughed and the tension that surrounded them melted away. Tilting her head back towards the kitchen, she gave him her most mischievous grin. "Want to raid the fridge with me?"

Thankful that he didn't have to leave right away, Ranger nodded, taking off his gun belt and placing it on the counter with his keys. Stephanie opened the refrigerator, surprised to find it damn near full.

"She sure went all out," she chuckled, pulling food out and setting it on the counter. When she looked in her cupboards for one of her old pots, she saw that Ella had also bought her new pots and pans. At her startled laugh, Ranger appeared at her side and looked inside the open cabinet.

"I told her you'd been cooking down in Miami," he said, grinning at her expression.

"Pino's might go out of business if I keep it up," she teased, pulling a skillet out and setting it on the stove. "Stir-fry okay?"

"Sounds great."

They worked together with ease, chopping up fresh peppers and broccoli and cutting boneless chicken breasts into cubes. It felt strange to Stephanie to be cooking an actual meal in her own kitchen, but she loved the feeling. She was proud that she could now feed herself and not depend on fast food and take out. She was even proud of the fact that she knew how to make vegetables taste good enough to actually eat. Maybe one of these days, she would try to make a pineapple upside down cake by herself. It would be nice to not have to depend on her mother for that.

It wasn't long before they were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the meal they had prepared. They slipped into the easy conversation they had become used to and Stephanie was glad that even if she was living on her own, she could still spend time with Ranger like that.

Ranger set his fork down and reached for his iced tea. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Stephanie wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I figured I'd head to Vinnie's first to beg for my job back. And that will lead to a long discussion with Connie and Lula about my disappearance and if I 'did it' with Batman."

Ranger chuckled and his heart soared at the sparkle in her eyes. He would never get tired of seeing her happy. "That should be an interesting conversation."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'll get to see if Dr. Sandoval's techniques for dealing with Morelli and Mom work with Connie and Lula. Somehow, I don't think it will be as affective."

"You'll do fine," he assured her.

Stephanie chuckled. "God, I hope so. Lula and Connie can be pretty scary when they gang up on me. They'll be demanding details." Her smile faded slightly and she looked down at her plate. "Do you think you might want to run with me in the morning? I mean, if you don't have something else-."

Ranger interrupted her immediately. "I wouldn't give up our morning runs for anything, Babe. I enjoy them just as much as you do." He was glad that her smile grew wider at that. "We can have breakfast together afterwards, if you want. Keep up with tradition."

Stephanie sighed in relief. Now she had more to look forward to in the mornings. "I need to call Dr. Childress tomorrow and schedule my appointments for this month," she continued, forking up a water chestnut into her mouth. "Going to see him will give me an excuse to go to the beach."

"You don't need an excuse. If you want to go to the beach, just get in your car and go. Or give me a call. We could stay the night at the beach house."

Stephanie grinned at the memory of the house in Point Pleasant. "The Batcave. I still can't believe I've been there."

"You're always welcome, Babe. All you have to do is ask."

"I appreciate that."

They finished up with dinner and washed the dishes together. Afterwards, they curled up on the sofa and watched a copy of "The Princess Bride".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie gripped the steering wheel of Ranger's Porsche and stared at the bonds office through the windshield. It was nine thirty in the morning and she was about to beg her sleazy cousin to give her her job back. She groaned at the idea. Begging Vinnie for anything made her physically ill, but if all else failed, she'd just threaten to sic Grandma Mazur on him.

Vinnie wasn't the only person she was worried about. Stephanie knew that the second she walked through that door, Connie and Lula would be on her like flies on shit. She loved her friends, but after a few months of relative peace, she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for the Mob Family/Ex Ho Inquisition.

_Don't be silly! They're your friends._

_They might be your friends, but their words hurt you too!_

Stephanie sighed and released her death grip on the steering wheel.

"Come on, you're stronger than this," she muttered, dragging a hand through her hair. She hated feeling so torn, so anxious.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"One step at a time," she murmured, heading for the door.

Connie and Lula were both inside, tearing into a bag of doughnuts. When Stephanie walked in, they looked up and stilled.

Stephanie paused, feeling a sudden kinship to the poor animals on display at the zoo. Her friends just stared at her wide-eyed and slack jawed. Lula was in danger of losing the hunk of pastry in her mouth.

Clearing her throat, Stephanie decided to break the silence.

"Do I look that scary today?"

The two snapped out of their stupor and shrieked, abandoning their breakfast to smother her in hugs.

"Girlfriend, what you been thinkin' not callin' us to let us know you were okay?" Lula demanded.

"We had no idea what happened to you," Connie joined in, stepping back to take a closer look at her friend. "Nobody saw you for three days and then all of a sudden everybody's saying you're out of state working on a case for Ranger."

Stephanie opened her mouth to respond when Lula jumped in again.

"And then we be hearin' 'bout you and Batman all cozy in Point Pleasant." Lula whistled. "Boy, you shoulda seen Super Cop after that! Him and your mom's been hounding RangeMan ever since."

"Until not too long ago," Connie jumped back into the conversation. "Morelli and your Mom left out of the blue and a few days later, they were back and suddenly stopped looking for you."

Stephanie held her hand up. "I know. I saw them."

Both women stopped talking and just stared at her for a minute.

"So where was you?" Lula asked, hands on her hips. "And don't lie and tell us you wasn't with Batman."

"Ranger and I were in Point Pleasant for a while," Stephanie replied, leaning against Connie's desk. "Then we went to Miami. I've been working at the RangeMan down there-"

Her words were drowned out by the shrill shrieks of her friends. Connie dropped down into her chair and Lula started to fan herself with a file.

"Oh dear God, I'm havin' hot flashes!" Lula sat down hard on the couch. "Girl, please tell me you saw that man naked! Or at least in a Speedo."

Stephanie had to chuckle. If her friends had any idea about what happened between her and Ranger in Miami, they wouldn't be able to stay conscious. Not that she planned on telling them. Her memories were too precious to share like idle gossip.

"Is Vinnie in?" She asked instead. She was met with two incredulous stares. "I need to get my job back."

"That fool can wait!" Lula declared, struggling to her feet. "We've been waiting for weeks to find out the 411."

Stephanie sighed. The Old Steph would have cracked at their insistence, no matter how much she didn't want to. But now, she was stronger. And it was time that her friends knew it.

"You know I love the both of you," she began, standing up straight. "But my personal life is no longer up for discussion. I won't stand for being the Burg's entertainment anymore. Now," she continued, turning to face Connie. "Is he in?"

Both women were stunned speechless and Connie could only nod. Stephanie walked past them, knocking on Vinnie's door before pushing it open and stepping inside.

Vinnie was sitting behind his desk looking at a magazine. When Stephanie walked in, he jerked in his seat before shoving the magazine in a drawer.

"Where the hell have you been?" He shouted. "Do you know how much money I've lost with you gone? Between Joyce and the Spandex Nightmare out there, we've brought in three skips. _Three!_ Out of seventy!"

Stephanie just stood there calmly, letting her cousin rant. Secretly, though, she was pleased that he had lost money.

"Those two have made a joke out of this place and when I needed you most, you're off living it up with my top bounty hunter!"

"So does that mean I still have a job?" Stephanie interrupted. Vinnie sat back in his seat and waved his hand toward the door.

"Get your ass to work! There's a stack of files waiting for you!"

Stephanie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked out of Vinnie's office. Connie wordlessly held out a six-inch thick stack of files and Stephanie scooped them up.

"Four of those need to be in by tomorrow night," she said. "The rest have about a week."

"Thanks." Stephanie usually sat on the couch as she went over her files, but she didn't want to give her friends the opportunity to interrogate her again. Instead, she threw them a finger wave and headed out the door.

She drove to Dunkin' Donuts for a coffee and a double chocolate chip muffin and went through the files in the parking lot.

The four that had to be in by the next evening were repeat offenders. Stephanie rolled her eyes when she saw Eula in the stack. Eula was a pretty easy skip to catch, but her scent wasn't very appealing. Joyce probably didn't know where to find her and Lula likely didn't want to stink up her Firebird.

The other seven skips had offences ranging from drunk and disorderlies to solicitation to attempted robbery. A few of those were from the Burg and if her grandmother didn't know where they were, then Mary Lou would likely have an idea.

Tossing her garbage in a trash bin in the parking lot, Stephanie climbed back into the Porsche and set off to find her skips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie walked into her apartment at five fifteen with a huge smile on her face. She had brought in eight of her eleven skips, she was forty five hundred dollars richer, _and_ her clothes were as clean as they had been that morning when she put them on. It seemed like training and working out with Ranger had made a huge difference.

Thankfully, Morelli hadn't been around for any of her trips to the station. The only familiar face she had run into was Eddie, who had hugged her on the spot and asked her to join him for lunch. She had accepted his invitation and was pleasantly surprised when he bypassed Pino's to take her outside of the Burg. When she questioned him about it, he'd only grinned and patted her knee.

Stephanie kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse down on the kitchen counter, pressing the "play" button on her answering machine before grabbing a can of Cherry Coke out of the refrigerator.

Mary Lou's shrill shriek came up first. "Steph, oh my god! I can't believe you're back! Call me!"

Stephanie hoisted herself up on the counter, sipping her drink as the messages continued.

"Stephanie, this is your mother." Well duh. "I heard you were back home. We're having baked ham for dinner. Pineapple upside down cake for dessert. We'd love to have you join us."

Wow. Stephanie was amazed that her mother actually sounded civil on the phone. Not only that, but instead of demanding her presence at dinner, she asked.

Ellen Plum never asked her children for _anything_.

Most of the other messages were from the Burg gossipmongers calling to find out where she had been and whom she had been with. Stephanie deleted those messages the instant she recognized the caller's voice.

The last message, though, left her feeling on top of the world.

"Proud of you, Babe. I love you."

**Thanks so much to Alfonsina d. for being such an awesome beta. Sorry that it took so long for this update. Between a missing muse and computer woes, this has been one crappy month. Thanks for all the reviews**


	29. Chapter 30

**I beg. I cry. I moan. But they're still not mine.**

**Warning: I thought about cutting down on the smut, but Ranger didn't like that idea AT ALL…**

**Chapter 30**

During the next week, Stephanie found notes hidden randomly throughout her apartment. In her cookie jar on top of her gun was "You have the best instincts of anybody I know". In her makeup bag, wrapped around her tube of mascara, was a post-it with the words "You're beautiful"; under her pillow was "I'm thinking of you at this very moment"; stuck to her toothbrush holder was "Your smile lights up a room". She couldn't help but smile each time she found a new one. She even found a post-it reading "Seeing your face brightens my day" stuck to a pint of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer.

Ranger knew her so well.

A few days after she started work, Stephanie had sucked it up and gone to dinner at her parent's house. Her mother had been uncharacteristically quiet, but showed her support through the food she prepared. She heaped seconds of Stephanie's favorite dishes on her plate and sent her home with an entire chocolate silk torte that she had just happened to have had enough batter and mousse to make a second one.

To make one chocolate silk torte was love. To make two was the equivalent of begging for forgiveness.

Grandma Mazur had been her usual one-track minded self, asking if "that hot bounty hunter" was as well hung as he looked. Frank Plum was silent as usual, stepping out of his comfort zone only long enough to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

There were no questions about her absence or about her depression. The only mention of Morelli was when Grandma Mazur announced that he was transferring to Chicago. Stephanie had been shocked by the news, but she was relieved. She didn't want to spend her entire life avoiding him.

The rest of the conversation strayed mainly towards the Burg gossip and Mary Alice's recent ear infection.

It had been the most enjoyable meal ever in the Plum household. Stephanie almost hated to see it end. When she left, her mother had hugged her tightly before handing her a huge bag of leftovers.

Her night had improved even more when she got home. She walked in to find her lights out and white candles of every shape and size lit and scattered all throughout her apartment. And the best part had been Ranger standing in her bedroom with a bouquet of lilies.

Needless to say, neither one of them slept that night.

Stephanie was relieved that, despite living back in her apartment, she still saw Ranger every day. He had spent the night three days during the first week and every morning, they went on their usual run, having breakfast together before parting ways. Even though she missed him terribly on the nights he wasn't with her, the knowledge that he would be there when she woke up made those nights easier.

She was proud of herself. She was doing well, better than she had expected.

And then Ranger called to ask her to join him for dinner at his parent's house that coming Sunday. And the fear and anxiety set in.

It would have been nerve-wracking to meet his family under normal circumstances. How would the Manosos react to her since she was the woman who put one of their sons in jail? Ranger assured her that they already loved her, that they felt horrible for what Raphael had done and that they were worried about her. But nothing Ranger said could stop the cold ball of fear from taking residence in her stomach.

What if they didn't like her because she wasn't Cuban? What if she wasn't pretty enough? What if she said something completely stupid in front of them? And what would they have to say about the cars she blew up, the funeral home, the stalkings and kidnappings and the garbage she'd rolled in? Would they think she was a golddigging whore like Raphael thought? Ranger had spent a fortune keeping her safe and taking care of her. He had taken weeks off from work to watch over her when she was at her worst. What if they thought that she wasn't good enough for their son?

She was going crazy with all the 'what ifs' repeating themselves in her head.

The familiar insecurity came back in full force. It didn't matter that she had been doing much better lately. It didn't matter that Ranger was back at work. All of a sudden, Stephanie felt like the old, incompetent version of her former self and it scared her.

Thankfully, she already had an appointment scheduled with Dr. Childress the day after Ranger invited her to dinner. She drove to Point Pleasant on autopilot, the worries and fears racing through her mind at breakneck speed. By the time she was sitting across from the doctor in his office, her hands were trembling and she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

Like the day in the emergency room, Dr. Childress was kind and considerate and the tone of his voice soothed Stephanie's frayed nerves. She talked about the upcoming dinner and about what had happened in Miami with Raphael. She told him about her fears that the Manosos would hate her, would think badly of her, and that eventually, Ranger would agree with them and decide he wanted nothing to do with her. By the time she finished talking, she was sobbing and gasping for breath.

Dr. Childress leaned forward in his seat and looked her in the eyes.

"Has Ranger ever lied to you, Stephanie?"

Stephanie choked back a sob at his question. "What? No! Why would you ask me that?"

Dr. Childress smiled and sat back. "He's already told you that his family already likes you and that they don't blame you one bit for what happened between you and their other son. If there was any chance of Ranger's family treating you badly, I honestly don't think he'd take you there."

Stephanie reached for a Kleenex and blew her nose. She couldn't help but agree with the man. For all that Ranger had done for her, for all that they'd been through and accomplished, she didn't think that he would intentionally lead her into a hungry pack of wolves. And if his family hated her, he wouldn't lie about it just to make her feel better. He would have never brought it up at all.

Stephanie groaned and managed a tiny chuckle. "God, I must look like a complete fruitcake right now."

Dr. Childress smiled. "Not at all, Stephanie. All those insecurities aren't going to go away. But I have to say, despite this, you're doing much better than I expected. Dr. Sandoval was most impressed with you and your achievements."

Stephanie felt the anxiety melt away, only to be replaced with a little pride. "I think I've done pretty well."

The doctor was pleased and the smile on his face widened. "It's wonderful to hear you say that."

Stephanie couldn't help but agree. It was wonderful to be the one saying it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger was more than a little nervous to introduce Stephanie to his family. He knew that they would love her. Hell, they'd been on his case ever since the first "Bombshell" story to bring her over to meet them.

He was worried that Stephanie wouldn't like his family. What if she was expecting the Batfamily and was disappointed to find out that the Manosos were as normal as any other large family?

Ranger wasn't used to that nervous feeling. For all that he had been through and all that he had seen, nothing seemed to scare him that much anymore. Unless it had something to do with Stephanie. He just couldn't shake the feeling that once the mystery was stripped from his persona, that she wouldn't be as interested in him as she had been.

Ranger sighed and leaned back in his chair. The paperwork in front of him was finally dwindling down and he found that he could no longer concentrate. He looked at his watch again, noting that Stephanie should be heading back from her appointment with Dr. Childress. He hoped everything was okay with her. She'd seemed a little off ever since he called to invite her to dinner at his parent's house. Deep down, he knew that it was from her fear of meeting them and his family not liking her. He couldn't help but worry, though, that she didn't want to meet them. He knew it was a silly fear. She had shown interest in his personal life ever since they met.

Stephanie had been doing incredibly well since coming back to Trenton. Ranger couldn't help but smile when he remembered her first day back at work. Eight skips caught in one day was incredible and he was tremendously proud of her for doing so well. She kept up with her workouts and had gone to the gun range with him a couple times already. She had gone to her parents' house for dinner and everything had gone surprisingly well. Ranger's groin tightened uncomfortably when he remembered that night. He knew she would be at her parents' house and thought he would surprise her with the flowers and candles. If dinner at her parents' had gone well, it would have been a celebration. If it had been rough on her, he would be there to comfort her and hopefully make her smile. It turned out to be one hell of a celebration.

Ranger had to admit that his happiness with Stephanie's progress was a little selfish as well. Of course, he wanted her to be happy and healthy. But besides that, he wanted her strong so that she could be in a long-term relationship with him. One that included a ring. One that possibly included children one day. If she decided that she never wanted children, he would be fine with that. As long as he had her by his side, he would be happy with anything. Living in Trenton, living in Miami, living in Cambodia, it didn't matter. She was all that he needed.

He grinned at the idea of proposing to Stephanie. She would no doubt be shocked. After his stupid comments after their deal, he knew that she would never expect a marriage proposal out of him. He hadn't been lying when he told her that his life didn't lend itself to relationships. That didn't mean, though, that a relationship wasn't possible. His life would always be dangerous, but now it wasn't as bad. His contract with the government would be over in less than a week and after that, he would be home free. He would be Ricardo Carlos Manoso, bounty hunter and security specialist. No more missions. No more leaving at a moment's notice. He would be free. Of course, there would always be some danger, but Stephanie had that in her life with or without him. And now, he was sure that she could protect herself if need be.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his daydream. Blinking, he looked down at his phone, grinning when the word "Babe" flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Babe." She would be shocked that he didn't answer with a "Yo".

"Hey, Ranger," she answered after a pause. "Wow, you're changing your phone manners just for little old me?"

He laughed. He couldn't help it. Just hearing her voice made him feel so much lighter.

"I just wanted to surprise you," he replied. "What's up?"

"I'm heading back from Point Pleasant now. I was wondering if you had plans for dinner?"

"What did you have in mind?" He hoped she was planning a night of staying inside naked with him and a can of whipped cream.

He heard her chuckle over the line. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at Casa Steph tonight."

"You cooking?"

Stephanie paused. "I'm gonna try. Is that okay?"

"I'd love to, Babe." She had turned into a pretty good cook while they had been gone. He was actually looking forward to eating whatever she made.

"Good." He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"How was your visit with Dr. Childress?"

"It was good." Ranger could tell that something was up, but he didn't want to push it. She'd tell him when she was ready. "I don't have to go back for two weeks."

"That's good." He sat up straighter in his seat. "What time should I come over?"

"It's three now…so five-thirty?"

"I'll be there."

When he hung up, he felt much better. Talking to Stephanie always had that effect on him.

Ranger sighed and got back to his paperwork, finally getting the rest of it done by five. He stood up, stretching his legs before heading up to the seventh floor for a quick shower. He had an important dinner to attend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie was just transferring the steaks to a serving platter when she heard the knock on the door. Setting the pan aside, she grabbed a dishtowel, wiping her hands off on the way. She was surprised to find Ranger on the other side of the door.

"How come you didn't just come in?" She asked, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"It seemed like a knocking occasion tonight," he teased, holding up two bottles of wine. "I didn't know what you were making so I brought red and white."

"So thoughtful," she teased, taking the bottles from him. She walked back to the kitchen as Ranger shut and locked the front door and followed her.

"It smells great," he said, breathing in appreciatively.

"Thank you." She took great pleasure in the complement. "I only hope it tastes okay. New recipe from the Internet. Chili-rubbed steaks with salsa."

"Wow, homemade salsa, too," Ranger grinned as she handed him a large bowl of salad. "Ella's gonna end up begging you to help her cook."

Stephanie snorted and carried the platter to the table. "I highly doubt that one, _babe_. But you can keep up with the compliments."

Ranger took a hold of her arm as she was walking past him toward the kitchen again. He pulled her against his chest and brushed a stray curl out of her face. "Good. Because I plan to shower you with compliments all the time." He leaned down and covered her mouth with his and Stephanie felt her toes curl at the sensation. It was long moments before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, they were seated with loaded plates in front of them. Stephanie waited for Ranger to take the first bite, waiting for his reaction. She didn't want to admit how much she hoped he'd like her cooking. She had never really cooked dinner for anyone like this before all by herself.

"Babe, this is perfect," he said a moment later, and a huge smile graced Stephanie's lips.

"Thank _God_," she breathed, cutting into her steak. "I was worried there for a minute."

He grinned, taking a sip of red wine. "You have nothing to worry about."

They ate in comfortable silence and Ranger even had seconds. Stephanie was practically floating on air.

Afterwards, they both cleaned up and settled down in the living room, curled up in each other's arms on the sofa. Stephanie looked up at his face and grinned mischievously.

"I ordered our Halloween costumes yesterday."

His eyebrow arched and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Should I be afraid?"

She chuckled and snuggled further against his warm body. "Not at all. In fact, I guarantee you'll be the hottest guy there."

She melted in contentment as his hand started funneling through her hair. "You're not going to dress me in a fig leaf, are you Babe?" Stephanie moaned at the mental image that comment left her.

"No, but I wish I had thought of that before."

Her body vibrated as he laughed. "I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed like Eve. But not in public. I'd hate to have to kill so many men."

Stephanie glanced up at him through lowered lashes. "Any idea where I can stock up on fig leaves, then? I just might surprise you sometime."

Ranger growled and Stephanie suddenly found herself pinned beneath him. She giggled as he settled between her thighs and pinned her hands to the arm of the sofa. His eyes swept over her, stopping on her face. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Babe?"

Her heart fluttered at how easily he said those words. Before they had gotten closer, he had to qualify the words. Now, he was open and wonderfully honest. Ranger saying "I love you" held so much more meaning than anybody else saying those words. When Morelli had said it to her, she could practically taste the underlying conditions. Not here. She knew that no matter what kind of mistakes she made, Ranger would love her regardless.

Nobody had ever loved her like that before.

"You could show me," she answered, watching as he returned her mischievous grin. He ground his erection against her and playfully bit her earlobe.

"I could do that," he murmured, running his tongue along her jawbone. She moaned at the sensation and wrapped her legs firmly around his hips.

In a smooth, fluid motion, Ranger sat up, bringing Stephanie with him. She adjusted her legs so she was straddling him as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt. Between the kisses that seemed to leave them completely breathless, they tore off each other's clothing, tossing them in all directions of the room. Ranger's arms slid behind her back, moving up to grasp her shoulders. Her head dropped back as his mouth ravaged her throat, his hot breath leaving a molten trail over her skin. She cried out, gripping his biceps as his lips and teeth wrecked havoc on her tender flesh, kissing and sucking and biting his way down to her full breasts.

A growl sounded in the back of his throat as his mouth closed over a taut nipple. Stephanie arched again, offering her breast to him and he took the bait. Her hands moved up and down his arms as he continued his tongue torture and she dragged her nails down his smooth skin, leaving long white scratches and drawing a little blood. God, but he felt so damn good…

Ranger shifted his body, turning so he could lay her back down on the sofa. Taking his time, he placed his hands at her throat, slowly gliding them down her body, alternating between rubbing and pinching and stroking. Stephanie arched and writhed beneath his hands, goosebumps popping up all over her body. When his fingers trailed down her navel and brushed against her wet center, she released the most intoxicating cry that Ranger had ever heard. Desperate to hear it again, he gently parted her thighs, stroking his large hands down her skin and back up until he was back where he belonged. He slowly parted her folds, gliding a finger over the wet heat, circling her clit before sliding back down to push inside of her.

Stephanie whimpered beneath him, tightening her internal muscles and pulling his finger further inside of her. Ranger moaned and added another finger, watching in fascination as he pulled them out, only to have her pussy suck them back in. With a deep groan, he leaned down to taste her. At the first touch of his tongue, Stephanie shrieked, nearly arching off the sofa. Ranger placed one hand against her belly, holding her down on the cushions as he fed upon her like a starving man. His other hand stroked her thigh, pinching the skin lightly, shooting sparks of pure pleasure all the way to her core.

Getting to his knees on the floor, Ranger gently pushed her legs up towards her chest, opening her more fully to him. He leaned forward, breathing in her scent before resuming his feast.

Stephanie thought she would die from the pleasure tearing through her. Her orgasm was so close, but his mouth continued to push her further and further, dangling her reward right in front of her face only to send her even higher. At this rate, by the time he allowed her to climax, she would shoot off the sofa and up through the ceiling. When Ranger rolled his tongue inside of her, though, all thoughts left her mind. A broken scream ripped from her throat as she came, her hands shooting down to tangle in Ranger's hair, holding him in place as she bucked up against his tongue.

Before she could come down, he dragged her to the edge of the sofa and thrust inside of her. She shrieked at the unexpected intrusion and her hands moved up to grip the back of the sofa. Her lower body was being suspended in air as Ranger, still on his knees on the floor, slammed into her repeatedly, coaxing the screams and sighs and gasps from her throat.

"Oh…God…Ranger!" She cried, arching her body, pulling him even deeper into her. He could only growl in response, leaning down to bite and kiss her breasts, quickly moving up to cover her mouth with his. His tongue mimicked their movements below and it was mere moments before she came again, his mouth swallowing her hoarse cries. The sound only pushed Ranger further, and he pounded into her with an almost bruising force, the sensations overwhelming and leaving him desperate for release. He could feel it building up, the tight, tingling pressure in his groin, growing more and more intense with each stroke, until finally, the pressure reached a fever pitch and exploded around him, drawing a deep, low cry from his throat. He felt the sheer pleasure of his release and sucked in a shaky breath as her clenching pussy forced everything from him.

Ranger collapsed bonelessly to the floor, taking Stephanie down with him, arranging her body on top of his. They laid there, both of them gasping for breath, his fingers working through her sweaty curls.

With the feeling of his hands in her hair and the warmth of his body below hers, Stephanie immediately drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Stephanie knew it, it was Sunday.

She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, staring critically at her reflection. Her hair was behaving pretty well, and hung down her back in loose curls. Her makeup was light, only a little blush, lip gloss, and four coats of mascara. She still needed her courage, after all.

It had taken her the better part of the afternoon to pick out an outfit for her dinner at the Manosos. She had gone through her entire closet, discarding everything too "distraction-like" and too black. Jeans and tee shirts were out. She finally decided on a white pleated skirt with a blue flower print and a sleeveless blue sweater. The skirt fell about an inch past her knees and was one of the more demure skirts in her wardrobe. She added a pair of strappy white Manolo's that she had brought back from Miami and the necklace that Ranger had given her in Salem. When she was finished dressing, she had to admit that she looked pretty good. She just hoped it was good enough for Ranger's family.

Stephanie had a few minutes before Ranger was supposed to arrive, and she spent her time pacing, giving herself a mental pep talk.

_Ranger told you they already liked you. He wouldn't lie about that!_

_Yeah, but what if he was just sugarcoating it?_

_No! He wouldn't do that! _

_What if they lied to him just to get him to bring me over?_

_What if they blame me for Raphael?_

_No! Ranger promised they didn't!_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ranger walking into the living room. She was wearing a path out in her carpet when his strong hands caught her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop.

"You're gonna make yourself sick worrying so much," he said, reaching one hand up to cup her face. Stephanie blushed, caught in the act.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Babe, they love you already," he reassured her, pulling her into a warm hug. "You have nothing to fear."

Stephanie took a deep breath and stepped back. "Do I look okay?"

Ranger's eyes took her in, moving from the crown of her head to the tips of her Manolo's. "Babe, you're absolutely stunning."

She flushed warmly at the compliment, taking the time to check out his appearance. Ranger looked good enough to eat, rocking his Ralph Lauren in his perfect, ass-hugging tan chinos and a black cashmere sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hair was loose and Stephanie had to resist the urge to grab a handful and drag him to the floor.

"You look great, yourself," she said, giving him another head to toe look before meeting his dark eyes. He smiled, touching the tip of her nose before nodding toward the door.

"You ready?"

Stephanie nodded bravely, reaching for her purse before leading him out the door. She locked up and they took the stairs down.

One of the Explorers was parked beside the Porsche but Ranger held his hand out for her keys. "I figured we'd take the Porsche tonight."

She handed them over and Ranger held open the passenger door for her before walking over to the driver's side. Stephanie sunk back into the buttery soft seats and let the Zen of the car soothe her.

"Al said my car should be ready by Tuesday," she said as Ranger pulled out onto Hamilton. She had found a 1998 Pontiac Grand Prix for a reasonable price at one of the used car dealerships and had enough money put aside to pay cash for it. As much as she loved driving the Porsche, she knew she needed to get her own car. Ranger hadn't been too happy about it, wanting to buy her something better than a used Grand Prix, or at least have her keep driving his Porsche. But Stephanie was adamant about it, only caving to Ranger when he asked her to let Al look it over and add a few things to it. She knew that meant a GPS tracker and motion sensors on the undercarriage, but she wasn't going to complain. Ranger was only trying to keep her safe, and it would be silly of her to argue over it.

Ranger glanced over at her before turning his attention back to the road. "I still wish you would just keep the Porsche, Babe. You look good in it."

She grinned. "So I don't look good in the Grand Prix?"

Ranger chuckled. "You look good in everything. But you know what I mean."

"It's a good car," she argued playfully, reaching over to rest her hand on his thigh. "And I think red is my color."

"Everything is your color, Babe."

Stephanie sighed and squeezed his thigh. "I appreciate all you've done and all you've given me, Ranger, but I don't feel right keeping your car. We never know what could happen to it and I'd hate to destroy another Porsche. It's a crime against nature."

Ranger was quiet for a moment, but his hand moved down to wrap around hers. He loved her independent nature, but it made spoiling her very difficult. He wanted nothing more than to shower her with fast cars and expensive jewelry and designer clothing. All the money in his accounts was going to waste because she didn't want him to spend anything on her. It was frustrating!

Instead of arguing, he lightened his tone. "So you wouldn't accept it if I happened to leave a red Ferrari in your parking lot?"

Stephanie's head whipped around, her mouth forming a perfect "O". "Ranger, you'd better be kidding me!"

Forcing his blank face in place, he continued to tease her. "That's a shame. I already ordered it and it's being shipped here as we speak."

Her entire body twisted in the seat now as she faced him. She was about to start in on him when she noticed his face. Despite the blank mask, she could see the twinkle in his eyes. He was teasing her!

"You're such a jerk!" She laughed, smacking him on the arm. "Don't tease me like that!"

Ranger's blank look dissolved as he laughed with her. "I swear, you're the only woman who would turn down a Ferrari."

"I'm a simple girl," she declared, settling back in her seat. "For Jersey, anyway. I'm happy with the used cars I get as long as they run. As long as I can afford food and rent and the occasional pair of shoes, I'm good to go."

Ranger shook his head, grabbing her hand again and placing it back on his thigh. "I never thought it would be so hard to buy you something."

Stephanie fingered her necklace with her free hand and smiled. "You bought the necklace and the shoes I'm wearing. And there's a closet full of designer clothes down in Miami that I'm positive aren't for Jerome or Leo." She looked over at him, squeezing his hand at the same time. "I love you for you, Ranger, not for what you can buy me."

"I know that, Babe. But you're the only person I've ever wanted to buy things for. I like making you happy."

"You make me happy every day. Just by being there."

Ranger brought her hand to his lips, placing tiny kisses on her knuckles. "You're one of a kind, Steph."

That said, they settled into comfortable silence as the Porsche sped closer to Newark. The butterflies returned and Stephanie shifted in her seat, fighting the anxiety. She couldn't wait to get dinner over with so she could stop freaking out. She would hate to have wrinkles before she was thirty-five.

Ranger turned a corner and Stephanie took a deep breath recognizing the place where Ranger had brought her to canvas after Scrog took Julie. They drove through a few bad neighborhoods before he made another turn, pulling up in front of a modest two-story house. There were three cars in the driveway and a minivan parked at the curb.

"Is everybody here?" She asked, her voice small.

Ranger squeezed her hand reassuringly. "My parents', Abuela Rosa, my sisters Celia and Keila, and their families. Lilliana lives in New York and Alina is in Miami."

Stephanie just nodded. At least the entire Manoso clan wasn't there.

"No worries, Babe."

He shut off the engine and climbed out of the car, running to the passenger side to open her door. She felt a little better when his hand closed around hers and she got out, straightening her skirt one handed.

Two women were standing on the front porch and Stephanie had a sudden flash back to her parents' house. Looked like Ranger's mother and grandmother had the same traits as hers.

Scary thought.

"Carlos, it's about time you brought Stephanie to see us!" The younger of the women called out, walking down the steps to meet them in the yard. Stephanie tensed slightly and Ranger squeezed her hand again.

"Sorry, Mama. We've been a little busy."

"That's no excuse," she declared, smacking him upside the head. Ranger looked more than a little pained as he turned to Stephanie.

"Babe, this is my mother, Mariela. Mama, Stephanie Plum."

Stephanie studied the woman intently. She was maybe an inch or so shorter than Stephanie and very attractive. Her black hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she wore comfortable looking dress pants and a white sweater. Her skin and hair was the same beautiful dark color as Ranger's and her smile was just as stunning.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you, carina," Mariela said, enfolding Stephanie in a warm hug. "I've wanted Carlos to bring you here for years!"

Stephanie was stunned by the warm welcome, but she hugged the other woman back. "Thank you, Mrs. Manoso. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Mariela laughed and the butterflies in Stephanie's stomach instantly vanished. "Please call me Mariela. No formalities here."

Before she could respond, Mariela had her by the hand and was pulling her toward the house. Ranger followed right behind them, but he stepped forward at the stairs.

"Hola, Abuela," he said, wrapping his arms around the tiny, birdlike woman at the door.

Stephanie watched him interact with his grandmother and she couldn't help but smile. Abuela Rosa might be a tiny woman, but she could tell that you did not want to mess with her. She had fire in her black eyes.

Ranger and Abuela Rosa began speaking back and forth in rapid Spanish and Stephanie looked at Mariela in confusion. Mariela chuckled.

"She's lecturing Carlos for not coming by more often," she whispered conspiratorially. "He's using work as an excuse and she's telling him that family is more important than a job."

Stephanie laughed. It was endearing to see Ranger in such a situation, being lectured by a woman a quarter his size.

Finally, he turned to Stephanie and held out his hand. "Babe, this is my Abuela Rosa."

Stephanie took his hand and walked up to stand beside him. Abuela Rosa stared at her for a moment before a bright smile lit up her face. She reached up with her tiny wrinkled hands and cupped Stephanie's face.

"Tan belleza! Bienvenida, querida mia." _(Such a beauty! Welcome, my dear.)_

Mariela translated and Stephanie blushed. "Gracias, Abuela Rosa."

Abuela chuckled and patted her cheek. "iVenganse adentro! iVengan! Tu debes encontrar los otros!" _(Come inside! Come! You should meet the others!)_

"She wants you to come in and meet the others," Ranger said, grinning down at Stephanie. She smiled back at him and nodded. They followed the older woman inside while Mariela brought up the rear.

The inside of the house was bright and cheerful. The walls were painted a vibrant cranberry color, with an occasional white wall to break up the monotony. The floors were a sparkling hardwood and made the place seem even bigger. Everything was in its place and so spotless that Stephanie guessed she could probably eat off the floor. Despite the cleanliness, the house looked lived in and cozy.

Stephanie was startled to find two women standing in the entryway, waiting for them to come inside. She could tell right away from their mocha latte skin, their perfect straight black hair and sparkling brown eyes that the women were Ranger's sisters.

"Stephanie! We're so happy to finally meet you!" One of the women exclaimed, stepping forward to throw her arms around Stephanie. "With all the stories we've heard about you, I feel like I've known you forever!"

"Babe, this is Celia," Ranger said, indicating the woman who was currently latched onto her. Stephanie hugged her back and laughed.

"It's great to finally meet you, Celia."

Celia stepped back and held out her arm to the other woman.

"Welcome, Stephanie," the woman said, her smile bright. "I'm Keila."

"Pleased to meet you."

Ranger released her hand and faced his sisters. "Does that mean you're not happy to see me?"

Celia snorted and smacked him in the arm. "You have some nerve, hermanito! You don't live across the country, you know! You could stop by for a visit more often!" _(little brother)_

Ranger rolled his eyes and gave her a one-armed hug. "That's because every time I show up, you hit me!"

"Because you only show up three times a year at best!"

"Quit your bickering!" A deep voice boomed and Stephanie nearly jumped out of her skin. A large, well-built older man appeared behind them, a huge smile on his face. "I get my kids out of the house and they come back to argue! It's not right!"

Stephanie's eyes widened at the sight of the man who had to be Ranger's father. He was tall and broad shouldered with the beginnings of a small gut. His hair was black, streaked with gray, but his eyes were still bright and youthful. And she could detect a hint of mischief in them as they turned toward her.

"And who is this lovely young lady? Have you brought me a girlfriend, Carlos?"

Stephanie blushed and everybody else laughed. Mariela smacked the man on the shoulder, but her eyes were twinkling.

"What would you do with a woman so young, Ricardo," she demanded, propping her hands on her hips. "You can barely keep up with me as it is!"

Ranger shook his head ruefully, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's waist. "Papa, this is Stephanie Plum. Babe, this is my father, Ricardo."

"Pleasure to meet you, querida," Ricardo said, taking one of her hands in his. He patted it affectionately and glanced over at his son. "It's about damn time you brought this girl home, Carlos. I was beginning to think you made her up."

Ranger sighed and hid his face in Stephanie's hair. "You see what I go through with them, Babe? And you thought your family was crazy."

Stephanie laughed and leaned closer to Ranger. "Thank you all for inviting me."

"It's our pleasure," Keila said, reaching out to pull her away from Ranger's side. "Come on in and meet everyone else." Stephanie found herself being led into the living room, where two men were watching TV with a teenaged boy and a group of giggling children were seated on the floor.

"Everyone, Carlos brought Stephanie over!"

Everybody looked up and Stephanie squirmed slightly. She was never fond of being the center of attention.

Keila pointed to the larger of the two men. "That is my husband, Antonio," her finger moved to point out two of the younger children. "And my children, Pedro and Pia." She pointed at the other man and the teenaged boy. "And that is Celia's husband, Mateo, and her oldest son, Mike. And those are her youngest, Marguerite and Ricky."

Stephanie looked down at Ricky and was stunned to see what had to have been Ranger's spitting image as a little boy. With his silky soft black hair and inquisitive brown eyes, he was Ranger incarnate.

"Hola, Stephanie!" Everyone greeted her in unison.

"Hello." She was at a loss at what to say next. Thankfully, Mariela spoke before she had to.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone in the dining room!"

The children stampeded into the other room, shouting and laughing as everyone followed them. Ranger's hand remained warm and solid on Stephanie's lower back and she relished the feel of him so close. All of her past fear had disappeared and she was finally getting to enjoy being around Ranger's family. She loved them already.

The dining room table was massive. It had to be to accommodate fourteen people comfortably, and Stephanie wondered how they managed to fit everybody when the other sisters and their families and Raphael had all been there. Even her own mother hadn't had to fit so many people at her table. It would have been a daunting task.

Stephanie sat between Ranger and Mariela at the table and once everyone was seated, everyone took hold of the hands next to them and bowed their heads. Pia spoke, then, in a clear, sweet voice.

"Thank you God for bringing us all together at Abuela's house. Thank you for all the food and thank you for finally bringing Aunt Steph'nie here for dinner so Uncle Carlos won't get into more trouble. Amen."

Laughter filled the room at Pia's prayer and Stephanie blushed slightly at being referred to as "Aunt Stephanie" by Ranger's niece. Ranger just squeezed her hand even tighter before they let go and began to pass the food around.

Dinner was absolutely incredible. Stephanie had never tasted such wonderful, intense flavors before. Mariela and Abuela Rosa even had Ella and Mira beat with their cooking and her own mother's food didn't even hold a candle to the spread that was laid out before her. Not that she'd ever tell _her_ that.

The conversation was pleasant and thankfully, nobody mentioned Raphael. Stephanie was grateful for that. Instead, they talked about Mike's winning touchdown in his high school football game and the Halloween play that Marguerite was going to be in. Pia announced that her teacher had picked the picture she drew to hang on the blackboard in front of the class and Pedro grumbled about the "C" he got on his mathematics time test the week before. Ricky, who was too young to attend school, told everybody about the toy car he wanted for his birthday.

"It's black, like Uncle Carlos' car," he announced, forking a big piece of pork roast into his mouth.

Stephanie grinned at the look of affection that crossed Ranger's face at the sight of his youngest nephew. "It's a big responsibility to have a car, Ricky," he said, his eyes sparkling. "You have to take care of it and put it away every night so it doesn't get lost."

Ricky nodded, his little face serious. "I know, Uncle Carlos. I cleaned off a shelf in my room 'specially for my car. Alls I need now is the car."

From the look on Ranger's face, Stephanie knew that on Ricky's birthday, the little boy would be opening a shiny new toy Porsche from his Uncle Carlos. For all the times Ranger declared himself not to be family material, he sure was great with his nephew. Stephanie couldn't help but imagine him holding a baby, with his skin and hair and her blue eyes. Blinking furiously, she pushed the image out of her mind. She was definitely not ready to even imagine having children at that point in her life.

Dinner flew by and was followed by dessert, which consisted of the most sinful flan that she had ever tasted. When every last bite had been consumed and all the dishes were carried into the kitchen, everyone settled down in the living room. Stephanie sat on the sofa between Ranger and Pia, actually enjoying the family time she was participating in. Pia showed her the little sparkly stickers that she had on her fingernails and Marguerite kept coming up to her to touch her curly hair. Ranger was leaning back comfortably, his arm around Stephanie's shoulder as he chatted with his father and brothers-in-law about military stuff and business. Celia, Keila, and Mariela pulled chairs up to the sofa and convinced Stephanie to tell them a little about her job. They seemed to want to separate myth from fact and didn't quite trust Tank, Lester, and Bobby's versions of her mishaps.

Celia and Keila left with their families a little after eight thirty, stating that they had small children who had school the next day. Abuela Rosa left with Celia's family, who were going to drop her off at home on their way. After they left, Ranger and Stephanie sat around for a while, talking with Ricardo and Mariela. When eleven thirty rolled around, Stephanie was pleasantly exhausted and beginning to doze off against Ranger's side.

"I think it's time to head back, Babe," Ranger said quietly, running his index finger down her cheek. Stephanie nodded in agreement, sorry to see the night end. Mariela jumped up and ran to the kitchen to put together a bag of leftovers while Ranger said goodbye to his father. After hugging his son, Ricardo turned to Stephanie and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be a stranger, querida," he said, patting her on the back. "You're welcome her anytime."

"Thank you, Ricardo," Stephanie hugged him back and was surprised to discover that it felt like hugging family. It was a terrific feeling.

"That's right!" Mariela exclaimed, rushing out with a large bag of food. "You make sure Carlos brings you back! If he doesn't, just give us a call and we'll pick you up ourselves."

Stephanie laughed as Ranger took the bag from his mother. "I'll do that, Mariela. Thank you for a wonderful night."

Mariela gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to her son. "And you don't be a stranger either, Carlos! Three times a year is not nearly enough time to spend with your family!"

Ranger sighed, but he was used to the banter with his parents. "I'll try, Mama."

"Try hard." Her face and tone of voice left no room for arguments, so he just nodded and placed his hand on the small of Stephanie's back, leading her out the door and toward the Porsche.

Ranger had driven only a few blocks before he glanced over at Stephanie, a huge smile on his face. "Have a good time, Babe?"

She smiled wearily, reaching out to place her hand on his thigh. "The best time. You have a great family."

He grasped her hand tightly, lifting it to his lips. "I told you they loved you."

Stephanie just smiled wider, sinking back into the seats. She was pleased. It had been a terrific day.

**Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. And thanks again to Alfonsina d. for all the help. You really had your work cut out for you on this one, babe****. I couldn't do it without you!**

.


	30. Chapter 31

**They're not mine They're not mine**

**Warning: Violence**

**Chapter 31**

A month went by and work at the bonds office was practically nonexistent. Stephanie was lucky if she had two skips a week to pick up. With bounty hunting slow, she started working full time at RangeMan, happily taking over her old cubicle. Although she was getting better as a bounty hunter and enjoyed the job for the most part, she preferred the feeling of family she got from working for RangeMan.

She had to admit, working at RangeMan had other perks as well. Besides Ella's fabulous cooking everyday, she got to see Ranger even more. And by the content look in Ranger's eyes whenever they were together, Stephanie had a feeling that he enjoyed her being there just as much. He continued to leave the post-its in her apartment, but now, she was also receiving emails from him daily, praising her work and her mind and telling her that each new day with her was better than the day before. She loved it.

Every morning, Stephanie woke up looking forward to starting the day. Ranger was always there and they would go for their run. Then, they would end up showering together before heading for breakfast. Sometimes, they cooked something in Stephanie's kitchen. Other times, they headed out to the Silver Dollar instead. Either way, unless Ranger had to go out of town for a meeting, they always started the morning together. After breakfast, they would head to work together, unless Stephanie made a pit stop at the bonds office beforehand. It was a routine that Stephanie was enjoying immensely.

It was one of the days that Stephanie started out at the bonds office. She kissed Ranger goodbye at the Silver Dollar before getting behind the wheel of her "new" used Grand Prix to see if Connie had anything for her. It was still quite early and Lula hadn't made an appearance yet. Although Stephanie still sat and talked with her friends on a regular basis, she still refused to discuss her relationship with Ranger and all of what happened in Miami. That didn't stop Lula from trying, though. Thankfully, Connie had taken the hint and had stopped her part of the inquisition after about three weeks.

Stephanie walked into the office, politely turning down Connie's offer of a doughnut. Connie just eyed her as she bit into her own jelly filled.

"You haven't started eating all healthy, have you Steph?" She asked, wiping powdered sugar off her ample breasts. "I've noticed you've lost weight."

Stephanie just laughed. "If you saw what I just inhaled for breakfast, you wouldn't be asking me that."

Connie just shook her head and held out a single file. "One came in late last night. Shoplifting."

Stephanie took the file and dropped down on the couch to flip through it. Malcolm Reddy, age 42. Arrested for shoplifting a bottle of Jose Cuervo from the liquor store. Stephanie studied his photo and stats. 5'9 inches tall, 145 lbs. She could tell from his glassy eyes in the photo that he was three sheets to the wind. Hopefully, he'd be drunk and passed out when she showed up at his house. And then all she'd have to do would be to cuff him and drag him out to her car. No problem.

"Thanks, Connie. I'll see you later," Stephanie said, getting to her feet and heading for the door. She got into the Grand Prix and dialed Ranger on her cell phone.

"Yo."

She smiled. "Yo yourself."

Ranger's warm chuckle sent a shiver up her spine. God, she loved that sound.

"What's up, Babe?"

Stephanie tossed the file onto the passenger seat and started the engine. "Connie had a skip for me. I'm gonna pay him a house call and I should be in soon."

"Need any backup?"

"Nah, I'm thinking he'll be passed out drunk when I get there."

"Call if you need anything."

She smiled. "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe."

She hung up the phone and tossed it on top of Reddy's file. Ranger's phone skills were improving quite a bit.

She drove a few miles outside the Burg to Reddy's house. He lived in a tiny, run down place that was in desperate need of a power wash. Years of grit darkened what Stephanie assumed was once white siding and his yard had weeds taller than her nieces. The lights were out and a rustbucket on wheels was parked in the driveway.

Stephanie made sure her gun was loaded and her stun gun was in place before climbing out of the car. She made her way to the front door, peeking through dirty windows along the way. There was no movement inside. She knocked on the door and watched in dread as it swung open at her touch.

Her spidey sense was going berserk.

Stephanie stared into the darkened house with a sense of dread. She couldn't see anything, but there was something in there. Something was off.

_Run! Get your ass in your car and call Ranger!_

Stephanie shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to bother Ranger for nothing, but her instincts were telling her that this wasn't nothing.

_He won't care if it's nothing! He only cares about your safety!_

That was true. Ranger wouldn't care if it turned out to be a false alarm. He would most likely be relieved that it was.

_Don't be stupid, Stephanie Plum. Turn the fuck around and get out of here!_

"Sounds like a plan to me," she muttered, taking a step backwards.

Right into a brick wall.

Stephanie shrieked, but before she could turn around, she was shoved forward and into the dark house. She stumbled over her feet, reaching out to break her fall as she landed on the floor. The door slammed shut and her stomach dropped at the sound of a deadbolt being turned into place. Flipping onto her back, she scooted backwards and away from her assailant.

The man was standing in a shadow and she couldn't see his face. Her gut, though, was screaming that she knew this person and that she needed to figure out a way to escape.

The man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a mocking _tsk tsk_ sound.

"That was just too easy, Stephanie," he said, his voice smooth but cold as ice. "For someone as smart as you, I thought it would be more of a challenge."

_I know that voice!_ Stephanie thought, her mind racing. _Where have I heard that voice?_

The sound of a hammer clicking back on a gun wiped all thoughts out of her head. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest when the Mystery Man revealed the Glock hidden behind his back.

"I don't know who you are," Stephanie said quietly, trying to keep her voice calm. "But I'm here for Malcolm Reddy. I'm not here for you."

The man chuckled. "Poor Malcolm outlived his usefulness, Stephanie."

Stephanie swallowed hard, scooting back across the carpet until her back hit the front of a chair, stopping her movement. "What did he do?"

The man stepped forward and a shard of light came in through the window, illuminating his face. Stephanie wanted to scream.

Gary Spencer.

"He brought you to me, of course." His grin was cold as he took another step closer. "He wasn't the smartest man. I told him that we could make a fortune holding you for ransom. The Great Ranger Manoso would give us anything to get you back. All he had to do was steal something small and use your cousin's office to get bonded out. Piece of cake."

Adrenaline tore through her body and Stephanie felt her arms begin to tremble. He'd planned this out! His revenge for losing his job in Miami.

"Raphael told me everything about you," Gary continued, still aiming the Glock at her head. "That Ranger would empty out his entire savings account to get you back safely. Malcolm got greedy over the idea."

"So you killed him," Stephanie whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Malcolm was a liability. When he drinks, his lips get loose. And I didn't tell him the entire plan."

"Not out for money, are you Gary?"

He grinned, reminding Stephanie of the Big Bad Wolf. "Oh I'm out for money, doll. But that's just a little bonus." He reached out, grabbing a chair and pulling it to him. She watched as he sat down and got comfortable, his gun never wavering. "Ranger's gonna come for you. I'll get my money and I'll have the pleasure of killing you in front of him."

"You have a death wish?" She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say to a deranged rapist holding a gun to her head, but she couldn't help it. Gary just chuckled.

"He'll have a bullet between the eyes long before he can hurt me."

God, this man was an idiot! He seriously underestimated Ranger and the Merry Men. Apparently, Raphael had too. Hopefully, that would work to her advantage.

"So, what? You're gonna call up Ranger and demand ransom just like that?"

"Not quite." His evil grin was back and it made her stomach turn. Somehow, she managed to keep her breakfast down. "First, I'm gonna have a taste of what Raphael missed out on. I hate when a woman just lies there and takes it. From the beating you gave Rafe, I'd say you'll be the most fun I've had in a long time."

Stephanie froze at his words. The way he spoke of rape as if he were discussing the weather sent chills through her. He was sicker than she ever imagined.

"After that, I'll be sending Mr. Manoso a few pictures of his precious woman." Gary's voice took on an almost excited tone as he continued. "I think seeing you after I'm finished will prompt him to speed things along."

Stephanie's head dropped and she closed her eyes, wracking her brain for a way out of this mess. She'd die before she let Gary Spencer touch her. Her mind sorted through every self-defense lesson she took. With the gun pointed at her, though, she wasn't sure if she could fight him.

_Get your gun! Do whatever you have to!_

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of a madman. "Where's Malcolm?"

As Gary glanced towards a door on the left of where they were, Stephanie discreetly reached behind her, slowly pulling her gun from her waistband. She settled her finger behind the trigger, waiting for her chance.

He faced her again and nodded toward the door. "He's in the bedroom, waiting for a proper burial. Poor fool never saw it coming."

Stephanie leaned her head back against the chair seat behind her, breathing deeply to calm her pounding heart. Strangely, though, the trembling had stopped and she was as steady and focused as she'd ever been. She had a goal. She had to focus on the goal.

Gary stood up then. With one hand still on the gun, he reached down with his free hand and started to unbutton his jeans. "I'm gonna enjoy you, doll."

Stephanie remained silent, waiting. She saw her chance when his aim faltered as he started to push down his pants.

Moving her finger over the trigger, she pulled her arm out from behind her and aimed at his chest. His eyes widened and he raised his gun a split second before she fired. With a scream, she pulled the trigger, watching in satisfaction as the bullet hit its target. Another shot rang out as he fell and she screamed again as a white hot pain tore through her arm. Before she fell over, she pulled the trigger again, catching him between the eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Stephanie curled up on her side, sobbing. Her arm stung like fire and her body began its incessant trembling once again. Now that the danger was over, nothing she said to herself calmed her.

_Call Ranger! Get help!_

From her spot on the floor, she glanced around the room looking for a phone. She spotted the cord across the room and slowly crawled forward, the pain shooting through her at every movement.

A few feet felt like a few miles as she reached out to grasp the cord. The phone fell from the table above her, landing within reach. With trembling hands, she dialed Ranger's cell phone, praying that she could stay conscious long enough to ask for help. Her vision was starting to fade and sleep sounded better and better with each passing second. She curled up on the floor in fetal position, lying her head on the phone receiver so she could hear.

"Yo."

Stephanie sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. "Ranger, help me," she managed to say before succumbing to the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ranger, help me."_

Ranger's heart clenched at the sound of Stephanie's fading voice. He jumped to his feet so fast that he knocked his chair over.

"Babe? Stephanie! Where are you? What happened?"

There was no answer.

It took everything in him not to throw up his breakfast.

"Stephanie, answer me!"

He ran out of the office, the phone still to his ear. "Someone pull up Steph's GPS!"

Thank God Al installed it before giving her the car.

A second later, Hal's voice rang out. "The 800 block of Holly Street."

"Send the closest team there now! Call for backup!" With the phone still at his ear, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and ran for the stairwell. Tank and Lester were right behind him.

"What's going on, man?" Tank demanded, thundering down the stairs behind his friend.

"Stephanie called for help, but she's not talking now," Ranger growled, bursting through the doors to the garage. "The 800 block of Holly. She went to pick up a skip earlier."

"I'll drive," Tank said, getting behind the wheel of an Explorer before Ranger could say a word. Ranger just climbed into the passenger seat as Lester got into another vehicle. As they screeched out of the garage, Ranger kept talking into the phone.

"Come on, Babe. Please answer me. Talk to me."

There was absolutely no sound coming from the other end. "Goddamnit, Stephanie! Answer me!"

"Stay calm, man," Tank's voice was even, but it did nothing to mask the fear and concern. Ranger knew his friend was scared shitless as well.

"She said she didn't need backup. I asked her and she said she didn't need it." Ranger took a deep breath, trying desperately to stay calm. Nothing scared him more than hearing Stephanie's voice, weak and pleading for help. No, he took that back. Nothing scared him more than the silence after hearing Stephanie's weak voice pleading for help.

Ranger sat up straighter when he heard the faint wail of sirens from Stephanie's end of the phone. Reaching over, he flicked on the police scanner in time to hear a request for all units at 809 Holly Street. As the police codes were spoken, his stomach clenched.

_Gunshots fired. Proceed with caution. _

_Oh God, had she been shot?_

Tank didn't say a word, but his foot pressed down harder on the accelerator.

_Please, Babe, be okay. I'm begging you, be okay!_

Tank took the corner hard, the Explorer momentarily on two wheels. Ranger gripped the armrest with one hand held the phone to his ear with the other. He heard the sound of a door being kicked open and shouts of "Clear" on the other end.

"We've got two down!" A voice shouted and Ranger lurched forward, his hand reaching out to grip the dashboard.

_Be okay, Babe. Please be okay!_

"This one's dead."

_Oh dear God!_

"This one's breathing!" The voice was louder than the other's and Ranger prayed that the one breathing was Stephanie.

"Call for an ambulance." Another voice shouted. "Gunshot wound to the arm, looks like it went clean thorough but it's bleeding pretty heavily."

Tank turned another corner and they were greeted by at least half a dozen police cruisers, lights flashing. Ranger was out the door before the vehicle came to a stop, running toward the house. An ambulance arrived at the same time, two EMT's jumping out and rushing to the back to get the stretcher.

Inside the house was chaos. A dozen officers milled around and Ranger had to push through them to get inside.

"Stephanie!" He shouted, looking around wildly for any sign of her.

"Ranger." Eddie appeared then, pushing another officer aside to make room. "Steph's over here. She's alive but she's bleeding pretty badly."

Ranger pushed past him, finally spotting her on the floor beside the fallen phone. He was at her side in an instant, brushing her hair back with trembling hands.

"Babe, I'm here," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes remained closed and Ranger's eyes swept over her body, taking everything in. Her shirtsleeve was soaked in blood, but she looked otherwise unharmed. He was comforted by the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. That's what mattered.

"Ranger, man. Let the EMT's through," Tank's heavy hand dropped down on his shoulder and it took Ranger a second to comprehend what his friend said. He took a few steps back as the two men from the ambulance got to work. One took her vitals while the other wrapped her arm. As they loaded her onto the stretcher, Eddie walked back over to them.

"There's another body in the bedroom. Identification says he's Malcolm Reddy."

"Who shot her?" Ranger's voice was cold as he continued to stare at Stephanie.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Eddie said, nodding towards the door. "Whoever he is took a gunshot to the chest and one between the eyes. We're thinking from Steph."

Ranger nodded, pride filling him at the words. _Proud of you, Babe._

Tank went to see the body. He came back a minute later, shock showing in his eyes.

"Ranger, it's Gary Spencer."

Ranger looked at him sharply. "From Miami?"

Tank nodded. Ranger gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to Stephanie. He was furious with himself. He knew what kind of man Spencer was by all the info Stephanie had pulled up from her searches. He had disappeared not long after being fired and at the time, Ranger hadn't seen any reason to hunt him down.

Tank shifted uncomfortably beside him and Ranger looked up, his eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Tank turned his gaze to Stephanie. "His pants were pushed down to his knees. Looks like he was trying to take them off."

Fury filled Ranger, his vision turning red as he quickly looked at Stephanie. She was fully clothed, thank God. "He was going to rape her. She killed him before he got the chance."

Please, don't let him have gotten the chance…

The EMT's started pushing the stretcher out the door and Ranger rushed to follow. "I'm going with her," he stated, leaving no room for arguments. The men just nodded and took her to the waiting ambulance. They loaded her into the back and Ranger quickly followed, sitting beside her and gently taking her hand in his. Leaning forward and down, he brushed his lips gently against her ear.

"I'm right beside you, Babe. You're going to be okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The annoying, constant beeping beside her brought her out of the darkness. She recognized the sound right away.

_Damn it. The fucking hospital. That just fucking figures._

She would much rather slip back into the darkness instead of dealing with the doctors and nurses and IV's, but the warmth surrounding her hand changed her mind. Only one person could warm her like that.

"Ranger," she murmured, her eyes still closed. She heard a chair shift and felt the warmth squeeze her hand.

"I'm here, Babe. Will you open your eyes for me?"

"I will if you get me the hell out of here."

The sound of his soft laughter made her heart soar and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. His face so close to hers was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed.

"Hey Batman," she whispered.

He grinned, relief flashing across his features. "Hey Wonder Woman."

She sighed in contentment as his hand brushed her hair out of her face. "What's the damage?"

"The bullet went right through your arm. Nothing vital was hit and they stitched you up."

She groaned. "Why did you bring me here, then? You could have just slapped a band aid on me and called it a day."

Ranger's smile faded and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "You lost a lot of blood. They needed to make sure you didn't need a transfusion."

"Did I?"

"No."

"Then I can go home," she declared, trying to sit up. A searing pain in her injured arm stopped her progress, though, and she hissed as she fell back into the pillows. "After I get a pain pill."

"Just relax, Steph," Ranger said, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. "You'll be home tonight."

Stephanie sighed and nodded. It wouldn't do a damn bit of good to argue. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. After a minute, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I killed him."

Ranger squeezed her hand. "To save your life."

"He killed my skip. Raphael told them you'd pay anything to get me back and they were going to hold me for ransom. Only Gary killed Reddy before I got there. He was going to get you to the house and kill me before killing you." She looked down at their joined hands. "I told him he had a death wish."

Ranger ran his lips over her hand, trying to calm his thundering heart. Raphael had made his last mistake. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to ask the question. He just hated to bring it up. "Did he rape you, Babe?"

She shook her head, meeting his eyes. "No, he never got the chance."

He'd already known that. He just needed to hear the words. He needed her reassurance.

"I'm proud of you, Stephanie."

She snorted, staring down at their hands. She didn't want to admit to him that being in that situation had been her fault. She knew something was wrong the second the front door swung open. She would have been fine if she had just left the second her spidey sense kicked in. Instead, she froze, and ended up having to kill a man in the process. Granted, the man was a sick, twisted rapist who probably deserved to die. But still…

Ranger saw the thoughts flit across her face and he reached out, tilting her chin up so their eyes met. "You did great, babe. Never doubt that."

She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see his face when she told him. "I knew something was wrong when I knocked on the front door and it swung open. My brain was screaming at me to run away and call you, but I paused. I took too long. And when I finally did step back to leave, Gary was already behind me." Tears slipped from her eyes at the memory and she cursed her weakness. "I failed, Ranger. I wasn't aware of my surroundings and I could have gotten you or me killed."

Ranger sighed as her tears spilled down her cheeks. It was hard enough to see her in the hospital like this. It had been hell seeing her lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. But seeing her lying there, crying and blaming herself for the situation broke his heart. And made him want to commit murder. Preferably against Raphael.

"Babe, you saved yourself. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You _did not_ fail." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. "Whatever you did, however you did it, what matters the most is that you came home to me. And you did."

Stephanie opened her eyes, her watery blues staring into dark brown. "What if I told you I didn't want to be a bounty hunter anymore? Would that make me a failure?"

Ranger stared at her in surprise. She wanted to give up bounty hunting?

"No, that wouldn't make you a failure, Stephanie," he assured her. "What would you want to do instead?"

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I want to work for RangeMan. And only RangeMan."

His heart skipped a beat. Did she just say what he thought she just said? A smile graced his lips when he realized that she did. "I've wanted you exclusively at RangeMan for a long time. If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

She finally looked up at him, her eyes still watery. "Would you think I was a failure if I told you I didn't want to live by myself anymore?"

Please come live with me. Please come live with me. Please come live…

"Not at all, Babe," he murmured, leaning forward. "Where do you want to live?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and he reached out to catch it with his finger. "I want to live with you."

He smiled again, relief and joy surging through him like a tsunami. "I never wanted you to move out, Steph. I've wanted you with me all along."

Stephanie blinked. "Really?" At his nod, she continued. "Why didn't you try to talk me out of it?"

"It was something you needed to do. For yourself," he rained tiny kisses all over her face, finally ending at her lips. "I knew when you were ready to move in with me, you would. Until then, I just made sure to spend as much time with you as possible."

She chuckled, reaching up to cup his face. "The happiest I've ever been in my entire life is when I was living with you. I want that back."

"As you wish."

Stephanie's smile was brilliant when she recognized the saying. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, not even noticing the pain in her arm.

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like Ranger promised, she was back in his apartment that evening. Before she had been discharged, Lester had gone to her apartment to pick up Rex and pack a duffel bag for her. When she walked into Ranger's…_their_…apartment, she saw Rex happily munching on a grape in his aquarium on the counter. The clothing that Lester had picked up had already been put away in the closet.

The living room was filled with vases of flowers and giant "Get Well" balloons. Each Merry Man had left some kind of chocolate along with a vase of flowers or a balloon. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, and then cry, when she saw everything. In the dining room, under a domed lid, was a Pineapple Upside Down cake from Ella. And Tank called to let them know that Lester would be arriving shortly with the pizzas and meatball subs from Pino's.

Stephanie was home for good. With her family.

Finally.

**Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews. And thanks to Alfonsina d. for being the best gosh darn beta ever. Only one chapter and an epilogue left sniff sniff. Hope you like it.**


	31. Chapter 32

_**They don't belong to me. **_

_**Authors Note: I went into some detail about certain places and events in this chapter, so it might have a bit of a touristy or history class vibe to it. Also, since I have never been to the House of Seven Gables, the descriptions of the tour are from my husband's memory and the youtube video link I have at the end. I apologize now for any inconsistencies**_**. **

**Chapter 32**

Ranger managed to reserve the same room they'd stayed in before at the Hawthorne Hotel. How he managed it when every room within twenty miles of Salem was booked was beyond her, but Stephanie had a feeling that bribery was involved. She wasn't about to complain, though.

They arrived two days before Halloween. Stephanie felt a little thrill as they pulled up to the familiar hotel and she almost skipped alongside Ranger to the front desk. He just shook his head and chuckled as he took the key from the desk clerk and led Stephanie to the elevator.

Halloween had always been Stephanie's favorite holiday, and she finally found herself in a place that treated the occasion with the respect it deserved. After leaving their bags in the suite, Ranger took her back to Essex Street, where the Annual Psychic Fair and Witchcraft Expo was being held at the Museum Place Mall. The open mall was crowded with booths and tables offering Tarot Card readings, Crystal Ball scrying, Past Life Readings, and Palm readings. Stephanie was actually vibrating with excitement when she spotted a sign that said "Ask a Witch" and saw kids and adults alike making their own wands.

"Oh my God," she squealed, gripping Ranger's hand tightly. "We've got to do that!"

He just laughed as she dragged him to the center of the mall. For a dollar donation to charity, you could make your own magic wand. While Stephanie was trying to find the right branch for hers, Ranger discreetly slipped a folded hundred-dollar bill into the donation box. He stood patiently, watching as she picked out a branch that had a knot resembling a tiny eye. She held it up to him, a wide grin on her face before she set out to make her wand.

With patience that he'd never seen her exhibit before, Stephanie carved a tiny indention into the knot and used a hot glue gun to attach a small blue stone into it, giving her wand a blue eye. She used blue and silver acrylic paint and carved even more indentions into the branch, gluing a different colored stone into each "pit". At the tip, she attached a small tiger's eye before stepping back and looking at her masterpiece.

Ranger could see the pride in her eyes when she took it in. He had to admit, it was a beautiful wand. It fit her. He watched as an instructor told her how to dedicate the wand before it was finished. He could actually feel her excitement as she drew a circle around herself with the wand and recited the words that the instructor told her. When she was done, she practically skipped to him, her beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Stephanie exclaimed, holding her wand up proudly. Ranger grinned, studying the wand in her hand.

"It's beautiful, Babe. You did a terrific job."

She grinned and bumped her hip against him. "You could make one, too. Black with black stones."

He just shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her around the mall. "I don't think I'd look right with a wand, Babe. I have an image to uphold."

Stephanie tilted her head in the direction of one of the booths. "Would it ruin your image to have your aura photographed?"

Ranger glanced over at the booth and his lips tilted up slightly. "I think I can manage that. Just don't tell anybody."

She laughed joyfully grabbed his hand, dragging him toward their next destination. They had their pictures taken separately and only had to wait a few minutes to get their photos back. One of the photographers sat down with them and explained the meanings of the colors, even though an in depth explanation was written on separate pages.

Ranger's picture was bright red. Everything the photographer described about the color and meaning fit Ranger to a "T": desire, vitality, power, success, competition, strength, leadership, courage, eroticism. Stephanie was amazed by how accurate it really was.

Stephanie's picture contained a few different colors. Crowning her head in the photo was a mass of yellow. According to the photographer, that meant that joy and happiness surrounded her now. Her excitement is contagious and she had a bright and curious intellect. The left side of the photo was red, meaning that she would be living life in the fast lane and would be able to experience life to the fullest. Stephanie was pleased with the message so far. Beside her, Ranger's eyes were sparkling as he took in everything the photographer said. Looked like Ranger liked it, too.

The other side was blue, and the photographer explained that the world saw her as a spiritual person, even if she wasn't fully conscious of it herself. When the man told her that she glowed with a mysterious inner light, she caught Ranger's slight nod. The man continued, telling her that her sensitive nature sometimes felt overwhelmed by the harshness of the world, but if she were able to spend quiet time alone, she'd be able to rebalance herself.

"Pretty damn accurate," Ranger admitted as they continued around the mall, carrying their pictures and her wand. Stephanie had to agree, even though she didn't see herself as "glowing with a mysterious inner light". Ranger had seemed to agree with that statement wholeheartedly, though, so maybe she just couldn't see it.

It was late afternoon and they were both starving. They had an early dinner at the Asahi Japanese Restaurant right there at the mall before walking back to the hotel. When they were almost there, Ranger glanced at his watch.

"There's something at the hotel tonight you might be interested in," he said casually. "It starts in an hour."

Stephanie stared at him, nearly bursting with curiosity and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't tease me, Ranger! What is it?"

With a completely serious face, he said, "Ghost Hunting 101. It's from 8 to midnight."

Stephanie stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk, her mouth hanging open. Ranger was willing to sit with her for four hours learning about ghosts and the paranormal? He stopped when he noticed she wasn't beside him and he couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face.

It took a minute, but she finally found her voice. "You're serious? You'd go to that with me?"

He took the few steps to stand in front of her and reached out to cup her cheek. "Of course I would. If you want to go, then that's what we'll do."

Her smile was brilliant as she took his free hand and continued on to the hotel. "You know, paranormal studies might come in handy at RangeMan. You can expand and add ghost busting to your services offered."

Ranger snorted. "I don't think so, Babe."

"Oh come on!" she teased, her eyes twinkling. "I can _so_ see you, Tank, Lester and Bobby strapping on the proton packs. Think of the business you would generate!"

"I love you, Babe, but no."

She just laughed, squeezing his hand tighter. "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm having the best time."

He smiled back at her, her words warming his heart. "I'm glad, Steph. You deserve it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they went downstairs to the Ghost Hunting 101 seminar, Stephanie was disappointed to see that the tickets were sold out. She turned to Ranger with a slight pout to her lips but he was grinning ear to ear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. Stephanie's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Where did you get those?"

Ranger handed them to the ticket collector at the door and shrugged. "I ordered them when we checked out last time we were here."

"You know me so well. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pulled her close and kissed her hard before leading her into another room.

Stephanie had a blast and she was thrilled that Ranger seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The speaker's name was Ron, and he was a professional ghost hunter and radio personality. His team was there as well, and they talked about some of the more interesting hauntings that they had investigated. They learned how to examine results of potential hauntings to determine if they were authentic or not. They even learned how to use the actual gear that the professional ghost hunters used when they were investigating. There were infrared, digital, and disposable cameras, EMF (electro-magnetic field) meters and temperature sensors, and recorders to capture EVP's (electronic voice phenomena). Stephanie was ecstatic when they went on an actual ghost hunt at the hotel, which was supposed to be haunted. She walked down the hall with Ranger at her side, her eyes directed on the EMF meter in her hands. They didn't catch any evidence on the cameras or meters, but Stephanie did hear an unexplained groan when they went over the EVP recordings they had done in the hallway of the top floor. The sound sent chills up her spine and even Ranger looked interested by the noise.

After the ghost hunt, they got to look at and photograph remnants of the Amityville Horror house that the speakers had brought with them. They looked at more photos and listened to different stories about hauntings all over Salem. At the end, they all went to a local haunted graveyard to conduct another ghost hunt, using the equipment they had used before. This time, Stephanie caught a tiny white ball of light on one of the digital cameras, and one of the investigators told her it was an orb. She was so excited that she jumped up into Ranger's arms, laughing and hugging him as hard as she could.

By the end of the night, Stephanie was beyond exhausted. She was asleep in Ranger's arms the second her head hit his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had breakfast the next morning at Nathaniel's before heading out for the day. They spent the entire morning going from one haunted house tour to another. They stopped for a quick lunch at noon before going to tour the House of Seven Gables. The building creeped Stephanie out the second she saw it, but her body was humming with excitement. Beautiful gardens and few smaller houses surrounded it.

They walked inside and bought tickets for the next tour, which began pretty soon after they arrived. They walked through the central hallway and into a small recreated shop filled with barrels and shelves and baskets. Stephanie didn't pay much attention to the tour guide, instead looking around the room to take in everything she saw. Their group followed the guide to the kitchen and then through a dark passageway and past the central chimney to the dining room. The room contained beautiful dark period pieces, a dark shining table set with stunning porcelain china. It appeared that there would be a dinner party at any given moment. There were maritime paintings and portraits of the Turner-Ingersoll family that had owned the mansion all those years ago hanging on walls papered in ancient, yet elegant wallpaper. There was a large fireplace and impressive wooden cabinets adorning the room. An open cupboard displayed more of the priceless porcelain china, along with Hawthorne's checkerboard. The tour guide told them how Nathaniel Hawthorne used to visit his cousin, Susannah Ingersoll, and they would sit and talk in that very room. The guide pointed out an ancient chair, and continued to tell how Hawthorne was having problems writing, and his cousin pointed out the chair and suggested that he write about it and the people who had sat in it. Her idea had led him to write one of his most successful collection of children's stories, "Tales of Grandfather's Chair". Stephanie, who wasn't really big on history, was fascinated at the stories that the tour guide shared with them. She was amazed how a simple chair could fuel an idea for something so big. They also learned that when Susannah Ingersoll gave her cousin a tour of the house, she mentioned to him that it had seven gables, and the idea fascinated him, leading him to write his famous book.

The guide opened a door on the other side of the fireplace and told them it was a wood storage closet and that usually, they were used to store firewood. It was discovered, though, in the 19th century that inside the wood closet was an entrance to a secret staircase. The group took turns peeking inside the closet, but the actual staircase and what it led to wasn't part of the tour. Stephanie was almost relieved. It was a little freaky being in the house as it was. She didn't feel like climbing up into the rafters to see God only knows what. The guide told them that the stairway led up through the central chimney into a room that nobody knew what was used for.

They left the dining room and into a small "day" room with more period furniture before heading back through the hallway and up the stairs. There, they walked through bedrooms filled with the most beautiful antique furniture that Stephanie had ever seen. She had never shown a fondness for such things before, instead choosing her "dorm-style" furniture based on what she could afford and what she needed. She was surprised that she was developing a liking to such things now.

Back downstairs, they went outside and walked through the most impressive gardens that Stephanie had ever seen. From there, they toured the Nathaniel Hawthorne house, which was the home he had grown up in; the Retire-Beckett House, where a museum store occupied the first floor; the Hooper-Hathaway House; and The Counting House, which nobody seemed to know what it had been used for, but had recently been turned into a children's maritime discovery zone.

After the tour, Ranger took Stephanie's hand and led her back to the gardens. They explored on their own for a while, since the only real parts that called for a tour guide was inside the buildings. Stephanie didn't mind. She reveled in the peace and quiet.

"I think I found one of my happy places," she announced, smiling over at Ranger. He smiled back.

"Maybe we should find a house with enough land to have a garden like this," he suggested.

Stephanie looked over at him in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "You need another house?"

Ranger chuckled. "You can never own too much real estate, Babe."

She shook her head in exasperation. "You have a house in Point Pleasant. You have the penthouse. You have the house in Miami and another penthouse down there. Are there any other houses I don't know about?"

"I have penthouses in all of my office buildings," he said, leading her to a bench in a quiet corner of the gardens that overlooked the ocean. "And Miami and Point Pleasant are the only places where I own actual houses. But none of them have gardens like this."

Stephanie laughed as they sat down. "You'd buy a house just for a garden? Why don't you just hire landscapers for the homes you already have?"

"Because I like the idea of buying a house with you." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "I bought the house in Miami years ago at the insistence of my attorney. I bought the house in Point Pleasant just to have somewhere to go that wasn't the office. I've never bought a house just to have a home. It's an entirely different frame of mind."

Stephanie shook her head slightly and took in her surroundings. "Where would you even want to buy a house?"

"Where do you want to live?"

She snorted. "Are you kidding me?"

His lips tipped up in amusement. "Why would we get a house in a place you didn't want to live?"

Eye roll. "Good point." She sighed. "Wouldn't you have to get something close to one of your offices?"

"Not necessarily. I have places close to work. Hell, I have places _at_ work." Ranger turned slightly on the bench to face her. "I'm serious, Steph. Anywhere in the world you want to live, we can make it happen. It doesn't have to be close to the RangeMan offices. Hell, if you wanted to move to Montana, we could do it tomorrow."

She grinned. "We can't do it tomorrow. Tomorrow's Halloween. We're busy."

He grinned back. "Smartass. You know what I mean."

Stephanie faced forward, the thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe what he was saying. They lived in Trenton. They worked in Trenton. But was she really happy in Trenton? Of course, she was happiest wherever Ranger was. As long as he was there, she didn't care about the geography. But wouldn't he need to stay close to work? He owned the damn company, after all!

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it," she admitted. "I grew up in Trenton. The furthest I've lived was Newark. I just assumed I'd always live in Jersey."

"The world is yours, Babe. You just have to grab it."

She shook her head. "Ranger, I'm not with you so we can buy a flat in Paris."

He grinned, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "So you want to move to France?"

"No!" She laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "We don't need to move anywhere. Unless you want to leave Jersey?" They had never really talked about leaving Trenton behind. Stephanie wasn't against the idea, but it would have to be Ranger's choice.

Ranger was quiet for a minute and for once, Stephanie was patient. When he finally spoke, she was stunned by his thoughts.

"I was thinking…" he paused. "We were really happy in Miami."

She nodded in agreement.

"And you said the house down there felt like home to you. So I thought, if you liked the idea, maybe we could move down to Miami?"

Stephanie was silent for a moment, letting his words rain over her. He wanted them to live in Miami. He wanted them to move to Miami!

"That wasn't my only idea," he continued, worried by her lack of response. "I was thinking about shuffling some employees around. Move some of the guys around so that Lester, Tank, and Bobby could move down there as well. Bring some guys in from Miami to work in Trenton. What do you think?"

If she was stunned before, she was incapable of thought and speech now! He'd really put some serious thought into his idea. It wasn't something he just came up with.

"Are you for real?" She finally managed to say. "Tank couldn't move to Miami! What about Lula?"

"She could move down there, too, if she wanted. Do you think she would?"

"In a heartbeat," Stephanie said immediately. "But what about Lester and Bobby?"

"Most of their families are in Miami. They just came to Trenton with me to open up the office and kind of stuck around."

"No shit," she breathed.

_Could I really leave Trenton and move to Miami? Could I leave my family and the Burg?_

_Hell yeah I could!_

She grinned just thinking about it. Most of her friends would be down there as well. Julie was down there. Mary Lou and Connie could come down and visit. So could her family, but only when she wanted them to.

No more Burg.

No more pressure.

No more rumors of her flying around town and getting to her mother.

Stephanie sat up straight on the bench and felt the most amazing calm settling over her. She knew what she wanted to do. Turning to face Ranger, she gave him her best smile.

"I think it's the best idea ever."

She caught the flash of his 2000 watt smile a second before his lips crashed down on hers.

Soon they would be leaving Trenton behind them. Soon, they would be going _home_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephanie stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the crown on top of her head. She had to admit she looked pretty damn good. The costume maker had done a fabulous job.

She was dressed as Buttercup from "The Princess Bride". Her dress came in three parts. Underneath was a simple light peach colored gown with a scoop neckline edged in matching lace. The dress that went on top was gorgeous. It was a silvery white with a very low neckline and an empire waist. Between the neck and waist was a very detailed gathering of sparkling beadwork and laces that cinched up in front. Below the waist, the gown fell in a shimmering wave to the tips of her white slippers. Attached to her shoulders was a long cape in peach, silver and white. The crown on her head was a lightweight silvery leaf and thorn arrangement that actually sparkled. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in loose curls and the sides were pulled back and held with bobby pins. The whole ensemble made her feel extremely feminine and pretty.

She couldn't wait to see Ranger in his costume. Ever since they first watched the movie together, she couldn't stop picturing him as the dread Pirate Robert. Since he dressed in black all the time anyway, the costume would be easy for him to deal with.

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke into her thoughts and she turned in time to see Ranger emerge. Her heart stopped in her chest and she had to swallow hard. She knew he would look amazing, but this was better than she even imagined.

The black shirt fit his body perfectly, the sleeves slightly billowy straight down to the cuffs. The top button was barely above his chest, showing a delightful expanse of mocha latte skin. The shirt tucked into a pair of pants that molded to his ass so well that Stephanie couldn't help but want to bite down on it. A lethal looking sword was attached to his belt and his boots were simple and black. His hair was pulled back in the usual leather tie, but it fit the look he was going for. He looked perfect. And perfectly edible.

Ranger's eyes softened when he saw her standing there. She had never looked more beautiful and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. She looked just like a fairy tale princess. She had really done a fantastic job with their costumes and she had picked something with meaning.

"Babe," he murmured, stepping forward. "You look breathtaking."

Stephanie smiled at the complement. "You look fantastic. Very sexy."

He chuckled and looked down at himself. "You wouldn't believe how comfortable I am in this."

She laughed at that, taking the last few steps until she was in his arms. "I knew you'd make the perfect pirate."

He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her lips sweetly. "You make the perfect princess."

After a few more kisses, they headed downstairs to the party. Stephanie was pleased that even though everybody else was dressed elaborately, they were getting a few appreciative glances at their costume choice.

A deejay was playing a mix of pop, rock and goth. People were dancing and milling around, going between the dance floor, the psychic reading booth, and the cash bar. Ranger nodded his head toward the bar and she followed him, ordering a drink before taking in the room.

The ballroom was huge. Black and red balloons arched from one end to the other. The room was lit by flickering candelabras. The décor and guests went beyond the room and out into the lobby. Fake spiderwebs were stretched over windows and corners. Massive, frightening creatures were make out of balloons and were situated in different spots throughout the lobby and ballroom. Strobe lights changed the light from soft and golden to red to blue at spaced intervals. It was the best, most elaborate Halloween party she had ever been to.

"So what do you think," Ranger said in her ear, bringing his bottle of Corona to his lips.

"It's amazing," she answered honestly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming with me," he corrected, smiling down at her. She chuckled, taking a sip of her own drink before they walked around the room, taking in the costumes of the other guests. Stephanie stopped for a psychic reading and was pleased when the woman glanced up at Ranger, smiling before assuring Stephanie that the worst was over and she had a long, happy life to look forward to.

They spent the evening dancing and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. There was a costume contest and Stephanie had to admit that the woman who won certainly deserved it. The woman was dressed as some kind of gothic bride in a beautiful, form fitting white gown tied in the front with corset-like black ribbons. She wore a long, silky white wig and a crown of black roses and thorns on her head. The ensemble was sensational and Stephanie stored it in her memory for next Halloween.

Far too quickly, the evening was over. Stephanie sighed with pleasure, tucking her hand into Ranger's as they headed back up to their suite. Behind closed doors, she quickly found herself backed into a wall with Ranger pressed firmly against her. She grinned up at him, mischief in her blue eyes.

"Is that your sword or are you happy to see me, Pirate?"

Ranger chuckled, reaching up to trace her bare collarbone with his fingers. "It's definitely not my sword, Babe."

"Mmmm," she murmured in response, leaning on her tiptoes to brush her lips across his jawbone. Ranger sucked in a breath, the sensations tearing through him from her touch. He allowed himself to enjoy it for another minute before stepping back. Stephanie looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled at her. He had something to do and he couldn't wait any longer.

"I have something for you," he said softly, stepping back even further. "Wait here?"

She nodded immediately, curiosity and surprise making her eyes glow. Ranger headed for the bedroom, grabbing a medium sized wrapped box out of his suitcase before heading back to the sitting room.

Stephanie was sitting on the sofa, attempting to smooth out her full skirts and Ranger couldn't help but grin at the sight. She really did make a stunning princess. Her eyes shot up at the sound of his chuckle and her gaze zeroed in on the box in his hand.

"You didn't have to buy me a present," she argued, smiling up at him. "This whole trip is the best gift."

He sat next to her, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous. Placing the box in her hands, he watched silently as she slowly untied the ribbon and peeled back the paper. He smiled at the sound of her gasp as she opened the lid and stared into the box in amazement.

"Oh my God, is this what I think it is?"

Ranger watched as she reached inside, removing the delicate blue and gold Faberge egg. "It is."

"Holy shit!" Her eyes widened in wonder, the color perfectly matching the egg. "Ranger, it's gorgeous! Thank you!"

He chuckled, leaning closer. "There's more, Babe. Open the top."

She glanced at him quickly, her lips twitching before she turned her attention back to the egg. Doing as she was told, she carefully lifted the top and peeked inside.

She almost dropped the egg.

Ranger watched with increasing nervousness as she stared into the egg, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. After long, silent minutes, she reached inside with trembling fingers and pulled out the antique diamond ring.

Ranger was proud of the ring. It had a large round center diamond with six round side diamonds and delicate pink diamonds scattered around the platinum band. It sparkled in the dim glow of the lamps as Stephanie held it carefully between two fingers. He knew it would look beautiful on her.

"Ranger," she managed to whisper, her gaze unable to tear away from the ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

Ranger nodded, taking the ring from her and moving down on one knee. His own hands trembling, he reached for her left hand, sliding the ring on her fourth finger. Stephanie stared at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Babe, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can't imagine not waking up next to you every morning and falling asleep beside you every night." He took a deep breath, gathering enough courage to look up to meet her eyes. "Marry me, Stephanie. Share my life with me. Let me share your life with you. I promise you, Babe, I'll make sure the only thing you feel is happiness, every single day for the rest of our lives."

A tiny sob escaped her lips and she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed as he toppled backwards, both of them landing in a heap on the floor. Stephanie rained kisses all over his face and Ranger had to reach out and capture her face in his hands to stop her movement.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his smile wide. She laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Hell yeah it's a yes!"

**Thanks to Alfonsina d. for being one hell of a beta. And thanks to everybody else for all the encouragement and the awesome reviews. Hope this chapter wasn't too touristy and boring. The man who will be doing the Ghost Hunting 101 class in Salem this Halloween is named Ron Kolek and I used his first name in this story. Obviously, it's not me and I don't own him. Epilogue is next.**


	32. Epilogue

**For the last time, they're not mine _sniff sniff_ **

**Warning for shameless fluff and some semi-smut**

**Epilogue**

Stephanie stood completely still, letting the waves lap gently at her bare feet. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the ocean air and smiled.

She finally understood the term "true contentment".

Opening her eyes, she settled down in the sand, stretching her legs out so the waves would wash over her toes. She laid back and watched the pinks, purples and oranges spread across the sky like a watercolor painting.

Ranger had taught her the beauty of a good sunrise.

After the nightmare that was her first marriage, the idea of getting married again should have been frightening. The thought of marrying Joe had terrified her. But being married to Ranger, sharing her life with him, was the most natural thing in the world. Stephanie woke up every morning beside her husband, thanking God for letting her have the life she'd always wanted but never thought she could have. Every new day was better than the last. They worked together, they played together, they loved together. And every night, they went to bed together, showing each other in a million different little ways just how much they cherished the other.

It was better than a fairy tale.

Stephanie dug her toes into the wet sand and spread her arms out. Moving to Miami was the best thing she had ever done. Well, after marrying Ranger, that is. The day after they got back from Halloween in Salem, Ranger spoke to Tank, Lester, and Bobby. All three men jumped at the chance of leaving the smog-infested pits of Trenton for a warmer, sunnier climate. Stephanie and Tank got together and made sure that he would be talking to Lula the exact same time Stephanie told her family about her upcoming move. Neither one of them wanted their loved ones to find out about the move from the Burg grapevine.

Lula took the idea very well. The second Tank asked her if she wanted to move to Miami with him, she was planning out the new tropical wardrobe she would be needing to make the trip. Not surprisingly, it consisted of a lot of turquoise and sunshine yellow spandex.

Ellen Plum took the news badly. Although her mother had been more supportive since the Survivor's Meeting, Stephanie had a feeling that supporting her daughter in Trenton and supporting her daughter's move across the country were completely different things.

"_What do you mean you're moving to Miami?" Ellen Plum had shrieked, reaching out to grab a hold of the kitchen counter. "You can't leave Trenton! It's your home!"_

"_Trenton hasn't been my home in a very long time," Stephanie had been proud of how calm she had remained. She never raised her voice once._

"_What do you mean it's not your home? Of course it's your home! You grew up here. Your friends and family are here!"_

_Stephanie stood up straight, staring her mother in the eyes. "Mom, you know I've never fit in the Burg. I fit in Miami. I'm happy down there."_

"_What about us? What about what makes your family happy?"_

_She had stood her ground. "I've spent my entire life worrying about what you and everybody else thinks. Never again, Mother. I'm an adult and this is my life. If you don't like it, tough." When her mother opened her mouth to argue, she had held up her hand. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this. I told you as a common courtesy and nothing more. I'm moving to Miami with Ranger. We're getting married down there, the way _we_ want to. If that's a problem for you, then you can stay here in Trenton and tipple to your heart's content."_

_Stephanie honestly expected her mother to keep ranting. Instead, Ellen Plum dropped down into a chair as if she were a balloon that someone had deflated. With her hands covering her face, Stephanie could barely hear her muffled words._

"_I don't know what I'll do without you around."_

_Her mother's confession left Stephanie speechless. Ellen Plum looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes._

"_I took you for granted, Stephanie. For your entire life, you've never been further from me than Newark. While Valerie picked up and took off for California, you were still around. I never thought that would change."_

_Something shifted in the room and Stephanie had to sit down. Everything felt surreal as her mother continued._

"_I was terrified when you were gone all those weeks. It may sound selfish, but I wasn't just worried about you. I was worried about myself." Ellen's hands dropped from her face down to her lap and she stared at them, the tears slipping freely down her cheeks. "I lived my life according to the Burg. I got married out of high school, I had children, I stayed at home and kept my house clean and had dinner on the table at six on the dot. Valerie moving to California shook me up. But she eventually came back." She took a deep breath. "Children aren't supposed to move away here. They're supposed to get married and move into the house down the street and have babies and borrow your pot roast recipe. That's why I wanted you to marry Joseph. You would have moved into his house and quit that job and had his children. You would have called me on the phone for my pineapple upside down cake recipe and you and Joseph and your children would come here for holiday dinners."_

_Stephanie couldn't physically form words. She was trapped between rage for her mother's preferences and selfishness and pity for her plans crumbling at her feet._

"_I wasn't happy when Valerie got divorced, but she eventually got married again and had another baby and got the house in the Burg," Ellen continued, her gaze never wavering from her clasped hands. "I wanted that from you. If you move to Miami, that will never happen. Ranger's not Joseph. He's not from the Burg. With him, I won't be able to have you here and available."_

"_Even if I wasn't moving away, I wouldn't live that life you want, Mom," Stephanie finally spoke up. "I don't want the Burg. I don't want a mini van and spotless windows and two point five kids. I don't want the P.T.A. and pot roasts. What you were expecting and planning for was never going to happen."_

_Ellen finally looked up, her eyes red and watery. "Is it so bad to live that life, Stephanie? Is it so bad to want those things for you?"_

_Stephanie reached out to grip her mother's hand. Their eyes met and held. "That life would have killed me, Mom. It almost did. This place…these rules…it's all too much for me. Please understand that I have to live my life for me. Not for anybody else."_

_Ellen took a shaky breath. "You're getting married though. Will you have children?"_

_Stephanie shrugged. "Honestly, Mom, I don't know. Ranger's daughter is down there and I love her as if she were my own. Julie's enough for me. If I never had my own kids, I don't think I would regret it."_

"_What about what Ranger wants? Doesn't he want more children?"_

"_Ranger supports my decisions. Unconditionally."_

_Ellen shook her head. "But what does he want?"_

_Stephanie leaned forward, staring her mother in the eyes. "He wants what I want. If I decide I want children, he'll be all for it. If I decide that I don't, he'll be right behind me."_

_Ellen's eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I just can't imagine not wanting children."_

"_Then it's a good thing you're not me. You already have three granddaughters that drive you crazy most of the time. What is the big deal about adding more to that list?"_

"_It's just what you do in the Burg."_

"_And I already told you. I'm not the Burg."_

It took most of the afternoon to drill into her mother's head that all those Burg dreams would not be coming true. By the time Stephanie had left the house and gone back to RangeMan, she was drained. Of course, Ranger had taken one look at her and cleared his schedule for the rest of the day, leading her up to _their_ apartment and helping her forget all her problems.

The Merry Man transition from one office to the other had been incredibly smooth. Lester and Bobby had their apartments at the RangeMan building. Tank and Lula had gotten their own condo a few blocks away. And Stephanie and Ranger had moved into their house. Every Friday night, unless there was an emergency, they would all go out together with Leo, Jerome, and Silvio. Sometimes they would hit the clubs. Other times, they would have dinner. And sometimes, everybody would gather at the house for a cookout and bonfire on the beach. The family that Stephanie had gained through Ranger had been more supportive of her than her biological family. She felt bad for thinking it, but who needed Ellen Plum and the Burg when you had Ranger and the Merry Men?

Three months after moving to Miami, Stephanie and Ranger had their small, private wedding right on their own private beach. Besides their Miami family, the Manosos showed up along with the Plums, Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou and Connie. Since Mary Lou had already stood up for Stephanie at her wedding to Dickie, Stephanie asked Julie to do it this time. Her soon to be stepdaughter had almost burst a blood vessel when she was asked. It took her a full twenty minutes to stop screaming and jumping up and down enough to give her answer.

The wedding was everything that Stephanie had ever dreamed of.

_The sun was just starting to set as Stephanie made her way towards Ranger and the Justice of the Peace. Her dress was a stunning yet simple A-line white chiffon with thin shoulder straps and an asymmetrically ruched bodice. Her hair fell in loose curls halfway down her back and the only adornment was the creamy white gardenia tucked behind her ear. Julie and Lula had helped her pick it out and Stephanie had been amazed at how much fun it could be shopping for wedding dresses. Everything seemed so much better without her mother and the Burg putting in their two cents_.

_Ranger stood near the edge of the sand, looking amazing in his perfect black tuxedo, a matching gardenia tucked carefully in his lapel. His hair was down and the only other adornment he wore was the smile on his lips and the look of sheer adoration in his eyes. The instant their gazes locked on one another, it was like there was nobody else left on earth. _

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Even Ellen Plum behaved herself, biting her tongue about her daughter's choice of dress and even though it was hard, she kept her mouth shut about the lack of a church and a priest. She seemed to know that if she made any snide comments or selfish demands, that she would never be invited to her daughter's home again.

The reception was perfect; held outdoors and catered by the combined efforts of Mira and Ella. They even made the cake, a stunning four-tiered creation with gum paste cherry blossoms and brown piped frosting stems. Even Ranger declared the temple "on hiatus" and indulged in a piece.

The reception lasted far into the night and it was a long time before Ranger carried Stephanie up the stairs to their bedroom.

_He set her down on the edge of the bed as gently as if she were made of the most delicate porcelain. Standing back, he stared down at her, his eyes flickering in the light of three dozen candles._

"_I've never seen anything so exquisite in all my life."_

_The sheer honesty of his voice brought tears to Stephanie's eyes. When he stepped closer to her and reached out, she felt her breath halt as his hands ghosted down her body, almost as if he wasn't quite sure she was truly in front of him. He needed to feel her there. He needed to make sure it hadn't been a dream._

_They took their time, peeling each other's clothing away, kissing every centimeter of bare flesh they exposed, staring into each other's eyes and tasting of each other until Ranger finally laid Stephanie down on the bed. And when he finally slid inside of her, they were both brought to tears. Nothing had ever felt so good and the sheer sensations were almost too much to bear._

_They made love the entire night, continuing long after the sun rose. When they finally climaxed for the last time, they clung to each other, falling into sleep still joined._

_That afternoon, they left for their honeymoon. An entire month in the Mediterranean, where the only times they left the comfort of their bed was to find food and bathe._

_Ranger promised that the next time they were there, they'd actually get out long enough to see the sights. Maybe._

Not long after they returned from their honeymoon, Raphael's trial began. The lawyers had found seventeen women total who claimed that he had raped them within the last five years. A few of those women had been minors at the time. There were more before that, but the statute of limitations had run out on their cases. Ranger had been stunned and sickened and the rest of the Manosos had disowned Raphael.

It took three days to hear the testimony of Stephanie and the other victims. It took another two days to go over all the evidence. When it was all over, it took the jury less than an hour to decide that Raphael was guilty on all counts. He was sentenced to six years in prison for each count of rape and three years for the assault on Stephanie, all to be served consecutively. So unless he lived for a hundred and five years, he would never be a free man again.

_The sound of the judge's gavel reverberated through the room. Everybody was stunned by the sentence. A hundred and five years. For the rape of seventeen women. And the attempted rape of Stephanie Manoso._

_Stephanie sat still, unable to comprehend what had happened. Granted, she was grateful that a monster like that would never get the chance to hurt another woman again. Yet, she still felt grief for her husband and her in-laws. Their brother, their son, was going to prison for the rest of his life. Never again would he show up for a family dinner. Never again would he unwrap presents and laugh with his family during the holidays. She couldn't even imagine the grief and anguish they were feeling._

_Ranger sat beside her, clutching her hand tightly in his. His blank mask was on, but Stephanie could still see the shock, disgust and rage in his eyes. Shock that it was finally over. Disgust that his own brother had violated and abused a woman, let alone such a sickening number. Rage that his brother was still breathing and that he hadn't ended such an evil life when he found out the extent of his sins._

_They sat in that courtroom and watched as Mariela stood up and walked toward the partition separating her from her son. Raphael turned around, his eyes meeting hers as the guards cuffed his wrists and shackled his ankles. They stared at each other for a long moment until Mariela spit in his face, her eyes a mask of fury._

"_You are dead to me."_

_For the first time, Raphael's eyes showed emotion other than anger and cockiness. They watered and true grief etched across his face. His family had disowned him. He was alone in the world._

_Stephanie found that she couldn't find an ounce of pity for the man._

After the trial, life went back to normal. Every morning, Ranger and Stephanie went for their run. They would shower together and have breakfast together before leaving for the office together. At five, they would leave the office and have dinner together before spending the evening together. Stephanie always thought that spending so much time with the same person day in and day out would get annoying and monotonous, but she soon discovered that twenty-four hours a day was just not enough time to spend with her husband. Ranger felt the same way, but until they could figure out how to extend time, they would have to deal with it.

Stephanie only had to meet with Dr. Sandoval once a month. Their talks were much happier and when Jen had given Stephanie the same test that Dr. Childress had given her on their first meeting in the emergency room in Point Pleasant, she had done much better.

"_What words would you use to describe yourself, Steph?"_

_Stephanie chuckled, remembering another time she had been asked that question. God, it seemed like a lifetime ago._

"_Unpredictable. Not Burg. Open minded." She started, grinning when Dr. Sandoval rolled her eyes._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Happy. Content. Strong. Loved. Accomplished. Funny. Independent."_

_Jen smiled, writing the words down. "Anything else?"_

_Stephanie paused, remembering the night before. Ranger had his face firmly planted between her thighs and he looked up for a minute, his eyes the color of onyx._

"_So beautiful, Babe."_

_And then he went back to his feast._

_Stephanie blushed at the memory. Looking up at her therapist and friend, she smiled. _

"_Beautiful."_

Watching the sun rise above the ocean, Stephanie still couldn't stop the blush as she remembered that night with Ranger. Or any night with Ranger. He had a way of doing that to her.

Her neck began to tingle and Stephanie sat up, waiting. It wasn't a minute later before Ranger sat down beside her in the sand, a warm smile on his face. She grinned back when he held out the post-it she had left for him on the bathroom mirror.

_**I love the way you complete me.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Babe**_

"Well I do," she said, laughing softly at the mushy face he was making. That face was pretty rare. It might ruin his badass reputation.

"What a coincidence," he teased, reaching out to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Those ESP classes I've been taking have really paid off." She gave him a saucy smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Smartass."

They sat quietly for a while, their hands clasped and their eyes forward, staring at the serenity in front of them. It was Ranger who broke the silence.

"You working at Teen Lifeline this afternoon?"

Stephanie nodded. "I'm picking Julie up on the way. She's got her junior training seminar to go to. Rachel said to go ahead and bring her to the office afterwards."

Ranger turned his face forward to stare back out at the ocean. "How do you feel about going shopping afterwards?"

She grinned at his words. "You're actually offering to take me shopping?"

Ranger smiled. "Can't have you picking out furniture for the nursery without me."

Her grin turned to a smile as her free hand automatically moved to her still flat stomach. Who knew that she would want to have Ranger's child so soon?

_They both sat on the edge of the bed, their hands clasped tightly together. Stephanie remembered being in this position before, only it had been right after one of Bella Morelli's "visions". That old woman had a sick obsession with Stephanie's womb._

_Last time, the only thing she had felt was sheer terror. This time, though, she felt a wild jubilation. They both knew how it would turn out. All the signs were there. And after Stephanie had been weaned off her anti-depressants, they had been trying in earnest._

_Ranger glanced at the alarm clock. "It's been three minutes, Babe."_

_She nodded and they both stood up, making their way to the bathroom. On the counter was the thin plastic stick. They reached for it at the same time, each holding one end so it was between them._

_There were two pink lines in the window._

"Julie wanted to go with us when we filled out the gift registry. I think she wants to plan the baby shower for us."

"Sounds good," he agreed quickly, looking forward to spending time with his two favorite girls. "We can stop for dinner afterwards."

"Nothing too healthy. I think Baby here will be craving pizza."

Ranger laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Babe."

A few minutes later, they stood up and started stretching for their morning run. As they began jogging, side-by-side, Stephanie felt like she was running towards the future. A future full of nothing but happiness and contentment.

She was home. She was happy.

She was right where she was supposed to be.

**THE END.**

_**I can't thank you all enough for all the support and kindness you've shown me these past few months. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And a huge thanks to Alfonsina d. for being the most incredible beta a girl could ask for. God, I'm in shock that it's over now. And more than a little sad. It's gonna take a lot of Ben and Jerry's and Jello Pudding Pops to bring my happy back up. I hope you liked the epilogue. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
